SONIC UNIVERSITY
by joshy suigtin
Summary: SONIC UNIVERSITY Contains many favorite characters like our buddies, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and a few other weird Sonic characters nobody else knows. They are all off to college, Sonic University, which is much more stressful, suspenseful, cashless, and love-packed challenge than their previous schools ever were! Will Sonic and friends make it through college, or will they die? :(
1. Sonic's Bus Ride

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sonic's Bus Ride**

"whoOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Sonic said as he slipped on a patch of black ice. He was walking to the bus stop because today was his first day back to Sonic University after his winter break.

"CRACK! GOHUIOUSIHG!" Said Sonic's skull. Sonic had just slipped on black ice when he was walking to the bus stop because today was his first day back to school. His slip caused him to land on his noggin, now it is split open and making all the snow red, which was not good.

"OW! FUCKNUGGETS!" Said Sonic. He touched the top of his head and his fingers felt something wet. He lowered his hand to find that his white glove was now covered in red blood, from Sonic's head, because he slipped on black ice, when walking to the bus stop. "Shit! Shit!" Said Sonic, but he tried to forget about it. He put on his white beanie to cover it up. "Hey look! It's Knuckles and Tails." Said Sonic, he ran to catch up with them at the bus stop. Sonic beat his friends there because Sonic is the fastest. "Hey guys! What's happening?" Sonic said to his friends, who were at the bus stop to go to Sonic University, because it was their first day back to school after winter break too.

"It is cold!" Said Tails. "The National Weather Service said today would be the coldest day of the year!" Tails stated while twirling his tails with excitement like a fat orange cat looking at all the leftover lasagna it can eat.

"Um, cool?" Said Knuckles. The weather was cold, but the new year has only been going on for a few days now, so the coldest day of the year didn't seem that significant to him. "Hey Sonic! For Christmas I got a new red razor ripstik!" Knuckles said excitedly like a 12 year old who got an xbox 360 for his bat mitzvah with the only game that came with it being kinect adventures.

"That's pretty cool, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "I got a pack of Sonic Berry Flavored Capri Suns™!"

"Holy shit! No way dude!" Shouted Kunckles. Knuckles then picked up a pile of salt that melts ice off the sidewalk. "I'm gonna burn myself to make my hands stronger!" Knuckles said. Tails opened his mouth and almost started to vibrate his vocal chords to protest, but the ground beneath them began to tremble. No, it was not EggMan, but it was the magic school bus, which took everyone who couldn't afford a $500.00 parking pass to Sonic University every day to school. The magical yellow transport vehicle tried to stop, but the black ice Sonic slipped on when he was going to the bus stop to go to Sonic University on his first day back from winter break made the bus do a full 180 degree turn around. The doors opened with hot steam pouring out because the heater was on inside.

"SEATBELTS, EVERYONE!" The bus driver shouted. Ms. Frizzle was everyone's favorite Sonic University bus driver. Normal buses didn't have seatbelts because they don't care that much, but this is the fucking magic schoolbus, so it did have seabelts.

"Yayayayayayayayayayayayyaayyaayyaay!" Everyone said at the same time because Ms. Frizzle was so rad. Everyone stumbled onto the magic school bus and sat down. Sonic and Tails sat together. The magic school bus was shorter than a normal school bus, leading to Knuckles not finding a seat, so he sat on top of Sonic's lap. Ms. Frizzle closed the doors and began to drive similarly to how Sonic runs, but not as fast as Sonic, because he is the fastest. She turned on the radio which played a song that sounded like this.

Cruisin' on down Main Street,

You're relaxin', feeling good,

Next thing that you know you're seeing

(Whah-hooo!)

An octopus in the neighborhood!

Surfing on a sound wave,

Swinging through the stars,

Take a left at your intestine,

Take your second right past Mars!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Navigate a nostril!)

(Ah-choo!)

Climb on the Magic School Bus!

(Spank a plankton, too!)

(Take that!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Raft a river of lava!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Such a fine thing to do!)

(Whoooooaaaaa!)

So strap your bones right to the seat,

Come on in and don't be shy,

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Step inside — it's a wild ride!)

Come on, ride on the Magic School Bus!

(BuBeep! BuBeep!)

Sonic was enjoying his bus ride, maybe enjoying it a little too much. His penis had stiffened due to Knuckles sitting on his lap. Sonic was embarrassed and didn't want Knuckles to notice, so he held down his pee pee with both of his legs. Sonic's whole body was cold from the weather, yet Knuckles butt was toasty warm to Sonic's pelvis. Knuckles probably farted. Sonic couldn't handle it anymore, his penis grew too strong and shot up into Knuckles butthole. It even went inside him a little bit. It was like a german shepherd dog sniffing out its dentist stick treat, and when it found it, it thrusted it down its throat, choking itself a little bit, then it gobbled it all up and licked the ground form crumbs. "wHAT tHE fUuUuUuUuCk!" Said Knuckles, he turned around and punched the head of Sonic's blue, almighty cock. Knuckles forgot that he was still holding the ice melting salt in his hands, punching Sonic's supreme penis lead to Knuckles spraying burning salt onto Sonic's singular eyeball with two pupils and the salt also landed on the breathing head of Sonic's heaving penis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" Cried Sonic. He started to frantically rub his eyes like a baby who was not dropped, but thrown in the air and hit by the ceiling fan because he flushed daddy's $5.99 clearance Timex watch down the potty during one of daddy's business calls. "OoOoOoOoOoOoOooooo" Sighed Sonic. His eyes were now bloodshot as if Sonic did a drug, but his eyes did not hurt any more. Butt, his once sturdy manhood was now burning, and the tip was on fire like a weird Chinese birthday cake candle from a gas station that explodes when lit for too long.

"O SHIT NIPS!" Cried Knuckles. He began helping Sonic by blowing out the blazing fire which was on the tip of Sonic's still excited penis. Knuckles also flailed his hands, which was okay now because all the burning salt landed on Sonic before. Flailing his hands helped put the fire out, but he accidentally bumped Sonic's penis, which caused it to grow 3 more inches! It was also now as wide as a can of Bronze & Copper spray paint from Home Depo. Everyone on the magic school bus laughed at Sonic, while a few held their panties in place.


	2. Red Beanie

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Red Beanie**

Sonic and friends hopped off the magic school bus. Sonic quickly stuck his dick in the snow to put the fire out. It made a screamy noise in the snow. They watched the bus fly away and saw it take a left at mars. "Man, I wanna be a bus driver one day!" Said Knuckles. Every semester he seemed to change his major. He's been from business, to engineering, to hair cutting, and many more. Don't even get me started on his minors.

"Gotta go to my classes! See you guys later!" Called Tails. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails all walked off to their first classes. Sonic looked at his new order off classes for the new semester, because today was his first day back to Sonic University after winter break. His schedule looked like this:

Bell 1: Algebra 1B.

Bell 2: Spanish -2B.

Bell 3: Intro to Physical Science.

Bell 4: English 3.25B.

Bell 5: Band.

Bell 6: Computer Aided Design.

Bell 7: AP Geometry.

Bell 8 (After School): Athletic Outdoor Ensemble (Marching Band).

"Yeah! Cool!" Sonic said because he was hyped for his new classes like a toddler who was hyped to watch a season finale of PAW Patrol at 6 o'clock in the morning instead of going to daycare at the local community center while mommy was out seeing other men that were larger than daddy physically and financially. Sonic was very smart, not as smart as Tails, but close. Tails was his friend so Sonic let him win at something for once. Not to worry because Sonic is the fastest, so he was the first student to arrive at his first class, Algebra 1B. "Hey, teach!" Sonic said as he slammed a Blue Sonic Apple™ with one large bite already taken out of it on his teacher's desk. Crushing the fruit a little. He saw her name tag and it said, Mrs. Arithmetic.

"Why hello, Sonic! I am so happy to see you!" Said Mrs. Arithmetic. She seemed to be in her mid 20's and was full of energy. She had long brown hair, which was up in a bun, and she wore glasses and a black, tight jacket, and a plaid, short skirt.

"Hiya!" Sonic said back. He couldn't help but notice her above average boobies. They looked so comfy and warm, steam was even rising off of them from all the heat they were giving off. She wasn't even wearing a bra, so when ever she took in a breath her boobies jiggled. Sonic liked this class already! "I hope she didn't see me staring at her!" Sonic thought to himself. Sonic began to notice many young children in his college level class. They all looked the same. Then Sonic remembered that in the modern world little brown and yellow kids take super smart classes so they could take all the normal people jobs. They couldn't speak english very well, but Sonic knew they were very smart. Not as smart as him or Tails though.

"Good morning, class! I am your Algebra 1B teacher, Mrs. Arithmetic!" She said as she used her arms to pop her tits out to make them look bigger. All of a sudden Sonic began to laugh. "Sonic, what's so funny? Would you like to share it with the class?" The teacher said.

Sonic snickered. "S-sure!" Sonic laughed. The whole brown and yellow class stared at him through their tiny little eyes. Sonic then told the class what made him laugh. "A-al-algeBRA!" Sonic shouted. The class groaned and rolled their eyes, but Mrs. Arithmetic blushed. Her adrenaline raised which made her nipples go hard. Since she wasn't wearing a bra, everyone could see her nipples poking out like Sonic's growing boner! She in fact did notice Sonic staring at her braless rack. Oddly she did not yell at Sonic, but told the class to quiet down while covering her nipples with her arm. Sonic's fat boner then fell flat to the ground with a thud. It sounded like slapping your grandma's face with salmon because she didn't buy you a nintendo wii for your half birthday. The fun was over, eventually Sonic left for his second class, Spanish.

Sonic ran the fastest to Spanish class, because Sonic is the fastest. He almost ran into his teacher who greeted Sonic. "¡Hola, me llamo Sr. maestro de español de Sonic!" The middle aged, hispanic man said.

"Uh, hi. Yo soy Sonic." Stuttered Sonic. Sonic was the best Spanish student in the University, his knowledge surprised his teacher. Sonic sat down and noticed many latinas in his class. Their large butts were spilling over their small seats. The cheeks almost reached the ground! Rouge the bat was also in his class. She fit right in with her dangerously sized boobies. Sonic may have been the best spanish student in history, but he was just not interested in learning a new language. Sort of like when mommy wasn't interested in her used windows 7 laptop daddy got her, because she wanted the new Sonic Macbook™ Pro™ Air™ Color™ S™ +™.

"¡Buenos dias clase! Soy tu profesor, Sr. maestro de español de Sonic. Comencemos la clase hablando de lo retrasada que esta historia va a ser. No sé qué problemas tiene el autor, pero no tendrá amigos algún día debido a este cuento de hadas. Si puedes entender esto, eres latina o usaste un traductor, idiota." Said Sr. maestro de español de Sonic. Sonic did not catch a single word. Instead he thought of grabbing a quick bite of one of the Latina's thick, juicy booty cheeks. "Puedo ver que tenemos muchas mujeres aquí. Muchos de ustedes tienen cuerpos muy tetonas, ¡guau! Te cuento esto en español porque todos ustedes no me entenderán, y mantendré mi trabajo. ¡Aunque soy un pervertido! ¡Voy al baño muy rápido así puedo dominar mientras pienso en todas ustedes, señoras! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!"Said the teacher. Sonic did not see his teacher for the rest of the class.

"Ring!" Said the bell. Now Sonic had to go to his third class, Intro to Physical Science. Sonic got their first, because he is the fastest.

"Hey! Knuckles, Espio, Cream, and Amy are in my class!" Sonic thought. They all called for him to sit at their table, which Sonic did. Their teacher, Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical Science Teacher, went to the bathroom.

Espio was cracking a joke. "What do you call a bee that gives you milk?" He asked. Espio was the funny one of the bunch.

"Charmy Bee?" Knuckles said. This caused a few chuckles since nobody liked Charmy Bee because he was a gay fag tard.

"No." Said Espio. "It's a… BOO-BEE!" Espio cried. Everyone burst into laughter because everyone liked boobies and boobies provided the user with warm, cinnamon flavored milk. This made Sonic very hungry, he knew he could order breast milk off of Arby's secret menu. Sonic still sat down with his friends instead of ditching class to go to Arby's, which was down the street. It was Sonic's favorite restaurant, but it gave him big diarrhea poops that looked like overcooked chicken noodle soup with weird chunks in it that looked like Sonicbob™ Fastpants™. This probably happened because Sonic also liked to eat Chef BoyarDEE Sonicbob™ and friends Spaghettios.

"Hey Sonic, is your thing okay?" Asked Knuckles. He was concerned about Sonic since the morning incident on the magic school bus.

"It still burns, let me check!" Sonic said. In Sonic University, most characters like Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, etc. don't wear any clothes. They can do this because their genitals can be sucked into their bodies out of sight. This meant Sonic had to push like he was pooping, because he ate at Arby's, to pop his burning penis and two balls out.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. A penis and two balls shot out like a popping tube of cinnamon rolls. He leaned back really far in his chair and examined his penis. Sonic noticed that his once noncirmumcuised penis, was now circumised! The Salt burned all the acces skin off! Amy looked over and noticed.

"Wow Sonic! Your dick doesn't look like E.T. wearing a hoodie any more! It looks normal! Now my babies won't be aliens!" Amy said. She didn't like Sonic's old uncircumsized penis because she thought it produced scary, evil alien sperm. Sonic and Amy were not legit boy friend and girl friend yet. This means they like eachother, but have not sexed into each other due to Sonic's alien dick.

"Yo, Sonic! What's up with your beanie? Didn't it used to be white?" Said Espio.

"Yeah, it did Espio. What's wrong?" Sonic replied.

"It's red now!" Espio said. Sonic quickly ripped off his beanie which was red. Espio was not joking. Sonic then remembered slipping and cracking his head open while walking to the bus stop to go to Sonic University because it was his first day back from winter break! Everyone could see all the blood spraying out of Sonic's cut like that rusty water hose behind grandpa's barn that hasn't been used since 1986. "Damn! SONIC'S HEAD HAS BECOME A WOMAN!" Shouted Espio. Sonic was embarrassed. The whole class laughed at him. Even Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical Science Teacher laughed.


	3. Band Class

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Band Class**

Sonic knew a lot of people in his band class. He was also in the top band, The Sonic University Wind Symphony. Sonic played trumpet, and he was first chair because he was the best. Sonic's sister, Sonia, also played trumpet. She was second chair because she was not as good as Sonic. Sonic's little brother, Manic, was a percussionist who usually did the tympany. Knuckles was last chair trombone because he goofed off too much in band class by jacking off and throwing his trombone slide off and jacking off while throwing his trombone slide off! Knuckles used his sperm as his slide lubricant occasionally. Tails was first chair french horn, in fact he was the only french hornist because nobody likes that instrument. Mario played the alto saxophone. Sonic was jealous of Mario because Mario had better games and more money, but they were still friends. Luigi played tuba, Toad played trombone, Wario played tenor saxophone, and Waluigi played bari saxophone. Their band director, Mr. Finalist, was a musical genius. He made sure there were no flutes or clarinets in his band because he thought those instruments were annoying as fuck. They sounded like an autistic airplane running into a boat with diarrhea running into a train on its period. There were also no euphoniums because everyone wanted to play the trombone. A lot of loud talking, fat tummy, and fat mouthed girls played the euphonium, but Mr. Finalist made a good move by exterminating them. A very splendid idea, indeed! Mr. Finalist now says to never talk about the euphonium again. There were already enough trombones, but 72.7895431321% of the band was made up of fucking trumpets! That means every piece sounds shrill as fuck, like mommy telling her kids to clean out the oven while it is engaged.

"Why the fuck are those sluts here!" Sonic whispered to Sonia. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina all played trumpet in Sonic's band. They were all really bad, but if you are a sexy looking girl that plays trumpet, you are allowed in The Wind Symphony. They don't have to be good players. All three also wore skirts that they wore in middle school, so now in college they are really short. Sonic deep down liked this alot!

"EW! Those 3 bitches!" Said Sonia. "They're terrible! I've heard they don't even play trumpet, they just sit and hold it!" Sonia whispered.

Princess Peach then dropped her trumpet. "CLANK!" Her trumpet cried out. She then bent over to pick it up. Sonic thought her underwear was from middle school because it too was very short, he could even see through it since it was being stretched out so much!

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. Sonic's boner raced across the band room, like a race car trying to win the piston cup without crashing and dying again, and his penis rammed right into Peach's vagina. His dick tore through her panties and stormed through her uterus like a handful of storm troopers trying to beat the good guys and stuff. Peach was currently pregnant, so there was a baby girl inside her tummy. Sonic's growing cock even went inside the fetus's undeveloped vagina! Luckily it was more tight that Peach's vagina.

"Oh! Ah!" Cried Peach out of pleasure. Sonic then unloaded his chunky expired milk semen into Peach, it was so much that her baby girl downed in it. She drowned like that one unsupervised retarded kid in the deep end of a crowded wave pool in the middle of July because he didn't wait an hour after eating a whole mushroom and pineapple pizza. The baby died. Sonic knew this because it went cold and wouldn't move anymore. Like a cheese stick that's been in the fridge for 7 months now. Sonic decided to keep this information to himself.

Peach pulled out all of Sonic's dick, which was still burning, and she slapped it because Sonic technically raped her. This was not a good move. Whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Slapping Sonic's dick resulted in it shooting off outside the school, taking Peach with it. "Sorry Mario." Sonic said.

"Ah, Mama Mia! It is okie dokie, Sonic. I understand. I wish My Peachie could understand something! She just doesn't care about me anymore. She's out having sex with Bowser, Donkey Kong, and that cunt, King Thwomp! She only made it to Sonic University because she showed all 483 pens on the Principal's desk up her gaping asshole! She isn't even smart! That stupid bitch only has a lot of coins that I earned from rescuing her ass!" Mario said. Sonic felt bad for Mario for once. He hopes that Amy would never treat him like that.

"Sorry to hear that Mario." Sonic said. Suddenly, his little brother came over.

"WHOA SONIC! I saw your massive penis go flying through the school like a hijacked airplane during September. I was just in the bathroom jacking off and your penis is running through every hallway in the school! It made a pitstop through the bathroom! AWESOME!" Manic said.

"Oh No!" Said Sonic. "Now everyone will see my penis!"

"Oh no they won't Sonic!" Said Sonia. "We will deerect it by beating it up!" Sonia said as she began punching and jumping on Sonic's mighty penis. Manic did not want to though because he is as straight as a submarine. Sonia was not helping sadly, her actions only made Sonic's dick grow. This is because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure.

"W-w-w-wait…" Sonic warned. He watched Sonia jumping up and down on the bulging shaft of his penis, with his quivering veins running around the shaft like a giant spider web. She was sweating from all the work. Her boobs sloushed up and down on every jump. Sonic could hear all the milk inside splashing around. "She is my sister…" Sonic thought, but he was in love, and he had a plan for tonight, since Amy has book club with her friends. "Tonight." Thought Sonic as he watched Sonia. By now his dick had circled Earth 4 and a half times! It still burned, but his cut had stop spraying blood like a woman during that time of the month. Sonia was actually lesbian with Blaze the Cat. Nobody liked Blaze because she was a feminist, but Sonia was not a feminist, luckily, we need less feminists in this world. Sonic was going to sex tonight!


	4. Asleep

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Asleep**

The rest of the day went by normally, Sonic saw his friends at lunch, but didn't tell anyone about his plan. He got to leave early because Marching Band was cancelled due to it being winter. It doesn't start till summer.

"I'm so pumped do to some fucking smashing tonight!" Squealed Sonic. It was 2:31 in the morning and he knew everyone was asleep, including Sonia. Sonic had all the tools he needed. He… was… ready! "Here I go!" Whispered Sonic.

He opened the door very quietly. He walked forward. And he reached out his hand. Sonic's manhood was beginning to shake like an earthquake with a 12.6 on the Richter Scale! It was beginning to shake the house! He squeezed his hand, and pulled out a jar of grape jelly. "Yummy! Let's fuel up before I sex tonight!" Sonic thought. Sonic consumed half the jar of jelly like a jet engine eating geese out of the sky in a bloody mess. "Now, for me to sex." Sonic said. He opened another door quietly, this door was not the pantry door, don't worry. Sonic walked up and saw Sonia's head sticking out from her covers. She was sound asleep. Quickly, Sonic put a ball thing with a belt in her mouth to keep her from shouting and waking everyone up. Sonic got lucky because putting the ball thing in her mouth didn't wake Sonia up.

"She is not awake now, but she will be soon." Sonic cackled quietly. Sonic pulled down her covers, which revealed Sonia's curvy body with pretty good boobies. Sonic then took her pajamas off using his Sonic Speed™ and Sonic could see her whole nude body, lying right before him like a trophy for winning a fishing contest back in 2009. Her vagina looked like lunch meat spilling out of the slide of a sandwich. "Wow." Was all Sonic thought. It had never been used since she was lesbian. Quickly he got ready to sex.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. The penis was out! But Sonia heard it and slowly began to wake up. This would ruin Sonic's plan!

"Shit! Shit! BUTTFUCK!" Thought Sonic so loudly Sonia might have heard it. Quickly Sonic lubed up his dick, using the grape jelly he got out of the pantry. He spread the jelly over his shaft using a kitchen knife. "DAMN! LITTLE BITCH!" Sonic cursed quietly. He had made multiple cuts on the shaft of his penis with the kitchen knife. Sonia was beginning to wake up! "Fuck it!" Said Sonic. He threw the glass jar of jelly at the wall, breaking it, and he shoved his sticky, jelly covered, knife cut dick into Sonia's lesbian lunch meat vagina.

"MMMMPH!"Screamed Sonia. Her eyes opened immediately. Sonic then grabbed her wrists and held her down. She tried to push Sonic's dick out by squeezing her smooth, pink, glossy legs together, but this actually made sexing Sonia feel better to Sonic. "MMPH! MMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Cried Sonia. Black tears because of her maskairah began to flow down her cheeks. Not her butt cheeks, but her face cheeks. She was resisting, but Sonic was in power, like Vladimir Lenin during the Russian Revolution.

"Yeah Bitch! That's what a strong dick feels like!" Sonic said. He could feel Sonia's pulse from inside her vagina. He could tell it was increasing. Both Sonic and Sonia were covered in sweat, this allowed them to slide around on eachother like a bar of sopa being shoved down a kids throat because the kid said the word crap.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Sonia was not resisting anymore, and infact, she seemed to like it. She pressed her boobs together, which made a little dribble of milk come out of her two pepperoni nipples.

Something began to vibrate in Sonic's pocket. "What the?" Sonic said. He saw that it was his Sonic Phone X™ ringing. His natural action of course was to stick his vibrating cellular device on Sonia's clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sonia screamed out of pleasure. Her eyes closed, and she released all of her muscles. Pussy juice then spilled out of her vagina and onto the bed. Sonic also released his ranch dressing from his urethra into Sonia, making his ice cold dick, toasty warm like a microwaved bowl of fred flintstone fruity pebbles.

Sonic got his phone back and saw that Amy was calling him! He quickly picked up the phone. "Hey, Amy. Why are you calling me right now?"

"Hey, Sonic! I'm bored and I remembered that your dick doesn't look like an E.T. in a hoodie anymore. I need some meat between my legs and I was wondering if I could come over. Since it's late and everything."Amy said.

"S-sure!" Sonic said. "It's not like I'm having a sex with anyone else!" Sonic chuckled nervously. "Come on over, Amy!"

Suddenly Amy climbed through the window to Sonic's surprise. "I'm here! Wait… WHAT THE FUCK SONIC!" Amy cried.

"Uh! Uh! FUCK!" Said Sonic. He didn't know what to do. His almost legit girl friend saw him mating with his sister, he even finished in her.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to have a 3 way!" Said Amy. Sonic was stunned. Amy quickly yanked her dress off, revealing a body similarly to Sonia's, except Amy had a vagina that looked like casper the ghost went on a diet involving tree bark and urine. Sonic, Sonia, and Amy spent the next hour sliding around on each others sweaty bodies like elderly people slipping on ice, then later having to go to the hospital to be put down like a childhood dog that was hit by cool uncle Tim's truck after Thanksgiving which made your day only slightly worse because the worst part was when your football team lost their game to the fucking Brows and your little sister won the wishbone and wished for a pony and a delectable McSonic™ HappyMeal™ 4 KIDZ!

Sonic had just ejaculated the rest of his future generation onto Amy's chest, making them closer to legit by friend and girl friend. They were not legit yet because Sonic didn't cum inside Amy, he cummed on her boobies. Amy and Sonia were gasping for air and crying from pleasure when Sonic heard footsteps. All of a sudden Sonic's Mom, Mrs. Aleena, burst into the room similarly to how Sonic's fat circumcised, yet burning, dick just burst onto Amy's boobies that are begininng to become sticky. She will need a shower later.

"MOM!" Sonic gasped!


	5. Sonic's Second Bus Ride

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sonic's Second Bus Ride**

"Your mom did wHAT!" Knuckles and Tails at the same time. They were all waiting for the magic school bus.

"My mom joined Amy, Sonia, and I in sexing each other like there was no tomorrow!" Said Sonic like a proud boy who saw his daddy's penis and knew that his was longer. "My Dad, Jules, has been dead for over a decade now due to prostate and testicular cancer. He didn't know how to jack off so all of the old sperm cells built up and made a tumor. This leads to my mom needing sex, so she arrived to Sonic's giant throbbing cock! I even released my slimey potato salad inside her!" Boasted Sonic. He did not say that his mom's vagina looked like a train making a face like this :0 and it smelled like old fruit salad.

"Wow!" Said Tails. "Not only did you almost sex inside Amy, but you did with two other people… AT THE SAME TIME!" Tails cried.

Knuckles saw a different point. "SHIT! Dude, I don't want prostate and testicular cancer! I need to fucking jack off more!" Knuckles cried.

"POP" Said Kunckles crotch. Knuckles was so worried, he began to jack off at the bus stop! When He cummed, his warm vanilla ice cream semen froze in mid air. The ice even traveled into Knuckles pee hole.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! FUUUUUUUCK! Shit dude my pee pee fucking hurts like a dick!" Shouted Knuckles so loud the whole tri-state area could hear him.

"That's because it is a dick!" Giggled Tails.

"YOU LITTLE NERD ASS!" Said Knuckles. He began to blow air on his dick to get his semen to melt.

Sonic Unlocked™ his Sonic Phone X™ and he saw that Amy sent Sonic an Emoji™ from Sonic Insta Messenger™ that looked like this:

8========================================================================================D Love your monster truck of a dick ;) 3

"Hehe." Sonic chuckled. The magic school bus then came to a halt and the doors opened.

"SEATBELTS, EVERYONE!" Said Ms. Frizzle. Everyone cheered and boarded the magic school bus so they could go to Sonic University because today was everyone's second day back from winter break.

Sonic and Tails sat together again, today Knuckles sat in the aisle. "I like to cause trouble." Knuckles stated. He was such a bad little boy. He continued to try and melt his semen. The bus heater helped because it began to drip onto the magic school bus's floor. The bus could sense this and made a growling sound.

Ms. Frizzle closed the doors and began to drive similarly to how Sonic runs, but not as fast as Sonic, because he is the fastest. She turned on the radio which played a song that sounded like this.

Cruisin' on down Main Street,

You're relaxin', feeling good,

Next thing that you know you're seeing

(Whah-hooo!)

An octopus in the neighborhood!

Surfing on a sound wave,

Swinging through the stars,

Take a left at your intestine,

Take your second right past Mars!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Navigate a nostril!)

(Ah-choo!)

Climb on the Magic School Bus!

(Spank a plankton, too!)

(Take that!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Raft a river of lava!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Such a fine thing to do!)

(Whoooooaaaaa!)

So strap your bones right to the seat,

Come on in and don't be shy,

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Step inside — it's a wild ride!)

Come on, ride on the Magic School Bus!

(BuBeep! BuBeep!)

Next thing you know, everyone is now at Sonic University. "See ya guys!" Sonic said. He went off to see Mrs. Arithmetic. Sonic was hoping she won't wear a bra again.

Sonic got to her class first, because he is the fastest. Mrs. Arithmetic was wearing a trench coat! Who the fuck wears a trench coat? "Aw man! FUCK! That's no good!" Thought Sonic. He wanted to see steaming boobies in algebra again.

"Sonic, I need to see you in my office… IMMEDIATELY!" Said Mrs. Arithmetic.

"Am-am I in trouble?" Sonic asked. Mrs. Arithmetic didn't reply. She dragged Sonic by the ear into an office she probably reserved to tell Sonic that he is a pervert and likes boobies. Sonic was nervous. She sat Sonic down in a chair and she sat at a desk.

"Assfuck! I'm in so much trouble!" Sonic thought. He was scared. Mrs. Arithmetic began to speak.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Sonic?" She said in a concerned and angry voice.

"Fuck!" Said Sonic. He knew he was in big trouble!


	6. The Student-Teacher Conference

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Student-Teacher Conference**

"You are exactly correct, young man." Said Mrs. Arithmetic.

"Huh?" Questioned Sonic. He was surprised, like when you find out you were adopted because your old parents sold you for orange cream soda at bob evans. Mrs. Arithmetic finally dropped that stupid trench coat off, her body was as pretty as a girl without any clothes on. "Wow!" Said Sonic. Her body was more curvy than a rip current that pulls little kids out to sea to die. And her boobies were like the space shuttle because they were big and white and galactic.

Sonic did a final systems check before he launched his rocket missile of a dick into the Vagina Galaxy™. Sonic felt like Kim Jong Un launching all of his nuclear missiles into the United States, but all of the missiles were his sperm and the United States was his teachers vagina. Sonic finished his checklist. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Said Sonic in a cool, yet slightly excited voice.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. "We have ignition!" Sonic's crotch said.

"Blast off!" Said Sonic. He ran at full speed, because Sonic is the fastest, right into Mrs. Arithmetics vagina. Her vagina looked like a banana that was sat on by Bill Clinton, and it smelled like dead fishies. Sonic didn't mind though. "Yeah! Sex!" He said.

"AAh! OoooOoh! Uh! Fuck!" Said Sonic's busty teacher. Sonic's dick was messing up all of Mrs. Arithmetic's internal organs. It was making a large mess, like that maid mommy hired off of craigslist that she never paid. Mrs. Arithmetic screamed with pleasure even louder because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Sonic then jumped up and started smacking her boobs like he was playing Donkey Kong Jungle Beat and Mrs. Arithmetic's boobies were the bongos. She screamed even more, usually smacking boobies would hurt but whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Sonic even shoved his penis down her belly button, it went down farther than he expected and it made a weird hissing noise. "I love you Sonic!" She said.

"Finish her!" Sonic yelled. He rammed his ripped cock back into her banana vagina, picked her up with his dick, and pinned her against the wall with it. This knocked her glasses off, she was crying from the amount of pleasure she has received. She shook with sex energy, like a giant, human sized vibrator on Sonic's penis. Then, Sonic literally exploded. Semen was coming out of every hole on his teacher. Her ears, her nose, her eyes! Even her belly button, which made that scary hissing noise again. Sonic even took a stapler off the desk and stabled her clit. This provided an illegal amount of pleasure to Mrs. Arithmetic because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Said the naked algebra teacher. She had so much pleasure, she died. Her semen covered eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she went cold and limp.

Sonic stared in amazement at his now dead teacher. "Time for round two he said!" Sonic got to work. He was like a construction man, and his penis was his tool, and his tool would be a jackhammer and Mrs. Arithmetic was concrete that needed to be broken down. Sonic stuck a yellow construction hat on his head. "Always have safe sex kids!" He said as if we were watching Sonic Sez. He even put a smaller yellow construction hat on the head of his dick that beat to the pulse of his heart, almost making the hat fall off. Then he rammed his protected penis into his dead teacher. Sonic also squeeze her thick legs together so his penis could be crushed. This sounds painful, but whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Sonic had to do all the sexing because he wanted it to feel good and that his teacher he was sexing was now dead. "Don't want this to expire!" Sonic stated as he drank all of Mrs. Arithemtics booby milk out till her breasts were as wrinkly and empty as old people's arms.

Sonic was finally done, and he was tired and sweaty and smelled gross like mommy after mowing the lawn for 7 minutes. He looked at the clock. "Lunch time! I has sexing my thot of a nalgebra teacher for 4 hours!?" Sonic cried.

Quickly he pulled in his genitals. "FFFFFFTT" Said Sonic's crotch, his penis and balls went into hibernation. He shoved Mrs. Arithmetic's cold, sperm oozing corpse into a closet next to their office. Sonic headed down to the lunch room where all his friends were eating lunch around lunch time.


	7. Lunch Time

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lunch Time**

"You did what!?" Said Espio. "What's your body count up to now, Sonic?"

"Ha! I've sexed 5 different people now! My Mom, sister, teacher, and friend's girl friend/princess!" Sonic boasted. Everyone stared at Sonic, and they began to clap. Amy didn't count because Sonic did not cum inside her but everyone did know that Sonic had is first sex on his 16th birthday with someone he won't say. But he told everyone that it wasn't Amy, she was older than him, it was someone he hasn't seen since, and it wasn't his dad. Sonic wanted to change the topic, he didn't want word to spread about Mrs. Arithmetic. "So, uh, Espio. What did you get for Christmas?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! My Christmas was so rad, Sonic! I got a slip n slide!" Said Espio. "I went outside to try it out and all the water froze to ice, which made the slide pop! It was a piece of shit." Said Espio. He seemed proud of destroying his gift, kind of like when mommy crashes her car daddy just finished paying off and then goes home and says she didn't even like it.

Now people at the table were excited to share about their Christasm. At Sonic's table Tails and Knuckles sat on both sides of him. Espio sat next to Knuckles while cracking boob jokes, and Shadow sat across from Sonic. Shadow was really edgy and scary most of the time. Knuckles likes to cause trouble because it is fun, but Shadow has a different body count of how many people he has killed. Silver sat next to Shadow, Silver could afford a $500.00 parking pass to Sonic University. His parents give him a lot of money because they are rich and live in a big house, so he wore a golf shirt and khaki shorts to school everyday. He was wearing a new white golf shirt today. Nobody else at the table could afford clothes, luckily they can suck their genitals into their bodies out of sight. Everyone else lived in medium sized houses, except Shadow because he killed his parents and his house. He lived in his motorcycle because he was bad. "Hey, Tails!" Said Espio. "What did you get for Christmas?"

Tails began to sweat. This was a hard question for him. "Um… Um… Nothing!" He screamed.

"Are you okay, dude?" Said Knuckles. "Everyone gets a fucking Christmas, it's the law!"

Tails knew he had to tell the truth. "I'm... Jewish…" Said Tails. Everyone around him was quiet. Tails had never told anybody he was a Jewish. Finally, Shadow broke the silence with his dark and edgy voice.

"Why?" He said. Tails began to shake. He did not know why he was Jewish, but he knew his parents were Jewish.

"U-u-u-u-u-uh-uh-uh-uu-u-uu-u-aa-a-a-a-a-a-aah-ah!" Stuttered Tails. Sonic could sense the awkwardness and brought up a new topic, but the topic wasn't really new.

"Hey! Look at the bright side guys! I've gone to sex with 5 different people, and nobody called the police yet!" Sonic yelled so everyone in the tri-state area could hear.

"Oh my fucking God, Sonic! WE KNOW!" Knuckles yelled. His temper can flare a lot. He is like a loose cannon during World War 2. Knuckles then smashed his spiky hand on the top of Sonic's head. Sonic's cut that he got from slipping on black ice when walking to the bus stop to go to Sonic University because it was his first day back from winter break burst open again like a volcano with red blood shooting out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SHIT!" Screamed Sonic. Knuckles was shocked too.

"Fuck! Shit I didn't mean it!" Knuckles cired.

Amy saw Sonic in trouble and went over to help. "Here, Sonic! I can help!" She said as she reached into her purse. Then she stuck a teenage girl blood diaper pad on the top of Sonic's head. The blood geyser stopped.

"Whoa! Thanks, Amy!" Said Sonic. Other kids around him began to laugh. They were calling his head a woman or a head vagina. "No! It's not what you think!" Cried Sonic. "FUCK!" He yelled and he slammed his head on the table. This caused his teenage girl blood diaper pad to fly off and the blood geiser shot right onto Silver's new white golf shirt.

"NO! SHIT! DAMN YOU SONIC!" Silver cried in his rich person accent. Somebody called 911 because an ambulance drove right into the lunch room where everyone ate lunch at lunch time to pick Sonic up.

"wHOA!" Sonic yelled as the paramedics tossed Sonic into the back of the ambulance with blood still spraying like a sprinkler with breast cancer. Then they drove off throughout the other side of the lunch room where everybody ate lunch at lunch time. The medical monster truck ran over tables, lunchables, and even a few people that nobody cared about, like Charmy Bee because he was a gay fag tard.

With Sonic gone, Tails began to think. "Man, I wish I could have a chance to sex someone!" He thought. Being the nerd ass Tails was, he came up with an idea. "I KNOW! I'll make a device that will allow me to have wet dreams with whoever I want!" Tails thought to himself. He couldn't wait to get to work!


	8. Tails's Lab

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tails's Lab**

Tails sat his yellow gluteus maximus in his chair as if it were a leather nest and his butt was the mother bird. "Let's get to work!" Said Tails. He was home alone since his parents were out doing jewish things, like reading the tahoe and going to the local PNG ATM. Tails worked for hours without being paid, creating a device that would allow him to have wet dreams.

"It is complete!" Cried Tails. "This watch will allow me to have wet dreams with whoever I want!" He laughed. The watch had 12 settings, because watches have 12 numbers on them. 1 o'clock being just a date, maybe dinner at wendy's or going to a movie like Cars 3 or Top Gun with Tom Cruise. Maybe not Top Gun with Tom Cruise because Tom Cruise is a scientologist, so all the middle aged women that watch the scientology show don't like Tom Cruise or Top Gun any more. 6 o'clock was pretty gruesome sex, to wear they would tear each others genitals off out of pleasure because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. "I'm not sure what anything above 6 o'clock does, but it is probably too dangerous." Tails examined. He lied down in his bed, which was in his lab because he slept in his lab because he was a nerd ass.

"Here we go! Sex!" He said. Tails set his watch to 3 o'clock, and thought of his not very sexually active girl friend, Cream the rabbit. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Said Tails. He was asleep because his eyes were closed and he made a zzzzzzzz sound with his mouth.

Tails woke up in the same place he fell asleep, in his bed, which was in his lab because he slept in his lab because he was a nerd ass. "Fuck! It didn't work!" He shouted. Tails was about to cry like a sad fire truck with headlight cancer when he heard another voice.

"Um, excuse me? Tails, could we try something? Maybe… sex!" Said a familiar, quiet voice. Tails turned around and saw Cream laying in his bed Tails just got out of, Tails slept in his lab because he is a nerd ass, Cream was nude, like she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was also in his bed, which was in Tails lab because he slept in his lab because he was a nerd ass.

Tails began to shake. He forgot he was in a wet dream. "S-s-s-s-s-s-su-su-sur-SURE!" Tails screamed.

"POP" said Tails crotch. Sadly, nothing seemed to come out since his cock was so small. All of a sudden Tails forgot he didn't have any lubricant. If Cream's vagina was an engine block and Tails's under average penis was a piston, there would need to be some oil/lubricant to keep the two from ceasing, smoking, chipping away at eachother, and exploding. Tails knew this because he was very good with mechanics, because he is the smartest. But Tails was not good with sexing a girl, or guy if he gets too desperate.

"Hold on one minute Cream!" Tails said. "FUCK! I need a lube!" He rasped under his breath.

"Okay deer, but don't take too long! Heeheehee!" Laughed Cream. Her vagina dripped water, like a sink faucet you forget to turn off all the way so you need to take a second mortgage out to pay your super duper high water bill, Cream was ready to sex.

Just then Tails started to use his brain, because he is the smartest. It sounded like a DVD player playing a very scratchy DVD because it was put in upside down. "AHA!" Tails laughed. He found some lube! He popped open his french horn case and pulled out his Sonic Blue Juice Valve Lubricant for French Horn™. "This'll work." Smiled Tails as he lubed up his pencil thick dick for Cream.

"Is my big man ready?" Cream asked. There was already a small puddle of pussy juice on the bed. Tails needed to fucking hurry his ass up.

"Here is you're big man, Cream!" Tails laughed. Cream slightly frowned. His penis was very, very… very small. And it was covered in blue lube that smelled like the band room. She didn't say anything though as Tails climbed on top of her like how the stock market climbs when a new Sonic Phone™ releases. "Oh boy! Sex time!" Cried Tails. Her pussy looked like a girl's private/swimsuit area. It smelled like candy hearts and pennies! Tails liked that very much, he rammed his penis into Cream, whose eyes were closed the whole time like the door leading to my future hopes and dreams.

"Is it in yet?" Cream asked after a few minutes of sexing. Tails looked up at her to answer that yes, his tiny as a baby's penis was inside her. But then Tails saw her non curvy but straight body and her boobies, which were as flat as some Coloradans say Earth is. It was too much for the poor little guy.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUck!" Shouted Tails as two drops of semen sputtered out of Tails's pencil penis onto Cream's flat and straight body. Cream stared at the two drops in pure horror like when cool uncle Tim gets you a dildo for your birthday, but you are a boy. Tails then immediately woke up. "IT WORKED!" He cried. "I had a wet dream!" Tails cried.

What Tails didn't think about was what Cream saw. She also had the same wet dream with Tails, and was unsatisfied. "Wow, Tails penis didn't work. I need to find someone with a bigger one because I need to find out what a sex really feels like." Said Cream. Tails had just set a spark in Cream, she has gone from an innocent young girl to someone who needed to know what proper sex felt like because Tails was as good at sex as a monkey with autistic cancer.

"I NEED MORE!" Shouted Tails. He rammed his wet dream watch up to 12 o'clock! He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care at the moment. "Vanilla the Rabbit, HERE I CUM!" Laughed Tails as he dozed off because his eyes were closed and his mouth made a zzzzzzzzz sound. Tails did not know what level of sex to expect since 3 o'clock was too much for him!


	9. Dr Sonic's Doctor

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Dr. Sonic's Doctor**

Sonic made it to the Emergency Room, but they had him wait for a doctor. "Aw man! I don't wanna wait in the sick kid room!" Sonic cried. His head was acting like a woman, so that means he was a sick little boy. Nobody could get his head to stop spraying blood, it was still going on right now. They did give him a bucket, but it was almost full! Sonic was also running out of blood, he began to feel sleepy. "Oh no!" Sonic cried. His penis began to burn again. "Maybe I'll tell the doctor about this too!" Sonic said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog!" Said the front desk. A Nurse then took him back for his emergency appointment.

"Your mother is on her way to see you, sweetie." The Nurse said. Sonic thought about sexing her, but she was too old. "First we will need your weight." The Nurse said.

"No problem!" Sonic spoke. He ran onto the scale, because Sonic was the fastest.

"124 pounds!" The Nurse in surprise. "Last year you were 77 pounds! You need to lay off the chili dogs Mr. Hedgehog!" The Nurse laughed.

"FUCK!" Sonic thought. He was becoming a fatass, like EggMan.

"Now for your height." The Nurse said. "3.28 feet, or 100 centimeters. You have not grown in a while, Sonic!" Said the nurse. Sonic didn't care though. He had an average height for his kind, but was much smaller than most humans. "Now for your blood pressure." She said. The machine began to squeeze Sonic, as if the machine was Sonic and his arm was Amy's boobies. "Your blood pressure is 40/20!" She gasped. It was dangerously low. "But your head won't stop bleeding, never mind." The Nurse said.

The Nurse then left Sonic in the room and waited for his doctor. "I'm bored and this doctor is taking forever. Maybe I can jack off." Sonic thought.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch.

"Knock knock!" Said the door.

"FUCK! SHIT!" Cried Sonic has he tried to put his burning cock back inside of him. The doctor was in!

"FFFFF" Said Sonic's crotch. "FFFFF" Said his crotch again. His dick and balls were still visible!

"It's not going in!" Sonic yelped. The doctor began to unlock the door. Quickly Sonic tried to put his genitals away manually by stuffing them back in his crotch with his hands. Sonic then punched himself in the balls by accident due to his erratic movements. "OOOOWWWW FUCKING TESTES LITTLE BITCH!" Cried Sonic. Getting hit in the balls is scientifically proven to hurt more than giving birth. A man's balls are where the pee is stored. This leaves Sonic with tummy pain, nausea, and needing to use the potty. "REEEEEEE!" Sonic screamed out as his doctor walked in, seeing a blue hedgehog that was overweight, stuffing his penis away and screaming like a moped with a chronic seizure. The doctor then saw the large fountain of blood coming out of Sonic's head vagina and widened her eyes even more till they could fall out!

The doctor was a brown indian woman that stuttered at the sight of Sonic's fire cock and blood issue when she walked in. "H-hello-OH MY BUDDHA-I am doctor, Sonic. Dr. Sonic's Doctor." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. "What are here for today?" Dr. Sonic's Doctor asked even though she saw all the blood coming off on Sonic's head, which now identified as a 13 year old girl.

"MY HEAD VAGINA AND BURNING PEE PEE!" Cried Sonic. Dr. Sonic's Doctor got right to work, she knocked Sonic out with a large prescription bottle. While Sonic was out cold, she stitched up his head vagina and gave him some of Ronald Reagan's blood that he donated 23 years ago. She then woke up Sonic.

"Your head now fix, Sonic." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. "Now, what the deal with penis? You said it burning?" Dr. Sonic's Doctor asked.

"IT BURNS!" Sonic cried as if he were Ganon in The Legend of Zelda: Link the Faces of Evil on the CDI.

"Let run some tests." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor in her indian accent that was so strong, Sonic could hear all the spices and curry. Dr. Sonic's Doctor then began to hold Sonic's beating dick in her ice cold hands. She tried to get a firm grasp on it because Sonic's pulse kept knocking and bouncing his penis out of her hands.

"Aaahhh!" Said Sonic. Her cold gloves felt great on his fire breathing cock, especially when she firmly grasped it! Dr. Sonic's Doctor then cupped his balls in her other ice cold hand. "OoOoOoOoOoOoOo…" Cried Sonic. It was so relaxing. Dr. Sonic's Doctor then got up close and examined his fire red tip and urethra. All of a sudden the red became white because Sonic ejacualted onto Dr. Sonic's Doctor's face!

"MMMPH!" Dr. Sonic's Doctor cried. She was Indian, that means she doesn't like sex! Unless she and her partner are covered in cow manure. This was definitely a bad move on Sonic since there was no cow manure in the room. A bad move similarly to microwaving an egg covered in tin foil for breakfast during a wednesday afternoon.

"OoOoOoOh NoOoOo!" Cried Sonic. He had not felt so relieved since his penis began to burn, most likely due to Knuckles throwing ice melting salt onto it. He did feel bad for covering the doctor in his spicy hot semen, with every individual sperm cell breaking a sweat from the burning. Dr. Sonic's Doctor then looked up at Sonic with angry eyes that looked like this :(


	10. An Odd Feeling

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 10**

 **An Odd Feeling**

Tails woke up, but it was not in his bed, which is in his lab because he sleeps in his lab because he is a nerd ass. He was in Cream's house. "W-where am I" Tails said. He realized his voice box sounded more like a woman's voice box. "W-w-what?" He cried. Tails felt a large pull of gravity coming from his chest. Like there were two planets there, Jupiter and Uranus, being pulled in by the sun. It also felt like there was an empty gap in his crotch. Tails tried to pop his genitals out like he could before. He pushed to pop his crotch like he was pooping from eating at Arby's.

"Pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt!" Said Tail's asshole. He just fucking shat himself. His genitals seemed to be stuck inside. He then looked down to see why it felt like two watermelons with brain tumors were gorilla glued to his chest.

"OH MY GOD! YES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!111 Yelled Tails" Yelled Tails, Tails yelled. Instead of looking down to see old ikea carpet with cum stains in his lab where is bed is because he sleeps in his lab because he is a nerd ass, he saw two heavy duty Ford F-450 boobies. "I am woman! 12 o'clock worked!" Tails cried. He was occupying the body of Vanilla, Cream's mommie. Tails quickly locked himself, now herself, in the bathroom and starred in the mirror. "I've done it!" Tails cried. He/she squeezed his/her two new bombastic boobies. His/her new boobies were as bombastic as the Sonic Sponsored Boston Marathon™. Tails then groped his/her new immense vagina like a bag of old scrotums that will hurt more than giving birth because the balls are where the pee is stored, which if hit can lead to tummy pain, nausea, and needing to use the potty. Tails will not feel the pain since he is now a big, holy woman.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vanilla the Rabbit woke up to the sound of nerdy assy science shit from Tail's lab. She heard bubbling, hissing, and beeping noises. All the bubbles sounded like a 2 liter bottle of Sonic Diet Vanilla Zero Mini Max Crystal Next Sugar Free New Throwback Code Red Caffeine Free Extra Energy Cherry Diet Salty Watermelon Flavored Diet Pepsi™ with chlamydia from being left in a car for too long after a party where all the child hookers protested about their inside out vaginas. The hissing sounded like a snake with a circumcised face, this means his kisses will not turn girl snake into alien girl snake. Beeping from the computers sounded like it was playing roblox brazzers videos with bender from futurama, fender from the robots movie, and Sonic Metal Sonic from Sonic™ C™D™. Sonic Compact™ Disc™ was Tails's favorite game to play while his parents argued in jewish language about the broken slip in slide found in their Sonic Jewish Gas Powered Drying & Frying Machine™ from Sonic Gymboree™.

Vanilla noticed all of the weight gone from her chest, like she took the free 1 month trial of Sonic Weight Watchers™ and created more and more Sonicmail™ email accounts to continue with her free 1 month trials and to have more free trials with Sonic™ Amazon™ Prime™ FAST™ SUPERSONIC™ QUICK™ FREE™ ASS™ A™ CHILD™ SPEED™ Shipping™. Sonicmail™ email was long for Smail™.

She also felt a long, Rodgerular like monster in her crotch. It was not visible yet because she needed to POP™ IT™! TWIST™ IT™! TURN™ IT™! POOL™ IT©! Out of her crotchular area! "W-w-w-w-w-w-ww-w-w-w-www-w-w-w-w-w-ww-w-wwww-w-ww-w-w-w-w-what? Whats w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-ww-w-www-w-w-www-w-wrong w-w-w-w-w-w-w-www-w-w-wwww-w-w-w-with m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mmm-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-mmm-m-m-mm-mii!" Vanilla, Cream's mommie, cried in a high pitched, jewish, hormone filled, fuckoing anoying, little boy voice box in a fox voice with a tiny cock box. Cool uncle Tim liked little boy's.

"Why is my body short, yellow, and jewish?" Cried Vanilla, Cream's mommie. She saw a Star Of Daniel with the number 2319 2319 WE HAVE A 2319 under the star that was branded into her arm. She then noticed the amazing, jewish eye-opening length of Tail's's's''''''''' jewish pee pee. She was speechless like the time she saw _[REDACTED] ._

 _In response to a complaint we received under the_ _US Digital Millennium Copyright Act_ _, we have removed 26 result(s) from this page. If you wish, you may_ _read the DMCA Complaint_ _that caused the removal(s)_


	11. Sonic's Diagnosis

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sonic's Diagnosis**

"Here is problem." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. She let go of his penis and wiped her face off due to Sonic being too jumpy.

"W-w-w-what is it Dr. Sonic's Doctor?" Said Sonic in a worried voice, like when the drying & frying machine is on fire and you're not sure if it is supposed to do that.

"Your penis has aspergers. ONLY YOUR PENIS!" Dr. Sonic's Doctor screamed in an angry voice that meant she was angry. "Any part-ner in sexing will either earn aspergers from you, or die…" Dr. Sonic's Doctor said in a grim voice.

"MY DICK HAS ASSBURGERS!" Cried Sonic. "SHIT! SHIT! BUTTFUCK!" Sonic screamed like a toddler who was just shot at while playing on the monkey bars.

"Any part-ner in sexing that gets the aspergers will give birth to dangerous evil monster asperger baby. Very dangerous!" Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor.

Sonic then thought of his teacher, sister, and mom. "Shit! Those bitches took my assburgers!" Said Sonic. Now he knew why his thot of an algebra teacher, Mrs. Arithmetic, died. Now Sonic was worried that his mom and sister contained dangerous evil monster asperger babyies that were gonna be due in around 9 months. Then Sonic realized something. "Wait a minute Dr. Sonic's Doctor. You made up the whole dangerous and evil assburger baby story to make sure I never sex again! Because school is more important!" Sonic laughed.

Dr. Sonic's Doctor looked very confused. "No hablo ingles." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. She then got up and left the room. "You're mom will arrive in a few minute." Dr. Sonic's Doctor said in an angry voice, like mommy driving when she is late to pick up her doggie from the kenal, only to find out her dog was sold for almonds.

Sonic was now bored again. He then pulled out his Sonic Fone X™ and opened SonicTube™. "Let's watch my favorite SonicTube™ channel!" Said Sonic. His favorite channel was, the joshy show (channel/UC3puvpj70Q_l1tJmPGb1N8A). Sonic began to watch all the little legos get flushed down the potty with earrape music in the background.

The Nurse opened the door. "You're mom is here, boy!" She yelled. And in walked Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena.

"Sonic, Dr. Sonic's Doctor called you an dangerous evil monster asperger babyies!" Cried Sonic's mom, Mrs. Alenna. "That wasn't very polite of her! Are you okie now Sonic?" Asked Sonic's mom, Mrs. Alenna.

"Yeah!" Yelled Sonic. "Fin as a fiddle!" Sonic said. He then noticed his mom was becoming fat. Sonic slightly feared that it was an dangerous evil monster asperger babyies! But then he remembered that Dr. Sonic's Doctor made dangerous evil monster asperger babyies all up because school was more important than sexing your relatives. "Can we go home now?" Sonic asked. His mom, Mrs. Aleena nodded her head quietly, like the time mommy found out she got pregnant from that milkman dude back in 1954. Sonic and his mom, Mrs. Aleena, then climbed into their tiny, blue Chevy Sonic™ and drove home.

"Is my little non dangerous evil monster asperger baby boy hungry?" Asked Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena as she pulled her Chevy Sonic™ into the parking lot of Sonic Sonic™. Sonic Sonic™ is a restaurant where everybody orders from their Chevy Sonic™ and little Sonic girls in roller skates give their food to them for free. It was free to Sonic since he didn't pay since he was a non dangerous evil monster asperger baby!

"I'm as hungry as a fiddle!" Screamed Sonic. He was looking forward to consuming a Sonic Cherry Limeade™! But then a purple Chevy Sonic™ pulled up to the spot next to Sonic and Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena. The purple Chevy Sonic™ contained a dangerous evil monster Blaze the Cat! "Oh fuck!" Sonic thought. "A feminist!" Sonic cried. Sonic knew this was bad since Sonia might have told her lesbian partner, Blaze, a feminist, the Cat, about their kinect adventure with Sonic under her sheets that might make her fat because she is full with dangerous evil monster asperger babyies!

She then saw Sonic! "There is that little pig!" Screamed Blaze, a feminist, the Cat. "All white people are racist. All men are misogynistic. There are more like amillion genders!" Screamed Blaze, a feminist, the Cat. She believed genders were cultural, not biological. This scared Sonic more than amillion spidermans.

Sonic knew he was as fucked as a sidewinder squirrel stuck on a stinky sidewalk that stank like dangerous evil monster asperger babyies. "MOTHER TRUCKER! THAT HURT LIKE A BUTTCHEEK ON A STICK!" sCREAMED sONIC AND sONIC'S MOM, mRS. aLLENA, AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE THEY BOTH KNEW THAT THIS WORLD NEEDS LESS FEMINISTS RAGING IN IT.


	12. Tails's Achievement

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tails's Achievement**

"Tails was still in shock that he was utilizing a female body?" YES. I earned the bobs and vagena! "Said Tails." Let's see what kind of fun I can have…"Tails was as hyped for booby time as a 6.5 year old getting skin burns at run jump in play!"

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vanilla the Rabbit was uterusly depressed after she got her idea of having some fun. "Well, since I am now inside the body of a jewish fox, guess I'll use his massive cock to jack off!" Said Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie. She then reached into Tails's crotch and out rolled a child sized penis cut in half! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SNAKE DOING IN TAILS'S!" Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie cried. She now figured out she was inside Cream's jewish boyfriend's body. "Oh my Robtokoink!" Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mom said. She was upset over Tails's discount 50% clearance sized dick. His dick was was at JCPenny where everything is double priced and then 50% off so you still pay full price.

Two bad for Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie, because on the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Tails was cutting his new lady chest open with the local kitchen nife because whenever someone is horny, any pain they earn is converted in to pleasure. Tails was as cool as a cucumber that you gave the aux cord to and it started to play the bass boosted version of jellyfish jam. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Gasped Tails as Vanilla's long intestine fell out of her open chest. Tails was now feeling so much pleasure, that angry Jewish God looked down on Tails with angry Jewish eyes and an angry jewish mouth.

"GOUSH BITE COMP CHEW GPODFIJGOIHNFGNBJG JHNT CHOMP SHLURP BURP!" Said Tails's stomach. He just finished eating Vanilla's digestive system. This means whenever Tails's eats something again, the piece of food will not be digested, but will not fall out of his new woman butthole. The food will instead be converted into semen. This will allow Tails to eat a lot of food to build up on semen. He can be as full of semen as a Sonic berry toaster strudel™.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie cried about Tail's small wee wee like a 9 year old girl that got the wrong colored Sonic Phone X™. "Why is it so micro?!" Cried Vanilla. She could also feel all the pain from her old body when Tails cut her bouncy treasure chest open and ate her food breaker downer system emergency red spy in the base! "I WANT IT DUPLO LIKE THE GIANT KIDDIE LEGOS!" Vanilla bitched like mommy when she finds out that her coupon for a Magic UltraSonic Pussy Vibrator™ was expired, so she can't get it anymore because her credit score is super low from taking out a loan at the Sonic 1st National Hedgehog Bank™ when she wanted a Super Cool Rad Hot Spicy Tasty New Used New Used New Radical Sonic Tails and Knuckles New Used New and Knuckles Sonic Microwave™ to cook her Sonic™ flavored hot cheetos and gusher fruit snacks.

Author's Note: You might find these analogies to be so long, that when the text says like, or as, you know the shit has hit the fan. In my opinion, YOUR WONRG! The analogies are like the shit hitting the heater system in Hotel Sonic™ so now the shit is in everyone's room, it even got into the pool, kitchen, and laundry room! SEA! LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE! So remember to not do a drug and make like a tree, and die in a California Forest Fire! Keep on fucking reading! ;)


	13. Feminist Alert!

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Feminist Alert!**

SHIT! SHIT! BUTTFUCK!" Screamed Sonic, like a little baby girl that started her blood cycle 7 years early! Blaze, a feminist, the Cat parked her purple Chevy Sonic™ next to Sonic and his mom, Mrs. Aleena.

Blaze opened her fat mouth once more. "I know what you did to my Sonia!" Barked Blaze. She is a cat, but feminists bark, so being a feminist pretty much overrules the fact that you are a purple cat. Sonic was now scared for his life! "I'm going to call the police!" Barked Blaze, a feminist, the Cat.

"Like they'll believe you!" Laughed Sonic. While this scene was going on, Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena, was ordering Sonic 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago.

Blaze, a feminist, the Cat had an ace up her very, very short sleeve. "I'm gonna tell the cops that you raped me!" Barked Blaze. She got him there.

Now Sonic was scared. "Damn! That little bitch that isn't a female dog, but a cat pussy feminist!" Shouted Sonic. His mom, Mrs. Aleena, was still ordering Sonic his 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago.

"Man! I'm gonna get my little blue ass handed to me!" Said Sonic. He knew that the police would believe her if she said that he raped her. Apparently only men can rape women, but Sonic has seen some weird things that prove this wrong. Sadly, the police department of St. New Sonic York Land™ only believed that men rape the woman.

"NOW GET YOUR SPIKY POISTER OUT HERE, NOW!" Barked Blaze, a feminist, the Cat in a voice with a nasty feminist accent in it. It was so strong Sonic could smell it! She climbed out of her purple Chevy Sonic™ and waited on Sonic. Sonic knew he was done for. He either was gonna be spat on by a purple pussy, or that purple pussy was gonna treport him for rape.

"S-shit!" Squeaked Sonic like a mouse that got butt implants that later blew up due to being raped by it's local priest after it went to 6 o'clock Sunday mass. Sonic looked over at his mom, Mrs. Aleena, but she was still ordering his 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago. "She was taking her fucking time alright!" Thought Sonic. Then he looked over at Blaze, a feminist, the Cat in the hat. She began to take out her Sonicberry 9720™ phone out of her very tight, white yoga pants with "PUSSY LIVES MATTER" across the bulging ass. They were so tight you could see the outline of Blaze's, a feminist's, the Cat's in the hat's tight underwears! This gave Sonic an idea!

"Get your ass out here boy!" Barked Blaze. She began to press on the keyboard of her Sonicberry™ that took up half the phone! Her huge as a horse's thighs shook as she swayed back and forth, waiting for her "rapist" to exit his mom's automobile.

Sonic swallowed, and tired not to laugh. "NO!" Scream-laughed Sonic, the hedgehog!

Blaze got mad. Oh no. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Blaze barked. She was so mad, her period came early and only made her more mad! "Get your ass out here!" She barked.

Sonic then laughed again! "NO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Laughed Sonic as he leaped out of his mom's. Mrs. Aleena's, blue Chevy Sonic™ and he ran at the surprised purple pussy at his Sonic Speed! Blaze didn't have any time to scream as Sonic spin dashed right into her swimsuit area!

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch as he spin dashed through Balze's dumb thicc yoga pants. His lava dick, now with assburgers, flopped around because he was still spinning dashing. He ripped through her elastic garbage bag of pants and shoved his vagina melting dick into her very tight, never used purple pussy!

"AAAmmmmmph!" Barked Blaze because Sonic covered her mouth with his white-gloved hand, while his other white-gloved hand went really far up her butthole. Sonic knew that if he raped Blaze, she would get dangerous evil monster asperger babyies or she will die, like that goldfish you had as a kid, but you ate it because your parents never fed you and you thought it was the snack that smiles back GOLDFISH! "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpbbbt" Blaze cried as her body shut down, like she had a computer virus, from too much pleasure for a retarded purple pussy feminist.

"Oh yeah!" Said Sonic in a Morgan Freeman voice as he inserted his two balls up Blaze's vagani. He then pulled his now brown-and-slightly-red-gloved hand out of Blaze's juicy as a nArby's roast beast with cheesy sausage of a butt! "Ew…" Sonic grumbled like he was a 12 year old watching Minecraft sex that was pretending not to like it but really did like it but the mommy and daddy were now disappointed. Blaze was not waking up any time soon! Sonic then looked over at his mom, Mrs. Aleena. "Hay M0M, MRS. AL33NA!" Yelled Sonic, but hs mom, Mrs. Aleena, was still ordering Sonic's fatass 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago. Sonic began to tear up since his mom, Mrs. Aleeena, wasn't watching him sex a purple puffy pussy! Since Sonic was now crying it was not rape, since they were both crying, and Sonic wouldn't go to jail!. He had won, like a football team that ended the game with the highest score.


	14. Tanilla and Vails

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Tanilla and Vails**

Arthur's Note: Hi in a subtle way in a basically major way. I'm Arthur Reed, which generally particularly is quite significant, so i'm Arthur Reed, which generally really is quite significant, kind of contrary to popular belief. I'm from Elwood City, or so they basically basically thought in a subtle way. I just mostly really want to for all intents and purposes generally clarify the confusion over Tanilla and Vails, definitely pretty contrary to popular belief, which really is quite significant. The very basically original Tails and Vanilla particularly specifically have swapped their bodys, so i'm Arthur Reed in a subtle way, actually contrary to popular belief. To mostly basically make the story fairly definitely much for all intents and purposes for all intents and purposes more generally for all intents and purposes easy macincheezy, Tails in Vanilla's body really for the most part is now named Tanilla, really really contrary to popular belief, very further showing how i'm from Elwood City, or so they basically literally thought in a actually big way. Vanilla in Tails's hebrew anti-anti-semetic body for the most part kind of is now Vails, demonstrating that i just definitely particularly want to mostly specifically clarify the confusion over Tanilla and Vails, or so they really thought, demonstrating how i'm Arthur Reed, which generally actually is quite significant, so i'm Arthur Reed, which generally really is quite significant, which really is quite significant.

Tanilla was super judasticly excited to be in a family-jumb-O-jet sized woman body! "Whoa!" Quivered Vails. "Let's see what I can do to you." Chuckled Tanilla, who was basically Tails in Vanilla's body. He/she had already gotten rid of Vanilla's digestive system. Tanilla needed more! He/she pried open his/her new vagina with a blender he/she found in Vanilla's kitchen/kidney. "Here wwe go!" Screamed Tanilla! Just a friendly reminder that all the pain Tanilla does do his/her new funky body, Vails will feel every cup of pain On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vails was dying.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Tanilla turned on the blender.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vails had to go to Sonic University. She/he tried to sleep all all night, but blender-in-her-his-stomach-pain kept her/him up all night. She/he just herd Tail's gay jewish Fanboy and Chum Chum and Sanjay and Craig crossover alarm cock. This is what the alarm cock said:

[melodic whistling]

Lookin' for a pet one day,

The Mae Shi: WOOOAAAHHHH!

Sanjay found a talking snake,

Here we go, cause we're Fanboy & Chum Chum!

And the perfect match was made,

A little cuckoo, Fanboy & Chum Chum

Jumpin' in his arms to say -

We're amazing, totally crazy

Craig: Dude!

Fanboy, Chum Chum, come on, everybody, sing!

Sanjay: What's up!

We're gonna scream at the top of our lungs!

Sanjay and Craig!

We're gonna fly and have some fun!

The stuff they get to is insane!

We don't care, if you stare, I mean, look at our underwear!

Sanjay and Craig!

BRAAAAAIIIIIN FREEEEEEEZZZE! Ooooooooh...BRAIN FREEZE!

They're in the Best Friends Hall of Fame!

Buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, Buh-buh-ba-ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba

Blah blah, blah blah, buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-blah!

Sanjay and Craig!

So come and scream at the top of your lungs!

There is no Best Friends Hall of Fame!

Come and fly and have some fun!

They made it up!

Buh-buh-blah, buh-buh-blah, buh, blah, blah, Fanboy & Chum Chum!

Sanjay: Aah...yes!

Chum Chum: Ohhhhhh!

Fanboy: That's nice!

Vails now had to go to Sonic University because the real Tails took some dumb classes. Since she/he was inn Tails's jewfish body, she/he had to go to his classes or else the the police department of St. New Sonic York Land™ would get him/her and she/he will die from leukemia. She/he got up and walked to the bus stop to take the magic school bus to Sonic University. She/he ran into Sonic and Knuckles, they didn't know about Tails and her switching bodies. Vails had to act like a jewish Tails!

"Hey boys!" Said Tanilla. She sounded like a little pervert fox with jewish leukemia. Sonic and Knuckles frowned.

"What the fuck Tails!?" said Knuckles. "You sound soooooo gay!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic laughed. "Tails, you little gay jewish hebrew small broken gay antiantisemetic homosexual gay yellow pissy fox pervert young little jew boy!" Laughed Sonic in a ploopy voice like a 6 month old douchebag filled with Diet Dr. Kelp. Vails was scared that they would find out about her new body, but luckily the magic school bus came.

"SEATBELTS, EVERYONE!" Said Ms. Frizzle. Everyone cheered and boarded the magic school bus so they could go to Sonic University because today was everyone's third day back from winter break.

Sonic and Tails sat together again, today Knuckles sat in the aisle. "I like to cause trouble." Knuckles stated. He was such a bad little boy. Vails got nervous since she/he was pushed up against the cold window and Sonic's bulging muscular blue arm and leg which was warm and cozy like sleeping in a fireplace with a fire and the sun and its little brother which is a volcano. The bus could sense this and made a rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sound.

Ms. Frizzle closed the doors and began to drive similarly to how Sonic runs, but not as fast as Sonic, because he is the fastest. She turned on the radio which played a song that sounded like this.

Cruisin' on down Main Street,

You're relaxin', feeling good,

Next thing that you know you're seeing

(Whah-hooo!)

An octopus in the neighborhood!

Surfing on a sound wave,

Swinging through the stars,

Take a left at your intestine,

Take your second right past Mars!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Navigate a nostril!)

(Ah-choo!)

Climb on the Magic School Bus!

(Spank a plankton, too!)

(Take that!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Raft a river of lava!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Such a fine thing to do!)

(Whoooooaaaaa!)

So strap your bones right to the seat,

Come on in and don't be shy,

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Step inside — it's a wild ride!)

Come on, ride on the Magic School Bus!

(BuBeep! BuBeep!)


	15. Mr Student Teacher Sonic

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Mr. Student Teacher Sonic**

Arthur's Note: Hi! I am the Arthur Reed! I'm from Elwood City, zip code 12345! My breast friend, Buster, likes to write gumball fanfictions. My sister DW also writes johnny test fanfictions, but she uses them for her english class at Lakewood Elementary School. Well, now onto the real very real story. Since Mrs. Arithmetic died, Sonic is now the student teacher of his algebra class!

"ARTHUR! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE MONKEY GLASSES 4 EYES BOY!" Sonic said. He was now the student teacher of his algebra class since his teacher died from his ripped penis.

"... PBSKIDS/arthur/games/elwoodcity/elwoodcity. html …" Screamed Arthur! Sonic began to read through the attendance of his brown and yellow mathematics class at Sonic University.

"ASAKHSFJKSYTRUI KUTIGHIODSHF!?" Said Sonic. He was bad at brown and yellow people names because their parents drop a knife down the stairs and name their offspring after the sound it make. A brown kid with glasses looked up at Sonic with angry soccer mom shopping eyes.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED ARTHUR REED!" Screamed Arthur Reed. "ARTHUR FUCKING REED YOU SLOW IDIOT!" Cried Arthur as he reached into his desk, and pulled out a… a… gun… just kidding, he pulled out a FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school!

"NOBODY CALLS ME SLOW!" Screamed Sonic, but then he saw the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school! "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Said Sonic like a shy virgin white boy that has to work with a white girl in a school project.

"Im gonna blow this place like my bitch of a sister if you don't shut up and do your job!" Said Arthur Reed, from Arthur land. Sonic then continued to read the attendance as Arthur put the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD, that was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school, back in his desk.

"Okie." Said Sonic. "KESUHIFHPEG PBBBBBBBBT!" Said Sonic. He was bad at brown and yellow people names because their parents drop a knife down the stairs and name their offspring after the sound it make. A brown kid with glasses looked up at Sonic with angry soccer mom shopping eyes.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED ARTHUR REED!" Screamed Arthur Reed. "ARTHUR FUCKING REED YOU SLOW IDIOT!" Cried Arthur as he reached into his desk, and pulled out a… a… gun… just kidding, he pulled out a FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school!

"NOBODY CALLS ME SLOW!" Screamed Sonic, but then he saw the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school! "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Said Sonic like a shy virgin white boy that has to work with a white girl in a school project.

"Im gonna blow this place like my bitch of a sister if you don't shut up and do your job!" Said Arthur Reed, from Arthur land. Sonic then continued to read the attendance as Arthur put the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD, that was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school, back in his desk.

"Okie." Said Sonic. "! !$#$#%&%$ & -/*+-*+*/+!" Said Sonic like an old router connecting to AOL. He was bad at brown and yellow people names because their parents drop a knife down the stairs and name their offspring after the sound it make. A brown kid with glasses looked up at Sonic with angry soccer mom shopping eyes.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED ARTHUR REED!" Screamed Arthur Reed. "ARTHUR FUCKING REED YOU SLOW IDIOT!" Cried Arthur as he reached into his desk, and pulled out a… a… gun… just kidding, he pulled out a FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school!

"NOBODY CALLS ME SLOW!" Screamed Sonic, but then he saw the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school! "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Said Sonic like a shy virgin white boy that has to work with a white girl in a school project.

"Im gonna blow this place like my bitch of a sister if you don't shut up and do your job!" Said Arthur Reed, from Arthur land. Sonic then continued to read the attendance as Arthur put the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD, that was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school, back in his desk.

"Okie." Said Sonic. "Fuck me!" Sonic just realized that Arthur was the only kid in hs class!

 **Chapter 16**

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Arthur screamed. "WERE NOT FUCKING DONE YET!" He yelled as he detonated his FUCKING NUCLEAR WARHEAD FROM 1945!


	16. Recap

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Recap**

Just a little recap of what has happened before the bomb went off at Sonic University:

 **Sonic University:**

 **A Recap**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sonic's Bus Ride**

"whoOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" Sonic said as he slipped on a patch of black ice. He was walking to the bus stop because today was his first day back to Sonic University after his winter break.

"CRACK! GOHUIOUSIHG!" Said Sonic's skull. Sonic had just slipped on black ice when he was walking to the bus stop because today was his first day back to school. His slip caused him to land on his noggin, now it is split open and making all the snow red, which was not good.

"OW! FUCKNUGGETS!" Said Sonic. He touched the top of his head and his fingers felt something wet. He lowered his hand to find that his white glove was now covered in red blood, from Sonic's head, because he slipped on black ice, when walking to the bus stop. "Shit! Shit!" Said Sonic, but he tried to forget about it. He put on his white beanie to cover it up. "Hey look! It's Knuckles and Tails." Said Sonic, he ran to catch up with them at the bus stop. Sonic beat his friends there because Sonic is the fastest. "Hey guys! What's happening?" Sonic said to his friends, who were at the bus stop to go to Sonic University, because it was their first day back to school after winter break too.

"It is cold!" Said Tails. "The National Weather Service said today would be the coldest day of the year!" Tails stated while twirling his tails with excitement like a fat orange cat looking at all the leftover lasagna it can eat.

"Um, cool?" Said Knuckles. The weather was cold, but the new year has only been going on for a few days now, so the coldest day of the year didn't seem that significant to him. "Hey Sonic! For Christmas I got a new red razor ripstik!" Knuckles said excitedly like a 12 year old who got an xbox 360 for his bat mitzvah with the only game that came with it being kinect adventures.

"That's pretty cool, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "I got a pack of Sonic Berry Flavored Capri Suns™!"

"Holy shit! No way dude!" Shouted Kunckles. Knuckles then picked up a pile of salt that melts ice off the sidewalk. "I'm gonna burn myself to make my hands stronger!" Knuckles said. Tails opened his mouth and almost started to vibrate his vocal chords to protest, but the ground beneath them began to tremble. No, it was not EggMan, but it was the magic school bus, which took everyone who couldn't afford a $500.00 parking pass to Sonic University every day to school. The magical yellow transport vehicle tried to stop, but the black ice Sonic slipped on when he was going to the bus stop to go to Sonic University on his first day back from winter break made the bus do a full 180 degree turn around. The doors opened with hot steam pouring out because the heater was on inside.

"SEATBELTS, EVERYONE!" The bus driver shouted. Ms. Frizzle was everyone's favorite Sonic University bus driver. Normal buses didn't have seatbelts because they don't care that much, but this is the fucking magic schoolbus, so it did have seabelts.

"Yayayayayayayayayayayayyaayyaayyaay!" Everyone said at the same time because Ms. Frizzle was so rad. Everyone stumbled onto the magic school bus and sat down. Sonic and Tails sat together. The magic school bus was shorter than a normal school bus, leading to Knuckles not finding a seat, so he sat on top of Sonic's lap. Ms. Frizzle closed the doors and began to drive similarly to how Sonic runs, but not as fast as Sonic, because he is the fastest. She turned on the radio which played a song that sounded like this.

Cruisin' on down Main Street,

You're relaxin', feeling good,

Next thing that you know you're seeing

(Whah-hooo!)

An octopus in the neighborhood!

Surfing on a sound wave,

Swinging through the stars,

Take a left at your intestine,

Take your second right past Mars!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Navigate a nostril!)

(Ah-choo!)

Climb on the Magic School Bus!

(Spank a plankton, too!)

(Take that!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Raft a river of lava!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Such a fine thing to do!)

(Whoooooaaaaa!)

So strap your bones right to the seat,

Come on in and don't be shy,

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Step inside — it's a wild ride!)

Come on, ride on the Magic School Bus!

(BuBeep! BuBeep!)

Sonic was enjoying his bus ride, maybe enjoying it a little too much. His penis had stiffened due to Knuckles sitting on his lap. Sonic was embarrassed and didn't want Knuckles to notice, so he held down his pee pee with both of his legs. Sonic's whole body was cold from the weather, yet Knuckles butt was toasty warm to Sonic's pelvis. Knuckles probably farted. Sonic couldn't handle it anymore, his penis grew too strong and shot up into Knuckles butthole. It even went inside him a little bit. It was like a german shepherd dog sniffing out its dentist stick treat, and when it found it, it thrusted it down its throat, choking itself a little bit, then it gobbled it all up and licked the ground form crumbs. "wHAT tHE fUuUuUuUuCk!" Said Knuckles, he turned around and punched the head of Sonic's blue, almighty cock. Knuckles forgot that he was still holding the ice melting salt in his hands, punching Sonic's supreme penis lead to Knuckles spraying burning salt onto Sonic's singular eyeball with two pupils and the salt also landed on the breathing head of Sonic's heaving penis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" Cried Sonic. He started to frantically rub his eyes like a baby who was not dropped, but thrown in the air and hit by the ceiling fan because he flushed daddy's $5.99 clearance Timex watch down the potty during one of daddy's business calls. "OoOoOoOoOoOoOooooo" Sighed Sonic. His eyes were now bloodshot as if Sonic did a drug, but his eyes did not hurt any more. Butt, his once sturdy manhood was now burning, and the tip was on fire like a weird Chinese birthday cake candle from a gas station that explodes when lit for too long.

"O SHIT NIPS!" Cried Knuckles. He began helping Sonic by blowing out the blazing fire which was on the tip of Sonic's still excited penis. Knuckles also flailed his hands, which was okay now because all the burning salt landed on Sonic before. Flailing his hands helped put the fire out, but he accidentally bumped Sonic's penis, which caused it to grow 3 more inches! It was also now as wide as a can of Bronze & Copper spray paint from Home Depo. Everyone on the magic school bus laughed at Sonic, while a few held their panties in place.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Red Beanie**

Sonic and friends hopped off the magic school bus. Sonic quickly stuck his dick in the snow to put the fire out. It made a screamy noise in the snow. They watched the bus fly away and saw it take a left at mars. "Man, I wanna be a bus driver one day!" Said Knuckles. Every semester he seemed to change his major. He's been from business, to engineering, to hair cutting, and many more. Don't even get me started on his minors.

"Gotta go to my classes! See you guys later!" Called Tails. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails all walked off to their first classes. Sonic looked at his new order off classes for the new semester, because today was his first day back to Sonic University after winter break. His schedule looked like this:

Bell 1: Algebra 1B.

Bell 2: Spanish -2B.

Bell 3: Intro to Physical Science.

Bell 4: English 3.25B.

Bell 5: Band.

Bell 6: Computer Aided Design.

Bell 7: AP Geometry.

Bell 8 (After School): Athletic Outdoor Ensemble (Marching Band).

"Yeah! Cool!" Sonic said because he was hyped for his new classes like a toddler who was hyped to watch a season finale of PAW Patrol at 6 o'clock in the morning instead of going to daycare at the local community center while mommy was out seeing other men that were larger than daddy physically and financially. Sonic was very smart, not as smart as Tails, but close. Tails was his friend so Sonic let him win at something for once. Not to worry because Sonic is the fastest, so he was the first student to arrive at his first class, Algebra 1B. "Hey, teach!" Sonic said as he slammed a Blue Sonic Apple™ with one large bite already taken out of it on his teacher's desk. Crushing the fruit a little. He saw her name tag and it said, Mrs. Arithmetic.

"Why hello, Sonic! I am so happy to see you!" Said Mrs. Arithmetic. She seemed to be in her mid 20's and was full of energy. She had long brown hair, which was up in a bun, and she wore glasses and a black, tight jacket, and a plaid, short skirt.

"Hiya!" Sonic said back. He couldn't help but notice her above average boobies. They looked so comfy and warm, steam was even rising off of them from all the heat they were giving off. She wasn't even wearing a bra, so when ever she took in a breath her boobies jiggled. Sonic liked this class already! "I hope she didn't see me staring at her!" Sonic thought to himself. Sonic began to notice many young children in his college level class. They all looked the same. Then Sonic remembered that in the modern world little brown and yellow kids take super smart classes so they could take all the normal people jobs. They couldn't speak english very well, but Sonic knew they were very smart. Not as smart as him or Tails though.

"Good morning, class! I am your Algebra 1B teacher, Mrs. Arithmetic!" She said as she used her arms to pop her tits out to make them look bigger. All of a sudden Sonic began to laugh. "Sonic, what's so funny? Would you like to share it with the class?" The teacher said.

Sonic snickered. "S-sure!" Sonic laughed. The whole brown and yellow class stared at him through their tiny little eyes. Sonic then told the class what made him laugh. "A-al-algeBRA!" Sonic shouted. The class groaned and rolled their eyes, but Mrs. Arithmetic blushed. Her adrenaline raised which made her nipples go hard. Since she wasn't wearing a bra, everyone could see her nipples poking out like Sonic's growing boner! She in fact did notice Sonic staring at her braless rack. Oddly she did not yell at Sonic, but told the class to quiet down while covering her nipples with her arm. Sonic's fat boner then fell flat to the ground with a thud. It sounded like slapping your grandma's face with salmon because she didn't buy you a nintendo wii for your half birthday. The fun was over, eventually Sonic left for his second class, Spanish.

Sonic ran the fastest to Spanish class, because Sonic is the fastest. He almost ran into his teacher who greeted Sonic. "¡Hola, me llamo Sr. maestro de español de Sonic!" The middle aged, hispanic man said.

"Uh, hi. Yo soy Sonic." Stuttered Sonic. Sonic was the best Spanish student in the University, his knowledge surprised his teacher. Sonic sat down and noticed many latinas in his class. Their large butts were spilling over their small seats. The cheeks almost reached the ground! Rouge the bat was also in his class. She fit right in with her dangerously sized boobies. Sonic may have been the best spanish student in history, but he was just not interested in learning a new language. Sort of like when mommy wasn't interested in her used windows 7 laptop daddy got her, because she wanted the new Sonic Macbook™ Pro™ Air™ Color™ S™ +™.

"¡Buenos dias clase! Soy tu profesor, Sr. maestro de español de Sonic. Comencemos la clase hablando de lo retrasada que esta historia va a ser. No sé qué problemas tiene el autor, pero no tendrá amigos algún día debido a este cuento de hadas. Si puedes entender esto, eres latina o usaste un traductor, idiota." Said Sr. maestro de español de Sonic. Sonic did not catch a single word. Instead he thought of grabbing a quick bite of one of the Latina's thick, juicy booty cheeks. "Puedo ver que tenemos muchas mujeres aquí. Muchos de ustedes tienen cuerpos muy tetonas, ¡guau! Te cuento esto en español porque todos ustedes no me entenderán, y mantendré mi trabajo. ¡Aunque soy un pervertido! ¡Voy al baño muy rápido así puedo dominar mientras pienso en todas ustedes, señoras! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!"Said the teacher. Sonic did not see his teacher for the rest of the class.

"Ring!" Said the bell. Now Sonic had to go to his third class, Intro to Physical Science. Sonic got their first, because he is the fastest.

"Hey! Knuckles, Espio, Cream, and Amy are in my class!" Sonic thought. They all called for him to sit at their table, which Sonic did. Their teacher, Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical Science Teacher, went to the bathroom.

Espio was cracking a joke. "What do you call a bee that gives you milk?" He asked. Espio was the funny one of the bunch.

"Charmy Bee?" Knuckles said. This caused a few chuckles since nobody liked Charmy Bee because he was a gay fag tard.

"No." Said Espio. "It's a… BOO-BEE!" Espio cried. Everyone burst into laughter because everyone liked boobies and boobies provided the user with warm, cinnamon flavored milk. This made Sonic very hungry, he knew he could order breast milk off of Arby's secret menu. Sonic still sat down with his friends instead of ditching class to go to Arby's, which was down the street. It was Sonic's favorite restaurant, but it gave him big diarrhea poops that looked like overcooked chicken noodle soup with weird chunks in it that looked like Sonicbob™ Fastpants™. This probably happened because Sonic also liked to eat Chef BoyarDEE Sonicbob™ and friends Spaghettios.

"Hey Sonic, is your thing okay?" Asked Knuckles. He was concerned about Sonic since the morning incident on the magic school bus.

"It still burns, let me check!" Sonic said. In Sonic University, most characters like Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, etc. don't wear any clothes. They can do this because their genitals can be sucked into their bodies out of sight. This meant Sonic had to push like he was pooping, because he ate at Arby's, to pop his burning penis and two balls out.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. A penis and two balls shot out like a popping tube of cinnamon rolls. He leaned back really far in his chair and examined his penis. Sonic noticed that his once noncirmumcuised penis, was now circumised! The Salt burned all the acces skin off! Amy looked over and noticed.

"Wow Sonic! Your dick doesn't look like E.T. wearing a hoodie any more! It looks normal! Now my babies won't be aliens!" Amy said. She didn't like Sonic's old uncircumsized penis because she thought it produced scary, evil alien sperm. Sonic and Amy were not legit boy friend and girl friend yet. This means they like eachother, but have not sexed into each other due to Sonic's alien dick.

"Yo, Sonic! What's up with your beanie? Didn't it used to be white?" Said Espio.

"Yeah, it did Espio. What's wrong?" Sonic replied.

"It's red now!" Espio said. Sonic quickly ripped off his beanie which was red. Espio was not joking. Sonic then remembered slipping and cracking his head open while walking to the bus stop to go to Sonic University because it was his first day back from winter break! Everyone could see all the blood spraying out of Sonic's cut like that rusty water hose behind grandpa's barn that hasn't been used since 1986. "Damn! SONIC'S HEAD HAS BECOME A WOMAN!" Shouted Espio. Sonic was embarrassed. The whole class laughed at him. Even Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical Science Teacher laughed.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Band Class**

Sonic knew a lot of people in his band class. He was also in the top band, The Sonic University Wind Symphony. Sonic played trumpet, and he was first chair because he was the best. Sonic's sister, Sonia, also played trumpet. She was second chair because she was not as good as Sonic. Sonic's little brother, Manic, was a percussionist who usually did the tympany. Knuckles was last chair trombone because he goofed off too much in band class by jacking off and throwing his trombone slide off and jacking off while throwing his trombone slide off! Knuckles used his sperm as his slide lubricant occasionally. Tails was first chair french horn, in fact he was the only french hornist because nobody likes that instrument. Mario played the alto saxophone. Sonic was jealous of Mario because Mario had better games and more money, but they were still friends. Luigi played tuba, Toad played trombone, Wario played tenor saxophone, and Waluigi played bari saxophone. Their band director, Mr. Finalist, was a musical genius. He made sure there were no flutes or clarinets in his band because he thought those instruments were annoying as fuck. They sounded like an autistic airplane running into a boat with diarrhea running into a train on its period. There were also no euphoniums because everyone wanted to play the trombone. A lot of loud talking, fat tummy, and fat mouthed girls played the euphonium, but Mr. Finalist made a good move by exterminating them. A very splendid idea, indeed! Mr. Finalist now says to never talk about the euphonium again. There were already enough trombones, but 72.7895431321% of the band was made up of fucking trumpets! That means every piece sounds shrill as fuck, like mommy telling her kids to clean out the oven while it is engaged.

"Why the fuck are those sluts here!" Sonic whispered to Sonia. Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina all played trumpet in Sonic's band. They were all really bad, but if you are a sexy looking girl that plays trumpet, you are allowed in The Wind Symphony. They don't have to be good players. All three also wore skirts that they wore in middle school, so now in college they are really short. Sonic deep down liked this alot!

"EW! Those 3 bitches!" Said Sonia. "They're terrible! I've heard they don't even play trumpet, they just sit and hold it!" Sonia whispered.

Princess Peach then dropped her trumpet. "CLANK!" Her trumpet cried out. She then bent over to pick it up. Sonic thought her underwear was from middle school because it too was very short, he could even see through it since it was being stretched out so much!

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. Sonic's boner raced across the band room, like a race car trying to win the piston cup without crashing and dying again, and his penis rammed right into Peach's vagina. His dick tore through her panties and stormed through her uterus like a handful of storm troopers trying to beat the good guys and stuff. Peach was currently pregnant, so there was a baby girl inside her tummy. Sonic's growing cock even went inside the fetus's undeveloped vagina! Luckily it was more tight that Peach's vagina.

"Oh! Ah!" Cried Peach out of pleasure. Sonic then unloaded his chunky expired milk semen into Peach, it was so much that her baby girl downed in it. She drowned like that one unsupervised retarded kid in the deep end of a crowded wave pool in the middle of July because he didn't wait an hour after eating a whole mushroom and pineapple pizza. The baby died. Sonic knew this because it went cold and wouldn't move anymore. Like a cheese stick that's been in the fridge for 7 months now. Sonic decided to keep this information to himself.

Peach pulled out all of Sonic's dick, which was still burning, and she slapped it because Sonic technically raped her. This was not a good move. Whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Slapping Sonic's dick resulted in it shooting off outside the school, taking Peach with it. "Sorry Mario." Sonic said.

"Ah, Mama Mia! It is okie dokie, Sonic. I understand. I wish My Peachie could understand something! She just doesn't care about me anymore. She's out having sex with Bowser, Donkey Kong, and that cunt, King Thwomp! She only made it to Sonic University because she showed all 483 pens on the Principal's desk up her gaping asshole! She isn't even smart! That stupid bitch only has a lot of coins that I earned from rescuing her ass!" Mario said. Sonic felt bad for Mario for once. He hopes that Amy would never treat him like that.

"Sorry to hear that Mario." Sonic said. Suddenly, his little brother came over.

"WHOA SONIC! I saw your massive penis go flying through the school like a hijacked airplane during September. I was just in the bathroom jacking off and your penis is running through every hallway in the school! It made a pitstop through the bathroom! AWESOME!" Manic said.

"Oh No!" Said Sonic. "Now everyone will see my penis!"

"Oh no they won't Sonic!" Said Sonia. "We will deerect it by beating it up!" Sonia said as she began punching and jumping on Sonic's mighty penis. Manic did not want to though because he is as straight as a submarine. Sonia was not helping sadly, her actions only made Sonic's dick grow. This is because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure.

"W-w-w-wait…" Sonic warned. He watched Sonia jumping up and down on the bulging shaft of his penis, with his quivering veins running around the shaft like a giant spider web. She was sweating from all the work. Her boobs sloushed up and down on every jump. Sonic could hear all the milk inside splashing around. "She is my sister…" Sonic thought, but he was in love, and he had a plan for tonight, since Amy has book club with her friends. "Tonight." Thought Sonic as he watched Sonia. By now his dick had circled Earth 4 and a half times! It still burned, but his cut had stop spraying blood like a woman during that time of the month. Sonia was actually lesbian with Blaze the Cat. Nobody liked Blaze because she was a feminist, but Sonia was not a feminist, luckily, we need less feminists in this world. Sonic was going to sex tonight!

 **Chapter 4**

 **Asleep**

The rest of the day went by normally, Sonic saw his friends at lunch, but didn't tell anyone about his plan. He got to leave early because Marching Band was cancelled due to it being winter. It doesn't start till summer.

"I'm so pumped do to some fucking smashing tonight!" Squealed Sonic. It was 2:31 in the morning and he knew everyone was asleep, including Sonia. Sonic had all the tools he needed. He… was… ready! "Here I go!" Whispered Sonic.

He opened the door very quietly. He walked forward. And he reached out his hand. Sonic's manhood was beginning to shake like an earthquake with a 12.6 on the Richter Scale! It was beginning to shake the house! He squeezed his hand, and pulled out a jar of grape jelly. "Yummy! Let's fuel up before I sex tonight!" Sonic thought. Sonic consumed half the jar of jelly like a jet engine eating geese out of the sky in a bloody mess. "Now, for me to sex." Sonic said. He opened another door quietly, this door was not the pantry door, don't worry. Sonic walked up and saw Sonia's head sticking out from her covers. She was sound asleep. Quickly, Sonic put a ball thing with a belt in her mouth to keep her from shouting and waking everyone up. Sonic got lucky because putting the ball thing in her mouth didn't wake Sonia up.

"She is not awake now, but she will be soon." Sonic cackled quietly. Sonic pulled down her covers, which revealed Sonia's curvy body with pretty good boobies. Sonic then took her pajamas off using his Sonic Speed™ and Sonic could see her whole nude body, lying right before him like a trophy for winning a fishing contest back in 2009. Her vagina looked like lunch meat spilling out of the slide of a sandwich. "Wow." Was all Sonic thought. It had never been used since she was lesbian. Quickly he got ready to sex.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. The penis was out! But Sonia heard it and slowly began to wake up. This would ruin Sonic's plan!

"Shit! Shit! BUTTFUCK!" Thought Sonic so loudly Sonia might have heard it. Quickly Sonic lubed up his dick, using the grape jelly he got out of the pantry. He spread the jelly over his shaft using a kitchen knife. "DAMN! LITTLE BITCH!" Sonic cursed quietly. He had made multiple cuts on the shaft of his penis with the kitchen knife. Sonia was beginning to wake up! "Fuck it!" Said Sonic. He threw the glass jar of jelly at the wall, breaking it, and he shoved his sticky, jelly covered, knife cut dick into Sonia's lesbian lunch meat vagina.

"MMMMPH!"Screamed Sonia. Her eyes opened immediately. Sonic then grabbed her wrists and held her down. She tried to push Sonic's dick out by squeezing her smooth, pink, glossy legs together, but this actually made sexing Sonia feel better to Sonic. "MMPH! MMPH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Cried Sonia. Black tears because of her maskairah began to flow down her cheeks. Not her butt cheeks, but her face cheeks. She was resisting, but Sonic was in power, like Vladimir Lenin during the Russian Revolution.

"Yeah Bitch! That's what a strong dick feels like!" Sonic said. He could feel Sonia's pulse from inside her vagina. He could tell it was increasing. Both Sonic and Sonia were covered in sweat, this allowed them to slide around on eachother like a bar of sopa being shoved down a kids throat because the kid said the word crap.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Sonia was not resisting anymore, and infact, she seemed to like it. She pressed her boobs together, which made a little dribble of milk come out of her two pepperoni nipples.

Something began to vibrate in Sonic's pocket. "What the?" Sonic said. He saw that it was his Sonic Phone X™ ringing. His natural action of course was to stick his vibrating cellular device on Sonia's clit.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sonia screamed out of pleasure. Her eyes closed, and she released all of her muscles. Pussy juice then spilled out of her vagina and onto the bed. Sonic also released his ranch dressing from his urethra into Sonia, making his ice cold dick, toasty warm like a microwaved bowl of fred flintstone fruity pebbles.

Sonic got his phone back and saw that Amy was calling him! He quickly picked up the phone. "Hey, Amy. Why are you calling me right now?"

"Hey, Sonic! I'm bored and I remembered that your dick doesn't look like an E.T. in a hoodie anymore. I need some meat between my legs and I was wondering if I could come over. Since it's late and everything."Amy said.

"S-sure!" Sonic said. "It's not like I'm having a sex with anyone else!" Sonic chuckled nervously. "Come on over, Amy!"

Suddenly Amy climbed through the window to Sonic's surprise. "I'm here! Wait… WHAT THE FUCK SONIC!" Amy cried.

"Uh! Uh! FUCK!" Said Sonic. He didn't know what to do. His almost legit girl friend saw him mating with his sister, he even finished in her.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to have a 3 way!" Said Amy. Sonic was stunned. Amy quickly yanked her dress off, revealing a body similarly to Sonia's, except Amy had a vagina that looked like casper the ghost went on a diet involving tree bark and urine. Sonic, Sonia, and Amy spent the next hour sliding around on each others sweaty bodies like elderly people slipping on ice, then later having to go to the hospital to be put down like a childhood dog that was hit by cool uncle Tim's truck after Thanksgiving which made your day only slightly worse because the worst part was when your football team lost their game to the fucking Brows and your little sister won the wishbone and wished for a pony and a delectable McSonic™ HappyMeal™ 4 KIDZ!

Sonic had just ejaculated the rest of his future generation onto Amy's chest, making them closer to legit by friend and girl friend. They were not legit yet because Sonic didn't cum inside Amy, he cummed on her boobies. Amy and Sonia were gasping for air and crying from pleasure when Sonic heard footsteps. All of a sudden Sonic's Mom, Mrs. Aleena, burst into the room similarly to how Sonic's fat circumcised, yet burning, dick just burst onto Amy's boobies that are begininng to become sticky. She will need a shower later.

"MOM!" Sonic gasped!

 **Chapter 5**

 **Sonic's Second Bus Ride**

"Your mom did wHAT!" Knuckles and Tails at the same time. They were all waiting for the magic school bus.

"My mom joined Amy, Sonia, and I in sexing each other like there was no tomorrow!" Said Sonic like a proud boy who saw his daddy's penis and knew that his was longer. "My Dad, Jules, has been dead for over a decade now due to prostate and testicular cancer. He didn't know how to jack off so all of the old sperm cells built up and made a tumor. This leads to my mom needing sex, so she arrived to Sonic's giant throbbing cock! I even released my slimey potato salad inside her!" Boasted Sonic. He did not say that his mom's vagina looked like a train making a face like this :0 and it smelled like old fruit salad.

"Wow!" Said Tails. "Not only did you almost sex inside Amy, but you did with two other people… AT THE SAME TIME!" Tails cried.

Knuckles saw a different point. "SHIT! Dude, I don't want prostate and testicular cancer! I need to fucking jack off more!" Knuckles cried.

"POP" Said Kunckles crotch. Knuckles was so worried, he began to jack off at the bus stop! When He cummed, his warm vanilla ice cream semen froze in mid air. The ice even traveled into Knuckles pee hole.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! FUUUUUUUCK! Shit dude my pee pee fucking hurts like a dick!" Shouted Knuckles so loud the whole tri-state area could hear him.

"That's because it is a dick!" Giggled Tails.

"YOU LITTLE NERD ASS!" Said Knuckles. He began to blow air on his dick to get his semen to melt.

Sonic Unlocked™ his Sonic Phone X™ and he saw that Amy sent Sonic an Emoji™ from Sonic Insta Messenger™ that looked like this:

8========================================================================================D Love your monster truck of a dick ;) 3

"Hehe." Sonic chuckled. The magic school bus then came to a halt and the doors opened.

"SEATBELTS, EVERYONE!" Said Ms. Frizzle. Everyone cheered and boarded the magic school bus so they could go to Sonic University because today was everyone's second day back from winter break.

Sonic and Tails sat together again, today Knuckles sat in the aisle. "I like to cause trouble." Knuckles stated. He was such a bad little boy. He continued to try and melt his semen. The bus heater helped because it began to drip onto the magic school bus's floor. The bus could sense this and made a growling sound.

Ms. Frizzle closed the doors and began to drive similarly to how Sonic runs, but not as fast as Sonic, because he is the fastest. She turned on the radio which played a song that sounded like this.

Cruisin' on down Main Street,

You're relaxin', feeling good,

Next thing that you know you're seeing

(Whah-hooo!)

An octopus in the neighborhood!

Surfing on a sound wave,

Swinging through the stars,

Take a left at your intestine,

Take your second right past Mars!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Navigate a nostril!)

(Ah-choo!)

Climb on the Magic School Bus!

(Spank a plankton, too!)

(Take that!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Raft a river of lava!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Such a fine thing to do!)

(Whoooooaaaaa!)

So strap your bones right to the seat,

Come on in and don't be shy,

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Step inside — it's a wild ride!)

Come on, ride on the Magic School Bus!

(BuBeep! BuBeep!)

Next thing you know, everyone is now at Sonic University. "See ya guys!" Sonic said. He went off to see Mrs. Arithmetic. Sonic was hoping she won't wear a bra again.

Sonic got to her class first, because he is the fastest. Mrs. Arithmetic was wearing a trench coat! Who the fuck wears a trench coat? "Aw man! FUCK! That's no good!" Thought Sonic. He wanted to see steaming boobies in algebra again.

"Sonic, I need to see you in my office… IMMEDIATELY!" Said Mrs. Arithmetic.

"Am-am I in trouble?" Sonic asked. Mrs. Arithmetic didn't reply. She dragged Sonic by the ear into an office she probably reserved to tell Sonic that he is a pervert and likes boobies. Sonic was nervous. She sat Sonic down in a chair and she sat at a desk.

"Assfuck! I'm in so much trouble!" Sonic thought. He was scared. Mrs. Arithmetic began to speak.

"Do you know why I brought you here, Sonic?" She said in a concerned and angry voice.

"Fuck!" Said Sonic. He knew he was in big trouble!

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Student-Teacher Conference**

"You are exactly correct, young man." Said Mrs. Arithmetic.

"Huh?" Questioned Sonic. He was surprised, like when you find out you were adopted because your old parents sold you for orange cream soda at bob evans. Mrs. Arithmetic finally dropped that stupid trench coat off, her body was as pretty as a girl without any clothes on. "Wow!" Said Sonic. Her body was more curvy than a rip current that pulls little kids out to sea to die. And her boobies were like the space shuttle because they were big and white and galactic.

Sonic did a final systems check before he launched his rocket missile of a dick into the Vagina Galaxy™. Sonic felt like Kim Jong Un launching all of his nuclear missiles into the United States, but all of the missiles were his sperm and the United States was his teachers vagina. Sonic finished his checklist. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Said Sonic in a cool, yet slightly excited voice.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. "We have ignition!" Sonic's crotch said.

"Blast off!" Said Sonic. He ran at full speed, because Sonic is the fastest, right into Mrs. Arithmetics vagina. Her vagina looked like a banana that was sat on by Bill Clinton, and it smelled like dead fishies. Sonic didn't mind though. "Yeah! Sex!" He said.

"AAh! OoooOoh! Uh! Fuck!" Said Sonic's busty teacher. Sonic's dick was messing up all of Mrs. Arithmetic's internal organs. It was making a large mess, like that maid mommy hired off of craigslist that she never paid. Mrs. Arithmetic screamed with pleasure even louder because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Sonic then jumped up and started smacking her boobs like he was playing Donkey Kong Jungle Beat and Mrs. Arithmetic's boobies were the bongos. She screamed even more, usually smacking boobies would hurt but whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Sonic even shoved his penis down her belly button, it went down farther than he expected and it made a weird hissing noise. "I love you Sonic!" She said.

"Finish her!" Sonic yelled. He rammed his ripped cock back into her banana vagina, picked her up with his dick, and pinned her against the wall with it. This knocked her glasses off, she was crying from the amount of pleasure she has received. She shook with sex energy, like a giant, human sized vibrator on Sonic's penis. Then, Sonic literally exploded. Semen was coming out of every hole on his teacher. Her ears, her nose, her eyes! Even her belly button, which made that scary hissing noise again. Sonic even took a stapler off the desk and stabled her clit. This provided an illegal amount of pleasure to Mrs. Arithmetic because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Said the naked algebra teacher. She had so much pleasure, she died. Her semen covered eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she went cold and limp.

Sonic stared in amazement at his now dead teacher. "Time for round two he said!" Sonic got to work. He was like a construction man, and his penis was his tool, and his tool would be a jackhammer and Mrs. Arithmetic was concrete that needed to be broken down. Sonic stuck a yellow construction hat on his head. "Always have safe sex kids!" He said as if we were watching Sonic Sez. He even put a smaller yellow construction hat on the head of his dick that beat to the pulse of his heart, almost making the hat fall off. Then he rammed his protected penis into his dead teacher. Sonic also squeeze her thick legs together so his penis could be crushed. This sounds painful, but whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. Sonic had to do all the sexing because he wanted it to feel good and that his teacher he was sexing was now dead. "Don't want this to expire!" Sonic stated as he drank all of Mrs. Arithemtics booby milk out till her breasts were as wrinkly and empty as old people's arms.

Sonic was finally done, and he was tired and sweaty and smelled gross like mommy after mowing the lawn for 7 minutes. He looked at the clock. "Lunch time! I has sexing my thot of a nalgebra teacher for 4 hours!?" Sonic cried.

Quickly he pulled in his genitals. "FFFFFFTT" Said Sonic's crotch, his penis and balls went into hibernation. He shoved Mrs. Arithmetic's cold, sperm oozing corpse into a closet next to their office. Sonic headed down to the lunch room where all his friends were eating lunch around lunch time.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lunch Time**

"You did what!?" Said Espio. "What's your body count up to now, Sonic?"

"Ha! I've sexed 5 different people now! My Mom, sister, teacher, and friend's girl friend/princess!" Sonic boasted. Everyone stared at Sonic, and they began to clap. Amy didn't count because Sonic did not cum inside her but everyone did know that Sonic had is first sex on his 16th birthday with someone he won't say. But he told everyone that it wasn't Amy, she was older than him, it was someone he hasn't seen since, and it wasn't his dad. Sonic wanted to change the topic, he didn't want word to spread about Mrs. Arithmetic. "So, uh, Espio. What did you get for Christmas?" Sonic asked.

"Oh! My Christmas was so rad, Sonic! I got a slip n slide!" Said Espio. "I went outside to try it out and all the water froze to ice, which made the slide pop! It was a piece of shit." Said Espio. He seemed proud of destroying his gift, kind of like when mommy crashes her car daddy just finished paying off and then goes home and says she didn't even like it.

Now people at the table were excited to share about their Christasm. At Sonic's table Tails and Knuckles sat on both sides of him. Espio sat next to Knuckles while cracking boob jokes, and Shadow sat across from Sonic. Shadow was really edgy and scary most of the time. Knuckles likes to cause trouble because it is fun, but Shadow has a different body count of how many people he has killed. Silver sat next to Shadow, Silver could afford a $500.00 parking pass to Sonic University. His parents give him a lot of money because they are rich and live in a big house, so he wore a golf shirt and khaki shorts to school everyday. He was wearing a new white golf shirt today. Nobody else at the table could afford clothes, luckily they can suck their genitals into their bodies out of sight. Everyone else lived in medium sized houses, except Shadow because he killed his parents and his house. He lived in his motorcycle because he was bad. "Hey, Tails!" Said Espio. "What did you get for Christmas?"

Tails began to sweat. This was a hard question for him. "Um… Um… Nothing!" He screamed.

"Are you okay, dude?" Said Knuckles. "Everyone gets a fucking Christmas, it's the law!"

Tails knew he had to tell the truth. "I'm... Jewish…" Said Tails. Everyone around him was quiet. Tails had never told anybody he was a Jewish. Finally, Shadow broke the silence with his dark and edgy voice.

"Why?" He said. Tails began to shake. He did not know why he was Jewish, but he knew his parents were Jewish.

"U-u-u-u-u-uh-uh-uh-uu-u-uu-u-aa-a-a-a-a-a-aah-ah!" Stuttered Tails. Sonic could sense the awkwardness and brought up a new topic, but the topic wasn't really new.

"Hey! Look at the bright side guys! I've gone to sex with 5 different people, and nobody called the police yet!" Sonic yelled so everyone in the tri-state area could hear.

"Oh my fucking God, Sonic! WE KNOW!" Knuckles yelled. His temper can flare a lot. He is like a loose cannon during World War 2. Knuckles then smashed his spiky hand on the top of Sonic's head. Sonic's cut that he got from slipping on black ice when walking to the bus stop to go to Sonic University because it was his first day back from winter break burst open again like a volcano with red blood shooting out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SHIT!" Screamed Sonic. Knuckles was shocked too.

"Fuck! Shit I didn't mean it!" Knuckles cired.

Amy saw Sonic in trouble and went over to help. "Here, Sonic! I can help!" She said as she reached into her purse. Then she stuck a teenage girl blood diaper pad on the top of Sonic's head. The blood geyser stopped.

"Whoa! Thanks, Amy!" Said Sonic. Other kids around him began to laugh. They were calling his head a woman or a head vagina. "No! It's not what you think!" Cried Sonic. "FUCK!" He yelled and he slammed his head on the table. This caused his teenage girl blood diaper pad to fly off and the blood geiser shot right onto Silver's new white golf shirt.

"NO! SHIT! DAMN YOU SONIC!" Silver cried in his rich person accent. Somebody called 911 because an ambulance drove right into the lunch room where everyone ate lunch at lunch time to pick Sonic up.

"wHOA!" Sonic yelled as the paramedics tossed Sonic into the back of the ambulance with blood still spraying like a sprinkler with breast cancer. Then they drove off throughout the other side of the lunch room where everybody ate lunch at lunch time. The medical monster truck ran over tables, lunchables, and even a few people that nobody cared about, like Charmy Bee because he was a gay fag tard.

With Sonic gone, Tails began to think. "Man, I wish I could have a chance to sex someone!" He thought. Being the nerd ass Tails was, he came up with an idea. "I KNOW! I'll make a device that will allow me to have wet dreams with whoever I want!" Tails thought to himself. He couldn't wait to get to work!

 **Chapter 8**

 **Tails's Lab**

Tails sat his yellow gluteus maximus in his chair as if it were a leather nest and his butt was the mother bird. "Let's get to work!" Said Tails. He was home alone since his parents were out doing jewish things, like reading the tahoe and going to the local PNG ATM. Tails worked for hours without being paid, creating a device that would allow him to have wet dreams.

"It is complete!" Cried Tails. "This watch will allow me to have wet dreams with whoever I want!" He laughed. The watch had 12 settings, because watches have 12 numbers on them. 1 o'clock being just a date, maybe dinner at wendy's or going to a movie like Cars 3 or Top Gun with Tom Cruise. Maybe not Top Gun with Tom Cruise because Tom Cruise is a scientologist, so all the middle aged women that watch the scientology show don't like Tom Cruise or Top Gun any more. 6 o'clock was pretty gruesome sex, to wear they would tear each others genitals off out of pleasure because whenever someone is horny, any pain they receive is converted into pleasure. "I'm not sure what anything above 6 o'clock does, but it is probably too dangerous." Tails examined. He lied down in his bed, which was in his lab because he slept in his lab because he was a nerd ass.

"Here we go! Sex!" He said. Tails set his watch to 3 o'clock, and thought of his not very sexually active girl friend, Cream the rabbit. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Said Tails. He was asleep because his eyes were closed and he made a zzzzzzzz sound with his mouth.

Tails woke up in the same place he fell asleep, in his bed, which was in his lab because he slept in his lab because he was a nerd ass. "Fuck! It didn't work!" He shouted. Tails was about to cry like a sad fire truck with headlight cancer when he heard another voice.

"Um, excuse me? Tails, could we try something? Maybe… sex!" Said a familiar, quiet voice. Tails turned around and saw Cream laying in his bed Tails just got out of, Tails slept in his lab because he is a nerd ass, Cream was nude, like she wasn't wearing any clothes. She was also in his bed, which was in Tails lab because he slept in his lab because he was a nerd ass.

Tails began to shake. He forgot he was in a wet dream. "S-s-s-s-s-s-su-su-sur-SURE!" Tails screamed.

"POP" said Tails crotch. Sadly, nothing seemed to come out since his cock was so small. All of a sudden Tails forgot he didn't have any lubricant. If Cream's vagina was an engine block and Tails's under average penis was a piston, there would need to be some oil/lubricant to keep the two from ceasing, smoking, chipping away at eachother, and exploding. Tails knew this because he was very good with mechanics, because he is the smartest. But Tails was not good with sexing a girl, or guy if he gets too desperate.

"Hold on one minute Cream!" Tails said. "FUCK! I need a lube!" He rasped under his breath.

"Okay deer, but don't take too long! Heeheehee!" Laughed Cream. Her vagina dripped water, like a sink faucet you forget to turn off all the way so you need to take a second mortgage out to pay your super duper high water bill, Cream was ready to sex.

Just then Tails started to use his brain, because he is the smartest. It sounded like a DVD player playing a very scratchy DVD because it was put in upside down. "AHA!" Tails laughed. He found some lube! He popped open his french horn case and pulled out his Sonic Blue Juice Valve Lubricant for French Horn™. "This'll work." Smiled Tails as he lubed up his pencil thick dick for Cream.

"Is my big man ready?" Cream asked. There was already a small puddle of pussy juice on the bed. Tails needed to fucking hurry his ass up.

"Here is you're big man, Cream!" Tails laughed. Cream slightly frowned. His penis was very, very… very small. And it was covered in blue lube that smelled like the band room. She didn't say anything though as Tails climbed on top of her like how the stock market climbs when a new Sonic Phone™ releases. "Oh boy! Sex time!" Cried Tails. Her pussy looked like a girl's private/swimsuit area. It smelled like candy hearts and pennies! Tails liked that very much, he rammed his penis into Cream, whose eyes were closed the whole time like the door leading to my future hopes and dreams.

"Is it in yet?" Cream asked after a few minutes of sexing. Tails looked up at her to answer that yes, his tiny as a baby's penis was inside her. But then Tails saw her non curvy but straight body and her boobies, which were as flat as some Coloradans say Earth is. It was too much for the poor little guy.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUck!" Shouted Tails as two drops of semen sputtered out of Tails's pencil penis onto Cream's flat and straight body. Cream stared at the two drops in pure horror like when cool uncle Tim gets you a dildo for your birthday, but you are a boy. Tails then immediately woke up. "IT WORKED!" He cried. "I had a wet dream!" Tails cried.

What Tails didn't think about was what Cream saw. She also had the same wet dream with Tails, and was unsatisfied. "Wow, Tails penis didn't work. I need to find someone with a bigger one because I need to find out what a sex really feels like." Said Cream. Tails had just set a spark in Cream, she has gone from an innocent young girl to someone who needed to know what proper sex felt like because Tails was as good at sex as a monkey with autistic cancer.

"I NEED MORE!" Shouted Tails. He rammed his wet dream watch up to 12 o'clock! He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care at the moment. "Vanilla the Rabbit, HERE I CUM!" Laughed Tails as he dozed off because his eyes were closed and his mouth made a zzzzzzzzz sound. Tails did not know what level of sex to expect since 3 o'clock was too much for him!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Dr. Sonic's Doctor**

Sonic made it to the Emergency Room, but they had him wait for a doctor. "Aw man! I don't wanna wait in the sick kid room!" Sonic cried. His head was acting like a woman, so that means he was a sick little boy. Nobody could get his head to stop spraying blood, it was still going on right now. They did give him a bucket, but it was almost full! Sonic was also running out of blood, he began to feel sleepy. "Oh no!" Sonic cried. His penis began to burn again. "Maybe I'll tell the doctor about this too!" Sonic said.

"Sonic The Hedgehog!" Said the front desk. A Nurse then took him back for his emergency appointment.

"Your mother is on her way to see you, sweetie." The Nurse said. Sonic thought about sexing her, but she was too old. "First we will need your weight." The Nurse said.

"No problem!" Sonic spoke. He ran onto the scale, because Sonic was the fastest.

"124 pounds!" The Nurse in surprise. "Last year you were 77 pounds! You need to lay off the chili dogs Mr. Hedgehog!" The Nurse laughed.

"FUCK!" Sonic thought. He was becoming a fatass, like EggMan.

"Now for your height." The Nurse said. "3.28 feet, or 100 centimeters. You have not grown in a while, Sonic!" Said the nurse. Sonic didn't care though. He had an average height for his kind, but was much smaller than most humans. "Now for your blood pressure." She said. The machine began to squeeze Sonic, as if the machine was Sonic and his arm was Amy's boobies. "Your blood pressure is 40/20!" She gasped. It was dangerously low. "But your head won't stop bleeding, never mind." The Nurse said.

The Nurse then left Sonic in the room and waited for his doctor. "I'm bored and this doctor is taking forever. Maybe I can jack off." Sonic thought.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch.

"Knock knock!" Said the door.

"FUCK! SHIT!" Cried Sonic has he tried to put his burning cock back inside of him. The doctor was in!

"FFFFF" Said Sonic's crotch. "FFFFF" Said his crotch again. His dick and balls were still visible!

"It's not going in!" Sonic yelped. The doctor began to unlock the door. Quickly Sonic tried to put his genitals away manually by stuffing them back in his crotch with his hands. Sonic then punched himself in the balls by accident due to his erratic movements. "OOOOWWWW FUCKING TESTES LITTLE BITCH!" Cried Sonic. Getting hit in the balls is scientifically proven to hurt more than giving birth. A man's balls are where the pee is stored. This leaves Sonic with tummy pain, nausea, and needing to use the potty. "REEEEEEE!" Sonic screamed out as his doctor walked in, seeing a blue hedgehog that was overweight, stuffing his penis away and screaming like a moped with a chronic seizure. The doctor then saw the large fountain of blood coming out of Sonic's head vagina and widened her eyes even more till they could fall out!

The doctor was a brown indian woman that stuttered at the sight of Sonic's fire cock and blood issue when she walked in. "H-hello-OH MY BUDDHA-I am doctor, Sonic. Dr. Sonic's Doctor." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. "What are here for today?" Dr. Sonic's Doctor asked even though she saw all the blood coming off on Sonic's head, which now identified as a 13 year old girl.

"MY HEAD VAGINA AND BURNING PEE PEE!" Cried Sonic. Dr. Sonic's Doctor got right to work, she knocked Sonic out with a large prescription bottle. While Sonic was out cold, she stitched up his head vagina and gave him some of Ronald Reagan's blood that he donated 23 years ago. She then woke up Sonic.

"Your head now fix, Sonic." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. "Now, what the deal with penis? You said it burning?" Dr. Sonic's Doctor asked.

"IT BURNS!" Sonic cried as if he were Ganon in The Legend of Zelda: Link the Faces of Evil on the CDI.

"Let run some tests." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor in her indian accent that was so strong, Sonic could hear all the spices and curry. Dr. Sonic's Doctor then began to hold Sonic's beating dick in her ice cold hands. She tried to get a firm grasp on it because Sonic's pulse kept knocking and bouncing his penis out of her hands.

"Aaahhh!" Said Sonic. Her cold gloves felt great on his fire breathing cock, especially when she firmly grasped it! Dr. Sonic's Doctor then cupped his balls in her other ice cold hand. "OoOoOoOoOoOoOo…" Cried Sonic. It was so relaxing. Dr. Sonic's Doctor then got up close and examined his fire red tip and urethra. All of a sudden the red became white because Sonic ejacualted onto Dr. Sonic's Doctor's face!

"MMMPH!" Dr. Sonic's Doctor cried. She was Indian, that means she doesn't like sex! Unless she and her partner are covered in cow manure. This was definitely a bad move on Sonic since there was no cow manure in the room. A bad move similarly to microwaving an egg covered in tin foil for breakfast during a wednesday afternoon.

"OoOoOoOh NoOoOo!" Cried Sonic. He had not felt so relieved since his penis began to burn, most likely due to Knuckles throwing ice melting salt onto it. He did feel bad for covering the doctor in his spicy hot semen, with every individual sperm cell breaking a sweat from the burning. Dr. Sonic's Doctor then looked up at Sonic with angry eyes that looked like this :(

 **Chapter 10**

 **An Odd Feeling**

Tails woke up, but it was not in his bed, which is in his lab because he sleeps in his lab because he is a nerd ass. He was in Cream's house. "W-where am I" Tails said. He realized his voice box sounded more like a woman's voice box. "W-w-what?" He cried. Tails felt a large pull of gravity coming from his chest. Like there were two planets there, Jupiter and Uranus, being pulled in by the sun. It also felt like there was an empty gap in his crotch. Tails tried to pop his genitals out like he could before. He pushed to pop his crotch like he was pooping from eating at Arby's.

"Pbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbt!" Said Tail's asshole. He just fucking shat himself. His genitals seemed to be stuck inside. He then looked down to see why it felt like two watermelons with brain tumors were gorilla glued to his chest.

"OH MY GOD! YES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!111 Yelled Tails" Yelled Tails, Tails yelled. Instead of looking down to see old ikea carpet with cum stains in his lab where is bed is because he sleeps in his lab because he is a nerd ass, he saw two heavy duty Ford F-450 boobies. "I am woman! 12 o'clock worked!" Tails cried. He was occupying the body of Vanilla, Cream's mommie. Tails quickly locked himself, now herself, in the bathroom and starred in the mirror. "I've done it!" Tails cried. He/she squeezed his/her two new bombastic boobies. His/her new boobies were as bombastic as the Sonic Sponsored Boston Marathon™. Tails then groped his/her new immense vagina like a bag of old scrotums that will hurt more than giving birth because the balls are where the pee is stored, which if hit can lead to tummy pain, nausea, and needing to use the potty. Tails will not feel the pain since he is now a big, holy woman.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vanilla the Rabbit woke up to the sound of nerdy assy science shit from Tail's lab. She heard bubbling, hissing, and beeping noises. All the bubbles sounded like a 2 liter bottle of Sonic Diet Vanilla Zero Mini Max Crystal Next Sugar Free New Throwback Code Red Caffeine Free Extra Energy Cherry Diet Salty Watermelon Flavored Diet Pepsi™ with chlamydia from being left in a car for too long after a party where all the child hookers protested about their inside out vaginas. The hissing sounded like a snake with a circumcised face, this means his kisses will not turn girl snake into alien girl snake. Beeping from the computers sounded like it was playing roblox brazzers videos with bender from futurama, fender from the robots movie, and Sonic Metal Sonic from Sonic™ C™D™. Sonic Compact™ Disc™ was Tails's favorite game to play while his parents argued in jewish language about the broken slip in slide found in their Sonic Jewish Gas Powered Drying & Frying Machine™ from Sonic Gymboree™.

Vanilla noticed all of the weight gone from her chest, like she took the free 1 month trial of Sonic Weight Watchers™ and created more and more Sonicmail™ email accounts to continue with her free 1 month trials and to have more free trials with Sonic™ Amazon™ Prime™ FAST™ SUPERSONIC™ QUICK™ FREE™ ASS™ A™ CHILD™ SPEED™ Shipping™. Sonicmail™ email was long for Smail™.

She also felt a long, Rodgerular like monster in her crotch. It was not visible yet because she needed to POP™ IT™! TWIST™ IT™! TURN™ IT™! POOL™ IT©! Out of her crotchular area! "W-w-w-w-w-w-ww-w-w-w-www-w-w-w-w-w-ww-w-wwww-w-ww-w-w-w-w-what? Whats w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-ww-w-www-w-w-www-w-wrong w-w-w-w-w-w-w-www-w-w-wwww-w-w-w-with m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mmm-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m-mmm-m-m-mm-mii!" Vanilla, Cream's mommie, cried in a high pitched, jewish, hormone filled, fuckoing anoying, little boy voice box in a fox voice with a tiny cock box. Cool uncle Tim liked little boy's.

"Why is my body short, yellow, and jewish?" Cried Vanilla, Cream's mommie. She saw a Star Of Daniel with the number 2319 2319 WE HAVE A 2319 under the star that was branded into her arm. She then noticed the amazing, jewish eye-opening length of Tail's's's''''''''' jewish pee pee. She was speechless like the time she saw _[REDACTED] ._

 _In response to a complaint we received under the_ _US Digital Millennium Copyright Act_ _, we have removed 26 result(s) from this page. If you wish, you may_ _read the DMCA Complaint_ _that caused the removal(s) at ._

 **Chapter 11**

 **Sonic's Diagnosis**

"Here is problem." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. She let go of his penis and wiped her face off due to Sonic being too jumpy.

"W-w-w-what is it Dr. Sonic's Doctor?" Said Sonic in a worried voice, like when the drying & frying machine is on fire and you're not sure if it is supposed to do that.

"Your penis has aspergers. ONLY YOUR PENIS!" Dr. Sonic's Doctor screamed in an angry voice that meant she was angry. "Any part-ner in sexing will either earn aspergers from you, or die…" Dr. Sonic's Doctor said in a grim voice.

"MY DICK HAS ASSBURGERS!" Cried Sonic. "SHIT! SHIT! BUTTFUCK!" Sonic screamed like a toddler who was just shot at while playing on the monkey bars.

"Any part-ner in sexing that gets the aspergers will give birth to dangerous evil monster asperger baby. Very dangerous!" Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor.

Sonic then thought of his teacher, sister, and mom. "Shit! Those bitches took my assburgers!" Said Sonic. Now he knew why his thot of an algebra teacher, Mrs. Arithmetic, died. Now Sonic was worried that his mom and sister contained dangerous evil monster asperger babyies that were gonna be due in around 9 months. Then Sonic realized something. "Wait a minute Dr. Sonic's Doctor. You made up the whole dangerous and evil assburger baby story to make sure I never sex again! Because school is more important!" Sonic laughed.

Dr. Sonic's Doctor looked very confused. "No hablo ingles." Said Dr. Sonic's Doctor. She then got up and left the room. "You're mom will arrive in a few minute." Dr. Sonic's Doctor said in an angry voice, like mommy driving when she is late to pick up her doggie from the kenal, only to find out her dog was sold for almonds.

Sonic was now bored again. He then pulled out his Sonic Fone X™ and opened SonicTube™. "Let's watch my favorite SonicTube™ channel!" Said Sonic. His favorite channel was, the joshy show ( channel/UC3puvpj70Q_l1tJmPGb1N8A). Sonic began to watch all the little legos get flushed down the potty with earrape music in the background.

The Nurse opened the door. "You're mom is here, boy!" She yelled. And in walked Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena.

"Sonic, Dr. Sonic's Doctor called you an dangerous evil monster asperger babyies!" Cried Sonic's mom, Mrs. Alenna. "That wasn't very polite of her! Are you okie now Sonic?" Asked Sonic's mom, Mrs. Alenna.

"Yeah!" Yelled Sonic. "Fin as a fiddle!" Sonic said. He then noticed his mom was becoming fat. Sonic slightly feared that it was an dangerous evil monster asperger babyies! But then he remembered that Dr. Sonic's Doctor made dangerous evil monster asperger babyies all up because school was more important than sexing your relatives. "Can we go home now?" Sonic asked. His mom, Mrs. Aleena nodded her head quietly, like the time mommy found out she got pregnant from that milkman dude back in 1954. Sonic and his mom, Mrs. Aleena, then climbed into their tiny, blue Chevy Sonic™ and drove home.

"Is my little non dangerous evil monster asperger baby boy hungry?" Asked Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena as she pulled her Chevy Sonic™ into the parking lot of Sonic Sonic™. Sonic Sonic™ is a restaurant where everybody orders from their Chevy Sonic™ and little Sonic girls in roller skates give their food to them for free. It was free to Sonic since he didn't pay since he was a non dangerous evil monster asperger baby!

"I'm as hungry as a fiddle!" Screamed Sonic. He was looking forward to consuming a Sonic Cherry Limeade™! But then a purple Chevy Sonic™ pulled up to the spot next to Sonic and Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena. The purple Chevy Sonic™ contained a dangerous evil monster Blaze the Cat! "Oh fuck!" Sonic thought. "A feminist!" Sonic cried. Sonic knew this was bad since Sonia might have told her lesbian partner, Blaze, a feminist, the Cat, about their kinect adventure with Sonic under her sheets that might make her fat because she is full with dangerous evil monster asperger babyies!

She then saw Sonic! "There is that little pig!" Screamed Blaze, a feminist, the Cat. "All white people are racist. All men are misogynistic. There are more like amillion genders!" Screamed Blaze, a feminist, the Cat. She believed genders were cultural, not biological. This scared Sonic more than amillion spidermans.

Sonic knew he was as fucked as a sidewinder squirrel stuck on a stinky sidewalk that stank like dangerous evil monster asperger babyies. "MOTHER TRUCKER! THAT HURT LIKE A BUTTCHEEK ON A STICK!" sCREAMED sONIC AND sONIC'S MOM, mRS. aLLENA, AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE THEY BOTH KNEW THAT THIS WORLD NEEDS LESS FEMINISTS RAGING IN IT.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Tails's Achievement**

"Tails was still in shock that he was utilizing a female body?" YES. I earned the bobs and vagena! "Said Tails." Let's see what kind of fun I can have…"Tails was as hyped for booby time as a 6.5 year old getting skin burns at run jump in play!"

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vanilla the Rabbit was uterusly depressed after she got her idea of having some fun. "Well, since I am now inside the body of a jewish fox, guess I'll use his massive cock to jack off!" Said Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie. She then reached into Tails's crotch and out rolled a child sized penis cut in half! "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SNAKE DOING IN TAILS'S!" Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie cried. She now figured out she was inside Cream's jewish boyfriend's body. "Oh my Robtokoink!" Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mom said. She was upset over Tails's discount 50% clearance sized dick. His dick was was at JCPenny where everything is double priced and then 50% off so you still pay full price.

Two bad for Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie, because on the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Tails was cutting his new lady chest open with the local kitchen nife because whenever someone is horny, any pain they earn is converted in to pleasure. Tails was as cool as a cucumber that you gave the aux cord to and it started to play the bass boosted version of jellyfish jam. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Gasped Tails as Vanilla's long intestine fell out of her open chest. Tails was now feeling so much pleasure, that angry Jewish God looked down on Tails with angry Jewish eyes and an angry jewish mouth.

"GOUSH BITE COMP CHEW GPODFIJGOIHNFGNBJG JHNT CHOMP SHLURP BURP!" Said Tails's stomach. He just finished eating Vanilla's digestive system. This means whenever Tails's eats something again, the piece of food will not be digested, but will not fall out of his new woman butthole. The food will instead be converted into semen. This will allow Tails to eat a lot of food to build up on semen. He can be as full of semen as a Sonic berry toaster strudel™.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream's mommie cried about Tail's small wee wee like a 9 year old girl that got the wrong colored Sonic Phone X™. "Why is it so micro?!" Cried Vanilla. She could also feel all the pain from her old body when Tails cut her bouncy treasure chest open and ate her food breaker downer system emergency red spy in the base! "I WANT IT DUPLO LIKE THE GIANT KIDDIE LEGOS!" Vanilla bitched like mommy when she finds out that her coupon for a Magic UltraSonic Pussy Vibrator™ was expired, so she can't get it anymore because her credit score is super low from taking out a loan at the Sonic 1st National Hedgehog Bank™ when she wanted a Super Cool Rad Hot Spicy Tasty New Used New Used New Radical Sonic Tails and Knuckles New Used New and Knuckles Sonic Microwave™ to cook her Sonic™ flavored hot cheetos and gusher fruit snacks.

Author's Note: You might find these analogies to be so long, that when the text says like, or as, you know the shit has hit the fan. In my opinion, YOUR WONRG! The analogies are like the shit hitting the heater system in Hotel Sonic™ so now the shit is in everyone's room, it even got into the pool, kitchen, and laundry room! SEA! LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE! So remember to not do a drug and make like a tree, and die in a California Forest Fire! Keep on fucking reading! ;)

 **Chapter 13**

 **Feminist Alert!**

SHIT! SHIT! BUTTFUCK!" Screamed Sonic, like a little baby girl that started her blood cycle 7 years early! Blaze, a feminist, the Cat parked her purple Chevy Sonic™ next to Sonic and his mom, Mrs. Aleena.

Blaze opened her fat mouth once more. "I know what you did to my Sonia!" Barked Blaze. She is a cat, but feminists bark, so being a feminist pretty much overrules the fact that you are a purple cat. Sonic was now scared for his life! "I'm going to call the police!" Barked Blaze, a feminist, the Cat.

"Like they'll believe you!" Laughed Sonic. While this scene was going on, Sonic's mom, Mrs. Aleena, was ordering Sonic 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago.

Blaze, a feminist, the Cat had an ace up her very, very short sleeve. "I'm gonna tell the cops that you raped me!" Barked Blaze. She got him there.

Now Sonic was scared. "Damn! That little bitch that isn't a female dog, but a cat pussy feminist!" Shouted Sonic. His mom, Mrs. Aleena, was still ordering Sonic his 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago.

"Man! I'm gonna get my little blue ass handed to me!" Said Sonic. He knew that the police would believe her if she said that he raped her. Apparently only men can rape women, but Sonic has seen some weird things that prove this wrong. Sadly, the police department of St. New Sonic York Land™ only believed that men rape the woman.

"NOW GET YOUR SPIKY POISTER OUT HERE, NOW!" Barked Blaze, a feminist, the Cat in a voice with a nasty feminist accent in it. It was so strong Sonic could smell it! She climbed out of her purple Chevy Sonic™ and waited on Sonic. Sonic knew he was done for. He either was gonna be spat on by a purple pussy, or that purple pussy was gonna treport him for rape.

"S-shit!" Squeaked Sonic like a mouse that got butt implants that later blew up due to being raped by it's local priest after it went to 6 o'clock Sunday mass. Sonic looked over at his mom, Mrs. Aleena, but she was still ordering his 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago. "She was taking her fucking time alright!" Thought Sonic. Then he looked over at Blaze, a feminist, the Cat in the hat. She began to take out her Sonicberry 9720™ phone out of her very tight, white yoga pants with "PUSSY LIVES MATTER" across the bulging ass. They were so tight you could see the outline of Blaze's, a feminist's, the Cat's in the hat's tight underwears! This gave Sonic an idea!

"Get your ass out here boy!" Barked Blaze. She began to press on the keyboard of her Sonicberry™ that took up half the phone! Her huge as a horse's thighs shook as she swayed back and forth, waiting for her "rapist" to exit his mom's automobile.

Sonic swallowed, and tired not to laugh. "NO!" Scream-laughed Sonic, the hedgehog!

Blaze got mad. Oh no. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Blaze barked. She was so mad, her period came early and only made her more mad! "Get your ass out here!" She barked.

Sonic then laughed again! "NO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Laughed Sonic as he leaped out of his mom's. Mrs. Aleena's, blue Chevy Sonic™ and he ran at the surprised purple pussy at his Sonic Speed! Blaze didn't have any time to scream as Sonic spin dashed right into her swimsuit area!

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch as he spin dashed through Balze's dumb thicc yoga pants. His lava dick, now with assburgers, flopped around because he was still spinning dashing. He ripped through her elastic garbage bag of pants and shoved his vagina melting dick into her very tight, never used purple pussy!

"AAAmmmmmph!" Barked Blaze because Sonic covered her mouth with his white-gloved hand, while his other white-gloved hand went really far up her butthole. Sonic knew that if he raped Blaze, she would get dangerous evil monster asperger babyies or she will die, like that goldfish you had as a kid, but you ate it because your parents never fed you and you thought it was the snack that smiles back GOLDFISH! "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpbbbt" Blaze cried as her body shut down, like she had a computer virus, from too much pleasure for a retarded purple pussy feminist.

"Oh yeah!" Said Sonic in a Morgan Freeman voice as he inserted his two balls up Blaze's vagani. He then pulled his now brown-and-slightly-red-gloved hand out of Blaze's juicy as a nArby's roast beast with cheesy sausage of a butt! "Ew…" Sonic grumbled like he was a 12 year old watching Minecraft sex that was pretending not to like it but really did like it but the mommy and daddy were now disappointed. Blaze was not waking up any time soon! Sonic then looked over at his mom, Mrs. Aleena. "Hay M0M, MRS. AL33NA!" Yelled Sonic, but hs mom, Mrs. Aleena, was still ordering Sonic's fatass 4.25 chili dogs, curly gravy fries, a roast beef with cheddar and Arby sauce, and a Cherry Limeade. She ordered herself a salad because she is afraid of getting fat for a husband who died of prostate and testicular cancer a long time ago. Sonic began to tear up since his mom, Mrs. Aleeena, wasn't watching him sex a purple puffy pussy! Since Sonic was now crying it was not rape, since they were both crying, and Sonic wouldn't go to jail!. He had won, like a football team that ended the game with the highest score.

 **Chapter 14**

 **Tanilla and Vails**

Arthur's Note: Hi in a subtle way in a basically major way. I'm Arthur Reed, which generally particularly is quite significant, so i'm Arthur Reed, which generally really is quite significant, kind of contrary to popular belief. I'm from Elwood City, or so they basically basically thought in a subtle way. I just mostly really want to for all intents and purposes generally clarify the confusion over Tanilla and Vails, definitely pretty contrary to popular belief, which really is quite significant. The very basically original Tails and Vanilla particularly specifically have swapped their bodys, so i'm Arthur Reed in a subtle way, actually contrary to popular belief. To mostly basically make the story fairly definitely much for all intents and purposes for all intents and purposes more generally for all intents and purposes easy macincheezy, Tails in Vanilla's body really for the most part is now named Tanilla, really really contrary to popular belief, very further showing how i'm from Elwood City, or so they basically literally thought in a actually big way. Vanilla in Tails's hebrew anti-anti-semetic body for the most part kind of is now Vails, demonstrating that i just definitely particularly want to mostly specifically clarify the confusion over Tanilla and Vails, or so they really thought, demonstrating how i'm Arthur Reed, which generally actually is quite significant, so i'm Arthur Reed, which generally really is quite significant, which really is quite significant.

Tanilla was super judasticly excited to be in a family-jumb-O-jet sized woman body! "Whoa!" Quivered Vails. "Let's see what I can do to you." Chuckled Tanilla, who was basically Tails in Vanilla's body. He/she had already gotten rid of Vanilla's digestive system. Tanilla needed more! He/she pried open his/her new vagina with a blender he/she found in Vanilla's kitchen/kidney. "Here wwe go!" Screamed Tanilla! Just a friendly reminder that all the pain Tanilla does do his/her new funky body, Vails will feel every cup of pain On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vails was dying.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Tanilla turned on the blender.

On the other side of St. New Sonic York Land™, the hometown of Sonic University, Vails had to go to Sonic University. She/he tried to sleep all all night, but blender-in-her-his-stomach-pain kept her/him up all night. She/he just herd Tail's gay jewish Fanboy and Chum Chum and Sanjay and Craig crossover alarm cock. This is what the alarm cock said:

[melodic whistling]

Lookin' for a pet one day,

The Mae Shi: WOOOAAAHHHH!

Sanjay found a talking snake,

Here we go, cause we're Fanboy & Chum Chum!

And the perfect match was made,

A little cuckoo, Fanboy & Chum Chum

Jumpin' in his arms to say -

We're amazing, totally crazy

Craig: Dude!

Fanboy, Chum Chum, come on, everybody, sing!

Sanjay: What's up!

We're gonna scream at the top of our lungs!

Sanjay and Craig!

We're gonna fly and have some fun!

The stuff they get to is insane!

We don't care, if you stare, I mean, look at our underwear!

Sanjay and Craig!

BRAAAAAIIIIIN FREEEEEEEZZZE! Ooooooooh...BRAIN FREEZE!

They're in the Best Friends Hall of Fame!

Buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, Buh-buh-ba-ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba

Blah blah, blah blah, buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-blah!

Sanjay and Craig!

So come and scream at the top of your lungs!

There is no Best Friends Hall of Fame!

Come and fly and have some fun!

They made it up!

Buh-buh-blah, buh-buh-blah, buh, blah, blah, Fanboy & Chum Chum!

Sanjay: Aah...yes!

Chum Chum: Ohhhhhh!

Fanboy: That's nice!

Vails now had to go to Sonic University because the real Tails took some dumb classes. Since she/he was inn Tails's jewfish body, she/he had to go to his classes or else the the police department of St. New Sonic York Land™ would get him/her and she/he will die from leukemia. She/he got up and walked to the bus stop to take the magic school bus to Sonic University. She/he ran into Sonic and Knuckles, they didn't know about Tails and her switching bodies. Vails had to act like a jewish Tails!

"Hey boys!" Said Tanilla. She sounded like a little pervert fox with jewish leukemia. Sonic and Knuckles frowned.

"What the fuck Tails!?" said Knuckles. "You sound soooooo gay!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic laughed. "Tails, you little gay jewish hebrew small broken gay antiantisemetic homosexual gay yellow pissy fox pervert young little jew boy!" Laughed Sonic in a ploopy voice like a 6 month old douchebag filled with Diet Dr. Kelp. Vails was scared that they would find out about her new body, but luckily the magic school bus came.

"SEATBELTS, EVERYONE!" Said Ms. Frizzle. Everyone cheered and boarded the magic school bus so they could go to Sonic University because today was everyone's third day back from winter break.

Sonic and Tails sat together again, today Knuckles sat in the aisle. "I like to cause trouble." Knuckles stated. He was such a bad little boy. Vails got nervous since she/he was pushed up against the cold window and Sonic's bulging muscular blue arm and leg which was warm and cozy like sleeping in a fireplace with a fire and the sun and its little brother which is a volcano. The bus could sense this and made a rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr sound.

Ms. Frizzle closed the doors and began to drive similarly to how Sonic runs, but not as fast as Sonic, because he is the fastest. She turned on the radio which played a song that sounded like this.

Cruisin' on down Main Street,

You're relaxin', feeling good,

Next thing that you know you're seeing

(Whah-hooo!)

An octopus in the neighborhood!

Surfing on a sound wave,

Swinging through the stars,

Take a left at your intestine,

Take your second right past Mars!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Navigate a nostril!)

(Ah-choo!)

Climb on the Magic School Bus!

(Spank a plankton, too!)

(Take that!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Raft a river of lava!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Such a fine thing to do!)

(Whoooooaaaaa!)

So strap your bones right to the seat,

Come on in and don't be shy,

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Step inside — it's a wild ride!)

Come on, ride on the Magic School Bus!

(BuBeep! BuBeep!)

 **Chapter 15**

 **Mr. Student Teacher Sonic**

Arthur's Note: Hi! I am the Arthur Reed! I'm from Elwood City, zip code 12345! My breast friend, Buster, likes to write gumball fanfictions. My sister DW also writes johnny test fanfictions, but she uses them for her english class at Lakewood Elementary School. Well, now onto the real very real story. Since Mrs. Arithmetic died, Sonic is now the student teacher of his algebra class!

"ARTHUR! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE MONKEY GLASSES 4 EYES BOY!" Sonic said. He was now the student teacher of his algebra class since his teacher died from his ripped penis.

"... …" Screamed Arthur! Sonic began to read through the attendance of his brown and yellow mathematics class at Sonic University.

"ASAKHSFJKSYTRUI KUTIGHIODSHF!?" Said Sonic. He was bad at brown and yellow people names because their parents drop a knife down the stairs and name their offspring after the sound it make. A brown kid with glasses looked up at Sonic with angry soccer mom shopping eyes.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED ARTHUR REED!" Screamed Arthur Reed. "ARTHUR FUCKING REED YOU SLOW IDIOT!" Cried Arthur as he reached into his desk, and pulled out a… a… gun… just kidding, he pulled out a FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school!

"NOBODY CALLS ME SLOW!" Screamed Sonic, but then he saw the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school! "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Said Sonic like a shy virgin white boy that has to work with a white girl in a school project.

"Im gonna blow this place like my bitch of a sister if you don't shut up and do your job!" Said Arthur Reed, from Arthur land. Sonic then continued to read the attendance as Arthur put the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD, that was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school, back in his desk.

"Okie." Said Sonic. "KESUHIFHPEG PBBBBBBBBT!" Said Sonic. He was bad at brown and yellow people names because their parents drop a knife down the stairs and name their offspring after the sound it make. A brown kid with glasses looked up at Sonic with angry soccer mom shopping eyes.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED ARTHUR REED!" Screamed Arthur Reed. "ARTHUR FUCKING REED YOU SLOW IDIOT!" Cried Arthur as he reached into his desk, and pulled out a… a… gun… just kidding, he pulled out a FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school!

"NOBODY CALLS ME SLOW!" Screamed Sonic, but then he saw the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school! "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Said Sonic like a shy virgin white boy that has to work with a white girl in a school project.

"Im gonna blow this place like my bitch of a sister if you don't shut up and do your job!" Said Arthur Reed, from Arthur land. Sonic then continued to read the attendance as Arthur put the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD, that was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school, back in his desk.

"Okie." Said Sonic. "! !$#$#%&%$ & -/*+-*+*/+!" Said Sonic like an old router connecting to AOL. He was bad at brown and yellow people names because their parents drop a knife down the stairs and name their offspring after the sound it make. A brown kid with glasses looked up at Sonic with angry soccer mom shopping eyes.

"IT'S PRONOUNCED ARTHUR REED!" Screamed Arthur Reed. "ARTHUR FUCKING REED YOU SLOW IDIOT!" Cried Arthur as he reached into his desk, and pulled out a… a… gun… just kidding, he pulled out a FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school!

"NOBODY CALLS ME SLOW!" Screamed Sonic, but then he saw the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD! It was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school! "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh" Said Sonic like a shy virgin white boy that has to work with a white girl in a school project.

"Im gonna blow this place like my bitch of a sister if you don't shut up and do your job!" Said Arthur Reed, from Arthur land. Sonic then continued to read the attendance as Arthur put the FUCKING 1945 NUCLEAR WARHEAD, that was supposed to be use don Japan, but Arthur, the little monkey bitch, planned to use it on a school, back in his desk.

"Okie." Said Sonic. "Fuck me!" Sonic just realized that Arthur was the only kid in hs class!

 **Chapter 16**

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Arthur screamed. "WERE NOT FUCKING DONE YET!" He yelled as he detonated his FUCKING NUCLEAR WARHEAD FROM 1945!

 **Chapter 16**

 **Recap**

Just a little recap of what has happened before the bomb went off at Sonic University:

 **Chapter 17**


	17. Doomsday at the University

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Doomsday at the University**

The bomb exploded. Sonic screamed like this:

Ż̷͙̳̼͚̯̯̫̭̝̖͚̞̍̉͆ͬ͂ͫ̀̄̇̒̐ͬ̍́̚̚͟͠͞a̵̰͎̼͙̯̦̟̤͓͓̩̟̰̝͎ͦ͒̋̏̽̄͂̽́͌̉͂̐̚͢l̢̢̄ͦͪ̂ͥ̃̆̌̓̇̇̀͆͂͏̸̪̼̟͙̞̱̮̪̖͎̖͚̙̟̣̟͉͈g͎͚͈̮̺̲̠͓̠̬̻͋͂͋́͒̾̇́́͢ơ̛͉̞̠̹͕͙̲͎̤̥ͦ͑̋̔͗̈̉ͪ̋ͨ͋̔ͣ̃͂͡ ̸̼̝̱̹̘̙̤̖̝̦͎ͪ̆ͨ̆̌ͭͨ̿ͣ̋̆͢͠͡t̴͍̜̝̭͖̬͌̏̐͂̎̄̽ͤ̚͜͝ȩ̲͓̙̳͉̩͖̫̦̭͓ͯ̇ͨ̒̓ͭ̄ͩͪ̋͊̂̍͆̆x̷̝͇̫͇̾͆ͧ̓ͨ̀̀͢͠t̷̴̢͎̬͈̼͉̰̝̝͚̜̱̝͈͑̽̂ͫͭ̂ͯ͐ͬ͗͑̓̋̀́̕͝ ͨ͐ͦ̊̃͑̽̉̒͌҉̬̯̰̦̲͉̜͇̥͍̼̻̫͉͟͜͠g̸̢̨͙̥̯̘͈̅̐̽ͫ̀ͧ̿ͪ̒͆ͫ͗ͭ̇̆̽̍ͯ͜ͅḙ̛̯̠̜̼̖̼̠̟̹̟̯͕̼͍͉̲̇ͤ̈ͯ̔̓͂̓̆ͬ͐͑͢n̵͌͊́ͨ͛͑̽͐̉ͪͩͪ͜͟҉͈̮̯ȩ̶̸͗̓͌ͬ̊̋̂͌҉͚̦͕̟͉͘r̸̷̞̰̪̬̱̣͇̞͖̘̪̺̬̱̪͊ͤ̐̓ͬ̇͞ͅą̵̧̮̠̻̠̫̺̖̟͇͔͙̫̟͉̖͓̈́̎̎͆͋ͬ̀̑̌̂̌ͧͪ̑̈́̃͝͠ṭ̸̨͖̯͇ͣ͊ͩ̆͌ͧ̐̿̽̒̀̌̆̀̏ͧ̄̀͆̕̕͜ǫ̡̞̲̼͎͍̱̦͕̣͉̮̻͕̮̠̝͗͛͗̽ͥ̎͛̒̈́̚͘ṟ̴̫͇̻̱̈́̇ͭ͌͆̀

̛̑̃̓̈̄̽̃̆͊͆̐̂̊̐ͧ҉̸̧̟̮̪̤̙̜̼̝̳̜̹͇̝͉̺̮̮̫2̀̽ͨ̿͑̿ͤ̈͛̓͊ͤ͛ͥͯ̎̀̑ͫ҉̛̰͇͍̫͈͈̘̹̙̲̖̳̠̳̹̥̪́͝0̧̳̬͇̣̰͍̘͓͍̙̙̂̍̓̍̆ͬ̌̒̒ͪͦ͒͂ͫ̈́ͯ̍̆́̚͘0̴̨̪͍͇̰̺̞͉̳͊͊͐̃̌̽ͯ̊̔ͭ̎ͮ͘͜ͅ9̨̉̀͑ͭ̆̔̅ͧ̀̑ͨ̽̌͒ͥ͏͍̗͖͚͠ ̶̦̗̪͖̯̟͉͖̳̋́͊͠ͅ-̴̛̘̜̤̖̪̩̮͔͔̻̬̝̋ͫ̏̍͆͞ ̨̨̛͇̻̙̝̜͚͙͍͉͔͙̞̝ͯͭͬ̽̏ͦ͋̓̋́̈ͬ̀̅ͭͭ̏͛͑͢͝t̸̡̙̰̝̗̪̮̦̙̎̓ͤ͑̈̀͟͠cͨ͒͊́̉͏͞͏̵̡͓͓͕͇͇͚̲̰̘͚̮͖̖̣͕̱͈̭h̊ͨ̃̂̓̓ͯ́͠͏̛̜̙̞̪͉͓̠̻̝̱̭̰͈̝o̅ͣͥ̾ͪͮ̏ͯ̈ͦͮ͂̕҉̺͎͈͎̤̬̤͈̫̣uͣ̀͊̏̾ͮ̌̊́ͦ́͏̡̨͙̺̞̼̥̫͔̹̕ͅk̸̪͔͕͈̞̣̥̠̠͉̩̫̟̪̩̞̟̬͖̔͗ͭ̓̿̉y̡͍̥̜͖̺͖͒̋͒̋͋ͬͫ̀̄͒ͧ͑̎ͯ͑ͬ

̛̯̠̹̫̞̦̞̦̺͕̹͔̙̽ͦ͌ͨ͊̽ͨ͂̃̚̕͝͠2̷̱͓̫̜̞͈̞̮͎̘̖̹̼͈́ͥ̄ͥ͒̊͂͌͟͝͞ͅ0̑ͭ̄ͫ̌͒ͬ̒͑ͬ́͏̟̟̘̬̜̦̟̣̼̤̯͙̗͕͍̰͞0̡̛͈̟̝̻̩̪͙͇̝͓̮̳͖̙͕͂̓̄̓ͥ͂͂̉9̠̖͕̟ͫͯ͒̊̾̌̿̍̏̈́̂̽ͬ̉̏͠͡ͅͅ ̷͉̬̭͉̜̲̯̲̻̦͖͍̤̹̱̲͇̓̑́͗́͆ͬ̉ͣ̋̕͠ͅ-̸̡̯̖̜̜̻̗̰̹͓͙͕̟̻̻͖͈̇̊ͣ̋̔̐͊̂̄̌ͣͨ͑̈̚͢͟ ̢̢̮̱̺͓̞̺̝̞̭̺̫̫͕̺͐ͥ̒͌̅͋́͡͞ṱ̴̩̲̻̪̜̖̻̰̟̜̜̝͆̏ͩ͒̽́̓̕͘c̢̮̝̺̔̉̉͗͗ͤ͂̎ͬ́̇̈̅̔̆̚͘͞ͅh̨̟̘̝̪̭͕̘̥̖̘̗̹̣̥͈͙̅ͭ̏ͩ̊ͣͨ̈́́ŏ͌ͯ̔ͩͮ͋ͦͥ̓ͪ͏̸͏͕̤̜̻̗͍u̴̸̡̬̳̫̩̯̲̿̋́̾͜k̨ͦͧ̀͛͆͐̅̎̏͛̋̔ͤ̽͡͏̜̥̖͉y̴̬̼͇̹̝̭͍̯͎̆͌ͪͧͭͦ̉̑̄͊͌ͨ̀̋͑ͫ̚͘̕͜͢

̶̶̽̐̋ͯ̌͛̌ͬ̿̍ͩ̒̏ͫ́̇͜҉͙̖̖̰̦͓̹͍̹̦͙̖̘ ̓́̍̄̇ͬ̈͏̲̝̞̻̳̱̠̯̫̳̞͉̀ ̴̢̃͆͛̈̓̑͐̈́̒ͭ͐̿̄̃͊̊͘͢҉̱̠̼̠̜͓̮͓̜̰ͅ ̝̖̺͓̘͔͚̲̭̼̬͕͚͈ͥͣͥ͑͗̓̆̂́̾́̿̋͆̀͜͡͞ ̷̢̧̰̥͇̹͖͉̳̪͈̪̩͙̮̱̗͔͆̾̂ͪ̅͛̆̈͆͗̍̈́̿̽͜ͅ ͣ̈́ͤ̐ͨ̿̐ͨ̂ͤ͌͊ͬ̃ͪ҉̶͕̙͕͈͍́͡ͅ ̶͋ͣ̃͑́͒̓̓ͮ̿̇̄͛͋̿̉̔̀̚͟͏̱̞̯̻̦͈̮̰̰̗̞̫̼̫͔̣ ̛͒͌̍ͯͦ́҉̗̞͈̜͍͖̞͍

ͦ͐̓̾̔ͣ͆͐̀͐̓͆ͪ̐͏̢̜͎̜̩̱̥̭͎̦͖̬͕̭̥̦̕͟ͅ ̴̎̓ͭ̊ͧͮ͢҉̹̖̣̼̝̬̪ ̷̧̺͍̲̜̫͖̞ͦͩ̃ͦͩ͘ ̷̷̻̪͚̣̞̟̳̣̭͔̮̼̪̪̖̘̫͉̎͋ͧͦ̉ͣͦ͆ͦ̔ͤ͐͆̉͆ͤͫ͝͝ ͗̑̅ͪͯ҉̲̝̰̬̦̰̠̘͙̼̭̞̭̩̣̰̕ ̲̗͎̦̩̹̇ͧ̒̒ͮ̋͜ ̷̧̠̟̼͓̐̎̂ͫ̉ͭ͑ͥ̑ͤ͌̀ ̴̵̼̫̭̘̈́̎̈̑ͬ̈́ͭͤ̓͌͢͠ ͭ͗͑̅̌ͤ͗ͨͬ͋̍ͪͭ͟҉̫͓͚͙̦̜͎̹̠̥̭ ̛ͯͭ́ͭ̃̓͜͞͏͔͕̲͇

̶̙̫̗̥̱͎͓̟̻͕̲̯̜͌̊̈́ͯͭ̉ͦͪ͑͆ͤ͌́͠͞͝ ̴̱̤̫̗̠̘̻̹͔̥̐ͩͦ͂ͭͦ̒ͯ̃͒̑̽̇ͩͭ̚͘ ̀̂͆̐ͪͮ̈́͋̓͑ͥ́͟҉̗̭̞̝̩̝̭̯ ̓ͮͥ͗ͯͦ͛̾̍̔̆ͯ͢҉̧̝̲͎̘͇̝͕̰̺̤͘͢ ̢̧̧̪͖̺̮͎̮͕͎̲̻̟̲̺̲̻̭̘̀͋ͧ̑̐̍͗̓̅ͨ́͘ͅͅ ̒̇ͯ̃͊ͧ̐͑ͬ́͒̑ͭͪ̄̓̈́҉̵̣̗̳̹͎̟͖͔͎̯̺͔̯͇̺̲͕̞͕͠͠ ̵̷̡͇͍̖̩̬̭͌ͪͬͨ̾͆ͯͪ̽ͤͯͮͩ̈̄ͧ͟͝ͅ ̧̡͈͓̬͈̹͇̣͍̹̣̲̝̯̳̰̭̳̓̑̈̓̓̃̐ͬͤ̌ͤͫ̕͢ ̖̥̻̝̘͎̩͔͇̩͕̼͒̿ͫ͒͆̌ͮ̈́̄̓͒̓̈̆̐͂̑́̚͜͠ͅͅ

̨͚͕̭̳͖̻̣̟̖͙͉̮͖̗̺̺̮ͨ͒̔ͦͧͫ̈̂̈ͯ̊̀̉̀

̶̮̺̘̭̩̻̰̰̙̯͓̗͓͉͎̟̑͂͒̐ͤ̓́́C̵̦̮͉̦̦̥͙̱͎͖̖͓̀ͯ͋̔̌̏̇ͤ͘͢ẖ̷̰̮̫̰̦̹̱̺̫̔͐͋̑̿͑͗͒̇͆͌ͫ͜͡͡a̖̞̮̒ͦ̅̐ͭ͌̚͝ͅr̵̡͚̻̳͍̱̯͉̱̜͔̤͍̼̙̩̫͎̟ͨͯ̈́ͬ͘͜ͅş̻̟̩̹̩̪̙͚̝̾͒̃͗̌͛̈͢͝ ͇̼̘͙͉̘͔̘̩̝͈̜̊ͫ͒̄̒͒́̕s̊ͬ̇̅͊̈ͧ͛̓͆̃̍ͦ͡҉̣͎͚͚̦͇̗͚̯̻t̶̋ͩ̐ͪ̆ͧͫͣ͐̓̌̉ͫ҉̝̱͇̘͍͉̮̙̙̭͇͖͉̫̖͙͇͕̞ā̡̦̯̱͇́ͨͬ̉͋͛̀ͨ̎̈ͯ͟ÿ̴̸̜͚͎̤̬̪̙̆͛ͧͦͯ̍̃̿͊͘ͅiͥ͆̽̈́͊ͮ͒̃̄̉̈ͣ̂͛̃̚͟͏̮̰̞͚̪̝̩͓͇͉̠͕̣ͅn̷̞̯̱͖̱̝͇̫͕̖̝̥̭̭̞ͦ͋ͥ͆͋̑̾ͭ͂̂͗ͪ̽̓̎̏̌̚͜͞g̥̟͉͔̜͓̟̭̮͈̼̗̣̜̖̻͖͕͓̽̃ͬ̌̅ͫ́͜͞͞ ͉̜͉̖̮̬̗̤̮͐͒̆̋̒́ͥ̅̄ͨ͛ͫ̀͢i̡̲͔̮̖̝̻͎̜̙̹͖̙̱̅̿̈̿ͯ̈́ͫ̀͞n̰̰̣̤̱͔̹̏ͭ̃ͯ̅̆ͦͯ̄̌ͣͭ̄̆̔͆̈͢͡ͅ ̵̹͕̫̪̠͙̜͈̯̤̘̞͈̲̖͐́̒ͫ͑̉̿ͯ̌̊̓͛̂́͜t̡̛͍̫̫̂̏͛ͬ͗̔̆ͫͧ͒ͥͪ̽ͮ͊̓͘͢ͅḩ̶̱̞̬͓̣̭̰̗̲̖̲̽̀̀̄̾̒̿͑́̋͌͊̏ͥ̇̃͛e̐̋̐̒́̾̑̇ͨ҉̬̱̗̱̺̪̼̀ ̸̨̧͍̝͔̬̳͚͖̠ͭ̏̈́͑̓ͦ͌̆̅̍ͨ̀̕m̼̜̜̜͙̹͕ͯ̓̈́̌ͮ͋ͪͦ̉̎͜͡į͎̞̱͈̳̄ͭͮ͑̍ͧ͂̕͠d̸̶̴̼̙̺͕̥̣̝͙̤̖̝̪͓ͬ̆ͮ̄ͨ͊͛̓ͦ͜ͅd̵̬͉͍̣̣̫͈̝̖̝̟̞̃ͥ͊ͣ̓ĺ̶̴̢̡̮̳͍̼ͦ̓̈́̒ͩ̿͑͗̌ͧͭ͆e͒̎͌ͧͤͫͪ̓̓̾͒ͤ͒́̑̍̂ͫ͠͏̛̛͏̩̗͎̦̦̟̱̖̬̟̩̩͖̰:̶̡͍̟̻̫̤͇͔͖̪̫̻̤̼̰̙͎̺ͣ̀̉ͪͦ͒̈͛͊̍ͮ̎̅̍͆̽͜ͅ

͓̺̩̹̼͕̤̼̯͚̦͚̯̗̖͙̬͙̩̓̾ͯͥ̈ͦͮͫͣ͊̔͒̓̽ͭ͒ͨ̎͢͝ ̡̰͈̘̲̣͔̯̟̝̥̉̿ͯ̆ͣ͋ͮͪͬ́̄ͬ͐͗̅ͬͯ͗͜͠ ̬̣̝̣͍͈͈̻͉̮͕̝͈̲͇ͭͤ̐̚̕̕͘ ̷͓̮̝̜͚̫̤ͥ̐͆̏ͧ̈́̌̀́̑ͥ́͂̅ͤ̄̉ͨ̀ ̯̲̖̮̮͉̬̣̜̙͕͔̟̟͕̽ͯ̍ͯ̾ͤ͑̆̓ͬ͊͌̒̊̌̀͜ ̤̞̹͉͈̯̝͕͓͕͉̹̺̖͎̬̻̊͊ͭ̈́̋͗̓͒͆͑̽ͨ̄ͨͣ̌̌͑ͥ͜͞ ͔̬͇̗͚̪͔̠͎͎̣̇ͭ͗̒ͫͭͯͮ͛̅ͬ̑͂͟ ̶̵̷̭̬̺̞͕̱̖̻̝͛̃̿̈́ ̵̣̖̯̟ͮ̾̈̓ͨ̕ ̨̼̻̘̗̗̼͖̬̜̙͚̫̞̱̆͆͗͐̈́̅̾ͮͫ̋ͩ̐͠͡ͅ

̏͌͆̒͑̊͆ͦ̚҉͕̥̝̪̺̻͇̦̰̘͉͓͔͈ͅ ̢͎̜͈̝̪͙̪̥͎͚̫͈̳̬̠̮̋͗ͣ̍̉ͮ̎̂ͯ̍ͨ̔ͬ̂̐̈́̈́͞ ̢̭͙̹̟̙̥͍̠͗̈ͫͥ̌ͪ̓̒̍ͩͭ̉̋̆͆̓̚ ̴̡͈̣̙͙̜̭̟̔͑͐ ̵̛̠̝͓͙͙̪̼̮̘̤͔̖̤ͦ̇̈͊̃̈́͒͛͑ͫ͑͌̊ͅͅ ̵͇̩̭̥̏̎̂̀̐ͧ̂ͪ̊̐͗̓̏ͥ͗ͤ̈́̽͟͠͡ ̴̳̭͓͙̖̟̪͋͂̓͑ͫ̎͂͋̈͆̚͘ ̨̢̜̠͓̺̻̩̠̯̰̼̻̱̪̦̠͚̹͕͌͑ͮͣͬͬ͜ͅ

̴̧͈̙̞͓̠̰̙͎͎͗̏͂̉̅̍̀͑̎͌̐̿̀͒̇̃͟ ̿̑̇̀̊͂҉̡̜͙̮̰̬͍̣̝̺͈ͅ ̢̬̭̣̠̤͚̭ͪ́̀̾̂ͬ̅̈͌̔͗̓̒̾ͨ͋ͮ̚̚͠

̛̜̹͚͈̼͆̆͊̂ͨ̽̿͐͘͜͡

̊̀ͭͧͫ̂͂͏̛̤̜̦̖͟ͅͅC̵̝͍̫͚̻̦͔̤̦̭͉͖͔̥̠ͨͦͯͨ͊̾hͭͪ̈̍͊ͨ̽ͤ̾̍҉̷̨̗̠̰͓͓̤͎͙̻͈̤͍͘a̵̡̧͎͕͔͇̞̹̬͖͙̓̀ͣͮ̓ͦ͂ͪͭ͒͛̈̾͢r̷̤̘̘͉̤̐ͣͤ̇ͮͩ͑͜s̆͐͋̋̿̎͛̊͐̃̅̀̑͂͆̚҉͎̦̥̝͚͕̟̱̮͖͙̪̱͓ ̌̒ͫ̓̐̆͠͏͏̴̵̯̗̬̙̜̥̳̻̭̩̻̪g̛̮̗̞̹̠͎̹̠̹̹̤̾ͮ͐̽ͨͣ́ͧ̅̓ͪ̌͜͡͞ö̫͔̩͇͖̻͕̝̺́̑ͬ̊̊́̀͘͝ͅi̶̢̲̝̟̫̼̪͙͎͍͈͔̽̒́ͨ̈ͨ́͗͋̑ͯ̈̊̒͂͘͜n̸̠̻̤͖̮̣̿ͮ̆́̎̑ͯ̋̓̋̑͑͆͘͟ģ̷̮͕͕̭̗̩̥̰͙̤͉͚͎̦̩̃͗́̈́̾̓ͮͭ͗̏̽̊ͦ͊͋̃ͯ͆ͭ̀́͘ͅ ̴̢͈̻̤ͪͪͦͪ͆̀̑͑ͩ̐ͮ͊͋̀͝d͚̠̣͈̗̗̼̬̣̽̅̂̏͗̅̉̌̄ͨ́͞ơ̶͌ͭ́ͫͫ̉͆ͭ͟҉͉̤̣̙͙̝̥͉̟̮̗͔̤̹ͅw̶͓͔̹̳̖͍͋ͤ́̊ͬ͑́͘͟n̴̶͖̪̟̘̙̞͉͔̦̪̭̜̻̘̩͔̬͙̓ͨͪ̂̋̔̿ͭ̀͝:̷̛̤͔̹͎̬̘̳ͤͩ̌̓̒̅̈ͅ

̫̱̖̹̠͙̩͎͓̦̖̗̎̋̉ͨ̊̌̇̽ͣͯ͊ͦ̈͢͡͠ ̢͍͈̼̠̼͉̙́͆̔͊͐̍ͩ̀̋̉ͧ̌̈́ͅ ̷̵̨̝͕̟̯͚̱̟̟̞̠̩̦̜ͭ̎̿̊̄͞͝ ̛̦̬̻̺̟̈́̈́ͯ͟͠ ̴̤̝͕͉̗̫̋̒͗ͪ̏̄ͬ̈̓͗ͬͯ͋͂ͯ̍͢͠ͅ

̧̰͎͎̭͋ͫ͑ͤ̄̅ͤ̌͗́̍̑̏͊̿́͘

̡̃ͥͥͥ͆ͭ͌́̐̿͛͛́ͮ̓̚͟͠҉͈͉̗̣̹̜̪͔͇̯̱͉͇̀ͅ ̵̨͕̖͉͙͔̆ͦ̈́̐ͦͨͦ̾̋ͫ ͉̭͇̗͚̿ͣ̆̔͂͗̒̀̊̉̕͡͞͝ ̵͉̣̠̥̩͉̙̟͕̱͙͔̽̀̋̿ͭͩ͋̓͂̆͒͂̑͂ͧͨͬͯ͟͞͞ ̶̄͐̀͐̍̇ͪ̐҉̤̞̺̖͉̣̜̹̺̦̲̕͟ͅ ̧̱̫͙̠͔̏̌̋̑̌̒̉̄̐͊ͦ͗͂͊̀̚͝͝ ͆͋́ͧ̔͑͂ͥ̂̄̎̽ͬ̈́͐͛̏͡͏̩̙̖͍̘̻̭̳̹̼̗̲͎̝̻̖̣̟̠ ̭̺̦̳͇̮̳͊́̅̔ͫ́͜ ̶̫͚̟͙̱̪̣̜̭̞̲̆̎ͤ̏̔ͭ̇̓͆ͭͪ̾ͥ̀̚̚͢

̷͙̦͍̙̖͕̄ͬ̋̎ͦͧ̽̇̅͊̓ͪͩ̍͆͛͐̍̀ ̛͍̱̣̟̯̘͙̝̙͓̞̤̳̐̆͑́͋ͪ̒̓̿̍̍ͪ̀̃̊ͨ͗͋̏͠͝͠͡ ̷̵͖̠̩̣̮͖ͨ̄ͯͭ̍ͮ̏͗́͠͡ͅ ̢̗̠̪̣͔ͫͥ͌̋ͮ͒͋̏ͥ̑͒̀ͥͪ͋͒̚͜ ̴ͪͯ͑́ͭ͋̒͒̋͛̑͞͡҉̱͈̲͚̻̳̼̘͙͉̭̤̗̣̀ ̓ͭ̈́͋̐̃͂ͤ͝҉̠̙̝̜̺ ͛̓̏ͦ҉͉͍̺̙̦̦̺͔̳̬̳͢͡ͅ ̊ͦ́͆ͮ̄ͦ͏̷̨͈̫͕͙̭̠͕͞

̧̱̩̻̺͖͚̪̙̬͙̝͓̟͕̭͎͙͎̊͛͊ͬ͛ͮ͋̒ͥͦͫ́̚̕͞͠ͅ ̍̍͌̍ͬ̉͊̆̐͌͂̔ͩ͊̾̐͂̚͏̡̗̠̗̞̪̱̙͍͚͖͕͍̙̭̗͙͙́͘̕ͅ ̴ͬͪ̎̌̇̋͘͜͏͎̣̹̠̪̻̣̪͕̬̮̗͈͔͉̟͕̣͞ ̴ͮ̈̈́̒ͤ̓̄͑̉̓́̅̒̆͒̇̎͏̼̼͇̙̤̯̫͎͚̬̣͓̲͉̠ ̧͔̳̱͇͖͍̘̺̱͙̳͇̖̜̞̗̅ͦ̐ͧ̕͜͡ͅͅ ̴̸͕̲̠̯͎̗̪̯̖̪̩̉̾ͮ̒͋̌̀ͧ̔̋͡ ̢̮̹̫̭̜̬͈͈͎͚̜̳̙̐ͯ̋̅̐͋͛͒͗̀͆̏̒̕͡ ͣ̅͐ͨ̒͋҉҉̪̹̰̗̻͎̩̝̣̤̳̦͙͢ ̧̡̞̪͔͚̖̝̤̼̬̮̟͚̯͍̓́͛̅̋ͤ̆̍̆̎͗̐͊ͪ͆̅͌

̘̲̺̲͇̜̮̻̩͎͇̯̰ͫ̅͌̀̇̋̊͟͝

̴̸͎̲͙̼̪̱̦̹̠̜̫̯̦̍̇̀ͥͦͫ̓ͥ̉̽ͯ̆̌ͫ̐͗̕Ĉ̢͎̭̫̝̫ͪ̉͢͠h̨̼̤̯̣͎̫̼̖̣͔̯͓̪̥̗̯̊͂̍̄̈ͤ́̊̾̄͛̓̑͆̈̐ͬͮ̀͘͝ͅͅá̵̷ͤ͌̆ͨ͌ͤ̉̇̔͒҉̜̞̭͈͙̥̹̻͜ͅr̸̬͎̬̰̼̖̳͕͚̭̦̙̃ͣ͊̎ͥ̆̽͛̊̌ͭ͋͑̅͋̔ͭ̕̕͘sͫͫ̽͛̈ͮ̈́҉͡҉̹̺̰͎͎͍͍͎̟̺͖̰́ ̶̛̹̪̝͔͈̰̮̭̖̮̹̻̲̋ͫ͋͆̽̓͂̒̉ͣ̊̇̅͐͢͝͝s̛͕̱͚̜͕̳̯̥̯͓̱̠͒͗͊̆ͯͥ̂ͥ́̄̽́̕͞͞t̡̡̛̥̫͖͔̝̠̟͔̰̠̭̐̃ͫ͊ͭ̿̀ͬ͗͞a̅̌̌̉̈ͦ̍̀́̉͂ͣ̑ͣ̄͐͏̶̭̩̺̻̫͎̭̺̰̜̲̥͟͡ͅy̅̂̒͒́ͯ͗ͮ̈́͏̛̤͇͚̠̪̟̠̳͕͙͇̦̬̩͈í̧̻̲̟̼͇̘͈̙̬̥̟̗̤͒͛̑ͩ̐͌̉͒̓̏̓̋ͫ̐ͤ̌̉ͅn͇̭̘̺̯̠̩ͤ͗ͩ̓͂ͮ̌́͢g͋ͦͯ̎̽ͦͭ̀̊̽͆ͦ̀ͪ͛͑́̍̚͏̶̧̧͚̤̝͓͉̖̩̫̫̯̼̳̞̘̮ͅ ̴͙̯̼̺̺̲͉͇̰͈̰̝̣̭͇̾̍̇͋ͥ́ͨ͊́̒͋̾̋̐ͨͭͅì̸͔̘̤̼͚̳̳̩̺͈͖̜̺͖̖̿ͨ̎ͨ̑͠͝n̼̫̺̜̫̺̹̙͍̟͈̈́̌̂ͧ̃̽̑̈ͨ́͠͞ ̷͕̬̭͎̝̫̭̯̼̪͖̞͚̰̘̟̰̉ͪͭ͗̈́̂ͬ̄̾̎ͮ̅͡ͅţͥ̏͒ͦ͌̏ͤͬͤ̌ͬ̆͑̆͆́̄̽́҉̝̰̬̞͈h̷̷̜̲̳͉̜̘̖̩̦́́ͥ̿ͯͩ̎ͦ̏̆͒̏̒̽ͤ̀͜ĕ̷̥͇̟̘̣̰͖̠͚͙̦̟̩̰̫͓̤̝͚ͬ̎ͨ̄̄̓̿ͪͨ̌͟͝ ̵͇̦̪͇̟̘̗̻̙̮̻͉͉͙̠̄̅̌̇̓̅͌̀ͣ̿̿͜͟ͅm̢̼͈̥̗̹͇̼̻̅̈͋ͯ̆͗͋͟i̷̙̣̦̗̭̓̓͆̾̚͞͡ͅd̨̹͚͓̱͚̲̱ͪ͆͊͂ͤ͌̄̀͘d̵̵̸̢̦̝̳̤̻͕̱̣̂ͨ̀́ͩͮ͜l̡̲̪̪̙̣̹͔̲̫͓͈ͭ̒ͦ̇̌̀̄̀͠͠ë̷͎͈̲̹̯͇̣̗ͫͣ͐ͬͫͨ̒̀͜ͅ:̡̏ͥͤ̽̇̂́҉͙͎̹͓̞͙͍̳͚̩̖

̷̛̦̹̠̗̲̝̳͉͍ͧͯ̇̎͌̐̇ͧͤ ̢̫̮̠̖̺̖̮͚̜̫̠̼͍͈̲͖ͪ̓ͫ̈̇̊͋͗ͪ̂̐ͭ̑ͬ̏̃̂̀̚̚͡ͅ ͣ̀̈́͌ͫͦͤ̄̾ͦ̋͘͢͏̳̖̗̯̠͓͙͍̺͍̳̗̺͔̥̝̘̀͟ͅ ̨̟̲̳̯͖̈́ͣ̀̔͋ͭ̆̉ͬ̐ͬ̑̈ͥ̽̋̀ ̴̷̞̦̦̯̥̟͎̺̞̱͍̉̊̅͋̋ͮͥͣͤ͑͂ͭ͆͂́ͤ ͙̟̹̘̮̼̬̘̤̜͈̦̊̆̔ͨ̽͝͡ ̛̙͓̜͈͖̳̩͐ͪ̆̐̍̈́̇ͫ̈́ͪ ̷̨̛͇͖͓̩͔̻̫̦̳̝͌͊̈̆͑͡ͅ ̨̧̮̖͍̲̤̣̞̘̔̍ͦ̓̊ͨͯ̽ͤ̍̑͊̆̆̑̍ͨ̚͠ ̷̴̠̮͈͈̪̰̤̜̙͎̦̺̠̙̘͍͛͊̇ͬ̿͛ͭ̔͢͡

̬̘͖̙͖̙̲̬̙̰͙͇͚ͭ̌̆͊̔̂̀͜͠͞ ͇̹̜̞̗̫͊̓ͭ̿̃̇̋̽͡͞ ͒ͩ̍ͤ̀̆̾̅̚͏̜̖̣̬̟̭͟͞ ̡̰̪̼͕̖̏̊̏ͮ͆ͫͤ̔ͩ͛͘ ̊ͪ͑ͩͤͨ̓͛̄ͪͧ͌̽̊̒̽̚͘҉̵̳̼͚̦̼̥̜̲̩ ̴̢̧̲̻̭̘̘̃ͮ̃͊̄ͬ̓͂ͥ̇̌͑̅̂̂͋͐̑͡͞ ̧̭̳̠̫̻͚̬̫̹͎̗ͣͩͭ̒͟ ̷̡̘̗͍̺̳̟̱̄ͮ̃̒ͩ́ͧͨ͟͝ ̛̭͍͔̜̪̲̮͚͈͈̜̹̰͙̹͔̣͒ͭ̏͑̉̔̓̑̈́̐ͥͫ̒̄͡ ̷͇̳̜͓̦̭͉̖̜͔̙͇̙̖̘̘̘̽͛ͣͨͦ̀̽ͨ̍͋̇̔͋͗ͧ͆̓͆̎̀

̍ͫͫ͂̒͞҉̡͓̱͓͢ͅ ̧̲̜͕̳̻̬̪̮͙͙̱̄ͫ̊̾̉͟

̴̡̜̭̱̜͖ͤ̀̿ͣͧͦ̈́̎͌̓̈́͗̔́͝

̩̺̣̫̣͔̜̙̮̔́ͭͣͤ̍͗́͝C̨̒͑͋ͦ͋̋ͫ̏ͬ̓͗̂͆ͧ̽̀ͮ̑̕҉̷̡̖̞̩̞̩̮̞̺͕ͅh̯̺͙͙̜̭̞̖̩̆ͤ͐ͥ̉̅ͮ̈͑͑̋̏̀͡ą̴̨͈̗͓̞̙̟͉̣̝͉̻͔̫͈̰̩͈ͦ̃̂͊̚ṙ̽͛̃ͭ̔ͧ̃̆͌ͪͨ͏̵̴̧͏̖͚͙͙͍̜̩͎͈̭͎̘̥̙̞͉̹̝s̸̮͔̠̞̣̼̦̣̬̲̏͗͛ͤ͗̽͒ͨ̓̅̒̍͛ͫ͟͠͞ ̴̦̯͙̦͙͈͓̤͎̻̜ͭ͑͌͊̑̉͋ͥ̅̐ͮ̅̃̅̑ͣ͞ģ̶̎ͦ̄̄̐͒ͮͯ̄ͨ͗ͮ̽ͭ̿̕͞҉̘̭͙͈̻o̵͎̤͔̼̫̟̯̣̪̒̂ͣ͌̏̊ͧͯ͒̚͝i̛͇̭̫̘̖̰͇̥ͧ͛̃̄́͛͛ͦ̓̈́ͫ͛͗n̸̛̹̪̘̳̳̺̭̤͙̂ͪͫ͛g̴͍͓͉̹͈͓̣̳͍͚̹̺̲̍͂̿͗̽̂̎͗̍͋̀͘ͅͅ ̸̞̟̭͓̱̋ͦ̌̌̌̆͂̋̾ͭ̓̀̒̔͋͛̏̌͘͟͝d̋̂̎̌̏͗̀ͨ͊͏̧͉̞̜͈̝̥̬̤͕̞̦̘͓̹̝̮ͅo̵͔̣͙̘̼ͤ͛ͤ̽ͥẅ̴̵̢͚͈̬̲͚̺͕̻͖̮͙̞̲͓̩́̊̿͐ͪ̍̀̚n͙̫̲̪̋̏̇ͭͭ̀̄̌̄̑͌̑̉͟͢:̴̡̞̹͇̫̣͎͉͓͛̂̎͂̐͌ͧͣͫ̿ͧ͢

̷̷͒̑ͯ̽̌̃͑̉̍̚҉̗̪̦̻̙͙̗͘ ̵͖̙̱͔͇̲̣̹͍͚͇̳̺̬ͩ͒̇̍ͯͥ̇͘͟͟͠ͅ ̶̢͍̮̳̺̙̖͖̼̫͍̻̇̎ͬ̆̐̓̌͋ͬ̀̒̄ͪ͌̓ͩ̊̚ ̓͑̆ͨ̊̒̄̇̓ͬ̐̈͐̓ͤ͑҉̣̖̘̩̳̕͞͞ ̌͌̄̅̎͗̊ͪ̍ͧ̈̐ͦ̂̅ͫͫ̀́͝҉̣̩͉̜͇̗̻̬̘̠̠

̫̥̠̥̗͚̥̉̌̍͊͆̌͂̇͢͜ ̷̧̯̭̯̖͍͍̹̦̦̲͕͎̣̙̋ͫ̔͛̓ͬ̒̓͗ͯ̈̏̍͊̑̀Ḧ̺̘͍̱͍̻̗̠̪́̽͑̔̃͑ͪ̓̏ͯ̒ͤͧ̀̇̎ͭ̓̚͜͠ͅĒ̵̺̘̝̥̺͔͇ͮ̓̅̎͑̐ͬ̕͟͡ ̸̨͔̗͚͎̪̙͍̲̋̇̈́͌̐ͧ̋̾̅͛̓͒̽͟͠C̊̅̒̔҉̨̘͈̜͔̲͔̦̟̯̳̲̮͎̖͘͠͝ͅƠͥͦ̐ͫ̓ͩ͂ͪ͊ͭ̎ͬ͌͜͢͠͏͕̬͈͇̯͓̪̝̤̝̖͖͔͙̪̻M̖͙̤̪̲̫̫̻̱͉̳̤̦̙͖̟̭̗̼͗́͆͊̐͆ͩͭ̎͐͘͠E͕͔͇̥̤̬̰̗̘͕͙̺̪̞͎̯͓ͫ̄̓̿̃͒̅̓̒͋ͦ̐̾͘͟͡͠ͅS̷̶̷̠̙̰͚͓̥̔́̌̃̃ͥ̿̄̈́̾̓ͥ͑͠ ̼̠̙̝̅̀̍̎́̕̕ ̺͕̦̤̞̬͇̱̘̻̖̮͇̗ͭͪ͐̏ͭ͝͠ͅTͧͯͯͦ̋̉ͤͮ̀̚͏̀́҉̦͎͚͕̦̱̪̮̠͚͔̘͇͖͎͓̘̣ǫ̰̼̻̝̜̭͍͋ͬ̾̌ͥ̒͐̈̌̀͗̓̍̆̊̅̚͟͜ͅg̴͕̣̬̰̞̈̂̈́̓ͮͦͯ̈́̎͂̍ͣ̊ͮͧ̅͒̚͟͠ģ̶͓͉̦̪͍̜̻͔̥͔̻̙̪͇̠̥͆ͪ̌ͥ̓͆̿̋ͤ͗̀͜l̾ͭ͐ͦͯ҉̴̖͍̲̕e̶̳̼̫̣͎̼͙̮̲̹̙̲̭̰̳ͤͯͦ̆͞ͅ ̡͇͕͚̼͔̮̲ͫ͌ͪͮͪ̕͢͞͠r̡̢̛̭̝̥͎̝͈͙͔͓̯͋ͬͮ͋͊̈́ͯ͆̇ͬ͂̀ę̸̧̳̩͎̗̮̙̰̬͔͍͔͕͕͔͚̬̓ͩͤ͒̐̾͂ͪ̆̏̾̎ͩ͗͛̓͝f̟̘̯̩̖͎̻̥̗̓̎̓̅͛͒ͤ̈́ͦ̍̀͘e̡̢̗̙̟̬̺̙̝͍͍̔͑̍̍͐͞ͅr̶͖̪̲̱̠̩̣̞͖̖̗͎͍͍ͥͤͮ͑͠e̶̡̮̻̦͓͔̭̟̬̙̰͉̥̩͔̻͒ͣ̓͛͒̍͆ͯ̑͐͌̀́ņ̶̛̝͎̫̣̬̠̲̺̙̞̭͙̟͈͇̦̙́̍ͥ̀c̸̡̧̧̘̜̟̭̖͉͖̤̜͉̻͇̭͇̗̭̘͊̾̉͊̾̈̃ͮ́͊̇͋͑ͣͦ̐̚ͅe̸̷̢͖̹̹̯͖̝͕̩̙̯͍̤̯̖̪̜̪̥ͫ̔͆̚͜ͅ ̭̟͓̯̪̙̱͍̳̯͈̫̹͍̞́̅̚̚͠͡͡ͅͅs̹̠̩̦̹ͨ̾ͨ̽͒ͬͩͤ̐̓̉̀h̸̨̜͙͚̰̗̹̟̲̖̯̖̱͒̋̓ͫͦͪ̾ͨ̅̐̏̋̐͌̄̋ͧ͟͝ȇͣ̆̂̃ͣ̒̔̐̓ͪ̏̎ͥ̽͑̓̅̚҉̶̡̬͕̰͎͓̜̼̬̟͉̲̺̠̟̬̕e̴̛̳̤̭͈̞͎̘̠̰͙͚͖͚̹͙̮ͥ́̓́́̉̊͛̂̅̂̓͞ͅt̴̍̑͊͋̋͑͑͊͗͏͏͖͈̯̹̥̙̘̗̞͍̙͍͕͉̙͖̦̖

̮̦̳̹͎̮̙ͯ̇̊̚̚͠͡f̵̙̲͓̝̞͍̳̳̦̩͖̠̜̖̰̬̰̀̓ͣͥ̾͌̃ͮ̃͆̒̅ͮ̍̈͝u̧ͭ̾̇̎̆҉͡҉̶̩̗̘̣̬̳̠̫̟̯̩̼c̢̡̥̥͕̩̝̥̮̱̳̥̿̈ͣͥͪ͗̃͒̍̊͌͛̀ͤͮ͊̇̏̓́k̶̴ͤ͋̈́̇̇ͬ͋̈́̍̐ͤ͊ͮͫ̽̔̐ͯ͢͏̤̳̞̳͕̦̝͚ ̵̡͍̩̖̠̥͎̞͎̘̬̳̺͍̔́̅ͭ̿̂̅̒ͥ̿̒̽ͦ̏͗́̚͝͞u̽͋͂͐ͯͤͩ҉͘҉̱̲͔̬͔̼͙̮̟̪̺̥̩̭͖͓p̵̖̭̙͎̗̮̣̹̐̌ͫ͂̾̓͒ͨ̚͘͢͜͠ͅ ͕̙̼̟̤̲͈̝̯̭̰̲̗̟̥̐̉̃̎͛̐̇͌ͤͫ͛͐̏́͟g̾̽ͦ̉ͥ̊̑̄̃̽̀ͨͬ̚͞҉̳̘̭̖͖̫̜̮̳̳̱͜͠ͅo͖͔̣̻̥̩̱̟̯̘͓̙͙̺̣͎̦̻͆̾ͥ̔͂̄ͮͪ͜͠i̷̵̺̳̹͎̙͖̝̞͚̬̬̠͙͈̤̖ͩ̾ͮͩ͝ͅn̨̦͍̲͚͔͔͍͉̯̮̹̠̙͕̳̒̄ͦͩ̚͠ğ̴̵̻̳͇͉͕̱̹͓̺̥̲̦ͫ̎ͨ͡ ̵̨̨̡̤͕̘̦̰̞̗̦̜̞͚̟ͯͫ̂̊͌̏ͭ̍̑̇̋̅̎̄ͬ̚ͅu̷̸̡̯͉̩̬͖̬̤̻͚̣̯̖̫͍͚͕̫̠̓͛͆ͤͭ̈́ͩͧ̆̀͟p̡̡͇̣̣̗̺̹̟̯̣̞̰̰̙͇̞̻̬ͪ̈̈͋̀͞͠

̡͚̭͚̟̟̅͂ͬ̊̌ͦ̍ͬ̍̿͑͆̆̀f̷̭̤̪̣̣̗͇͙̻̭̖͍̥͕̰̮ͩͤ̅̀͌ͤͩ͊̒ͨ̒̇̇ͮ̏̒̂̕͟ͅuͯͣ͑ͥ̄̇̔̅͏̷̴̨͉̣̱̪̫̤͉̥̬̭̪̥̟̲̮̻c̶͚͚̲̟͕͍̭̠̞̻̣̻̰̟̙͚̪̙ͨͯ̽͌ͯͭ͗̑̾̎͘͝͝ͅk͙͕̣̖̫̈́̒͒̈̔͗̎ͧͪ̏̏̎̑̃́̀̀̚͢ͅ ̎͌ͨ̇ͬ̉̉͌̔̉́̒̄͛̕҉̨̧̖̫̫̞̼̮̫̳̀ͅü̡̨ͮ́͋͐͒ͣͮͭ͊́ͪ̅̆̍̕͏̬̜̥̱̺͔̬͚̩͈̺̼̗̲͍̙̞̟̘p̷̡̨̡̬͕̤̄ͪ͑̔͋ͤͭͬ̇ͭ͋ͭ́͆̐͒͊ͅ ̷̶̬͇̫̥̫̥̙̯̾̋ͤ̓͘͡t̸̨ͤ̏̒̐ͪ͆͒͆̌́ͤͮ̔̓͂ͩ͝͞҉͉͉̺̼͙̳̗hͯ̐̌͑ͬ̑̇҉̨̡͡͏̦̲͕̮̬̬̳̬̱̬̬̳̥e̶̴̵͙̥̞̦̘͕͖͓͎̞̙̼̤͓̲͎̰̦̐ͫ̔͌͗̀ͫ̌ͫͮ͐̋̍ͤ̾͋͆̚̕͟ͅ ̂ͤ̑̏ͤ̅͆ͤ́͏̸̟̤̲͎̼͠m̵̢͖̻̪̺̼͗̄̓ͥ̾͛ͫ͜i̛͍̤̺̼̘̜͎̩̼͉̺̖̹̗̖̐ͪͤ̍ͣͨ́̚͘͡͞d̴̴̫̝̠̲̲͚̈ͫͨ̈́͗ͭͮͭ͑̐̊̆̚ͅd̨̬̗̲ͨ̋̇ͨ͟ͅl̛̰̝̘̪̾͑ͥ͆̎͂̉̂ͣ̈̏ͯ́͞͝ȇ̷̷̳̼̦̱ͧͫ̽͋ͤ̆ͤ̍̔̄͋̅̀͠

̷̷̸̞̥̤̘̖̅̊͆̊ͣ̅͒͑̂͠f̛͓̮̲̙̤͎̖̺̠̮̳͇̈́̑̿̈́͊̎̒̒́ư͍̝̭̓͊̑ͩ͑ͬ̉ͪ̈́͆ͯ̾ͫ̎͗̒̒͑̔̀̀͡c̬̤͈͕̽͂ͨ̓͑ͧ̍ͯͤ̓̽ͭ̀͝k̨̮̯̳̹͔̼̦̦͍̘͌͗͋ͯ̐͛̆ͦ͛ͩ͌͂̏̔̿͟͡ͅ ̴̨̞̣̲̱̯̻̯̙̹͖̱̫̹̑ͦ͗̽̈̊̿̈uͣ̄ͦͨͩ̆̌ͫ̓̄͐́̚͏̧̙̹̣͙͙̩͔̩͔p̡͉̺̺̟̭̭̰̹͕̏͗͒̃̋̆͋͘ ̷͑͐͊̾ͣͪ̓ͭ̍ͭͮ͂̐̊̇̀͏̷̛̮̖̭̯̟̣̝̠̰͈͓͎ǵ̷̛͙̦̯̰̑̽̑̽͐̑ͩͧ̀͋̈͞ǫ̗̮͓̣̤̦̩͍͙̪̼͓͓͍͖̞̳͉ͦ͗̉̎̍̊ͫ̈̓̽͐̀ͫͣ̉̏̀̚͟͟͝i̋̈́ͯ̌̓̌ͮ̃̉͏̣̳̮̲̠̹̘̞̫̦̼͉̝͔̗̱͙̣̫n̨̳̲̭͕͕͖̰̺̬̪̦̹̗͉̔̂̆̏ͪͣͫ̋ͮͧ̋̏͛̆ͧͥ̍ͬ̚ͅg̸̗̟̪̲̦̪̤̝͓̠͉̝̤̳̪͓ͩ̅͒͂̆ͪ͋͘ ̸̴̮̹̘̠̹̤̲͈͚̟̤̬͚͈̖͙̦̖͖̾̎̒̓̓̈́͗͆̐̕d̥̜̞̭̤̭̮̺̳̮̟̲͒ͥ̅̐͐͗̏̃̾̏̅̽̕ͅͅö̴̭̬̺̮̤͔̟̬́ͩ̅̌ͣ͋̐̃͌̑̊̈̓ͧ͗̓͟͝ẁ̥͉̼̘͕͍̯͈͖̭͚͈̭̥͐͗̓ͯͨ͆̌͌ͭ͜͜͠ͅn̢̂̂̊̑̎̓̅͏̱̳̮̰̠

͎̙̥̤̮̬̯̠͇̟̄̓̓̀̎́͡m̈́͛ͩ̄̆̉̽̇͒ͨ͊ͤ͊̍͋҉̢̧͓̳̤̗͔̲̹̻͕̭͙́͢ïͬ̉͂̓̊́́̋͑̍͂̚҉͝͏̛͈̖͕̳͔͇̜̫̮̱̥̪n̨̫̰̞̙ͬ̀̉̿ͯ̉ͣ̅̐̐͛͌̊̑̅̀ͩͧ͘͞͡i̩̺͙͕͓̬̱̙̥̗̤͙̥̘̘̍ͫ̓ͮͯ̓̋͜͠ ̢͚̘̩̲̮̬̫̣̭͈̘̹̆̍͒̊̆̎̀̀͡ͅf̡͖͉͓̻̫̗͔̟͓̲̮͂ͨ̀͊́͘͢͟ů̴ͦ͐̈́̉̑͢҉͚͍̥̟̲͕̭̹͈͚͙͈c͕̺̪̗̓̅̅̂̈ͮ̈́̾ͭ͆̌͑̀̕͞͝k̶̶̢̞̳̱̻̎͆̿ͭ̾̒̐̌̄̈ͪ͢ ̍ͭͩ̇̎͠҉̱̝̝͔̖̪͈ủ̴̴̻̱̼͚̩̯̰̯̮̲̳̘̳ͭ̿͠͞ͅͅp̨͖̖͖̤̮͍̦̠̭̞̩̺̲̮̮̝̙̪̓̄͂̀̋̍͛̐ͦͩ̉͂̀̚͟͞ͅ

̢͉͓̖̬̬̜͖̳͇̻̬̘̪̻̯̼̫̜͈ͤͨ͆ͭͥ̔̂̓͊̓̀͡n̮̭̼̗̝͇͔̺͖͓̳͓̦͓̯͓͉͂ͤͨ͋̆̇͊̄ͩͣ͗̇ͪ͋̕ͅõ̡̰̱̪̻̖̺̰̰̼̖̫̹̭ͣͬ̊̃͑ͣ̒ͨ̒͠͡r̻̙̣͕͚̬̜̰̟͓̼͈͈̟͉͔̞ͦͯ̿ͮͮ̿̎̒̎ͩ͘͜m̈́ͨ͛̈̇͌̐̎͛̐͗̄ͨ̅̐̀ͦ̓̀͏̠͙̜̼̭̰̹̮͡ͅḁ̷̛̪̹̭̖̥̥̲̰͈̯̝̫͉̅̅͗͛͂ͨ͆͆ͨ̽͛́ͮ͊́̀͞͞l̢̙̟̖̰̝̩̰̘̽̐̀͑̊ͫ̿̏̀̕ ͨ̾͋̈ͮͦͧ͊̒̍̄̎͊̚͏̶̡̛̝̼̻͙̣̻̰̣͙̥̯͡f͊̋ͭ͛̍҉҉̞̳̪̳͍̣̝̱̱̱̖̕ͅuͫ͂̃͛ͦ͐̅̇̊̃̾ͦ̾̉̀̚͡҉̗̮̯̣̥̭̱̪̭̣̟̠̼̗̥̺̖c̓̌̃̉͒͌̏̒͗ͧͯ͛̉҉҉͎̗̹̻k̭̪̥̮͇̼̟̙̬͉̥̟̮̘̪̋͂̒ͯͭ͑ͧ̔̾ͨͣ͟͠ͅͅ ̶̟̝̦̘̳̓̈́ͭ̄ͦͤͬ̈́ͪͯͫ̽̒̽u̢̹̖̲͓̪̼̖͔̠̭ͯͭ͛ͯ̿̓͐̈͋̋́p̷̸͕͈̘̬̿́͑͐̑ͧ̀̈ͩ͢͟͞

̢̙̗͇̝̰ͥ̅ͯ͊͐͌̀͌̅̂ͪͮ̆͑ͬ̆ͨ̀m̫͓̹̼̰̗̝͎̜͎̺̼͉̩̖̮͔͍̃͋̎̆̃͗ͬ̄ͭͩ̓ͫ͋̌͒͢͡͝ͅa̓̓ͪ͊͊̉ͤ̓̋̅́͗̉͒̒͗̉̚͡͏̡̰̭̦̙̞̮̮͙͇̦̘̠̪̲͢x̨̡̳̥̜̲͖̥͓̹̻͉̩̙̆ͣ̍̃ͬͯ̇ͣͭͮ͑͐̔ͥ̀͋ͤͅỉ̶̧̛͉͍̳̼͍̞̼̮̞͎͎̳ͧ̈́̐͗ͫ̿̾ͥͭͪ͆̋ͥͩ̌͛̓̾͟ ̢͍̳̹͕͓̟̜̅̑ͮ̒́͗͆̅f̴̸̧̲̱̼̖̏͐̎̓͑ͬͥ̋͋ͯ͌̃͢u̧ͦ̓ͪ͑̒̔ͪ͒̽̏͊̀̌ͧ̄̄́̚͟͏͇̤̬͇͎̩̪̖̪̱̰̝̖͓ͅͅc̷͇̙̗͎̱̥͕͍ͬ͌̈́ͩ͘͝k̢̡̛̥͕̗̯̗̔͗ͮ͊̐̔̂̓̚̕͞ ̧ͪ́̄͋͠҉̹̜̼͕͖͙̤̼͚̦͠ũ̴̼̪͎͓͓̭̣͎͎ͨ͆͊̎ͭ͊ͧ̎͢ͅp̴̢͎̣̫̠͚̦̯̐͒̑͂̅͑͌ͭ̔̽ͩ̅̅ͮ́͂ͩ̌̏̀͝͡

̧͚͉̳͓̬̜̗̩͙̘͍̜ͬ͆͂̇̈́ͤ̾͢

̧̢̫̱͓̙̜͓͖͇̹̯̩̥̖̈́̓̋ͨ̌͐̉͐͂̀͂̚͞͞Z̢̙̻̱͈̺̙͙͓̺̝͉̈̽̿̓̈́ͬ̇̒̋ͩ̔̿͑ͣͨ̒ͣ̈͌ä̍͆̿̍͋̒͛̓̏͌́̃̿̿̏̚҉̸̸̣͕͓͉͝ͅl̸̩̞̰̯̭̟̦͙̯̦̻̦̭ͥ͗̐̈̒̏̆̈͛̎̾̇̓̑͛͡͝g̢̡̖͖͎̭̠̟̣̲̃̊̏͐͆̎̀͢ô̞͍̤̳͈̭̟̐̋̍̔̈͂͑͡͝ ̢͙͉̣̠̫̬̒͆ͪ̽͑͆̎ͯ́͛̽̔̐͌ͦ̏̓̿́Ç̞͇͙͍͇̭̆̑̉̃ͬͪ̌̎ͬ̚͘͘h̼̠̲̺̰̦̣̞̼͍͓̖̝̺̗̠̲͆͑ͦ͛̃ͥ̐̓̿ͦ̀̚͜ͅa̧͖̪̭̯̟̗̯̮̩͖̲͓̝̳͙̘͛͂́̀̇́͛ͯͪͪ̓̉͒ͩ̈̾̀͜ͅr̸̛̲͍̞̮̯̯͚͎̲̩͇͍͕̯̗̤̳̻ͥ̾͊̒͌̀̿ͣ̑̋͂̍ͬ̓͘͞ͅa̢͓͔͕̫̱̭͇̹̦̣̪͓͈͈̯̍̐̑̽͛́͌̏ͤ̓̎ͭ̾ͮ́̈̓͡c̵̷̡̖̘̯̺͓̥͖̳͔̟̥͚̫͔̜͑̇ͫͦͧ͊̉ͩ̏͗̈̔ͥ̌̏̏́ͩ̀̀͘t̨̤̩̼̻̙̯̖͗ͭ͌́̅͂̔̊̾͗̀͡è̴͎̠͙͇̦̝̯̮̲̙̊̈́͆̈ͩ͟ŗ̟̭̭̙͉̘͇̠̩͍̬̮͇̻̩ͮ̓ͫͩ̊̍͌ͫ̀̽̇̊̋͜s̢̭̺̙̖̮͚̘̭̲̰ͫ̉̒͒ͨͯ͋͞ ̶̞̼̜͈́ͦ̿ͮ̒̌͌̃͒ͯͫ̎̂̋̃̾ͩ͗͟R̸̃̈́̾ͣ̇̾ͧ̋̋͗͏̨̳̪̫̯͙͎̜̝͓̖͍̪͈e̥̜̳̟͚̝͉̞͔͓̻̥͔̻͚ͫ̈́͑̈́ͦͨ̽ͬ̿̋̂͂̓ͣ̄̅̐̀̚̚͜͜͠f̧̨̹͖͚̟̹̞̖̞͖̫͛̎̔ͭ̒̈́̅̌̽̓ͤ̌̒̽̑̓̐̚͘͝͝ë̶̪̬̙̹̤͙̫͓̭̖̱͉̞͇̰͙́̃̓͐̎̄͋̈́́͞͠r̶̭̼̻̯̜ͬ̑̄̓́ͪ̂̽͂̎̀ę̵̝̞̞̞̘̱̻̖̬͔̒ͩ̒̚͘͢nͤ͛́̚̕͏̴̼̦͔̠͓͈͔̪̳͎̱̣̤c͌͆ͪ̇ͬ̈̒̓̅ͪ̎̚҉̴̸̩̪̯̪͍̘̩͈̺̪̰̻̕͜e̢̢͉̻̥̻̻͈͔̱͇̥̭̠͙͍̱̺̭͔̻̰̞̫͎̬̭̹͑̒ͬͤ̈̅̓͌̾ͯ́͒ͯ̌̇̈́͗̊͗͂ͮ̕͢͢͡ͅ

̷̷̴̨̭̰̟̭͉̫̩̹̠̹͉͎̆̽̎̌C̶̰͍̙̠̱͙͓̮̮̳̲̱̣̠̯͛̍̾̅͋͌̇́͜ḣ̴̨̝̱͓̐̑̓ͫ͋͋͐ȃ̢̳̯̦͙̳͉̣̭̦̝̺͈̖̝͎͍̣̒ͯͣ͋͋ͧ̅̓̃̽͜r̴̨̺̥͖̹͔̜̲̮̲͉̄ͯ̀͒̽ͣͪ͢͠͞s̨̲̦̻̠̺̟̼̱͖̬͈̰̾̿̓͋̈̍̅̄̓ͬͫ͆͗̾͑̀͢͠ ̦̺͎͎̘͕̗̖̳̦͈̻̯̣̙̆ͫ̆ͣ̃̀̑ͬ͗ͮ̈́ͦ̚͡g͑̍̔͋͌̈́̋ͫ͂̄͟͞҉҉̛̱̜̝̱̰õ̤̬̪̞͈̟̳̖̗̮̻̜̖̮̦̅̈̌ͫ̿̓ͨ͛͗͘͢͠ͅi̢͚̮̫̘̮͈̜̠͍̗͚͎̣̜̤̫͐̓͛ͪ̄̀̉̚̚͡ͅņ̶̩̟̮̟̟̓̔́ͫ͆͢g̫͕̥̫̺͕͍̹̹̫̞̐̃̾ͧͮ̆͗̓ͦ͌̉ͭͭͩͦ̕ ̴̡̥̬̫̥̘̱̺̺̗̘̹͎̺̖̻͔͓͖̆ͦ̒̅ͫ̑̒ͪ͒́̀͝u̢̠̥̠̭̺̗̻̱͚̭̦̪̜͖͉̺͔̐͑ͦͮͥ̌̃̐ͩ́͌́̚̕͠p̭͖̝̹̰̼͓͎̯̝̱̞̘̤͍ͬ͑̅ͪ͆ͭ̏̂ͧ͗̆̀́ͅ:̵̧̡͇̪͔̟̮̤̼̪͗ͣ̄̈̊ͪ̾̾ͦ̉̅͊͒ͫ̀

͉̩͕͉̙͔͇̥̜̳̺̜̮͇̬̪͇ͮ̈́̆ͬ̀̚̕ ͚̯̪̠̯͉̳̻̘̗͓̗͒͋̎͗͗̄͒͊̐ͨͤͩ̅̍̅ͤ́͞͞ͅ ̿ͩ̿ͫͨ͏̵̳̞͔͓̭̝̙̱͚͙̗̤͍͠ ̵̆̾ͦ̌ͧ̎͆̌͟͝͏̧͖̠͓̭̞̤̝̝̣͕̠̥̬͚͖̥ ̡̠͈͇͔͇̗͓̫͙͎͓̺͙̈́̍͑ͦ̊͜͝͡͞ͅ ͍̦̫̜̗̘̦̮͓̌ͤ̌̓ͤ̃ͨ͐͆̚̕͠͠ ̧̡̩̮̮̰̘͎̭̞̳͖̝̲̠͚͍͚͔̫̜ͧ̓̋̃͆̑̋̿͛͊̓̔͑̀ ̵̶̨̡̺̦̠̹̜̟̱̗̣̱̹͇̭̙ͩ̃͐̾ͨͨ͋̐̈̚̚ͅ

̢͖̹̤͙̠͚̝̥̝͙̥ͮ̾͑̒̽ͪ͛̅ͭͪ̉̄̇͑͋̀̇ͬ̇͢͠ ̢̞̯̣̦̱̼̼̟̘͒̑̅̀ͬ͒ͩ͆́͢ ̛̛̫͈̘̯͓̺̲̲͖̱̲͈̌͊̈̿̾͒͗̃̊ͧͭ̉ͩ̕̕͠ ̵̳̦̫͉̰̞̤̼͖͇͖̠̫̽̔̉ͧͣ̑ͧ͆͗ͪ̀́́̚͘͜ ̨̆̂ͣͫ͗ͤ͒͏̷̢̨͙̗̤͈̹̱͓̪͓̬̗͉ ̛̟̞̫̺̫̱̲̺̪̱͈̲̯̤̐͐̀̇̒̊ͬ͌ͪ̈́̾̄͛͛ͨͧ̇̀̚͝͞ͅ ̢͖̠͙̠̟̦̝̙͍̱̪̜̣̠̐̎̎̆ͦ̔̍͒͋ͬ̂͛ͩͪ̕͝͡ͅ ͐ͤ̈͐̑͋̌̇̉ͭ̆͗͑̆ͯ̉͠͏̴̭̠̠̀͜ͅ ̴̋̃̃͛̊͒͑͗̂̓̃̿̐҉҉̡̩̤̲̞͈͉̘̟̹͇͈̻̪̫͓͠ͅ

͖͕̠͍̤̭̞̹̩͖̹̩̼͉̺̪̣̙̌̈́͒ͥ͑̈́ͪ̄́͟͝ ̜̟̠̥̮͎͉̯̜͓͖̞̯̲̥ͩ̿̌͊̔́͆͐ͤ̈ͥ͒̎̏̅ͮͥ̂͝͠͝ ̟̤̭̖͔̼͕̾͛͋̾ͤͪ͂͊̔̈͒̌͒͝͞ ̫̞̯̼̱̪̳͖̮̗̯̺̝̞͍̻͛͋͐ͭ͢ͅ ̠̺̜͇̣̣̱̰̣͎̩̍̒ͬ͑̌̅̔̍̽̿̃̅̌̚͘͝ ͬ̐̿̊̌͘͘͏͏͖̲̤̬͔̭̳̻̰ ͓̱̣̥̪̝̫̼̣̓̉͂̔̐̆̉ͬͪͣ̌͐ͩͣ̀͘̕͞ ̿ͤ̆ͫ̈́̓̓ͥ͛̃͒̏̉ͦ̉ͣͬ҉̦͉͚̗̠̥̠͇͍̩͍͍͔̳̯̱̫̪̩͢ ̡̛̗̟̹͕̙͖͖̲͍̮̹͔̟̯̦̜ͮͦ̓͛̈̇͒̓̒̅̿̽̃̾ͩ

̡̈́̑ͥͫ̏̋ͭͫ̓̌̿̏̅ͦͨ̀͝҉҉̖̣͙̤̱ ̨̛̽̈́ͪ͐̊́̚̚̕͝҉̭̱̹̣͕ ̹͕͖̩̠̝̥̬̜͓̺͚̣̄ͮ̆ͭ̓͂́͞͠ ̵̨̧͖͖̜̜̱̬͙̘͉̳̰͔̪̜ͮͧͮ̿̚ͅ ̷̧̠͙̭̱͚̘̙͍̻̰͉̠̖̺̫̤ͥͣ̔ͨ͑̏͑ͫͪ̃̿̈́̊̈̀͋ ̗͚̖̗̻̺͙͙͚̯͈̀̉̿ͧ̽͒ͦͨͥ͌ͬ̓ͩ̆͐̚͢͞ͅ ̵̷̻͚̞̫̥̩̩̲̮̦͍͓͈̜ͦͮͥ͛̈́͂ͦ̇̋̐̓ͯ̎̏́̀͠ ̶̛̘͔͚̦͕̺͛͆ͤ̌̓̄͘͠ ̳͎̯͉͇͎̗ͬ̋̔ͭ̀̎͋ͨ̏̏͞͝ ̹̗̟̟̣͍̦̼̹͔̱͌ͫͯ͊ͤ̒ͦ̊͆̓ͪ̀͐ͭ̚̚͝

̷̴̱̱͓̤̻̗̻̱̮̱̖͓̽͋͑ͤ̃̃̒̈͒ͭͥ͋ͫ̌̽ͥ̉͋ͅ ̨̛̥̰͈̫͎͍̱̬̹͖̠̹͔̟̙ͮͭ̂̔ͯͫ͐̂͒̎͗̆̀̄ͫ̀͞͞ͅ ̨ͯ̌̅̌̍ͤ̒͂ͬ́҉̧̢̥̟͖͓ ̰̯͕͎̙̩̦̫͚̬̰͉̰͚̲̯͔̐̿̈̍̆ͩ͌̏̅ͩͨ̓̅͒̀͡͡͝ ̢̡̡̙̣̣̥̹̱̱͎̥̳̲̹̰̍̊͛̋̌̀̀̚ͅ ̵̢̧̻͉͔̼̰͊̎͊̆̽ͤ͋̌̉̏ ̶̢̛̞̳̪̱̜̘̯̎ͨ̋ͦͯͧ̔̽ͦ̑̎͋̏̔ͧ̿͞ͅ ͉̣̗͒͋͑̑ͤͧ͂͌̏ͮ̅ͨ̇̉̌ͤ̀͠ͅ ̧͇͚̝̯͍͂̃̐̑̈́̇͋̚

̛̠̹̞̪̼̞̍̋̂̄͆ͯͦͮ̉ͯ͋̒̉ͧ͠

̴͙̝̖̭̻̱̖̦̰̣̭͉͉͇̼̫̣͆̑͊̿ͤͧ͜͡

̢̗̮̩̪͍̭̥͇̩̱͚̻̖̘͇̉̎̽͊̍̈́ͭ̇͗͐̅̋͒͒͋̃͗̚͝ͅ2̴̸̢͔͖̥̟̊͛̓͑̂ͩͨ͒ͤ͒̽ͥ̅̈́͗͋ͬ͝͠0̛̮̳͔̰̝̦̳̳͚̬͐́ͬ͐̋͂̈͒̀̌͟ͅ0̴̧̲̫̗͕̖̘͔̳̗̤̺͈̩ͨͬ̑̓̐ͭ̀ͅͅ9̸̧̺͍̣́͆ͧ̏ͬ̌̒͑͐̚ ̤̹̝̩̻̮̹̘̠̤̙̺͙̱͈̣̺̱͕̄͌̃͐̈ͩ̔͛͘͢-̇ͤ̅ͩͣ̃̆̉̍́̚̚͝҉͙̝͍ ̷̡͖̠̮͕͔̰̻̳ͥ̑ͮͩͤ̆ͣ̏̽̾̏̽ͧ́ͩͭͬ͜͝t̼̙̰͔͖̬̫̺͓̠̳̻͍͂̓ͨ̎̀́͝c͒ͤ̅ͨ̅ͬ͗ͮ̇͐ͦ̂̒̀ͥ͏̫̬̼̣̫͙̻̗̼̯͖̖͚͢h̏ͣͤͥ̊̓́ͥ̎͛́ͫ̓̿̌ͬ̚͏̼͍̹̺̩͕̗̬̠͕͈̜̦͞ǫ̶̤̼̟̪̲̩͈̺̩̪̜͇̬̋ͤ̂̅̎̆ͩ̃ͬ̽̊̐̃̑̏ͮͤ͜ͅų̴̴͈͓̜͙̹ͥ̽͂͆̎ͥ̽̇́̈ͪͤ̓͐̓̒̇͂͡k̮̜̹͎͖̯͕͖̠̰̯̹̯̳̼͙͚̬͇̉ͬͯ̀͘̕͜y̖̠͖̭̜͓̪͙̦ͣ͐̂ͮ̃̐ͯ̑̋͂̽̑̂͆͢͞

̷̡̞͓̭̗̩̥̮̘̿ͤ̎̅͌ͧ̎̏ͤͥ̅̍̋ͪ͗͟ ̧̯͔͍̩̬̺ͧ̔̃̾̓̈́ͥͬ̑ͥ̀̊͌̃̀ ̧̛͓͔̭̠̲̩͓̱̥͍͈̭̲̗̦̼̼̑͗ͨͥͮ͆̍̿̑̄̚͘ ̹̮̼̜̞͖̝͕̙͙̲̦͙̬̯̬̫͎̠̈́͊͂̍̽̑̒͗̾͑̄̉̆̂̋̎̃͝͡ ̑ͨͨ͘҉̷̡̟̙̼̪͖̗̖̝̥̼̭̕ͅ ̩͓̩̼̱͈͕͍̏ͩ̌͆̀̀͜͞͝ͅ ͒̈́̓͛̋̍͐̄ͣ̏̊̔̉͋͑̋ͭ҉̴͍̖͖̟͈̼͖̟̙̕͡

̶̜̖̼̭͚̲̭ͣ̅̓̾̔̌̇ͭ̓͗͆ͯͨ̊͊ͫ̀͝ͅ ̶̡̡͔̺̺͓͎͈͋ͯ̂͌ͪ̿̇̅̈̽͋̓ͭ̉̈ͮ̑̚ ͇͉̝̻̳̬͈̯͔͚̺̋̆̋ͤ̀̿̚͘͘͟͠ͅ ̵̈́ͨͨ̇̆ͥ̎ͪͨ͆̉̿̎ͬ̓̾̈ͬ҉͘͝͏͚͕̘̟͇͚̝̰ ͓͙̥̱͔̱̮̬̜̫̬̮̭̎̏́ͪ̍͂̈̔ͬ̀͠͞ ̵̝̞̜̖̭̫͕͓̗̭̜̓̍̓̄͢ ͈̻̭̙̯̣̹̘̖̖̜̳̙̭͎͕ͪ̓͊ͦͬ͂ͭͦͧ̐́̂ͬ́̑͊̀̚͞ͅ ̨̫͎̲̣̹̗̋̿̌ͣ͞ͅ

̢͗ͪ̍͗́͗͌ͭ̀҉̛͔͉͇͕̯̲͓̳͈͖̫͍̠͉̠͞ ͈͕̘͎̥̦̦̳̲̗̗̬͎̤̤̜̰̱̣̉̈̄̐̂̒ͣ̓̿̎̆ͬ̅͐̾̽̈́̚͘͡ ̣̜̤̲̰̮̲̱̦̬̟͉͚͗͗̒̿ͥ̔̓̃̈́͌ͪ̀͘͟͠ ́ͮ̊̃ͪͯ̃ͬ̏̒̓͌͛̂̋͋҉̤͕̗̦̫̗͔̲̱̩̹̬̗̪ ̶̨̞̯̘̘̣̱ͤ̄͊̾̏ͣ̑̀ ̶̸̱̣̙̘̭̙̖̎ͬ̆ͩ̿̃ͦ̑̽̋̽̊́ͅͅ ̵͔̻̰͗̂̋͗͜͡͡ ̴͂ͩ̅ͦ̐ͩ̇ͮ̇ͬ̋̒͆̉̋̄͏̨҉̥̣̹̼͕̯̝̭͔̳̞̠̬͔̣̼͍͝ ̧̬͈̠͇̘̮̭͕͈͔̦̘̮̘͗͒ͪ̊͂͛ͮ̽̈̎̂̎̏̑̃̽͗̇̚̕ ̞͎̪͙̟̥̖̠̄̏ͨ͒̆͆̅͐̕͢ͅ

̶̣̻̞̤̼͈̲̞̮̖͍̜̦̓̈́̓̑̈͂́̎̀̇͞

̷͔̦͙̘̝͔͙̠͈̰̯͓̠̯̱̤̩̬ͬ̽̿ͫ̒̅̃͊̒ͦ̓͂ͨ̃̌ͯ̑̅̑͘C̸̴̨̢̝̲̱̜̗̫̥̘̱͇͍̗̹͙̥̊̋̓̋̍h̸̵̢̭̤̦̦̞̯͈̙͉̖̲̞̩͔͕͈͔ͭ̊ͫ̒̔ͩͬ͊͝ā̵̷̤͕̝͓̘̩̠̭ͦͭ̒̆̃̓̓ͪ̎̾͋ͬ̂͡ͅͅr̶̪͖̦͎͈̦̯͚͖̪̎͌̉̽͐͗̈́̈̀͜͞ͅs͔͔͖͈̩͉̖̺̼ͯ͒̄̃̿͛͒ͩͪ̂ͯ͡ ̸͎͎͈͇͈͉̮̖͆̋̐͆͌͂͐ͪ̈́ͩ͆ͪ͂̿̒̀͞͞s̢̢̢̰̮̙͓̹̣̜̘͇̦̭͕͚̭͊̓̀̄̿͘͜t̢̛͇̩̻͎̦̏̓͐ͮ̎̏ͦ̅͂̈̌ͫͦͮ̑̿͒̾́͜a̵̮͈͚̫̭̠̼̩̞̻͕̺̩͎̣̬̳̹̿̇̇̈͢͠y̻͚̝̜̘͕̥̹͕͎͗̿ͭ̉̈̀͝ͅĩͭ̂̒̆̕͢͡͝͏̩̭̟̹n̢͉̲̘̣̳̩͋̊̑͆ͧ̄̾͆̔ͪͨ̈́͜g̵̨̺͖͙͙̘̹͓̤̒̎̂ͮ̉̿̃ͬ̈́̇̎̃ͧ̔͟ ̶̩̱̫͈̫̪̟ͨͤͦ̕͡i̢̛̲̱̗̯̲̦̮͔͈̇̃̎͆̔̄̑̓̿̍̑͛̚͡ͅn̵̨͓̝̘̗͆ͮ̂ ̨̭̜͚͈̩́̐ͫͩͬͣ̇̉ͯͬ͢ͅț̵̢̺͇̹͖̦̺̯̤̟̹̗̖̰̘͕͚̄͋͑̂̆̃̽̋͂ͫ͂ͩ̚h̵̷̷̨͍̥̱͎͉̳̠ͮ̅̂̇̋͆͛̚͜ę̓̋̅͛̓̄͐̈ͤ̂͑̆ͥͥ͟͟҉̲̪̗̯͚̥̺͈̜̻͉ ̶̣̩̦̮͙̣͖̦̱̙̖̙͂̏̄͂̎͑ͣ̎͛̈͠͝ḿ̷̡̟̣̦͎̮͎̥̰̩̹̟̲̹͙̯̠̻ͬ̓͗ͬ̎͗ͣ̇͜͞ͅî̶̴̬̖̳̞̝̮̈̍ͦ̐̉̉͑ͥͭ͑ͣͧ̓̂ͤ̚͝͞d̷̩̞̪̫̭͎̗͙̥̯̳̗̫̰̜̂̂͂̊͊̎ͤ̐ͭͭ͆̈́͢͞d̢̮̤̠̰͚̺̠̺̪̱̋̑̔͗̐̕͜l̴͚͎͔͇̘̯̼͚̗̯͎̯͚͍͙̹ͫͬ̏̐͂͟ḛ̛̪͉̜̖̞̤̣̺̥̜̜͉͖ͪ̀̄͂̊ͦͣͪ͑̌̎ͯͩ͊̄͋̀́̚͘̕:̸͕̜͚̮̻̰̜͙̬͖̫͙͓̥̱̉̄̓ͣ̏ͧͣ̐̽̈́ͤ̂̇ͭ͘ͅ

̡͖̲͇̜̬͕̺̦͍̘͎̲̟͉͍̱̩̺̭͗̔̉ͩ͆̃̉̃͛ͨͪ̈́ͮ̌ͩ͑̚̚͞͡͡ ̧̛̝͎͉̭̪̥̪͓͈͖͔͕̰͇̱̦̜̉͌̄ͯͧ̓͗̀̚͜ ̩̜̺͎̃̑̍ͬͪ͢ ̆̒͋͊ͮ̔ͤ̒̋̓̿̅̏ͭ͊ͦͨ̓̀͘͞͏͚͔͎͔̖̣͙̗̫̝̝̠͇͓̣ ̿̈̉̆̈́̂̎ͭ̌̂̂̾̋͛̍͒ͥ͛̌͏̶̧̯̠̺̻͔̣͉̞̥ ̧̨̡̙͎̳̭̱ͯ͂͆̈́̍́ͯ̈́ͤͥ̕͟ ̧ͪ̎ͪ͒̋͏̴̴҉̭̮̟̟̳̤̫͈̙̫̱̥͕͖͓̜̱̳ ̷͙̜̘̫͙̭͍̯͚̣̻̞̦̘̝͙̳̰ͭ̎̄͒ͨ̍̽ͬͬ͋̀ͯ̑́̆̐ͭ́̽́͢͟ ͪ͗̽̾̎̍͂͛͊̍͏͢҉͚͉̞͚͙ ̡͐͛̇̊ͯͮͩ҉̦͍͕̙̭

̢ͪ̓͗̌ͮ̃̈́͋̈ͯ̄ͧ̚҉̼̥͔͙̙̝̫̦̦͞ ̢̨͓̠̻͓̙̘͔͎̭͍̮̼̀͒ͤ̇̽ͅ ͈͍̣̖͍̗̤̖͖̰͉̙͎̣̜̭͑̽̈ͨͧ̿͌̄̅̊̀ͦ̓̐̽̓̀ͅ ͌ͧ͛̊ͫ҉҉̠̻̺̯̹̱̟̜̫̫̖̥ ̶͚̘͓͍̙͚͔̳̹͈̗̰̘̤̖͚͇͔̖̇ͬͤͫ̾ͭ̎ͧ͒ͪ͌̄̈́͢ ̨̾̎͂̋͂͊̌̇̓͆ͬͣ̃̚͜҉̣͇̭̻̱̻̥̮̪̩̟̠̳̜̱̥ ̶̡̝̜̞̦̲͕̗͐ͮ̅͌̐̿̊͋ͭ̈́͑̿ͩ̊̚ ̶̨̯͕̙̹͙̪̪͖͙̠̭͓̫͕̯ͬͨ̑̊̏͌̋́ ̷̴̢̮̱̟̜̲̪͍̬̠̭͙̗́ͩ̾̌ͬ̎̀ ͓͓̥͍̹͕̠͉̼̼͚͇͍̦̟̦͕͍̿͛͐͗ͭ̑̎͊͑̽́̕͡͝

̵͒ͥ̉ͦͤ͒̓̅̑̊̌͛̄ͨ͝͏̟̱̮̤̮̤̮͔̲̣̹̹̭̰̜͝͝ ̢̓̅̈́̑͆̀ͣͮ̍͌ͥ͢҉҉̠͇̘̩̭̤̘̣͈̗̺̥͓

̴̨͙̭̠̦̖̬͛͗͛̾͐̈͆̒̈́̄͛͊̌ͣͬ

͙̥̬͍̫̝̓̄̌̀̍͒̂̓ͫ̂̏̉ͣ͑͛̏̚͟͡C̨̺̝̰̝̭̼̒͐̈͛͂̒̕̕͞͝h͈̦͉̖̥̰̩̺̒ͩͦ́̚͘a̸̱͍̯͖͇̬͕̪͓͆͂̎ͬ͐͆̈̀ͩ̈́͋̉̀͝ͅr̷̵̈̎͛̅ͧ̾̈́̌ͭͣ̿ͧͬ͆҉͎̥͎͚͓͚͖̖͇̲͍̺̘͎̩͈͞ͅs̴̵̛̲̺̘͖͎̟̗̹̲͚̺̮̭̾̆̔̿ͧ̑ͦ̔́ ̢̛̝͍͚̠̝͉̫̦̥̺̥̼̘͚͖̋ͭ̔͑ͬ̾ͣ͑͗ͣ̇̊ͥ̚g̷̩͍̗̱͔͙̪̦̰̭͚͉̦̝̰͓͕̦͛́̋ͥ̓̎̑͛̂͛͂͂͒͊̐̅̑͢ơ̶̡͇̰̝̗͍̠̳̘̺̩̺͗ͧ͋́ͧ͑͂ͦ̎͊̚͠͡ͅͅi̤̣͓͍͉͚̬̘̹̞̣͈̝͍͉̲̎̔̓ͧ̂̽̽ͤͮͣ̑̅͛͛̏̚͞͞ͅn̢̨̛̮̺̳̩̘̪͔̘̟̱̤ͩ͐ͪ̐̉̓̋̽́̂g̨̖̭͓̼̪̜͉̊ͭͦ̈́̋̚͜ ̷̡̫͓̥͎̭̯̙̩͍̹̄ͫ̿ͩ̃̑͋ͩ͌̍ͥ̓̑͊͗̀͜d̗̖̼̤̦̖͈̮͕͎̬̟̿̑͌͋̊͛̚̕ȯ̶̴ͯͮ̃ͣ́̍҉̶͍̱̪̹͚͕͚͜w̷̡̞̰͔͎͉̝̙̰̣͙̺ͩ͂̎̄́ͯ̿ͫ́ͤͭ̿̊̚͞͞ͅn̶̲̦̩̩̝͖̥̦̠̞̰̳ͧ͐ͣ̆ͭ͛̎͊̄̆̿̐͊̇̈́͘͘͡:̥̰͕͉̲̞̫͕̍͆̄ͩ̋̐̀͟ͅ

̘̟̫̠̬̩͉̦̀͌̽̍͗ͣ̒̊͑̕͘͞ ̧̹̣͓͈̠̝͑͌̄̊̑͐ͮͨ͆̍͆͞͠ ̷͍̬̮͚̜͋̓̃ͭͤ̌́͒̅̔̀͞ͅ ͉̘̹̘̭̹̟̩̤͍̫̱̥̓̇͐̆ͣ͗̽̂̑̌̿̃̌͒́ ̷̧̨̰̜̜͉̭̮̘͕̤̘̪̃͌ͨ̔͗͋ͥͦ̈́̍ͭ̽̂͛̈ͫ͘ͅ

̧̺̫̜͈͔͚̟̲̻͙̳̜̜̹ͫͭ̀̓͆̂̉͗͊̍ͫͮͫ̑̂ͫ̄͠͡

̛̯̹̪̮̿ͣ͛̓ͥ̽̍͂͋̍̓̈͂͡ ̧̭̲̜͖͖̣͙̰͖̖̬̤͉̲̟̩̬̗̌͑̉̅ͯ̐̀̋ͬ̃ͣ̿̒̉́͟ ̴̷̡̧̤̟̖̮̝͓̮̺͙̤̳̪̞̬ͫ̂ͯ̍̈̓͂̾̒̀̚ͅ ̢̧̧̲̟̺̘̗̯̰̟̟̤̟̥͎̗͔̘͕̼ͯ̌́̑ͧ̆͆͂͑͗̾͂̍ͥͫ͗͂̕ ̢̺͓̦͕̜̹̞͍̼͙̌̆ͪ̓̿͑̈́̑ͦ̇͊̆ͬ̉̀͜ ͑͐̍̃ͨͤ̎ͫ̾ͦͮ̍͋̽͘͘͏̳̝̪̩͈̰͔̮̖̯̮͓͇́ ̴̷̦̹̦̭̣͔̟̳̘̮͉̻̣̮̬̱̎̓̍̊̾ͭ̈̑̏͗̎̀ͮ͂ͪ͂̎͠͠͡ͅͅ

̛̫̖͉̫̠̞̩̘̪ͬ́̏̽ͦ͆̿̃̒͜͝͞ͅ ̧̗̣̞̼̠͐̅̑͛̀͞ ̧̡̧̖̦̺̜̞͓͈̰͖̂͗ͫ͋͐͐̅ͫ̍ͣ̀̂̾̄ͪ̅̃̎̀͡ ̷̤̘̩͔̠̦̭̫̱͓̠̤̤͙͈̈́ͧ̅̊̍̔́͐͆ͯ̾ͥ̽̋ͯͭͣ̚ͅ ̴̢̢̩̥̙̜͈̜͚̳͇̥͔̪̣͉̯̟͉̥̫ͫ̿̆̄̑̅̅͂̔͌ͥ̏ͥͭ̔ ̢̗̩̭̳̥̣͈̫͛̐̎̇̌͆ͬͭ͊̀͌̏͌̐ͫ̄ͦ̕͝ ͐̋̈ͮ͏̶҉͚̫̲͈͓̞̩ͅ

̧̡̣̖͍̪͌̇ͫͧͧ̊̉̈̚̕͜ ̡̲̣̗͎̙͕ͭͮ͋ͪ͗̐͆͑̑̚͢ ̔ͫ̍́̌̋͆̎ͨ͏͏̵͓̲͈̞͉̩̫͖̦̺̯̭͕̰ ̛̊̄̓̄̒̐́͊̋̾̆ͯ̓̂̈́̏ͤͤ҉̭̫̘̻͕͇͍̮̭̦ ̛̯̯̝͉̼̲̣̯͔͎̖̆̂ͭͥ̓̽͑̽ͥͪͭ̄͋̄͐̑̈̏͊͞͝ ̢̣͈̥̮̗̲̙̯͈̗̒̊͂ͬ͋͐̋ͤ̊̃̐͊̐̃̍̈́̽ͪ̚͠͞͞͠ ̡̛͖͇̮̫͈̞̽̐̉͑̄̈͌̾̔ͪ͡͞ ̷̢̛̼͍̱̟̝̝̜̥͈̦͎̜͈̥̮̗̯̓͌͗̓̎͗͐̌ͦ̓͊̆͗́̚͟ ͕̤͔͎̟̤̬̩̼̝̬͔̱̝̾̾̉͋͌ͥ̚͜͝͝͞

̨͚͓̲̭̤͔̰͕̟̪̘̞͚ͨ̈́͌ͨ̐̂ͤ͘̕͢C̸̛̙̣͔͖̬̣̓̾̉̂̕͠h̸̫͍͎͕̺͍̖͉͍̞̮͉ͤͨͦ̎̾͂̓͑̆ͤ͊͟a̛̝̩͚̺̤̺͔̹̮̹̤̠̎͒̂r̡̤͎̫̤̜͕̹̠̜͖̣͑ͮ̉̃̀͗̇ͣͬͤ̋́̂ͨşͣͪ̄ͬ̀͛̒̏ͨͥͮ͌͜͏͖̹̲͎͕͕̲̣̘̰͖͈ͅ ̧ͥ͂̈́̊̐̌̎ͭͭ̉̚͏̴̷̺̩̼̫̣̰̝̩͓̪͕̦͟s̢̛͓͍̭͓̮̘̞̜̒̆̌ͣ́ͧ̓̉̀̃ͧ̽͊̇̇̾̎͐̈́ͅt̵̢̹̠̣͎͎̳͙͎͖͕͚̹͔̯͛̓ͤ̒̓̂̎ͨ̈́̾̔͋̃ͪͨ̆̑̚͟͝ͅa̡̞̙̻̯̒̃̏͒͋͋̋̍ͫ͆̔̈͆̌̈́̌ͥ̀y̯̳̗͙̤̩̹̍ͦ͂͑ͮ̽͑ͮ͑͛͟͢i͙̖͈̩͙͓̪̒ͬ̿̏͛͗̆̄̒́ͯ̉̓̐ͤ͒̇͛̕͠ṇ̵̦̤͉̫̩̝̣͎̞̤̂ͤ̄́ͯ͋ͭ̇̎ͣ̏̂ͮ̈̓ͤ̋ͯ̚͡g̡̦̫̞̙ͩ͂̒͒ͣ̕͟ͅ ̃ͨ̎ͥͫͣ̈́̉ͤ͗҉̰͓̦͎̟̹̮̘̤̩͙̱͍̻͚̀͜iͫͯ̎ͮͪ̍̐̽̚͡͏̠̥͍̞̘̦̱̼̠̻̫̪̹̟ͅn̷̴̹͚̟̘̉̔ͯ̔̃̉̚͘͞ͅ ̂̓̉͏̧͈͓̮̰̫̦͖͇̗̲͓͝ͅt̸̸͙̟̪̤͇̙̰̤̪̹̱̙̱ͤ͗̽̉͌̃̅ͣh̶͆̍ͣ͆ͣͩ͋ͫ͛͒ͣͦͧ̒͏̠͙͔̮̲̥̙eͦͤͣ̇͗̄̒ͭͨ̉ͦ̇̒͏͓͈̣͔͉̳͎͔͔̺̕ ̧̨̛̞̯̲̙͈̬̆̓̉̋͑ͮ͂͛͡m̵̧̙̩͖͙̥͋͆͋̏̿̓ͅi̧͈̳̼̥̹̮̺̪̬̟͉̳̥̥̗̭͚̼̮ͤͩ̈ͨ̓̅ͫ̚ḑ̨̛̟̞̲͇͈̲͈̜̳̞̩͕̪̥̲̝ͣ͊̏ͮ̅͆̑̇̈̚d̢̬̲̲̬̼̐̋̏̏̽̍ͮ̆͛̑̓̀̾́̔ͪͬͨ̚͠͠l̙̼̘̹̭̬̩̯̘͇̲̽̂ͭͦͥ̑̑̎̏̾͛ͯ̒̒̈ͣͤ̄̍̕̕͠è͚͙̫̭̮̞̙̣͇̗͇̱̙̭̜̈́̄̿̀͠:̵̵̐͋͌̓̑̆̅̅ͪ͏̘̣̰͞͡ͅ

ͬ̓͋ͫͤ̓̿ͩ҉̷̡͘҉̼̹̼͎̰̩͓ ̢̮͕̭̖͓̩̼ͬ̔̽̂ͦ̆̍̐̚͟͞ ̵̛͚̦̩̰̐ͨ́ͮͮ̓̍͊ͨ͗̔̂̄ͬ̍͢͢͠ͅ ̭̱̟̥̳̜͚̹͖̟̹͆ͩ̃̉ͥ͗͊͗̓͗̀͞ ̤̹͔͍͚̲̣̣̮̜͍͎͕̰̞̯ͪ͌ͨ̄͒ͣ̋̄ͭ̔̑͘͞ ̨̪̻̲͇̄͛̉̏̅ͫͬ̒ͭ͋͝ͅ ̧̝͙͚̻̥͍̬͔̬̝͎̹̮̲͙̐ͥ̿ͦ̓̃͂ͩ̎ͯ̆ͤ̎̊̀͜͝͠ͅ ̡͍̙͚̳͙̣͛ͪ̏͌ͬ̌ͥ͒̒ͯͮ ̡̫̯͎̬͎͕̰̞̤̙͕͈̯̝ͣ̊̽̋ͪ́ ̵̶͔̻̼̰̞̖̰̞͈͓̤̠͈̺̭̫̼͙ͤ̆̐ͬͪ̄ͭ͆̅̌̓̉ͭ̀̓̌̅̏͂͜

̨͔̣̫̞̳̭̫̹̲͔̠͎̗ͫ̔͐͝ ̶̵̢̲̯̺̱̮̺͇̼̘͔̰̬͈̎̊ͮͪ͂ ͉̠̱̘̜̯̭̱͉͎͚̪̏̇ͮ͒ͤ̈̆̿̎̃́́͡ͅ ̡̄ͫ̀ͪͮ̽̾̑̇͊ͮ́̀̚҉̥͍̫͓͔ ̵̴̹̦̭͕̩͚͖̜͎̪̥̥̹͚̥̣͇̒ͦ̊ͭͫ̎ͩ̃́͢ ̻̰̘̦̯̪̭͔̠̺͎͚̘̗͖͇́͒͑͋̍̂͗̇ͦ́̒͊̊̕͢͢͠ ̊͑̓̓̈ͮ͆́̃̇͛̊̆ͪ͂͑̚͡҉̖͖͕̭͎͎̝͇̯̝̯̳͠ ̛̙̱͍͓͓͙͎̘͔̮̱̮̿̈͋ͥ̅̈̀ͦ͌ͪͪ̈̍ͤ̚̚ ̢͓̤̝͉̣̯̩̦̻̬̝̜͓͖͖̣̣̘ͮͨ̏̎͌ͦͨ̋ͪ̿ͪͭͥ̐͒ͮ̈́̓̉̀ ̽̍̂ͮ̎̊̐̐̓ͪͯ̈́҉͝҉̴̢̞̥͕͚̮̦̻̤̹̠̭̪̘̖̜̥ͅ

̢̛̠͉͔̬̲̘̰̞͌ͥ̊͆ͬ̅̃̐ͥ͛̊̃͛̀͡ ̴̢͎̥̠͉̱͈̭̹̳͕̠̭͛̓̓̽̒ͪ

̴̛͖̫͚̼͇̲̽̊ͦ̄̆̽̽͋̊ͪ̈̕͞͞Cͧͯ̓̆̀̓͐̑ͮ̿̀̚҉̤̟̱̳h̶̶̡͒̒̅͆͒ͪͪ͠҉̙̠̬͍̼̥̣̬͔͉å̷̵͓̬̘̭̈́̋̇ͥ̓̿̆̉r̹̮̙͔̻̥̭̞̅̔ͯͣ̃ͧ̀̀ş̣̥̲̜̘̯̫̦̠̠̬̲̥̯̰̟̞͚̝̒̔ͧͪ̄̏͡ ͭ̀̃ͯ͛̚҉̧͕̯̻̮̲̜͔̯̗̟̫̱͡g̶͖̟̜̱̳̹͎͕̮̥̩̫͎̳͓ͫͧ͌̑̃̀̀͠ͅỏͣ̅̔̏ͯ͗͏҉̵̸͈̖͎̠̬̥͖̱͎̬̺͚͔͙̺͕̫̕i̶̛̺͍̘͎̟͚͙̤͇̝̯̣̺̭̿̀͑̑ͯ̇̓̅̓̋̐ͬ͌͝͝n̶̠͉̣͖̟͚̝̻̰̗͌ͬ̑ͪ̀ͭ͆̊ͧͪ̃̓ͧͭ̈̋ͦ̑͘͠͝g̶̨̈́͗́̈ͫ̓͐̏́̿̕҉͇̥̞̺̭̱̬̤͔̘̟̦̺͇͚͓̦͝ ̵̶̋̓ͦͭ̈͐̋̉͛ͭ͑͋ͧͨ͏͓̭͔̖̥̖̬͚̝̱̳̼͔d̷̨̜͎̖̃̅̈́ͨ͐͂̍̿̃ͦͪ̚͟͝o̧̽̾̎ͧ͂͞҉͙̪͓̗͈̗̦͇̳̤̜̞͘͜w͊ͬ̽ͣ͌͏̷̖͉͓̖̞͓͓̩̻͍n̶͎̫̙̰͇̫̿ͫ̍̒ͩ̈́ͬ̌͌̉̓̐̍͜͜ͅ:ͯͭ͐̽͝͝͏҉̸̹̟̝̘͙̦̬͚͎̩̝̭̞͔̥̭

̵̡͍̱͉͕̺͇̻ͥ̂̓̐̊͒̄̆ͧ̃ͩͥ͊͊ ̶̡̟̟̪ͪͯ̄̄̽ͫ̑̌ͮ̔̀ͩ̃̀͟

̶̢̛̪̪̩̥̪̰͍͎͓͔͇̳͚̰͔ͤͪ̎͊́ͅf̨̯̱̩͈̘̪̝͚̠̻̥̩̣̬̣̩ͨ͊̏ͫ͢ͅṷ̶͈̫̝̰̯͈͚̘̗̌͗̂̓̉̉̋́̊̎͗̇̎̂̅́͞͞c͆̌̅̆͐̂͐ͪ͌͆̾̍̃ͧ҉̰̲̻̖̪̻̘̰͎̜ͅk͒̐̉̔̌̔̒̔̈́͂ͧ̎́͏̱͕͎̪͇̼̹̣̰̺͈͖̘͡ͅ ̢̦̳̱̺͓͎͍̜̖̯̱̞̯̤̻͎͈ͣ͒̄̊̉̔ͫ̊ͮͫ̎̓ͫͭ͒̓̀̚͟͞u̯͚̯̞̠͓̬͇̖̤̟̖̬̮̓ͩ̅͂̑͞p̢͚̪̳̟̟̊̄ͣ̀̊ͥ̍̐̽̈́ͭ̋͗̄͛́̚͘͟ ̨̦̹̦͓͉̘͈̼̻̤͖͙̞̔̉͆̈̒͒̃̎̀̉̈́ͬ̇̓g̸̨̢͒̒̃̇̔ͩͥͯͪͥ͝͏̲̯̘̭̰͕̞̭̹̖̤̣͇̬o͂͂̊̓̅̈ͨ̆ͩ͂͂̑ͤ͗̈͏̶̯̳͈̞̘̗̞̤̣̲͍ì̱͈̹̪̝̫̗̜̱̯̥̙̗̫̹͇̳͇̀̐͊ͣ̎ͮ̂̈́̓̾͛͑́́͞͝ņ̲͈̜̬͖̦̬͖̝͚͕̰̗̩͍͖̀͌̒̑ͤͫͤ͌̂́͐̈́͒̚͝ģ̷̵̨̭̱̰̟̺̱̯̱̞̻̜̦̻̆̿͋͛͊̉ͤ̆ͩͯ̓̉̑̍ͩ̎̀ͅ ̿͆ͪͬ̃͌̿̎̅̓҉̵̸̼̱̩͈̯̦̰̟̳̣͉̗̮̥͝u̷̥̯̤͇̳̮͔͕͖̬͖̬͎̤ͦͦ͊͂̑͆͊͒̕͟͜͝p͓͎͎̠̯̣̹̀̾̐̾ͥ́ͬ͛̔̈̅̃ͮ̂ͯ̌̀͢͡

̴̛ͫ́̽̏ͮͯ̊̈̊ͤ̏̇̅͛́̚͏͎̭͕͎f̵̵̢̫̦̱͖̫͈̤̞̰̐̂ͥ͌u̒ͣͮͦ͑͒͗ͨ͗̄̾̿͂ͧͣ͋̓͌̄͢͠͏̟̳̜͡c̢̨̫̙̝̣͚̲͛͒ͨ̒͌ͣ͒̿͟k̶̡̧̾͐ͥ͌͊̃ͭ̊̔̀ͮͭ҉̤̫̯̲̹̙̝ ̧̠̗̥̣̬̦̣̙̖͈̙̘̙̮͈̦̏̊ͤ̊̔̐̌͐̿͞ͅu̳̰̪̮͓̹̮͈̇ͤ̽ͦ͋͠͝p̡̲̺̺̼͓̭͔̥̽̊͑̔̇ͫ̐̎̒̈̎̄ͦͨ͊ͮ̉͑͢͡ ̧̳͈̹̦ͨ̇͒̊̆̂̀ͧͣ͆̌̂͜͠͝t̢͕̹̙͙͇̹̳̻͚͓̫ͨ̒ͨͥ́͜͝͞h̡̛̻̞̠̯̱̬̼̘̣̭̪̻̟͙͓̞ͧ̏͊ͥͨ̐̊ͯͯ̆̈̈́ę̶̢̩͚̖͕̲͎͇̇ͮ̆͂ͣ̑͊̋ͪ̀̚ ͤ͋͑͌̒ͪ͊̏ͤ͊͌͊̚̚͜͏̞͍̣̰͖̯̭͕̲͓͓̬̠̰̹͘m̵̨̨̮̪̯̲̥ͥͮͥ̂ͪͣ͋̿̂͆̊ͪ͡i̸̷̯̳̟͓̘̞̘̩̹͈̎̐̓̏̌ͪ̐͐ͯd̸̹̦̼͓͚̪̳̣̝͖͖͚͚̭̠̆̋ͤͬͪ́́͒͑ͪͭ̊̐͑̊́̀͜d̷̵̨̫͍̞̳̳̥͔͈̆̏͊̿ͩ̿̆̽ͩ̒͗̑́͗͑͊̚͟l̯͙͔̲̮̬̭̗̹̯͐̆͆̾̕͡ê̱̬̠͎͓̤͚͍͓͍̩̟ͦ̈́ͧ͒͗̅͐̓̈̒ͮͫͫ̓̍͛͐͑̀͘

ͧ͋ͫ͊̎̄ͨ̇ͩ͊̔̚͏̨̞͖̮̙̻f̸̨̰͚̩̗͕͚̽͛ͪ͗̾̔̌́̽̅͌ͭ̎̓ư̶̷̧͉̣̮͔̮̼̲̓͐̔̒ͫ̿̊̐̈̐ͨ́̌ͦ́͞ĉ̷͐ͥ͗̄̏̾͆͏̙̘͖̬̯̪̹͈̘k̥̰̤͍̥̤̰̯̮̖̭̳͍͒̅̊̌̍ͮͬͥ͐ͨ̃ͥ̂ͪͩ̐ͭͥ͑̀͠ͅ ̢̛̥͖͈̤̼͇͙̲͚̟̰̼̜̰̳̙̈́͌͐ͪͧ̋̋ͥ̊͜u̶͋͐̿̾ͫ̀̒ͩͦ̎ͮͩ͑͐͒̚͏̡̜̲͈̱̗͉̩̟̭p̧̨̢̬̹̭̹̌̅ͬ̓ͫ̄ͬͪͭ̆͛͗ͮ̃̓̄̌͞ ̦͖̙͓̬̤ͫ͛̍̊̈́̀̔̈́ͥ̌̆̆̄͋ͥ̈̋͞g̴̢̥͕̮͉̹͕̺̞̘͎͙̹͈̽̇͑͊̄͜͠͞o̷̴̸̧̫̜͖̗̤͍͋̈́̀ͯ̍̆̑͝ḯ̷̸̢͎̫̼̩̼̦ͬ͂ͯ̑͑ͪ̽͗͊̀̚̚͝ͅň̸̤̹͎̟͍͕̳̮̲͙̞̟̌͊̈́́͒ͧͦͩ̃͋ͥ͗́͡ͅg̶͙̗̮̥̭̭̻̹̳̿ͣ̓̓͂̆̋͂ͨ͋̈́͑̆ͯ͐ͫ̋̑̚͜͢ ̆ͥ̆͊̈́̈̿ͤ͗̍͛͏̴͇̜̫͖̗̥̲̹̫͜d͔̘̝͎̾̑ͦ̿̿͛̃̓ͩ͂̐̎̾͒̾͗̊͘͜o̥̹̤̫̪̮̬͕̦͓̪͓̭̯̞ͯ̉ͭ̽͘͡w̸̡̩̦̯͎̩̤̤͕̩̩̞͇͕ͩ̽̄̚̚͢n̲͎̭̟̣͓̼̙̺͎̜̹̙̜̬͌͐ͦͫ͛̀͝

̧́͑͒̐ͯͤ̂̚҉̬̫̬̺̟̪̳͖̝̠͖͜m̭͕̝̱̣͕̦̥̭̉ͫ̎ͪ̓̌ͭͨͥ͌́͟͠͠͡i̴̧̹̬̮̲͙͎̠̗͚̥̰̬͎ͮ̽̀̓̽͜ņ̮͚̭̹̫̹͓͙̥̰͇͉͒͛̊͂͊ͣ̀͑ͦ͂̅̔̚ï̵̷̱̟̮͖̭̫̫͈̑̐ͧ̉͗͂͒́͞͡ͅ ̭͈͚̠͔̣̺̹͓͙̙̥͎ͨ͋̎ͨ̿̋̎̎̔̎ͦ̇͌ͫ̆̿̀͜f̢̳̘͈̼̖͙ͧ̽̽̀̕͢͟ű̃ͯ̈́̽̽͟͏̗͇͉̳c̅͋͛ͤ̒̿̂͗̐̅͊̚҉̛̗̠̯̣͖̼̝̯̳̠̲̝̀ͅk̷̪̝̖̗̖̥͙̦̟͎̠̳̯̪̃̿̅͛̊̉̀͘͠͞ ̸̵̲͓̹̞͕̼̊̐̑̅̏̂̔̓ͅͅù̸̡̪͙̙͖̘̯͇̦̥̞͍͇̩̱̼ͬͯͧͦ̑̕͘p̐͌̎̊ͧͬ̊͌̓͗ͤ̂҉̵̘̼͇̤͇̻͢

̶̡̂͆̒̾͒̒̋̉ͪ̇̀ͥ͏̤̮͈͉̲̠͔̟̣ͅn̴̨̝͓̭̝ͪ̎̿̏̔ͤͦ̽̾͋͊ͮ̒ͪ̚ỏ̑̎̌̑̇̔̇̿̈̏̃ͭ̿͂̄ͨͧ͏̧̡̝̠͈̗̀r͎̲̝͇̻̤̺͖̤̲̮̅̾̐ͤ̃͒̄͗͊̏ͤ̈̓̾̃̚͠m͚͙̝̳̱̞̬̭̥̱̳̼͇̤̯̫͖̍̿̀͊̏͛ͣ͒ͯ̑̓͟͡͞ͅa͚͍̖̲̳̓̊́̒ͧ͑ͯ̂̒ͧͬͮͯ̀̑ͥ̎̚̕͜l̛̹̺̰̻̦̤̖̖͂̾̏̈̒͛ͭ̐̎̀̓̀͢ ̛͇̗̭͙͖̮͍̈̎̍ͤ̽̐̔̍ͪ̃̈́͑͢ḟ̸̡̱͍̗̞̫̤̫̺̟͇̭͉̯̙̤̞̟̳͐̒̆͌́̕͝u̷ͩ͐̄̇̈́̀ͭ̇ͪ͂̃͒҉̬͔̩̭̟͍͇͔͇͈̖͍̀́͠c̛͎̤̳͖͚̲̔ͨ̅̀͑̉̽͡k̓̉̀̄͂̑ͣ̌ͦ̕͡͏̭̳͔̙̥̕͝ ̨̢̜̹̱̞͓̩̝̖̺̱͉͔͚̪̗̤̱͉̦̒͗̓̈̃̇̀̆̑ͮͫͣͥͤͧ̅ư̛̼̯̫͉̘͉̲̻̯̮̥͖̣ͩ̍̑̄̑ͤͥ͗͛̌ͥ̒͒ͬ̀p̨̙͇͖͉̳̘̭͚̪̼͚̹̫͛̓̍̒̇͂͌̍ͬ̏̏̿͋̆ͮͬͬ̊̚͜͠

̇ͧ̊̽̾ͪ̉ͩ̔̇͒̚͢͏̮̥͕̖m͐̍̅͂͑̍ͦ̑ͣ̚҉̸̨̺̰͙͇̟a̧̡̧̜̰͚̰͚̰̖̬͍̘ͮ͌̂ͨͬ̑ͬͪ͟͝x̵̡̱̬̭̝̲ͭ̾̈̃ͥ̒̒̃ĭ̡̡̩̪͕̞͇̪̘ͮͦͮͭͣͧ̓̈̄͗ͮ͋̍͟͞͝ ̎̾͆͒ͦ͡҉̧̪̲̖̰f̡̨͎̝̠͓̂̀̽̔̓̊̇̿͟͠u̷̴͌͐ͣ̈ͩ̓͐̉ͥ̾̌̿ͥ̿̇̿͠͞҉̻̗̬̮͎̖̳͕ͅc̜̝͙̻̬͍̬̠͉͓͎̹͚̰̦̭̗̠̥͊ͬ̆̒ͬͦ́ͮ͌̿͌̂͑ͭ̈ͩ́͞͝͡k̴̨͕͓̣͈̘̹̳̈́̐ͫ̋ͩ ̧̧̦͇̘̲̯̻̖͎͓̞̫̫̩̩͕̪͗̍̎̽́̆̍̽̏ͨͯ͒͊̉͗́̚͢ū̴̼̣͚̠͍̺̭̫̗̤͚̭̰̼͊̓ͧ̀͂͑̐̉̽̓ͯ͢͜͝p̵̡͓̪̘̰͇͖̻̠͈̺̤͍͇͔͉̮̹̞ͥ͌͆̄͂̆ͮ̔ͯͪ̅͑̎̍͗ͬ̀̚͝͠

̴̢̱̘͖̲̗̰̘̣̰̻͈͈̼̬̦̀̄̉̾̋ͧZ̸̶̴̶̟̱̗̞͈͔̦̖̬͍͇̟̼̘ͭ͊͗̽̄ͬ͑̀̆̎̂́a̅͐̃͛̓ͫ̎ͩͬͨͮ͊͟҉͎̟͉̭̲̟̯̲̬̭͟lͩ̌ͥͥ͏̝̖̭͙̣̗̜͔͎͖̼̤̟̺̗g̴̳̳͓̩̲͈̰̘̮̪͈̾̊͑̆̉ͥ̚̕͟͝͠o̡̖̮̘̼̣̟̪͍̾̃̄̂͆̀ͩͤ̋͒͂̽ͯ̄́ ̧̧͍͓̻̱̺͍̹͔̬̮̾ͪ̓ͧ̿ͪͤͦ̐̀́͝C̢͖͇̘̞͖͚͓͓̭̦͔̗̘̼͌͂̂ͧ̌ͤ̑͐͜͞ͅh̔ͣͮͩ̓ͪ̂̑͋̎ͧ͑ͩͮ̉͘҉̷͟҉̙͇̬̥̖̮̪̤͉̺̠͓a̧͆̋̊̈̈͆̿̅́͞҉̼̭̣̩̦̼̞̞ṙ̆̓̅̿̽̂ͨ͑̆̇̓̈ͥͮ̀̅̓͏̷̻͈̜̼͘̕ä̷̹̼̣̦̫̰̩͎͐ͪ̉͂ͥ͗͆ͭ̈̈ͦͯ̚ͅͅͅĉ̵̽ͤ̉ͯ͋͗͏̩̟̼̥̦̟͉̝̩͖̭͈̫t̢̢̠̩̼̞̹̤͔̆ͯ̃͌̌ͧ́̾ͫͯ͞͡e̛͐́͛ͦ̈ͨ͌ͯ͑̑ͨ̊ͫ̇̆̚̚͏̶͏͉̤͈̣͎̞͔̗̤̟̞̗̮ṟ͈͈̻̜̂͆̇ͮ͑̃ͤͦͣ͒͛͂͂̌̈́̒ͤ̕͡͞͠ṡ̛͒͑͂͒͒́͑̏҉͔͍̣̞̲̤̘̗̖̠͉͖̬̳͎̺ ̴̢͍̫͔̟̪̬̝̩͍̙̤̲͍̻̣̭̭͒͒̎́̾͢R̝̯̞͕͖̙͕͙̭͍̖͙̲̠ͦ̿͐̀͋ͫ̽͋̈́ͯ̈ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͡͡͞e̷̢̧̱̥̭̙͍̹̝̯̠͓͚ͯ̋͛ͧ̿̚͢͞ͅf̵̧̢ͬ̄ͨ̓̇͊ͥ҉̝͎̺̠̥̲̜̤̰͕̝͇ë̛̥̲̖̝̘̱͍̪͖̪̻͖ͧ̌͌̓͗̏̔ͧ̈̃̌́͛ͥ̌̋͞ͅr̷̡̨̫̫̯̞͍̦̜͈͛̏ͦ̈́ͮ͌̽ͦ̈̆ͮͪͦͭͫ̈́͟ȩ͓̫͓͇ͮͤͫ̎̓́ͣ͛̌̔͢n̡͙͇̻͕̮͑͆̔̀̏̕͟͢͡c̶̨̻͔̖̼̽ͬ͗̒̊͂ͫ̏͋͆ͪ͘͠ͅẻ̸̵̷̛͎̬͍̱̗̝̘̤̬̹̞͕̦̬͇̣̩͈͔̮̙̮̯̯̘̜͐̒̓̉̉̋̏ͩ͐ͧ͋̐̑̄ͥ̃ͨͩ̀͋̀̚͘̕͟͠͡

̴̸̷̓͊ͯ̃͏̲̠̮͇̰̮̝͇͇̺̭ͅC̛̩͓͍̼͔̀͂ͤ͛̾͊̉͆̿̾̋͟h̴̠̭͖̠̳̾ͮ̓ͭ̌̌ͦ̔ͦ̃̔̿͐ả̷̼̠̮͚̳̠̥̫̫̠͕̻͚̐ͬ̓̋̀̏ͯ̚̚̚̕͠͠ͅr̡̧̰̫̜͎̺̥͚̗̠̘̲ͪ͒̋̃̍͂̐̒̾ͣ̊͗̊͢s̸̛̛̭͚̼͕̘̱̲̞̰̰̼̪̳̏͐̒̐̍͌́̍ͥͦ̒ͤ͋ͫ͊̓ͤ̉̕ ̶̷̣̞͉̱͙͎̪̳͚̲̼̞̒̿̇͆̾ͩ̀̊̀̎̾͑͐̚g̬̺̬͓͉̜͈͉̳̪̞̼̦̃́͌́̀ͅoͭ̅͊ͪ͗ͣ͆͌̍ͫͦ̌ͨ̃̓̚҉̷̛̲̘̫̠͟i̶̡̗͈̩̲̲̱̪̙̱̹̥̇͑̿̈́͘͢͞n̷̴̵͎̹̻̼̙̳ͮ̑̾̈ͮͫ̅ͪ͗ͩ͊̾̆͊ͧ̾̽̀͝g̸̸̛̝̲̙̼̫̳̤̤͔̩ͭͬ̾ͮ̓̈́̃̀ͩͮͧͦ́ ̷̴̷ͨ̐ͪͥͮͫ͌̂ͯ̊̾̍͒͞҉͉̞̗̖̥̖̪u̷̷̵̦͎̖̭͋̈́̀̀̂́͑́̋͢p̷̗̭͕̱̦̤̭̲̜̽͆̂ͯ̽ͤ̏̇̎ͣ͒̅̽̒̍̒͛̎̕͘:̵͍̻̞̝͕̤̖̟̮̰͇̟̝̭ͥ̃̄̈̉̀͟͢͝͠

̾ͧͤ̋͑ͥͦ̿̈́̾͐̓̔̌ͬ͂́҉̨̙̞̩̱̲͉̩̠̹͓͕̜̤̟̘͓͈ͅ ̴͗͆͋̉͑͑̓͛͆ͤ̃ͨͫͭ̍҉̵̘̗̪̻̳̺̰̳̳̳̮̣̪̞͇̜̪̀͢ ̢͕͚̣̣̻̪̹͔̩͖̹͓̯͓̭̖̈́̏ͪ̑ͣ̓̓̈̊ͦ̏̿ ̷͕̬͔̠̰̞͚̥̜̉̏̐̈̌̅ͤͧͣͮ̅̑ͥ̈͆ͯ̏ ̛͙͇̝̼͎̤͍̤̺͎̀ͨ͆̄̉̑͗ͮ̄̌͌̀ͮ̀͆́ ̡̩̮͚̠͓̭͑̃͛̏̋ͥͭ͆ͨ͌̑͝ ̔̂͐̕͏̦̪̳͕̙̝̦̰͕̲̖̫̹̻̟̕͢ ̦͔̥̮͓͎̙̝̣̿ͩͭ̅ͬ̽ͧ̕͜͢͠͞ͅ

̷̡̟̞͙͉̟̫͕̠͓̲͈̤̪͗͑ͮͫ̈́̅͋̅̽͒̿͢͟ ̭͈̬̗͔̪̻̟̲ͦͥ̂́́ͦ̏̾ͦ̍ͬ̕͜͢ͅ ̵̴̷̠̣̻͚͔̥͈̘͔̫͚̩̒̌ͭͮ͂̅́ͧͥͯ̓̐̏ ̐̏͐͋́̾͏̡̲̘͈͕̺̬̙̘͓̤͍̪̟̝̲̬͟͡ ̼͙͉̫̰͔̯̺͉̗̫̩̞̻̯̲͉͖͂ͮ̌̾̐̿͒͋ͩ̎ͥͬ͘͘ͅ ̴͓͇͔͔̠̤̬̹̠̭̪͍̈ͣͥ̍̈̑ͣͯ͊̚̚͘̕͡ ̶̡̮͎̫͇̣͎̉̓́ͪ̇̈̍̂ͦ̑̓̚̕͟ ͖̤̺̝̬̜ͪ̏̂̀ͩ̄ͪ͑͑̀͘̕͠ ̐̃̓̈̋͒͆͋̄ͥ̒ͮͯ̚͏̮̮͔̦̯̻̹͔̳͓̲̖̫͚͇͚̬͉͙́̕ ̛̼͙̝͚̮̬̝̯͍̞͓̫͚̮̭̙̃̓̈̍̇ͬͧͪ͌͋̅͢͢͞

̵̧̞͉̱͈̮̜̳̪̱̙͕͕̳̺ͨͣ̈͐̏͊̿̍͛̀̈̃̚̕͜ͅ ͒̌ͧͨ̅̐ͭ̚҉̢̱̬͇͓̜̮̼͚̹̲͕̹ ̴͕͓͈͈̮̥͓̟̱̦̺̜̗͚̌͊ͦ͌̔̇́͋ͧͥͫ̍̇̐̋̚ ̷̫͈̖̠̝̊͂́̇ͦ̊̂͌͛̍̐̇̈ͮ̑ͮ̀̚͘͜ ̎̽͑̃ͫ̓̍̀̑̀͜͜͝͏͍̙͕̠͙̳͉ͅ ̐ͮ̓͏̜̠̮̣̙̞̭̦͎͍̠͓͚̩̘ ̴̸̬̭͕̤̦͍͉̮̼̹̖̮̩͙̱͇̲̥̃ͭ̎͑̈́̇͌ͣ͊͂̾͂̋͊ͧ̔ͤ̚ ͂̌͋̈̍̒ͧ͂ͪͭ̕͟͡͏̪̙̤͍̹͇͔͈ͅͅ ́̍͗ͬ͏͍͉̥̗͓̪̥̮̪̙̭̮͈̹̠̯̗̺͜͢͜

̵̧́ͮͦͫ̈́̃ͧ̌̊҉̝̦̫͉̠̙͍̣̻̪̲͖̫̰̘̲̻̠͜ ̶̿̓͌͒ͭ̓̒ͨ͑͐̾ͤ̌̉̊̈́̐͗̐͡͏͏̣̬̖̭̟̤̫̻͇͈͓̲͔̬̱ ̵̌̽̌̈́̔̀̀͏͕̠̞͈̱̥̝̤̜̫̲̺̯̮̕͟ ̵̛̝̫̠̲̞͕͇͈͇͖̟̝̻͒̋̎ͮ̒͒͌̌̐͑̉ͩ͐͞ ͪ̑̈́ͫ̅ͨ̊͗͝҉̫͉͍ͅ ͚̟̯̱̗̘̤ͭ͛̈ͫ͋͘͘͟͝ ̨̡̖̱͈̞̩̯̖͉͕̼͌͆̌ͫ̓͜͢ͅ ̴͓̰͙̹̖ͫ̂͒̆̒͂̋̎̀̕͘͠ ̈́ͫ̏ͮ͌҉͈̘͚̳͕̝͉͓̹̯̣͟͞ ̛̘̮͔͍̜ͤͦ̀͑ͫ̔ͫ̋̿͛̑̑ͩ̽͑̚͞ͅ

̴̏̌̊̄͂͆ͯͬ͒ͨ̅̌̽ͫ̾̂̊ͣ̉̀͘҉͔͚̼͉̫͓̠̘̘̹͖̗͚̞̙ͅ ͉̪͕̦͎̫̥͎̖͖͙͎̪͔̟͑ͦͮ͗͂̌̅̉̌̽ͭ͐͂ͮͧ̀͢ ̴̞͇̺̯̲̲̯̿̎ͬ͆̅̎͌͋͠͠ ̴̨̿̉̇̎̅̓̽̾̔͡҉̶̤͉̻̖͍͙̯̖̝͈̼̭̠̗̦ͅ ̴̴ͪ̆ͣ̏ͬͬͦ̅ͮͫͣ́҉͚̙͉̝͕͇ͅ ̧͈͉̖̻͕̰̟͓̺̥͓̻̾͊̊ͧ̆̽̒͒̂ͩ̾͂̅͆ͪ̇̓ͥ͛̀͟͡͠ ͬ̍ͥͫ͛͒ͯ͆̓̊ͭ̾̈ͦ̔̈ͦ̚͡҉̷͖̙̤̝͉̹̕ ̶̗̻͚̮͓̥͐ͪ̆̍ͫ͆͟ ̴̨̻̲̩̫̦͇̲̱̦̯͕̲̫͇͂̂̏͋̊ͪͯͦ̐͂̇̄ͣ̊ͥ͠͠

̵̶̡̧̗̱̝̠̻͖̼̋̾̾̾́̇ͣ͂̇͐ͫ̓̀ͅ

́̆̃̽̆͆͌̽̍͠͏̩̬͖̭̠̙̮̭͜ ̵̸̸̱̜̠͙̹͈̺ͨ̏̌̓ͣͨ͆͐ͧ̇̇͂͋̅̊͆̎H̴̬̣̙̺͓̦͖̠͎̜̭̻͆̓̇̇ͣͩ̎́ͅE̖̲̜̝̻̯̫̠̎̃͒̓̆̇̈̎̍̉͡ ̾ͭ̔͌̀͛ͬ̍̄ͤ҉̟̭͔̝͎͔͇͔̫̫̹͖̰͡C̨̮͙̟̩͖̯̺̮̗̥̲͐̐̔͐́͟͠ͅǪͫ̀̄̄̅̒̍ͣ͊͐ͣ̏͊̌̎͑ͭ̚̚҉͎̤̙̤͓̬̟̤̣̱̥̩̖͈Ṃ̶̦̮͇̤͈̲͎̘̟̤̖̖̯̤͌̔ͩ͆̍͗ͧ̒ͤ͋̃̎̆̓̑̍̎͆ͨ̀͜͜͠E̸̪̱̹̺͖͔̒ͭͮͨͤͦ̾̾͐̃̓̈́ͨ̽͒̍ͯ̚͜͞S̵͙̭̼̝͔̪͓̟͖͖̤̜͍͕̹͓̼͙͊͌͌̏̇͋̃͛͌͋ͯͬ̾̓̾̿͝ ̨̥̙̻̟̤̘̞̬̥͓̹̮̰̱̩̮͔̎̉͌̅̽͢͡ ̴̡̡̈ͩͨͤ̑̀ͮ͋̎ͨ̋ͧ̊ͫ̆҉̳̜̟͔̩̖Ṭ̴̨̫͖̗̞̝̳̝̣̤̊̃̅̈͂̎̍ͬͥ͢͞o̸̮̳̟̭͎̝̰̐̄̃̅̊͘͟͜g̸̸͎̲̲̪ͣ͊̒̃̓̒ͫ̿̊̓̀͛͂͜ͅͅͅg̨͓͚̬̫̻̮̭̫͚̏̆̿̒͗̄̽̋́l̶̵̸̰̲̗̙͍̭͉̰̬̙̩̙͍̠̘̟̣̞ͮ̽̍̏̔̋̾̒̑̐̾͐̌̌ͫ͛́̚͝e̎̈ͪ̇͜͢҉̝̯̣̙̙̣̫̣͓̳̦̥͍̝̞̝̙̪ͅ ̢͉͙̞͓̖̥͈̺̼̜̼̟̞̦̝̣̿̽ͩ̿͂ͫͤ̐ͯ͑ͪ̎͐̃̀ͅṙ̑͑̓̔̎ͤͫ͗̅͏̢̛̘̬̟͙̰͈̙̩͉͘ȩ̑̆ͥͬ́̆̓͌̾̈̂́ͮ̂̄̋͋ͫ҉̗̯̩͇̗͖̣̩̺̮͚͙̪̲͇̻̕ͅf̡̢̜̘̱̰͔͚͎͛ͥ͌ͦ̎̂͐ͤͯ̔ͧ̈̈́̄̓̅̊̌̀͜e̵̞̖̣̘̜̲̝̥̓̀̿ͥ̈̏͗ͪ̽̓̅ͤͬ͆ͪ̍̆͋̚͢͢͡r̴̷̛͔̣͚̤̣̪̞͖̣͉̼̗͑ͮ̽̿̽̈ͨ͑̈̈̆͗̅ͪ̋̉̆͘͢e̢̡̦̳̖̜͚̼͉̥̟̯͚̞̙̭͖͎̤̒̔̈ͮͤ͆ͫ̄̌̂̔́͘n̊͊̌̅ͫ̋͛̅҉҉̘͕̫͚̭̤̰̺̱͈̼̫͍c̸̡̗̘̩̱͔̖͙̥̥͓̝̪̥̻̹̦̹͛͆͑͗ͤ͗̎͛̒͗̾̌͠e̴̼̜̹̼̠͍̫̰͍̠͋ͤ͐ͧͧ̔̊̒̂͗́͡ ̛̗͇̮̥͚̱̦̙̲̅ͯ̏ͬͥͣ͆ͨͤ̃͊͊̓ͤ̚̕s̵̜̻̞̣̲̗̼̼̈͗ͪ͒ͪ̿͆ͩ̽̾́͘h̸̶̩͉̯̙͔̭̣͎̬͓͗ͭͫͯ̎̍ͩ̆̅̋ͮ̾̀ͤ̓̂͐ͨě̠͖̲͙̻̗͔̈̉ͭ͒͗̌̈́̚͟ḛ̣̥̦͙͖̘̣̰̣̣͙̄ͨͫͣ͊̈̋ͪ̄̈̚͘͜͜͟t̽̓̃ͯ͋̏ͪͨ̉͆̋͂͊̂̓̐ͧ͋̓̕͏͇͎̬͔͉̼̀͜

̧̮̰̞̹̾̎͆͊ͦ͊̽̀͘f̡̛̘͓͕̜̹̙̳̝̥̭͎̻̺̦̤͎͊ͭ̿̈́̐̈̋̚͘ͅu̵͚̱͚̪̻͕̤͈̤̘̭̪̯̬͗̒ͦ̆̋ͣͯ͐͛ͤ̓̇̀͟c̊̈́́̈́̃̾́ͯ̒͑͒̐̔ͤͮ͛͝͏̟͔͍̼͓͍͍̥k̨̖̗̦͙̥̭͖̟̬͙̓̾͑̈͋̇̔̕͜ ̛̈́̌ͤ̂ͥ̓̒̚͏̖̣̯̼̫͉̪̼̻̺͔̠̻́ͅu̢̺̝͙̞̪̱͉̼͙̞̘̩͇ͭ̈̄̋ͥͩ̏͛͌̽̀p̢̢͓̹̮͕̺͖̗͓̤̬͇̬͍̭̲͔̠͚̀ͧ́̎̋̐̌̏ͧ̿͊̐̔̅̌̕͟ ̧̩̭͖͉̻̻̜ͯ̇͂̿̔ͨ̓̿ͤ̂̚͜tͥ̽͐͌ͣͥ̓́͂̋̆̏ͬͥ̿̚̕҉̻̜̜͉̭̭͔̥͉̯̖̥̯̳ͅh̩̟̮̘͖ͭ̓̇ͦ̄̍̓̋̔͠ę͓̘͖̦̣̰̬̖͈̫̣̳̒ͫͥͭ̅̈̈̓́͂ͥ̍̍̏̌ͦ͒ͫ́ͅ ̛̞͎͓̥͔͆ͭ̏͗̈̇m̨̛̜͕̬̪̝͚͇̱̜̜̬͖̘̙̹͍͖͆̏ͩͫ́ͯ̋͘͜i͛̃̉̏͒̕͏̘͚͍̱̰̙̳d̸̪̣̥̮͖̜̲̬͇͈͇̎͆ͥͩ̈́̎̏̐̇̅́͐͋ͫͪ̓͌̊ͯ͡ḑ̸̵̝̹̻̱̟̼͓͔̭̥̪͆͒͋͌́ͯͦ͢ļ̷̛̖̙͚̫̻͎̲͇̙̬̠̞̩̠͛̈̑ͦ͆ͨ̈̅͛ͫ̚ě̵̷͖͈̞̰̦͉͎͉̞̹̟͉͕̱̯͚̠͉̄̿̆̆̇͌̍ͥ̒ͤ̽͋̃̃̏ͣͣ̓͢͠

̛͌ͧ͊̋̿͑̌̐͊̊̇̓́͢҉̟̺̙̜̹̻̖̣̬̪͝ͅf̴̨̤̭̞͓͗̄ͬͯ͊ͥ̌ͥ̊̚ú̸͖͚͈͖̰̆͊ͥ͒̿̔́́c̠̜̻͖̠̠͎̥͉̯̯̜̲͖̞̙̗͕͓̈́̓̾͒͑ͪͦ̀̚͘͟k̞͓͈̘͍̜̤͙̱̠̤̟̮͌̆͌ͥ͛͗̎̊͡͞ ̷̨̧̟̰̖̲̦̖̗̘̣̟̫̭̄̍͛͢u̢͚̠̰͚̪̺̩̮͍̫̥͔̩̖ͤ́̀̓̈́ͣͪͫ͆̕p̲̪̬̤͙͉̞̭͔̻͎͎̥̫̩̳͔ͧ͋ͥ̽͠ ͍̬̮̬͖̻͉̼̥̋͌̑̃͢͠gͤ̂͑̃̑̀͆͗̃͊́͏̼̮̪̥͔͉̫͍̖ͅo͍̥͙̺̼̥͇̹̻͉͌͊̋͂́̃͂ͫ̏ͨͬ̈̅̂͑̓ͦ͑͘i̸̐ͣ̾͒͑͆̓ͤ҉̱̗̗͈̘̝̭͚̝͎̩̺̩̙̟̞̗̬̜ň̵̶̛̞̻̭̱̘̗̙̭͓̞ͫ̌̐ͮ̂̔́̈́̑̒͑̾̓̾ͦ͊́g̡̟͔̖̹̘̼͈͈̼̺͂ͯ̏̿ͭ͠ ̨͗̽͆͗̅̂ͦ̀͆̉̍́ͪ̑̾̎̏̀҉̨͖̠̬̫͕͖͉̬̣̥̪̲̱̣ͅd̴̢͉̜͈̦̦̠̪̬̘̆ͣ̓͛̓ͭ̂̐̂̀̕ò̹̱͍͉̘̜͙͓͕̞̲̭͍̙̠̋͌ͦ̐́͑̀͟͟͝w̵̡̨̲͙̮̲̰̦̰̥̰̱̫̱̪̝͈͖̗̙͂ͫ̽̾͋͂̍̈̈̓̑͐̈́͞͝n͛̎ͤͬ̏͋͊͒̒͐̂͂ͦ͌͒ͮ͏҉̣̩͇͔̤̰̮̱̼̭

̵̹͓̤̘̜̭͍͙̫̹͚͉̻̩̲̯̘̦̄̿̓̉͂ͣͧ͐̎̀ͅm̴̶̓̎̽͆͛̃ͪͨͭ̚҉̧͚͔͖̞͕i̸͌ͣ̃͂ͮ̀҉͏̶͈̖̖̮̠̳͇̣̳̻̭̙̲̗͔̤͍n̵̡͎͓͍̺̤̫͍̤͎̟̣̳̻͚̖̈́ͧ̈́̄̏̄͌ͣ̀i̴̢̜̥͎͖ͬͥ̀ͧͫͣ̉͆̈̑͒͞͞ ̃̈́ͭͤ̓ͦ̍ͥ̒̉ͭ̄̈́͆̃͢҉̶̶̝̺͕̫̮̗͉̯ͅf̡̡̛͙̠̤̻̟͈̞͕̝̍͋ͫ̆ͦ͟ͅͅu̷̡̪͉͈͎̞̙͓͔̺̰͕͇̯̦̹͈̖̟ͦ̄̋ͩͤͣ̈̃͂̔ͪ̿̃c̶̵̡̛̻̤̠̬̩̯͕̣͖̯͓͈͇͎͉͔̮͒̀̎̈ͦ̾͗ͪ͝k̴͈̭̬̭͇̘͈̜̣̪̭̿͗̀͑͂͟ͅ ̢͎͍͖͕͉̙ͤ͐̐ͬ̌́̕ͅuͮ̈ͮ͂̓͐͏̢̻̦̹͔̹͉̦̠͙̀̕͜p̝͈̥̫͇̩̙͓̰͊̂̿͌ͭ̋ͮ̋͗́ͧ̓̄ͨ͜

́̅ͦͫͯͭ̅͌ͯͧͬͭ̀͜͜͏͉̠͎̬̞̪̤̰̠̞̟̠̼̻̹̘̹̤͔ň̵̷̺̤̣̦̦͙͓͕̟̤̗ͤͧ̈́ͮͥ̆ͧ́ͪ̓ͨͥ̔͞o̴ͪ̂̈ͭ̅̂͆̍ͨ͌ͯͫ̇̚͏̴͎̳̻̤̩͓̯̥̱̜̭̼͙̹̙̞̤ͅr̶̾ͫ͌̋̃̐́̃̓ͨ͗͊́̆̓̈́̿͡͏̟͚͖̝̘̭m̡̮͔͍̥̖̥̦̅̎̈͐̿̒͛ͮ́ͩ̆ͤ̔͂̕ä́͋̐͗ͭ̀̎͒́̋̍͋ͤ͐̔̀͏͏̸̲̻̙̱̱̥͙̥̤l̷̡͓̟͓̞̘̗͉͓̜̯̠̞̠̜̣̫̰̀͂ͪ͂̋ͅͅ ̨̛͇̩̟̟͚̌̈́͊̈́͗̂ͮ̊ͣͭ͋̄̂ͮ̊͊̐͠͠f̷̦͙̮̮̼͔͙͖͛̑ͪ̀̚͢͠ữ̶ͬ̉͗ͩ͊̿͂͏̠͍͎͖͓̦̼̞͉̖̺͔̝͇̤cͣͮͧͫ͆̃͋͑̌̈̐ͦ͂͗̑ͣ̄̀͜͡͏͓̼̪͕̻̥̺̺̲̟͠k̢̗͍͙͖͖̯͍̠̟͍̬͕̱͖̇ͮ̍́̌͑̿͗̈́ͫ̃ͩ̚͘͟ ̙͔͈̣̖̘̒̎ͤͮ̄ͪ̐̐́ͫ̈́̕͟u̢̳̠̭̗͔̖͖̫͖̼̩͍̦͇̫͈͙̐̇̄̉ͤͥ̍͑ͭ̈́͐ͨ̄̈ͪ̅̌ͤ́̕̕͡p̛̖͖͕͚͈̰̫͎̬̹̄̐͛ͪ͌̆͛ͨ͊̃̎̾̄̑̔̍̚͞

̵̰͚͍̤͇͙̝͚͉̿͑̈́̓ͯͣ͆ͣͭͮ̇͌̋̽̒̉ͨ͟͡m̷̬͓͓͔͖͐̑͗̒͆̃ͭͫ̒̔̆̄̑̃ͤ́̀̕͝ͅā̢̬̺͕̗͍̞̊ͬ̈́̃͞x̶̨͚̗̥͚̮͍̯̣̝̘͉̳̲̜͉̮ͨ͛͂̾͒̍͑̅͆̉̚͡͝ͅi̿͑ͣ̊̊̂̅͋̾̒̐̂́ͭ̅̈ͤ̈͏҉̥̺͈̗̱͖̦̯͈͈̦̱ ̡͌̃͂ͣ͌̽̋̀͑̏҉̯̺̦̝͚̯͍̜͈̭͙͓̘͚̮͞f̶̙͎͕̙̣̞̬̈́̏̑̅̏̿ͦͩ̈̈̋ͣͭ̅̎ͮ̉̚͡͠u̴̹̭̪̯̗͚͖̹͖̝̺̖̻͕͕̹̫͉͙ͤͮ̒̓͒ͩ̌̾͛͠c̢̙̲̝̺̩͉͔͕͓̼͎̟͎̲̬̬̳̾̏͂̐ͮ͑̑ͮ̚̚̕͝ͅk̵̢̲̜͇̺̳͓̲ͬ̋̑̈́̎̉̇̂ͧ̽̑̓ͮͥ͢ͅ ̵̸̫̫̠̯̱͎͎͕̼̣͇̬͚̓̿̊ͥ͐͗͋̅͂ͩ̀ͬ͗̃̀̑̚̚ṳ̵̢̫͚̮͔͈͇͊ͤ́ͬͣ͒ͥͬ̍ͤ̍͒̇͋ͣ͗̚p̯̪͉͖̟̟̬̩̹̯̣̞̭̯͇̪̤̮̎̀͐̏̃͑̄̎ͩ͂̅́ͬ̍̓̀̒͒̚͢͞

͓̼̣͖͈͙̮̱͖̗͇̌͑ͣ͐̇̀̾̀ͩ͑̿̽͋̈̀̕̕͡͠

̈ͧ̈́̅ͦ̿͌͂̌̐͐̂͢҉͚̦͓̜̬͔̭̠͍͍͉̮̮ͅͅZ̴̢̡͇̲̪̪̠͖͕͈̲̋̇ͯa̢̛̺̫͇̳̳̰̦̝͖͇̱͓̼̦̟̩̙ͤ͌̈́̉ͦ̈ͮ̎̀ͪ̒̍͗̄̽͗̚͟͞͞l̴̡̺̜̼̺̙̙̭̥̽̏̃̒̏́͝ͅͅg̡̍̽́̇ͪ̓ͩ̿ͨͬ̌͆͒̈́ͣ̒̋͊̈́͏̴̥͚̫͍͔̙͕̙o̝͇̻̮̤̙͙̱͕̝̤̾̅̓̂́ͭ͋͋̿̑͘͘ ̴̶̢̏̉ͫ̊ͥ̈̑̅̒͐̾ͮ͋ͫ͑ͫ̚̚͝͏͉̠̣̼̗̟̜̥̱̱̘̹̝̻̞͓͈C̣̫͔̝̰̜̖̙͇̻̫̥̻͍̯ͭͬͣ̌͊ͪͯͤͯͣ́͞͡͠ĥ̄̆̾̊ͪͩͮ̂ͩ̃ͮ̚͝͝҉̦͚̱͇̩͓̰̯͇̭̺̹̥͙̠̟̥̳͓͠a̞͍̠̣͔̭̭̩̟̰͙ͮ͆ͦ̃ͥ̒̾͂̉̕͝rͦ͗ͩ̋ͥ̒͋̓̆̽̒̉̆͐͐͊̾̕҉͉̦̲̭a͇̪̙̟͇̭̟ͬ̌͆̊̀͘͢͟cͪ̃ͮͩ̒̀͋͢͏̞͓̩̼̰̙̰͓̱͚͈͖ͅt̸̥̲̭͇̠͇͉̹͉͎̅̒ͣ̉ͧ̔ͩͨͭ̉ͣͅẽ̴̡͋ͦ͆ͣ̔̄͏̴̨̮̘͓͉̮̤͔̥̫̠̹r̢̗̻̙͇̰̹̟̻͊͆͋̋̒ͧͬ̅̅̒ͨ̇ͨ̌͗ͦ͐͊̕ş̧̞̗̯͂̉ͭ͆ͥ̍̃̈̃ͤ̚͠ ̴̷̨̡̞̟͕͍̘̞͈͉̰̞̩̺̑̈̄̅̽̍̆ͭ̿̐̓ͩ͊ͮ͒̈́̾Ŗͯ̋̾͊ͮ̈́ͫ͒̂ͨ͌̿ͪ̊̑͋̾̓҉̶͓͓̰̼͉̤̙̀͡ë̬͔͎͈̮͔̪̮̻̜̦̙̻̼́͂̈́̈̿͘ͅf̬̥͖̜̓̓ͨͬ̀́̎̐͋͌͌̇͢͠e̷ͩ̾̑̍͐̈́̂͑́͂͏̗̭̭̫͇̬̮r̡̫͖̖̬̯̫̳̦̟̘̭̭͎̯̘̊̍ͣ̐̽͐̽͂͑̓ͭ́̕e̖̬͎̝͗̅̈́̈̈́͒͊̂ͩͭͯ̿̌̀̚͠ñ̶̵̻͉̬͕̱̯̘͍̤̫̔͊̉̅͒̉̃ͥ̐͆ͨ͗͊̾ͥ̐̕͞ͅç̢͇͇̩̦͇͓̬̮͎͖͇̳̺̞͓̦̱̫̝͋ͥ͋̄ͨ̈ͯ͊ͦ̎̈́̾̆͆ẻ̶̡̢̤̦̺͎̟̱̯̝̟̳͕̦̤̫̭̜͈̑̀ͦͮͦ̔ͥ̄̓̏̅̓́̚͝

̴̫͉̳͕̰̪̭͍̘̘̖̬̳ͧͩ̋̀ͬ͛ͣ͆̿̍̕͜ ̨͕̣̻̤̳̖̩͙̗̹͔̮͓̰͉͎̓̓́̽́́͠ ̴̖̦͎̝͛̿ͦ͑̃̋̌̑ͥͣ̏̀͟ ̶̶̯͖̗͙̬̜̟̖͕̙̬̱̙͚̻̘̭͛̾ͫ̓ ̘̯͔̖̗̟͙̾ͨ͆ͣ̈́͘͟͜͢ ̡̧̧̡̥̼͙̖̠̪̠̭̲̭̹͕̺̻͔͈ͫ̅̀̑͗ͫ̅ͨ͊͞ ̴͓͕̮̱̳̲͕̥͔͓̝̠͋ͪ̈́͐̒͋̎ͬ͛͒̓͌̉͘͡ͅ ̤̪̠̹͎̊͊ͪ̂̾̃̓̏ͪͩ͒́͘͞ ̶̡̇͌̏ͬͨ̉̓̎̈̉̄͛̌̄̅͋͗̃҉͉̠͉̬̥͈̭̝͙̭̙͈̻̗̺̫̯̀ͅ

̵̶̵̡̝͉̺͖̉͐ͦ̉ͦ̃ͩ̀ ̡̪̦̗̞̳͓̖̟̰̖̳̩͕̮̼̃̓͂͒́͡͞ͅ ̉̈ͯ̓̑ͯ̆̂͏̵̨̠̩̱̩̠̩͇̞͕̠̭͘͜ ̵̸̗͖̹̜͇̮̤̗̭͈͚̟̭͙͍̿̾ͯͤͩ͗ͅͅ ̿ͩͮ̉͂ͣ̾͌̆̽̾̎͐͂̉̈́́̚̕͏̭̟̩̰̝̤͜ ̢̛͂ͩ̓̈́͐͏̥̖̣͈͓ ̱̞̰̝̤̩̹̪̠̠̞̯͍ͦͯ͛͋͋̈́̃ͦ̃ͥ̎̅̈́ͦ͝͡ ̡͔̘̬̰͚̦̩̮̺̫̝͓̓́̌͒̽͑̍̈́ͩ͂͊ͮͪ͒̿̎͐̐̕͢͝ ͛ͩͨ͒̓́̃͋̓͋ͦ͟͏̷̸̭̻̠͚̖͉̬̱̩̹̯͙̻̹̣͍͙̥͜ͅ ̨̦͙̭̩̗͑͆ͮ̏͋ͮ̏ͬͭ̑͗ͣͅ

̛̿̔̿̎̏̿̿̓͊̂͐ͨͬ͛҉̸̷̘̣̝̼͍̺̤͔̭̞͟ ̛̍ͩͮ͠͏̧̼̟̜̗̱̤̻ͅ ̷̱͖̜͖̥̩̦̖̦̠ͫͤͤͧ̆̑ͬͭ͊͜͠ ̛ͭ̌̀ͤ͊̎̓̈͑̅̒͂ͮ͆͋̓̉̆͏̠̯̻̲̥̠͔̪̞̩̼̞̮̜̬͞ͅͅ ̶̡̛̛͚̱̦̞͍͙̰͎̪̭̼͖͕̅̊ͫ̽ͣ̏̇͟ ̦̲͈̖̹̗͆̆̊̉̃͆͛̃ͥ͗͊͌̌ͮ͆̋̔̾̀̕͞ ̵̖̞̜͙͙̦͚͚̬̘̯͓̦͕͍̜̘̳ͮ͊͊ͤ̓̿̒̓̀͒̃͂̽̈́ ̈͑ͪ͌͛̄͐̈́͑̄͒͛ͦ̍͊ͦ͂̃ͧ҉҉̢̫͚̝͎͕͕͍̪͖̗͎̯͇͡ ̠͎̮̮̙̹͕̹͙̐͛ͯ̊ͧͨ̿͟͞ ̧̟͕̠̝̗̯͖̖̫̳̩̫̙͎̤̂͂̂̈͊̀ͨ͑ͮ̋ͬͧͧ͑͒̾͒

̛̩͇̗͖̬̖̯͈̳͚̋ͩ̄ͭ͒̄̑ͨ́̚͢ ̨͙̳̳̯͖͈̠̩͙̤̱̫̮̿̅͋̽̇̋̄̉̿́̕ͅ ̧̦̣͕͙̬̤̣͓͚͈̯͖̖̰̯̰͙̤͗ͫ̍̓ͯ̽̄̆̏̔̄̾̿̽̒ͤͭ̚͜ ͑́̅͊́ͨ͂͊̇͐ͮ͏̷̺̱͎̘̯̤͘͟ ̢̱̱͔̯̺̺̬̟̯ͤ̅̈͌̈ͬͮ̉ͭ̋̉ͮ͘ ̴̸̧͉̥͈̳̪̘̟̘͉͕̈̎̈́͗ͨ̚͝ ̢̛̙̝̝̥͍̬̤͍̹̙̹͙̱͕͊̔̾̾ͫ̒ͮͤͩ̔ͨͫ̇̉̅͊͂̑̚ ̵ͤͭͧ̅̐ͧ̔̃̋̓͂̎ͮ̇͂̍̽͘҉̨͇̦̞̥̞

̢̟̪̝͇͍̲̟̮̼̥̙̦͉͔̩̓ͬ̉̈͐͛ͨͥ̇̓̉͐ͤ̆́̚͘̕͠ ̡̐͂ͤ̂̎ͫ͗̄̒͊̊́̀̚͏̠̙͇̭̯̣ͅ ̴͍͖̦̩̭͍̞̠̩̈͛̆ͩ͛ͣͯ͑͝ ̵̼̩͍̻̪̉̆̎͆͛ͤ̃ͦ̈́̀͊̊ͦ͘ ͦͩ̂̇ͯ̽̾ͫ̚͏҉̬̺̮̭̕͜ ̷̓ͮͤ̂̓ͣͥ̎͠҉̶̱̠̙̭̩̼ ̴̛̻͉̜͕̺̱̯̗̲̙̙̘̘͈̑̒̌̾̈̎̉̌ͮ̍̓̇ͦ̌́̉ͫ̾͟ͅ ͧͮ͐̃ͫ̑̂̊ͣ̄̍ͧ̎ͦͮ́̈́̆ͮ͟͡͞҉͖͙̙̘͙͔̹͈͔̭͇̻̥̙ͅ ̵̱̜͓̱̗͔͎̭̺̻͗̓ͩ͗̆͌ͭ͂̓̍͢ ̡͓͔̫͎̭̰̯̲͖̯̳̼̺̳͕̙͕̗̖́ͤ̒̔̎͗͆̀̌̅́͡

̵̡̢͇̘̠̯͚̞͔̩̹̪̦̣́͗͐͂̊͊̀̓̔͢͜

̵̱͖̯̪͕͔̪̭͎̼̗̖͖̠͔̽͑̐ͮͤ̓͋̀͘͟ͅC̸̛̓̑ͪͪ͆̿̔̌ͤ̏ͤͥ̄̅ͤ̄ͣ͏̫̥͇̤͔͈̯̬͘h̷̷̷̀͛̐̈́ͩ͆ͪ̿̎̀ͨ̾͒̑̈́̂ͬͣ͋҉҉̱̝̘ä̷̺̬̹̘̠̯̞̯͍͎͖̝͕͔̼̭̺́̉ͪͧ͐ͯ̏̽̅̑̐ͩ̀̊͛́͝r̛̫̯̦ͪ̓̊ͮ͐̉̅ͦͫ́̒̍ͯ̾̈ͅs̸̷̖̼̗̱͇̦͉͓͙̖̲̜͙̅̓͛̾ͪ̌̽̅͒͛ͤ͛̅̂ͦ́̒͜͠͡ ̴̦͇͙̬̻͖̫͓̿̆̑̈́̽̋͂ͯ̐͊͡͝ͅs̸̡̻̖͉͕͕͚̼̮̠͉̭̠̩͇͕͉͔̾͊͋̿ͯ̋̂̽͆ͣͮ͐̋͌̀͡͞t̪͙̥͈̥͕̰̩̍̅ͯ̐́̐͑ͯ̀ͮ̄̕͟ą̈ͦ̃̓̔̂̌̉̓҉͕͚̜̦̳̻̣͍͔y̧̞͓͙̻̮͕̦͓͍̝͚̌̃̑ͤ͛ͤ̇ͧ͑͒̑̉͆͘͘͡͠ȉ̵̛̱̫̤̳̦̟̃̍̑͑ͪ̈͘͝ń̵͓͚͍̲̱̦̟̦̼ͨ̾̑̊ͣͪ͜͡͠g̢̛̹̫͚͓̙̥̱̝͉̰̖̮̱̤̰̻̖̅̂̍̉ͬͦ̚ ̷̦͉̣̝͓ͦ̆̌̊̾ͥ̅̃ͦ͘͢͢͠i̡̨̫̺̥̮̟̪͚̱̺̝͔̥̩̪̯̱̮͔͆̿͂ͪ̈́͠n̤̳̥̟̲̺̪͓ͣͫ̈ͩ̋̈͊͞͝ͅ ̵̛̮̯̺̲̻̮̺̠͖̙̤̰͕ͦͮ̍̔̈́̑̆̾͗ͣ͆̕͝͞t̴̢̬̫̹̣ͯ̏ͫ͛ͨ̄̅h̵͓̬̹͎̼̟̗̯̰̺̝̤͎̗͌̾̔̌ͧͥ̄͜ͅe̸̋͆ͧͮ͑ͪ̓͆ͯ̾̈̿ͣ͗̇̚͏҉̢͍͓͍͔̼͕̣͈̺̭͖̳̗̝̼͜ ̶̘̱͖̙̼̠̠̘̹̥͖̏̇̾̂̓ͨ͌̅͂͌̋̌̅̈́͗̑̓̚̕͝ͅm̸̳͉͖͉͎̱̘̺̻̟̞̩̠̜̱̩̐̽̌́̄̾̉͗̊ͪͩ̎̆̓͢͝ỉ̷̸̛̔͒ͩ̏ͯͦ̔̆̕͏̠̭̗͎̞̠̪̲͕͕͎͇͖̹̝̭d̶̵̛̞͎̻̣͇̫̰̹̺̙̞̼̜̖̹̙̻̬͓ͧͧ̉͒̍̀͊̽̎ͩͧ͂̄͡d͑ͯ̂̽̄̈ͭͪ̾́͏̛̣̱̗̭̖͕͔̫̟̗̗̰̪̯͚̥̹̥͠͠l͛̋ͦ͋ͬ̏ͯ̓͌̾͋̚͏̴̵̸͖̼̳̯͍̫̘̗̜̭̟ĕ̵̢̢͈̙̼̱̤͔͇̝̤̹̱͇͔̼̺͒̈̀͑̈̔ͫ͒ͬ̃̑ͭ̉͑̐͘͞ͅͅ:̏̅̇͊̇̄̅ͦ̈́̌ͯ͒̋͒̿ͧ̚͏̴̟̫̗̘̦̤͎͖̗

͎͕̟̙̞̤̝̹̲̙̠͎͕͖ͨ̍̋̑́͂̓ͫ̄̄̌̇ͣ̓͋̈́͒̕͜͜ͅ ̨̳͓͍̜͚͚̬̳̣̩̜̜̽ͮ͂̅̍ͣͭͯ͐ͯ̌ͥͨ͢ ̵̸̡͓̬͉͍͕͉̤͓̬̳̭̪͚̩̈͌͐̆ͣ̒̾̊̔̾͆̔́̔͊ͥ̒̕͞ ̶̛͙̮̲͎̹̼̦̜̫̞͉̺̅̒̎ͪͦͧͣͫ̂̆͡͝ͅͅͅ ͖̱̰̬͈̱͖̥̹̣͚͔̻͈͓͇̫ͥ̋͐͊̈́̀͋̈ͮͯ̇͑͌͊͐̋̂ͥͫ̀̕͟ ͒͋̽̐͊ͬ̓ͣ̂͞҉̞͔̥͇̩̜̖̤̣̞͞ͅ ̶̿̍͌̐ͣͨͮͥͣ͊ͬ̑ͦͩ͋͘҉̢̟͍̜͎͉̭̱͖̜͟ ̊ͯ̑̄̒̋̓ͨͨ̉͞͠҉̤̪̘͇̘̬̮͙̟͍̗͚̞͚̼̣ ̴͙̼̖̳͖̺̟̹̻̗̱͎̺̹͓̦͎̦ͨ̔ͭ͌̄͛ͭͬͬ̉ͤ͒ͮ͆̓ͣ́̿

͗ͪ̍̓̒҉̧͇̲̹͙̦̻̩̳̠̙͓͙̠̠̠ ̾̈̀̌̉͂̅̎̐̄͏̷̺̹̠͙̥̬̯̘̙̗̻͘͘ ͕̳̲͔̙̤͖̫̪͎͉͉͙̺͖̳̞͇ͨ̈́ͦ̊̌͌̕͟͡ ̴̢́͋̊͛̓͊͐ͨͧ҉͓̙̜̣̟̪ ̅͐͑ͨ̀͊̈́ͥ̊͏̴̤̘̟͕̣̤̫͎͕̺̀͡ ̡̨̧̱̥̞̠͚̹̩̜͍̰̬̦͖̦̠͕͌͒́̍̋ͮ ̵̛̬͖̯̰̣̣̰̙̟̓̐̐ͯ̃̒̏̽̍̿͛͊͊͋͞ ̶̶͖͇̺͓̹̤̹͙͎̤̹̤̰͎͚͋͆̔ͨ̈̔̈́ͫ̂̓̎̉̅ ̯̩͍̬̰͔͆̂̇̋̋̓̉ͯ̽ͩ͆ͪͮ̓ͯ̚̕͡ ̿̈́͋͋̎͋͑̽͋̐̓ͨ̈͂ͧ̐͌̀͞͏̪̗̩͙̦͍͇̟͚͚̤̯̲̦ͅ

̢̛͇̮͇̤̤͙͙̲̩̫͙̲ͤ̈̽ͩ͑ͭ̎̇͐̀͟ ̵̴̞͔͇̬̬͔̘͙̱̪̺̞͇̰̏̂̂̑̊̂̃̂̽̎ͬ̽̄ͨ̎ͭͭ̀͢͠ ̵͖̖̟̳̯̳̜͌͊̅̌͗͆͞

̴̳͓̭̩̠̺̘̩̪̺̼̈́́̂̈́͒͊͋ͤ͑ͩ̂ͫ͞͞ͅ

̡̠̭̘̱̫͉ͤ̓̓̉̽͠C̹͓̩̤͕̅ͨͮ̉̀͐ͪ̈͂ͣ̀̀ͪ̈́͘͜hͤ̋̇ͭ̇͋̋̈̍͗̽̆̉̍̉̅ͤ̍̚͏̵̴̡̮̪̘̹͚̙̗͉͈̲̠a̴̸̢̺̙̦͖̎͒̽̀̌́͗̐͗̆̄̕r͈͈̤̻͇̻̼̻̼ͧ̄̂ͮ̇͒̕sͤ̎̿̋̐̃̈͋̋̉̇͋͒̚҉̫͓͉̖ ̴̜̤̥̳̜̖͔͖̙͖̪̈́̒̑͒̍̔̓́̈́̚͘g͊̄̀͗͐̏͋ͫ͐ͣ̂͌ͪ̇͆̀ͭͮ͏̷̻͙̖͙͝o̧̘͚͎͈̦͓̫͔̦̬̻̣̺ͤ̋͐ͦ̎̌̄́̕i̸̢̧̨̪͔͖̝̾ͧͫ͋̋͂n̢̨̢̬̻͔̟̺̖̬̞̤̠̪̰̯͎ͤͧ͑ͨ͂͋ͫ͟ͅģ̥̬̞̲̳͚̱̦͍̦̥̗̩͖̪̓ͥ̾̋̈ͮ̚̕ ̨̡̪͙̳͉̮̙̊ͭͮ̊ͨ͌̀̈̐ͤͦ͟d̸̸̛̥͔̭̻͓̻͖̰̥͔̅͋͛ͤ̊ͦ̐̑̌̿̏́͂͟͜ȏ̸̜͍̠̳̏̃͋̔͑̐̎ͬͦ̓̅̇ͪ̒w̸̴̵͈̳̗̟̮ͯ̿̉̔̽ͥ̑͠n̴̵̷̡͍͚͇̬͈̖͙͓̯̋͂ͯ͒̓̂ͭͬͧ͌ͧ̈́̒͘:̡͚͇̗͇̺̻̩̼͚̘̭̺̯̬̤̿̎͐͗ͣͬ̐ͫ̇́

̴̼̹̹̙͈͗͑̎͒̋͂ͤ͌̀̈́̍ͦ̈́ͥ̂̓̀ ̷̢̳̳̠͚͌͛ͥ̐̊͋͞͡ ̳̪̮͙̩̞͕͓̖̥̟̟ͥͤ̿ͩͫ͂̀́ ̷̢͕̰̥̲̮̖̫͍̺ͤ̄̂͐̽̇ͣ̾͒ͮ͐̅̈́̔͋ ̷̢̠̤̯̭̤̥̣̰̟ͨ͑ͮ̇ͭ̓͗ͤ̂̄͋̇͒̂̕͞͝ ̵̴̡̝̙̮͖̟̺͇͉̯̪͙͎̟̘̜̟͈̎̾̋ͬ̄̄̎̓ͥ̅ ̪͙̞͖̭̬̱̯̬̠̭̙̹̖̰̥̈̓̿̄ͭͦ̃̽͊͗͊͗ͩ̔̄̎̉̇͠ͅ ͕̮̯̺͇̻̘͉̲̯̦͍̗̋̽̃̆͑̋ͣͤ̔ͤ̈͌̅ͪ͟͜͟͟͠ ̃̂͑̏̆̃̾̿ͦ̌ͮͩͤ̇ͤ͘͞͡͞͏̫̹͕͔͚͎̮͖̱̘̫͙

̢̽ͭͥͭͩ̄͛́̂̂̂ͦ̐̊҉̣̰͓̦̥̫͔ ̨̉̉ͭ͋͒̿͋͗͐̍̇̃ͦ͒̍͌ͬ͗ͥ͏͖̯͉̠̘̙͉ ̴̢̨̢̙̖͔̞̭̭̮̪̭̣͍̜͋ͣ̌ͯ̓͗̉̏ͮ̐̄ͩ̋͂ͨ̉̚͜ ̨̧̝̯͍͇̣̼͙̣͙̪͎̗͔͈̾̽ͤͥͫ͊ ̢͓̦̹̹͖͎ͯ̃̓ͤͮ͑̈́̒̄̀ͧ̀̆̄ͯͪ͊̈́ ̛̃͋͌͒̽͑͒ͮ͂̇͆͋̌̾͊ͣͦ҉̢̫̙͎͚̣̣̭̻̲̝͓̰̥͚͙͔̬ͅ ͇̻͎͚̻́̾ͣ̓͒́͢͞ ̢̺̮̩͍̹̞͓̝̜̗̟̱̦̻̰̣̟̄͊̎ͣͣͬ̐͌ͯ́̆ͭ̐̑̿̔͡ ̢̗̠̪̳̹̹̞̪͇̺̝̩̳̔ͬͪͮ͟͟͡͠

̉̈́̇͊ͩ̽ͮ̅̇̽ͤͨͤͨ̿ͩ̊̒͏̢̞̘̯̬̠̫̭͉͉ ̴̘̩͙̤̹̭̬̠̙̝̺͔͛̍̽̈́̑͗ͯ̈́ͯ̎̽ͧͪ̓̿̑̃ͩ́͢͡ ̴̸̹̰̬̬̦͚̙̝̬̩̇̑͑̋̔͊́͟ ̢̰̩̳̫͓̺͇͎̠̝͚̳̳͙̬̮͎͋̆̇̈̏͆͆̿͗ͯͪͭͪͧͤ̋̀̄̕͞ ̨̧̧̺̣̲́͐ͩͤ̚͞ ̶̶̢̻͇̻̝͉̻͚̫̺̦̱ͭͩ̎͋ͨ̑͗ͩ̈̓ͣ̐ͦ̌̚͢ ̡̛̱̜̫͚͋͊̌̐̌̔͆̿ͭ͒͆͑̚̕͡͞ ̛͕͕̠͎̬͈̙̬͉̯̮̮̙̝͎̐̓̐̓͐͗̏ͪͯ̉̅͑̆͋̎̇ͩ͟͠ ̵̸̧̠̲̲̟̖͖̙̱͍͗ͪ̆ͣ͌͠͝ ͪͪ̂̑ͮ́̒̓ͨ̔ͩ͏҉̺͇̪͙͇͎͜

̧̢̫̘̗̰̭̓͐̅͂ͤ̏̉ͫ̿̉ͣͬ̉͗͘͠ ̨̤͕̬̪̬̦͗̽̒͌ͯͯͤ͗ͮ͐ͩͯ̊ͬ̒ͥ͊ͩ̕͘͡͝ ̵̡̧̘̹̪̪̎̊ͩ̋͊͗̔͑ͯ͠ ̴̧͇̲̖͉͚̺̼͙̤̮͉̯̳̜̼̟͍̤̘̈́̔ͭ̊̄ͥ͂͑̀̔͆̄̑͗̿͑́͡ ̲̬͚̗̗̱̪̞̗̥͉̆̍ͮͧ̇̋ͬͩ̿͢͡ ͩ̌̉̈́͢͏̧̰͎̘̗̼̠ ̂ͦ͆̍͌̓̅́́̿͏̧͉̠͓̞́ ̶̸̵̰͓̼̣̬͔̪̙͙͎͎͕̜̳͇ͩ̽ͨ̓̾̿͂̓̓ͯ̐̎̀ ̶̪̖̦̭͛̌̊ͤ͌͌ͨͤ̉̽ͅ

̷̪̩̠͇̗̹͈͍̖̫̜̯̝̘̿́͑ͫ̉͐̋ͪ̽̆̑̔̽̉ͩͤ͋̀̕

...,?77?!~~~~!?77?~... ..?7` `7!.. .,=` ..~7^` I ?1. ... ..^ ?` ..?7!1 . ...?7 . .7` .,777.. .I. . .! .,7! .. .? .^ .l ?i. . .` .,^ b .! .= .?7?7~. .r . .= .,.?4 , .^ 1 ` 4... J ^ , 5 ` ?. .%.7; .` ., .; .=. .+^ ., .% MML F ., ?, P ,, J .MMN F 6 4. l d, , .MMM! .t .. ,, , JMa..` MMM` . .! .; r .M# .M# .% . .~ ., dMMMNJ..! .P7! . . . ,, .WMMMMMm ?^.. ..,?! .. .. , Z7` `?^.. ,, ?THB3 ?77?! .Yr . .! ?, ?^C ?, .,^.` .% .^ 5. 7, ...?7 .^ ,` ?. `. .= .`' 1 ...dn... ... ...,7..J=!7, ., ..= G.,7 ..,o.. .? J. F .J. .^ ,,,t ,^ ?^. .^ `?~. F r %J. $ 5r J ,r.1 .=. .% r .77=?4. ``, l ., 1 .. . 4., .$.. .X.. .n.. ., J. r .` J. `' .?` .5 `` .% .% .' L.' t ,. ..1JL ., J .$.?` . 1. .=` ` .J7?7.. .; JS.. ..^ L 7.: ` .. J. 4. + r `t r ~=..G. = $ ,. .; .,7! r t`7~.. j.. j 7~L...$=.?7r r ;?1. 8. .= j ..,^ .. r G . .,7, j, .=. .J?, `T... % .. ..^ . ~. ,. .D .?` 1 L .7...?Ti..l ,` L . .% .`! `j, .^ . .. .` .^ .?7!?7+. 1 .` . .`..`7. .^ ,` .i.; .7...~3?7!` 4. r ` G% J.` .! % JiJ .` .1. J ?1. .' 7..%

Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊Ȧ̴ͧͯͤͬͦ̊ͣ̌̓̾ͥ͗͆͏̱̗̯͖͓͔̰͍͖͓̻͢͠͠A̍ͣ̇̊̾͑̔͆ͥ͐̎̂͟͏̸͖̦̙͕̙͙̗̖̟͚̺̥̱̭̫̭̝̕͟A̧̪̹͎̟͇̙͙̤̼̋̔̑̏̾͗̒̏ͧ̍̈́̋ͥ͒̓̑̔͘͜A̴̞̗̘̻̺͍̹̲̮̝͕͐͐ͬ͐̊͒ͩ͌̀Aͬͥ͌ͮ͂̿̈͐̀̀̏ͩ̄ͨ̋҉̶҉̟̪̮̠̳̞͙̱̲̬͉̭͖̟͕A̵̢̎͌̎͑͜҉͇̯̩̫̹͞A̧̳͖̠̪̭͌̓̔̇ͧ͒ͫ͌̍̀ͮͩ͛͘͘͢͞A̮͙̹̳̹͍͇ͥ̋ͩ̕͡Ą̴̡̫͔͇̜̩̝͔͙̬̥͇͒ͣ̉ͨ̏ͤ̔ͦ͡A̷͐͒̆ͫͫ͛̎ͪͬ͊̾ͫͪͯͬ̓͜͏̺͚̜̲̰A̢̘̱̟͇̙̹̦̥͓̠͂̽ͦ͗̀̂̒̔̈̃́͢Ȁ͋ͫͯ͛ͯ̓̇́ͯͧͮ̐̆ͤ͂͂͛̚͢͠͏̻̣̠̮̲͉̗̱͙̬̮̖̭͓͢͞A̋̔ͬ̃́ͤ͌͏͔̤̻̝̲̦̫̙̺̞̪̺̻̹̀͞A̵̗̻̗̙͖̯̩͖̳͕̦͔̼͑́̔̐ͩͯ̇̂̋ͩ̿̎͊̒͆͌͂ͣ͋́͞Ą̱͇̫̭̹͙͕̹͚̌̒̿ͪ̚͟͞A̴̠͈͎̳̺͎̲̺ͬ͒̎̿ͬ͗ͣͣͪ̑͒͛͋̾̏̾ͦ͘͘ͅA̛̛͓̗̠͍͚̘̳͈͍̰̠͓̹̞̲ͧ̈́͌ͪͤ̍̃͑̓͌́̊͘͘͝Ã̶̢̬̳̝̯̼̹̠͈͎̯̝̭̭̗͌ͤͪ͆̃́̈́͒ͯ̄̇̈̏͂ͦ͗ͧ͢͝͝A̴̛̺̮̺̳̼̤͕̫̹̹͖͖̘̙̗͙͋̔ͪͧ́̈͋͛ͦ̍̀͒ͬͥͭ̒Á̟̱̟̺ͦ͂̂ͥ͠Ą̠̮̼͔̻̥̱̱͍̘̮̠̺͔̤͖̱̘ͫ̉ͣ̎ͧ̉ͮͥ͜͝͡A̡̡̟͉̬͙̘̝͉̮͋͆ͩ̈ͩͨ̇͛ͤ̿͐ͮ̀̿̄ͥͩ̚͢͝A̷̵̢̳̻͈̟̻͉̞̜̱̻ͥͬͣͮ̅̐̓̄ͮ͛̂̊̑͗͡ͅȂ̷̡̃̇͛ͩ̆̾̀̄̿̏̈̉̋̿́̒̈͝͏̠͓̪̙̺̥̘̖̲̻̫̖̙̗͕͔̣̭͎́Ą̸̂̄͗̉ͧ̍ͫ͂̈́̽ͬ̚̚҉̲̦͎̠̭͈̱̯̘̹͓̞̭͇͖̥Ǎ̵̴̡͍̱̞̺͍̪̝̪͓̟̦̹̳͙͙̌͒͑͋̆͌͛͌̆̄ͅA̓ͦ̃̈ͪ͋̂̍̌ͫ̐̂̑ͤͮ̄̓̒͢͜͏̯̗̙̠͙̯͙̦͇̪̲̜͔A̍͌̾̈̋̚҉̸̷̥̦͉̙̖̥̜̳́A̵̛̮͙̙͇̺͕̮̮̘͖̍ͯ̇͌̊͗ͥ͂͗̋͂̌̚͜ͅÀ̸͎̘̹̟̠͔̣̲̜̩̬̭̭̪͚͕͛̏̓̓̈́̽̓͝A̢ͧ̈́̽̆̓̔ͥ̄̌̊ͧ̊ͬ̓͝҉̢͓͙̪̟͖̫͚̘̘̞͈̜̞͓A͊̒̑͋ͨ͆͆̒҉̼͚̱̰̪̣̬̗͎̮̖̻̭͈̭À̷͚̪͈̬̯͈̥͍̲͎̠̖̲̪͖͎̺̻̈ͥ̃̊͂̏̒̿̒̋ͮ̑́ͅA̡͚͙̩̦͉͍̭̠̣̰͚̳̗̋ͣ̈̓̂ͯ̃̃ͭ̓́̕͟͟A̴̍͐̾͆̄̍ͫ̎̈́͒ͪ̚͝͏̱̘͓̰̣̞ͅA̗͎̩͚͓͎͂ͮ́ͬ́͜͡A̡͓̼̫̝͇̥̥̟̣̺͆̍ͦͭ̀͑̂̽̽͜͝ͅẢ̱̩̘̥͙̳̬͚̳͚̱̖̘̈ͩͨͩ́̃̒͑͘Ȧ͛ͫͦ̓̑̿ͬ̇ͣ̇ͮ̀̌̿̚҉̠̗͍͇͓̤̻͚͔̮͙̘ͅA̷̧̼̳͔̞̜̥̠͔̩̪̖ͦ̒̊̊ͅA̷̸̴̩͉̮̘̯̙̙͖͆̄͊ͦ̓͑͋̀ͅͅĄ̴̛̀̿̅͑̓̾͏̘̘̣̠̞̦͔̞͖̪͓͓͍̭ͅA̢̛̙͙̘͚͍͕̥̜̭̰̲̩̗͖͈̭̔͌̄ͮ͋̀ͨ̊͟͠͠Ả̷̶̛̲̦̠̥̜̳̤͈̙̭̻͉̼̪ͣ̇̿̑͌̉̀ͬ͢͞ͅÄ̵̧̛̼̱̯̯̬́̈͛̌̍̈̂̂͊̑̐ͨ̓̔ͥ͛̂̋͘Ä́́͌̅̈ͫ̚҉̺̺͉̘̥͙̪̭͙͎̦̱͚͕͖͟͜ͅĄ̷̶͉̝̠̖͇̞͍̥̠̹̰͍̰̩͙̏̒ͨ̈͗̿̾ͮ͑̂̿͌͋̓̐̇̒͜͡A͇̹̥͈̥̭ͩ̀ͤ͋̆̎͑̒ͤ̈̕ͅÃ̵̦̘̤̼̻͇̭̖̣̭̼ͩ̅ͤͣ͌̿̇̀̅̀ͪ̌̒͆̿̂ͭ̎͜ͅA͒ͪͣ̓̐̍̂̀͏̩̯͖̜͇͘̕A̛ͭ̍̌̇͛ͫ҉̱͙͓͕͔̪̣͚̤̙͇͔͕͟͞ͅÀ̧͚͙̗̮͓̭̝̳͕͕̪̲͕͉̱̣̻̆͐͜͟A͆͛͑̀͌ͧ̑̈ͬ̔̈́̽ͫ̍̏͋̑͘͜͏̤̫̝̠͕͉͇̟̻̯͎͙͖̣͖͕̘̖̤͝Ȃ̢̱͖̳̰̳̰̜̜͎̠͖̑̔͌̕͝A̴͔̳̼̖̹̟̯̙̳̖͕̻ͨͩ̀̚͢ͅA̼̘̥̝͉̬̤̤͈̤̬̥͓ͩͯ̊ͥ͛͑͢ͅǍ̧̝̥̪̗̞̲͕͙͇̘͓̪̭͋̓̓ͮ͒̊ͯͯ̐̈́ͧ̍̚͢Ãͮ̊ͯ̑̔̿͛̾ͬͭͯ̀͂̔ͧ̚͏̼̥͕̥A̡̡̞̗̹̥̞̬̺̳͚͊̑̉ͯͯ̏͆ͯ͌ͬ̍ͣͮͧͧͨ̒͆ͦ̕͘À̷̶̺̟̙͔̖̱̣̯̮̜̠̞̜̦͕͉̱̩̐̉̉ͭͪ̍̾ͬͩ̓ͫ̀͘Ä̵̡̢̫̙̜̬̲̣̹̖̮̠̻͖̬ͦ̾ͪ̄ͦ̍̌̓͐̈́̆ͥ͘͝A̡̛̰͇̜͙̳̞̘ͮ̓ͫ͒͠A̴̦̱̜̱̞̝͂ͯ̄ͨ̒͢͡A̴̛̛͈͙͔̠͍͍̤̜͖͓̦͈̻̫̍ͧ̐̇ͮ̆̑ͥ̃ͬ̆̆ͬͨ̕Ą̸̫̲͙̱͇͍͉̗͛̀͛̾͐̓͌̽́̕͠ͅĄ̷̰̣͖͎̘̭͉̠̘̮̭̟͗̅̈́̓͐ͩ̀͡A̳͉͇̫̬͈͈̙̱͎̠̱̤̹̥̓̽ͬ̋ͬͧͭ̌ͨ́̕͘͡A̐ͣ̿ͤ͗ͨͣ͆͂͊͑ͧ̀͒̆̇̽̌̂͏̡̣̫͇̭̫̙͇̣͓A̷͇̤͓͓͈ͭ̅͒ͩ͌ͯ̊̎͛ͧͦ̂̒ͪͣ͊͛ͧ̕͘A̛̛̫̠̥͍̫͎̯̅̿ͯ̒͊ͫ̾̌͛̇͂̋͋̽̚A̶̡̛͔̤̪̞̖͙̬̺̻̯̩̥̠͚͍͓͓̐̂ͪ͂̕Â͎͔̭̪͇̱͓̺̰̣̹̩̝͉̭̮ͬͥ̒̋̃ͬ͡A̷̵̧̺͈͔͎̙̠͍̝̠͙̙͖͖͐ͬ͂ͦ̏͛̔̒̊̇̿̓̌̋̔ͤͩͭ̀̕Ą̵̨͓̤̹̝̟̖͓̩̺͚̤̉ͧ̌̔̓̀̓́ͯ͊͒̋́ͅA̵̘͉̣̮̪͍̣̜̬̞͎͎ͩ̍̏͢͝͡A̶͖̮̦̟͔̳͛ͭ̆̈́ͪ̚͘͘͞A̿ͨͬͯ̄ͦͣ̉́̓҉͚͔͇͕̠̦̪͚̼͉͡A̸̢̦̼̘͚̬̦̮̪͕̬̤̲̬̪͍̹͙ͯ͆̍͊̌ͩ͗ͮ̒̆̿͗́̀͝A̷̴͛͆͌̃̍̎ͬ̿͆͑͋͏̹̭̙̣̻ͅͅA̛̍̿̾̎̀͜͏̷̗͖̰͈̰̬̹̻̼͚̼A̵̢̭͓͙̭̜͍͎̳ͦ̇̉̚͞A̙̺̬͔͈̙͕̻̖̙͓ͦͫ͗̐̊ͩ̾̇ͤ̑͑͑̽̓͛̿̽͘͠͠ͅA̴ͩ̆̽͂ͪ̽ͬ̀̂̐̾ͤ̾ͮ͏̟̳̫̳͈̙̤̫̦̪̲̻̻͎̦͉̲A̸̝̦̙̼̖̩̎̈ͪͦ͑̕͟Aͧ̽̈͌̈ͪ̑ͩͧͮ̽͗̓ͥ̽͏̬̹̰͕͖͎͎̪̟̝͘͟͡A̸̡̓̏̒̄̎̽͒̒ͧ̏̊͑̓̓̋̚҉̯̱̠̩̻̗͉͕̠̙͚A̵̿̅ͭ́ͩ̅ͪ͛͌̈̑̃̃̓ͧ̐̊̚҉͙̯͔͈̹̱͙͖̳̺̥́̕͜A̡̠͓̦̼͈͖̦̘̟̫̺͓̬ͤ̈́̿̆ͤ̒ͨͭ̿̓̑ͪͯͪ͊̓̀̚A̗̯̠͓̥͇̞͖͚̮͇͒ͦ̈́ͤͫͪ̿ͦ̅ͥͤͨͯ̑̀̏͂ͫͫ͘̕͢͞A̷̱͍͚̙̥̖̲̻̞͛̐̊͊ͫ̓̔̏ͮ͂Ą̡̣͓̦̩̟͙̪͚̺̩̯̲̻̦̠̳̱͎ͮ͛̔ͭ̔̓̎ͯ̓̒͞Ă̵̛̛̜̹̭̟͚͉̲̲͙̘̳̝̞̟͕̲͖̍̈͐͛̈̚͡A̵̸͖͚͙̠̠͍͖͍͇͍͓̅̒̾̒̇ͯͩ̇̊̍ͪ̿͟͝Aͥ̔̋̆͒͋̑̌͐͐ͬͪ͐̋̽ͤ̚͏̨́҉̖̪̲̺̣̝͓͙̞̣À̢͛̂̿̉̑͂ͧ͛́̓̈̐́̕͏̫͈̞͎͙̣͎̼͉͎̱̬̝Ạ̧̛̻͖̙̤̺̪̬͍̞̮͇̦̱ͯͩ̓̓̃͊͟͠ͅͅA̸ͣ̿͊̀̊͂ͤͫ̒̎̊ͩ̽̉ͥ̈̅̚҉̭̥̣̺̤̮̬͇̖͚͕̗̀͢ͅA̴̴̸̫̥̤̯͆̃͌̎ͭ̐ͯ̊̀̇͌̉͊̓͒͠͠A̵̧̛̤̝̖̲͇̺̝͈̜̒̎͋̈́̌͗̓͆̂͌̑̈̅͛̎̒́Ą̨̛̜͉̖̳͚̠̅ͫ̌ͮ͛ͣ̂̓͟A̢̖͚͙͖̻̥̱̭̼̣̥̜̹͈͔̭̠̝͌́̓ͦ͗̇̽ͯͩ̀̑̑̐̒ͫͬͤ̕͟͞A̸̸͚̤̤̙̝͚̙̭̬̞͙̰̯̱͍̙͓̰ͧ̀͐ͨ͌̈̈́̓̾̎ͧ͌͆̃̂͒́̑Ȧ̈ͣͯ͋̇ͭ̾́͑ͪ̓̋͌ͭ̓҉҉̗̼̠͇͔̙̗͇̹̩̥͞A̙̬̦͖͖̲̙̺̰ͪͪ͒̾̓̏ͨ̌̉ͤͦ̌̓̉ͥͮ͟A̢̡͎̺͕͔̳͉̟̯̗̼ͤ̔ͩ̊͆͒̎͢͠Ȁ͑ͣ͢͞͏̟̭̫̦̬̪̟͇̕Ȃ̧̭̣̺͕̹̻̹̺̺̬͇̳̮ͮ̐̐ͤ̚͢͜ͅA̢͛ͦͨ̔ͮ̔͋̏̇ͦ̽ͫ́͏̰̻̺̟̫̠̀A͇̮̯̤̠̮̪͂ͩͤ͆̌̎͒̈́͆͛ͪ̆̍̇͒̅͑̚͝A̔͐ͤ̉̋̾̓͊̇͗͑̓͒̾͌̊͏̧͕̩̦͖͉̱͈̠̠̞̬͚̬̺̦̯̲̯́͘A̶̢͕͇̞̗̬̩͚̬̥̭̼̙̭͖̭̫͖̾͂̄ͬ̉̅ͭ̆ͯͪ͋̏͒̐ͩ͜͟͡A̷̮̟͍̲͓͚͇̤͉͎͔͇ͦ̐́̇̅̇͐͌̾͡A̷͐͆̆̎ͮ͒̾͂̎͗̾ͦ͆ͦ͑̾͑̾̚҉̞̳͙͖̱̯̣̳̞̹͙̘͕͍͘ͅͅȦ͉͎̪͎̱̳̰͖͕̬̹̯͉̺͚̭̑̍͂̋ͥͫͮ͗͘͢ͅA̵̴̲͓̼̦͕̫̳͉̮̠͇͔͖̟̣ͭ̇͒̅ͮͨ̈́͛̿̇ͤͣͯͪ͐̂̾̃ͥ́͟A̢̢̝̪̼̝̦̥̤̰̺̮̘̺̤̗̯̳̺̔ͦ̀ͧͩͣ͑ͯͣͫ̋͆̂̇͗Ą̧̛͙̤̣͉̜͚̘̙̰̖̯̏ͫ̎ͧ͒̓Ả̶̝̘̟̱͉̼͙̘̯͇̲̞͔͖͇̖̼̙̱ͨ̈́́̐͒ͦ̀̋ͮ̍̉͗̒̕͟͢͞Ȁ̶̱͇̱̙̜̻̙͕̪͈̈̂̓͊͐̑͑͑͒͑̐̿̊̚͜A͛̏ͣͨ͋̏ͫ̋ͪͭ͑̂̋̔͢͏̤̤̖̗̤̼̲̫̞͕̺̻̮͍̥̰̘̭́A̴̝̦̦̗̜̱̗̮̘͙̟͈͎̥̋̌ͤ͑ͭ̐ͤ́̀͡͝Ä̡͐͋̈́̊͛ͯͪ͂҉̖̩̟͈̣͈̹̠́͝A̱̰̺̭̣̻̳̪̘̜͌͂̅͑̔͌̈ͬ͊ͩ͛͌̄ͯ͊ͮ͜A͉͙͈̤̥̩͕͓̮̪̯̬͚̬̜̦̬̲̥̒ͪ͒̂ͨ͋̉̀̊ͤ͗̚͟͟A͇̙̮̳̱͙͔̺͕̜͇̤͔͇̹̔͗̓ͤ̓̑ͤͩ̌̓͆̋ͩ͐̃͘͠Ȁͭ̽̀ͥͪ̌̑ͧͭ̔̃ͣͥͥ̽͆ͨ́҉̶̩͔̘͎̝͕͕̣̻͖̭̭̱́A̢͚̥̙͖͕̪͍̪̞͉̠͂̊͋̋̎̌͐̒̅̌̔ͪ͜Åͬͩ̽ͫ͗̄ͧ͋̐̋́̀̈̕҉̤̳͓̮̙͚̫͕̟̟̮͉A̵̧͐̏ͬ̀͊̉ͪ͆̈́ͬͤͥ҉̻̘̤͓̩͚A̝̝̹͇͎͚̘̪̖̞̬̿̂ͯ͛̈́̀ͤ̄̒̔̏ͩ͗̆̾̚͝͠Ả̔̀̍͆̈ͭͩ͆̇̍̀̚̕҉̣̤̤̺̪A̛͇͉̙̹̳͚͕̿̒̽͂͛̽ͦ̽ͮ̏͜Ą̷̣̰̣̱̤̖̙̥̩̼̰̟̦̫̞̫̳̖̎̾̊ͦͬ̒͞͞ͅA̔̐̿̾ͨͯ̊ͤ̉̓ͩ͌̎ͥ҉̴̝̬̱̖͙̥ͅÄ̡̝͖̼͓́͒̾͗̓ͩ̏ͥ̋͊͑̀͘͘͞Ȁ̷͛̃̿ͭ͏̟̭̬͇͕A̶̗̝̖͈̠̟̞̺͈͆̽̊ͫͩ̀̎̑ͧ̄ͧͥ̕͟͞A̷̖̹̥̰̦̰̜̥̥̐̓̑̀ͯ͂͛͆̿̏ͤ̔̍̒ͩ͛̾ͮ́̕A̷̞̮̘͎͆̋̊ͨͭ͘A̷̧̡̮̩̲̜̮̭̒̌ͧ͆̉̃̐͒̉͡͞À̩̞̣̻̯̰̲̩̰̭͉̗̰̯͇̏̔̍͒ͪͨ̾̍̚͘͢A̛ͮ̓͐̐̍͊͗ͭ̃ͯ̍͛̚҉̀͏̗͚͖̯̱̖̼̻̞͈͇́A͑ͧ̀̈̈͊ͤͫͣ͌ͯ̂͋҉̕͢҉̷̺̝̰̟̞̗͚̣̠̦̮̞̣͎̜̻Ȁ̶̷̡ͥ̄̈͠͏̤̺̤̙͔̬̘̪̳͓͎̗̳͙͓̭͍̲A̛͉͚̫̜͉̮͎̙̾̾͊̄̇͒̀̀͘͞A̷̡̨̦̘̹̬̦̭͚̖̱̲̯̱ͮ̈̓̑͑͋͆͒ͯ̌ͤ̽͋̿̓͗̄Ą̧̛̪͎̞̟̭̞̗͎̫̾̍̾̽A̶̶̧̡̹̤͇̦͍̙̝̭̞̟̞͍͙̼̔͛͋ͪͣ͛͗͂͋̒͛̆ͦ̈͐̒̉͋̏A̟̬̦͔͚͉̟͙̳̭͕̣ͦ͂ͦ̂̑͒̾́ͅĄ̶̡͓͈̬͖͓̳̥͖̰̗͈̥̪̞̜̥͖̣ͭ͋̉̅͋ͪ̂̋́A̸̧̲̞͕̼͇͓̱̬̠͉̗̺̘͔̙͖̞̅͑ͯ̏̾ͥ͊̕ͅẢ̸̡̧̬̝͉̻͚̪̺͚̈ͪ͑̾̐̽ͧ̓͜Â̸͖̳͉̫̣̥̺̬͕͖͉͔̘̹̝͎̄ͤ̓͂̈̓̑͐ͬ͞À̫̙̲̹͓̙ͩ͆͌ͪ̿ͭͫ̄ͦ̾̒ͩ̊ͧ͘͟͡͝A̴̞̖͔̙̥͇̰̠̙̯͙̟͔͎̫̼ͤ̊̃͂ͪ̂ͣͤ̔͒ͬ̿̆̈̄́ͯ̚͡Ä̷̞̣͉̥̖̖̟̮͉̼̏ͤͩ͂̅̎͋̾̆͛͘͟Ą̱̣͈̳̔ͦͭ͑̂̑̈́͂̃ͣͣ̾̌́̐̚͢Ą̶̧̣̥̰̣̳͙̙͇͇̰͇̞̗̙̮͍̲̈́̍̂̅̒̔̄̈́ͅA̧̢ͬ͆̑̃̔͒́ͤ̊ͩ͛̾̉̋͐̅ͫ̌ͯ͠͡͏̬͍̙̫̱̥Á̵̸̜̠͕̘͙̪͌̈́ͬ̃͊͗ͯ͂̉ͤ̔̓̚A̸̶̶̧̹̘͚͚̝̙̘͓͎̼͙̭͈̞̝̞͌̏ͫ̆ͣ̈ͫ̑͛̚̕Aͨ̍̑̔ͨ̏̀ͧͤͥͭ̀ͨͩ͘͏̷̡̦̟̦̟̼͡Ä̴̶̢̝̤͇̼͚̟̙̦̠̱̜̙̞͖́̇̽́̀́̚̕A̷̶̶̳̮̝̯͇͈̝̓̽̽ͮͣ͌̇̽̿̃͂͆̓͛̐̌̑́͡ͅĄ̨̗̻̙̮͇̠̳̎̄ͥ́͗ͪ̍ͮ̋A̴͕̻̖̹̦͉͍̖̬ͮ̔̿͂́͘͞A̸̲̭̖̱̞̱̫̯̮͈̯̝̗͎̋ͬ̽̇̀́́Ą̵̪͎̼͈̝̠̦̮͚͚͌̿̐̅͋̂͐̆͆ͥ͋ͦA̡̧̨̹̭̥̞̻̦̥̺͕̖̱̞̰͔ͬ̂̐ͨ͋̈͑̊ͫ͒̐̊͗A̴̵̢ͧ̏̀͗ͥ̋̔͆̋ͨ̀͗ͯ͆̚҉̵͎̟͖̮̟̻͇̬͖̟̱̱̺ͅͅA̷̡̲̳͇͙͉̘̖̦̱͕̻̣̯͉̗ͫͮ̂͒̔̓̆͛́ͫ̅ͫ͟͡A̵̧̢̢̜̺̱̬̠̯͎̗̬ͨ͆ͪ͂̓̎ͯ̂ͦ͊̾̑̒̃ͦ̆̂̆̚Ą̴̷͙͔̻̜͉̪͓͇̜͐ͫͭ̑ͣͪͭ͊ͣ̇Ä̴̟̖̗̟̩͙̳͓͓͍̥̲͕̪̣̗́̐ͪ͆ͦ̔̾ͥ̈́ͪ̆ͯ͗͗̓̀̚̚Ą̢̰̻͉̹̹̻͋̿̾̌̃͡͞A̸̬̪̳̩̫͉͕̘̲͙̙̭̅ͯ̆̀͋ͧͮ͑́̚͢A̶͎̬̦̱̞ͥͪͥ̑͑̆̿ͩ̎̅ͧ͛͊̊ͣͩͩͧͮ͟͞͝A̢̛̰̜̠̯̻̜̞͖̮̎ͨ̈́͑̄ͯ́̓́͢ͅR̶̠̹̙̗̻͙̞͙͙̱̹̭̗̤̖̤̼̤̃͆ͩ͊͌̄̉ͪͣ̓ͮͣ̓́̕E̩͈̻̰̖͔̬͈̬͎̽̽̒̐ͤ̊ͦͤ͊͑̀͡E̓̅ͪͫ͏͏̟̮͚̳̖͓̣̪̥͇̭̳̰̲̩E̠͍̖̫͉̳͓͚̬̱̟͍̻̟̊̇̒͗ͬ͌͌̃͘͡ͅĘ̧̲̟̤͕͚ͪͯ̍͌̐̒͢Ę̶̤̰̹̟̘̜̠̹͇̞̪̺̘̪̞̼̹̯ͩ̽͂ͫ͂ͧ͂̀̈́̒E̺̬͔͙͍ͧ́̈́́͢E̸̛̦͇͈̞͖͖̳̠̠͑̑̀͆̑̓́ͥͩ͐̎͌͒ͦ̇͌̆̀͞Ê̛̠͚̟̰̺̩͍̝͚̟͑̋̓̌̔̽̽̈́͑̀͟Eͮ̄̐ͪ̍̉̋̀̉ͦ̑̍̆̄̓̚҉̡͏̴̝̻̤͚͜E̶͈̲͔̜̺̯͚̩̼ͦ͊ͥ͂̔͒͒̉̈́͛̓̚͜ͅE̶̷̓ͫͩ͑̌͑̔͢҉̣̼͙̺̯̝̯̻͍̮͍̳ͅĘ̊̓̀ͥͭͪ̔̆̾̍͗̊ͫ͞͡҉͈̭̮̞̳̗̟͈̺̮̣ͅȨ̧̠͇͖̳̙͚͔̾͌͋́̂ͦ̈́̐Ë̢̘̱̙̜̹͚̠͖̠͓̙̫̈́́̋̉́̾́̇Ḛ̢̢̛̲̫̞̝̖͉̬̳̦̖̣̼͓͖͈͆̂ͧ̐̅̑̌͛̂̅̃E̜͇̪͉̥̼̱̰̰̪͖͕̬͍̣̹ͪ̽̉͂ͭ̋ͧ́͆̅̂ͦͭ̊̍͝ͅͅÈ͑̇ͯ͗̆͆ͨͯ̚̕҉̝̼̤̖̮̦́͢͠E̴̷̬͉̰̟͉̻̠̣̠͕̳̺̦͋͋̒ͪ̊͊̀E̶̸̯̼̣̬̬̩̪̱͎̥͎̬̗̤͇͇̫ͮ̈̆̔͛̇̉͆ͦ́͊͛͘ͅĘ̶̧̛͚̪͉͇͍̼̣ͨͬ́ͯͮ̄ͩͦ̽̍̀ͬ͗͟Ę̫̗͙̖̜͈̬͓̝̙͕̦̰̯̙͕̜̪́̾̍̅͊̐͐̅͆́̕͠ͅE̶̷͓̥͔̩̯͓͎̗̣̩ͥ̓ͣͭ́̀ͥ͆ͪ̎͐ͪ̋̈́̓ͥ̀́̚͡E̵̻͖̳͉ͨͭ̎̒ͪͫ̋ͭ̓̒ͫ͆ͪ͌ͪ̓ͥ͜E̶̷̡̠̗͍̰̹͙̻͕̤̦̜̘̣͎͙͎̹̼͌̀ͩ̄͊͗̓̽ͤͯ͌ͯ̀̀̚̚Ë̷̠͎͎̹̯̤̜̯̑̽͋͛͌ͤͨ͒́̋̌͊̀͜Ę̸̷̢͍̹͙̱̼̣̘ͥͤ̓ͬ̃́̌ͪͫͫͩ̏̓̅̍͝Ȇ̴̷̫̘̪̤̘̽ͩ̅̅̋͆͂̊ͩ̃̉͌́̓̾͛̉̓É̷̷̛͓̰̣̲̬̲̤̭̹͙͚̬̟̼̃̑̆̎ͣ̏ͫͫͭͭ̄̀͢Ë́̾͌̓ͯ̎ͮ̚̕͡͠͏̯̼͈̖͔̩͈͉͈̥͎͓̖͕̬̣̝̗Ęͬͦ̽̊͏̮̺̳̰̟̝̰̩͓͝͞Ȩ̴̷̖̪̯͇̺͍̫̰̤ͫ̐͑ͤ͘͠ͅE̴̜̪̤̹̤̞̜̼̜̲͚̟̻ͯ͛̑̍ͨ͡E̷͆̓ͣ̆ͮͭ̃ͯ҉̤̘͍̝̝̥̭̜̪E̅ͩ̀̈́͛ͪͨ̓͂̃ͬͮ̚͏̛͏̸̛̪̖̦̣̖͎͈͕̬̬̼͖͔̥̝E̴̵̹͔̮̪͍̯͚̹̥̤̬̭̿̽̂̍̐ͯͭ͆̊͜͜͞Ė̵̵̹̝͍̙̻̗͑̿̓̎ͥ̓̃͐̾̄͗ͨ͛̂̚͘Ȅ̶̢̪̺̣̩͙͋̏̾́̾̈ͧ̾͒ͫ̓̔ͣ̅̈͆̅̓͡ͅE̢̗̥̹̞̫̝͖̞̻̜̖̠͙̬͉̫̎ͤ̏̀͜ͅĖ̶̵̡̮̩̬͈͓̟̻̝̠͇̯̩̖̲̥̂̋̉ͦ̍̆ͣ̑̑̽̂̊̚̚̚̚͢͠ͅE̵̘̻͕̻̰̞͕̣̅ͤ̓̐̄̓̀̕͟͝E̴̹͈̞̤̜̼̗̹̝̙̫̦̗̟̳̖ͨ̄͂͋͛̆͛̐̅ͥͨ̔ͩ͝E̸̡̱͙̲̗̜̘̦̖̞̖̩̤ͫ̆́ͤͨȨ̸̤̻͚̟̙̪͓͔̱̥ͨ̅ͣ͌̓̈ͪͧ̽̉͟͞͝ͅE̡̡̠̟͙̺̫̮̣͓̹̻̼̓̒̎̿̉ͤͪͫͣ̀́͝E̓̇̿̎̔̇ͦ͏̡̤͓͉̞̭̹͍̦̱̮̰E̘̮̥̬͍̦̱̞̗̠͑͑ͨͨ͐̑́̀̚E̷̶͔̗̞̳̻͔̹͉̭͗̽̽́̂͋̀̿E̡̛̙̤̳͚̖̙̬̙̻͈̜ͨ̈͊ͣͦ̂͛͌ͤͣͩ͗̈́͌̽̆̉́̕ͅḘ̼̞̩̪̩͔̜͓̻̤̣̮̙͈̥͒ͤͯ̆̈́ͮ̊͛̋͡ͅEͦ͆̊ͪͯͨͩͭͤͦͫ҉̸͚͈͉̥̟̬̯̣̹̫̮̲ͅĖ̆̎̇ͨ͠͏͓̭̜̤̣̣̘E̶̸̬̪̫͓̤̞̯̖ͨ͐ͪ̓̂ͪ͛ͯͮ̃̓ͮ̎ͪ͡E̡̳̪̼̘̯͈͉̝̗̠̳͔̰̩͎ͪ̅́̒͗͢ͅȨ̠̩̭͈̳͔̜̩̪̊̏͒ͮ͒̒ͣͩ̃̇͘͢͟͝Ė̊͑̑ͯͪ̔̌͛ͬ̒͗̾̊̂̓ͪ̏̎͢͏҉̳̯͓̱̖̗͍̻̻̦͇͕̲̺̹̻̹̀E̡̅̉ͫ͆̓̿́͜͡҉̮̮̜̠͚̝̟͇̗̦͍̪̰͙̮̱͕͢E̴͗͊͂ͤͨ̾̆͏̨͈̬̭͉̯͈̟̖̤̦͉̮ͅE͖̺͎̲͎̙̗̲̮̭̗̙͕̓̾́ͦͣ͗ͬ̿ͩ̊̂̔̽ͯ̉͒ͫ͠͠E̡̛̬͇̰̬̬͔͕͇̙͇̓̌̎͑͊́̃ͩͪ̐ͅE͊̀̑̎͊̓̉ͪ̏͛ͫ̓̄̌̓͏̧̢̳̰̞͎͔̫̘̩E̐͆̆̈́̓͑̋̚҉̵̨̗̦̗̟̞̝̘̞̦̯̙͇͙̟̲̠̠̰̀E̸̡͕̜̣̿̽̇ͭ͟͝ͅE̶̟̞͎̮̬̟͇̥̹̩̫̮̦͎͇̣̊͗̽͗̒̏̉͘͝E̴̶̡̧̤͕͕̣͉̝͖̮̩̬̫͚̣̥͗̃͊ͮ͟E͍̜̞̩̘̭͇̭̻̻̫̲̞͔͆ͥͦͦ̑͂̌ͯ̐͐̈́ͬ͆͒̉ͯ̔́͞͡Ȇ̴̢̳͖͈͙̹̥̹̻̤͈̳̪̪̺̠̬̗̙ͮ͗̾̔̊̒̎̐͐̓̓̏E̻̱͚̮̹̠̮̬͚̹̜̱̯̯̥̬̘͎̗ͪ͂̏͌̓̔͗ͦ͒̈̾̓̅ͮ͠E̴̡͈̪̳̞͎̻͇̗͖͓̙̱͑ͥͬͣ̒͒̾́ͤ̐̄̆ͪͭ́͠Ë̡̡̛͎̞̻̪̠͇͇͙͓͕̜̟̲̼̰̫̼̺́ͦͫ̅̎ͬ͒͐̊̑͌͌ͬ̄̓ͭͥ́E̶̵͐ͮ̑͛ͥͧ́̓͋͗ͩ̍̒̇͌̉́̚͜҉̞̠̮͔̥͙͖̖̙͔̮̜͔͓̲͍̺̙ͅȄ̵̸̱̣̘̯̰̟̜͔̳̽ͨ̎̅̇̇̉̽ͨ̾͆ͤ̚͜É̸̜̲̘͙̠͕̖̙̗̙̪̝̯͔͎̩ͩ̅̏ͧ̂̿́̃̇ͯ̿́̚͢Ę̷̶̭̩͈̘́͗̃͐͒͋͐͠Eͩ͗ͣͧͮ̆͂̍̓͆̈́̒̃̈̅́̚͜͡҉͉̠̯͉̳̬̣̪͕ͅE͒͆̀͌̋ͭ͌̏̿͊͐̅̽̏͐̆̚̚͏̦̯̩͜͢͠͠Ē̶͚̳̰̰̥̦͈͇͙̞̯̥͓̫͖̫ͩ̿̍ͫ͊̉̈́ͥͥ̅ͣ̑̐̈́ͯ̂̕E̶̡̅ͮ̆ͥ̇̆͋̐͟͏̩̠͇̠͓̖̻̳͉͚̮Ê̵̸̤̬̗̝͕̔ͩ̆̄ͣͫ͛͐ͯ̋͛͑ͩ̆͛ͧͬ̈̀͜͞E̷̛̬̭̖͈̼̣̳̻ͯͪ͒͊̀̎͐͂́͞ͅE͊͊̓͗ͪ́͝҉̸̨̫͇̘̥͉̙̜̰Ȩ̛͙̭͈̩͕̩̦̹̮̬͉̠͓͖͍̮͊͑̈̆͠͡Ė̋̎̃ͤͦ̾͌̅̐͘͏̦̹͖̥̠͚̳̤̱̞͔̯͙̠̹̲̫E͉͎̥̥͕͓̹̜̦̣̠͕̼̟͓̭̼̊ͪ͌̄͠͞ͅḚ̘̟̫͓͕̭̺̜͍͂ͯ̅̍ͣ̆̓ͥ͆͊ͣͬ̀͟Ẽ̳͈̙̹͙̬̓ͬ̓ͮ́ͪͩ̓́ͩ́̿̃ͥ́͘͜͞E̞̗̤̳̬̬̘͎̭ͭ̔ͨ̀̑̔ͮ̊̈̆̔̈́̂͌͘͠ͅÊ̷̡̺̭̣͈͈̥̝̩̖͒́̿̓͊ͧͫͥͨ̔ͯ̐̑̌̕ͅẼ̷ͭͩ͒ͯͤ̈́̀̚͏̙̻̫̺͎̲̝̳͉͚̰̮̪̳̥̘͔͍Ḛ̟̙̗͔̱͎̖̝̼̫̹̙̠̖̪̰̯̙̈́ͬ͒̓̊̊̚͝͠Ę̮̱̻̝̘ͪ̾̌̅ͭ͌ͬͩ͋̍̐ͫ̚͜Ĕ̴̡̨̦͎̜͈͕̠̣̦̰͔͍͚̦͍̝ͫͭ͋ͬ̀͢Ȩ̧͔̬̜̟̻̝͈̰͖̀̄̄̅̑͌̋̑͐ͫ͋͌̀̾ͥ͞Ë̵͍̺̰̰́ͥ̀ͨͨ̐̏̀̓̉̊͌̌̿̒ͧ͛̑́̀͘̕E̶̞̱͙̩͈̭̦̤̝͎͔̠̣̳̍̏̈͂̒̇̽ͮ̍͠Ẹ̴̢̼̪͎̠̫̠̺̄ͣͧ̔ͦ̐͋͒̃ͮ̄͌̓ͥ̔ͮ̓̅͡ͅE̜̭̞̝͈̥̖̭͉̯̥͔̹̘͚̪̣̓̌͆̇ͨͧ͗́̀ͅͅȨ̸̫͓͉̪͉̯̗̼̲̗̻̫̜̺̣̹͍͊̓̒ͮ̓ͦ́̉͜͝͡E͎̖̗͖͉̞̪̰͉̮̝͓͖̼ͧ͛͌͌͋ͬ͌ͤ̂ͯͣ͆ͩ̀ͣͪͭ̂̊̀Ẹ͚̗̬̬̣̣̠̥͛̽̋̀ͤͤ̌́̍ͨ̇ͣ̔͋̊̓̔̀̚͡Ę̴̸̵̜̱̩̥̙͙͍͉͓̠̯̝̗̣̌̌ͦ̅̀Ẹ̷̶̛̥͓͚̯̤̠̻̠͕̬̟̬͇̱̪͚̬͗ͨ̋̂͐ͨ̍́ͯ̚ͅȨ̢͙͇͓̞̣͙̀̃͒ͬ̿̑̌ͯͩͨ́̌̋̔́E͒̋̊̆͑ͬ͠͏̪̦̰̗̭̲͖̭͓̻̩̗̹̪̖͍͙ͅE̾̏̒̍ͤ̀͐̄̇̉͛̄͒̓͌̒̆̑͏̡̢̹̳̬̖̳̼̝̰̼͉͕̱̬̦́͘Ȩ̸̵̛̜͕̪̟̜̙̭̠̮ͨ̇̓̿̈̄ͨ͌̋̌̂͛̍ͯ͊̈́͋̌̿E̒ͪͩͨ̓͗͌͐͌̎̌ͯ̑ͬ͆͒ͬͬ҉̷̟̖̣̠͈͉̹̫͢͜ͅẺ̵̡̢̼͓̖̼̪̹̟̦̮̜̜̣͖̰̗̤̬͉̦̉̐͜Ę̖̝̦̟̹̺̺̾̆̂̓ͭͦ̓̽̄̚͘͝E̸̵̛̺̠͓̥̤͚͎̬͚̪͙̪͑͊̐̈ͨ̆ͮ͊ͯ͛͟͢E͐ͧ͌ͪ̑̂ͨ҉̠̯̣̘͖̟͈͉̝̯̫̀Ȩ̵̛̖̝̳̫̻͚͕͎̟̗͓͙̱̰̙ͨͥ̇ͦ̿̍ͦ̈́̀̑̍̒ͬͬ̏ͬ̾͟E͐̓͗͞͏͎̳̩͖̗̞͔̳̮̞̙̹̹͞E̜̹͙̦͕͇̗͔̼̘͍̫ͥ̓͂̋̄̀̂ͪ́ͩͫ͘̕ͅẺ́ͥ̋͑̌̒̓͆͆͗̈́͋̍ͪ҉̣͓͍̜͕̘̗͈̹͉̘͕̘̻͍͚͟͠͠ͅE̶̮̫̠̹͖̯̖̣̤̝̣͍̜͊̈̅̍̂̊̋͗ͥ͊͑͗ͥ͘E̢̗̜̼̹̦̥͙̼͎̻̟̩̥̠͔͈͈ͭ͌͑̄ͦ̃̈́ͤͪ͆͆̅̅͌̇͒͠E̎ͦͫͬ̋̃ͪ͋ͫ̃͌̒ͬͬ̎ͤ͐ͭ̎͜҉̻͕̦̟͇͔̮̮̪̬̪͉̞͓E̡̱͍̮̘̼̗̰͉̟̻̰̮̗͕͇ͧͦ́̉̄̌͗ͩͦ̈́̚͟E̢͑̆̅̍͑ͨ̈́̓̋̔̍ͪ̂ͭ̔͑ͫ̚̚͘͏̙̯̣͕͔̫̬̦̣͔͝E̡͙̗̯̳̖͓͓̠̮̅ͮͨ̎̈́ͧ̾̎̉̿̾̏ͩ͑ͫ̌͊̂͟͟͝ͅË̶̟̭͉̞͔̦̗͚͍̔ͤ͂̉̋̊͛̾͆͜͝ͅE̽ͩ͌͛̉̆ͤ͛͐͂ͦ͏̰͍̱̝͙̞̳̪͙̜̤̜̪̭̘̰͢ͅḚ̢̛͖̫̗̻̭͉̖̳͙̣͕̬̪͕̥̩̯͋̐ͮ̈̆ͬ́̔ͮ͂́̚͘͘Ȩ̷͇͚̰̮̞̥̻̥̪̼͓̬̰͇̻͌̾ͥ̋̀E̷̵̡̞̬͓̪͈̹̰̼͓͋̑ͤ̓̒̿̌̓͋̋ͭͪ̂̅͂̈́̂͝ͅE̸̷̢̻̮͈̣̯̩̦͍̝̖̰̻̰͕̜͖̐͆̓͊̒͋̄̓͌̌̀̃̿̀ͣ͢ͅË̞͕͇̻̤̣̪͉̺͈͍̳̜͔̲̱͕́ͬͧ̾͋́ͮ͗ͦ̍̿̍̊ͫ́͐̑̔͜͟Ẽ̷̤̲̙̠̯̠̼̗̼͓̊͛̆̓̉̿̑̔ͤ̈Ȩ̶̻͕̹̞̺̻̤̮͓̟̙̹͉̣̩̠̈́͒̾̽̐͂̉̐͂͜E̴̘̹̖̟̤̩̟̬̺̤̾̍͌ͧ͆͆̂̄̽ͬ̏̌̋͛ͪ͆̓͂ͯ͟E̡͉̻̟͇̗̅̃ͦͮ͜Ḛ̮͎̫̻͈̘̓͛ͦͬ͗́̎́ͤ̎ͭ͋ͣ̒̆ͨ͘͜Eͦ̓ͭͯ̈҉̴͍͓̥̹͙͓̙̦̙͈͡͡E̐̊͗ͬͦ̎͡͏̷̡͚̤̦̗̮͍̺͙̩̼̞Ȇ̸̲̭̠̞̼̘͗̋ͩ̑ͣͮ̐͟͞͞Ę̯͈̭̳͇̫̞̻̟̥̳̯̲̘̗̐̐͆̇ͥ̉͋̓̀͟͝E͈̘͉̩͕̫̙̤̤̳̝͎ͮ̆̎ͪ̀̑̇̅͌̉̊̆ͪ͘̕͜E̽ͯ̄̋̈́̈́ͤ͒̈͒̿̒͒̈҉̶̠̣̹̖̭̣͢͠͝!̢̣̬̠̺̭̟̳͓̜͆̿̇̍͌̕͝!ͥͬͤ͋ͦ͆҉̴̢͙̰̮͚̗͞!̨̨̢͖̠͉͈̞̑ͯͬͬͧͦͯ!̴ͧͯ̊̏̃̍̄̀͋͑ͯ̉ͥ̚͢͏͚̤̻̜̹̦̩̟̥̝̟͈̺͇̤͚͜!̧͕̪̠͕̭̜̗̋͊̾̈ͪͥͬ̏͐̾ͪ͌͜͢!̷͎̙̗̳̗̥̠̬̇̈́̎̎ͨ̓̍͗̒ͥ̽̏͛̄͊̿̇͘!̢̻̣̞̣̟̫͚̹̫̲̤̙͓̌͆ͭ̔ͦ̾ͫͤ̚͘͝ͅ!̷̶̴̧̞͉̣̥̮̯̣̯͙̗͇̬̟̯̱̙͈̯̝̍̿͛̓̈́͗ͯͦ͋̆̿̚͜!̨̖͇͓̥̣͎̫͓̩̤͍͖̥̮͙͔̳ͩͩͫ̑͂̏̓͊̍̎ͣ̽ͬͣ̀̚͘͢!̶̷̢̞̲̭̘̻̣̥͖̭̬̻̥̲̠͎̙̫̟͒̄ͨͪ̿̉ͨͫ̔͌̑ͩ̊̀͠!̶̶̡͔̠̫̺̟ͭ̍͛͛̅̒͢ͅ!̢͍̼̖͙̤̣̠̗̘̠̳̳͇̱͚̮̦͊̍̋ͮ̊̆ͪͩ͛̓ͅͅ!̴̛̬͎̩̮̹̯͖̦͍̱̳̜̬͎̫̱̩̹ͫ͐̋̇̌̐̈̓ͫ̀̈́̄̉̄̈́̓̈́͟!̷͙̣͇̞͕̥̺͙͎͈͖̙͈̆̌̈̍̃ͦ̓̆̅̑ͧͦ̚̚̚͜͢͟!͚̘͖̰̦̝͕͔̔ͥͥ̑ͣͪ͐͊̕͜!̉ͤͦ̾̓͊͗̾̒̍̊́͡͏̵̳̖̭͕̮̙̪̘̗̖̦̯̪̘!̛̗͇͇̘͍̻̩͉̙̬̟̹̅̎ͣ͗̚̕͠!̵̧̨̠̬̫̱̳͉̠̪̱̤̐͊͆͆ͫ̀͂͘ͅͅͅ!̨̬̖̝͔͈̯͔͕̤̉̿̓ͫ͆̿̓̚͟͠͝!̸̵̱̲̟̟͓̟͖̯̋̅͊́͜!̴͇̲̙̺̝̼͍̫͍͇̦͉͔̍͐͌̈͟͡!̠̲͕̼̗̩̜̈́͋ͯ̄̌̌̍́̕͜!̸̵̴̴̻͖͙̪̤͙̥̱͉̫͔̘̦̠̑͊̽̓ͮͧ̑ͭ̌ͦ̾̽͐̎̐̚!̧̤̺̬̩͙͕̙̔͐ͫ̽̃̃̓͊͌̕͟͟!̢̧̞͚͖̺̖̱̠̱̪̝̗̲̮͈͍̫̜͎ͧ̀̃̿͆͐̈́ͯ̈́̓̆̓̀̓̊̅͐́!̴̞̖̞̞̘̠̻̈͋̀̓ͤ̃̄ͨ͛͒͆ͮ̉ͩ͘ͅ!͋̊͗̆͆ͭ̓͗̇ͬͩ̓͌͆͏͓̭̺͇̮̖̀͜͢͜ͅ!̜̹̖̝̠̱̰͔̰͖͚͇̻̯̯̘͓͊̂ͪͨ͊͗̊͆͒̃́̀͢͝!̲̠̟̘͙͓̲̠̮̩͚̞͚͍̤̤̺̖̎͐̍ͤ̃̾̆ͨ̈̾̎̽ͮͦ̊͝!̊ͨ̒̄ͭ̍͊ͮ̚͟͏̵̰̩̼̩͖̣̘͙͈̕!̸͉̣̬̱̻̳͖̺̣̞͖̞̓̎ͤ͗̂̈͐̉͆̇ͦ̂̀͠͠͠ͅ!͒ͦͣ̆͆̅́҉̸̢̣̟̳͖͝͞!̇ͩ͋̆̂ͣ̉͊̅̿̏̎̀͂̎ͥ͏̩̱̱̳̹͇̫̝!̸̫͕̣̬ͩͦͧͩ́͆̇̑̓͊ͧ̚̕͞͡ͅ!̨̛͖̤̗̲̦͍͉͔̟̜̋͋̿̈͐̀!̧͓̘̠̫̾͛́͂̎̄́̀!̷̛̖̘̙̞̘̤̻̖͔̾̏ͥͬ̊̾́ͥ̐̑ͧ̽͋ͬ̄͗͆!̶̢̨̪̫̭̿̊̄̓̍ͮ̍̄̈́ͭ͐̏̊̉͛͒͘͜ͅ!̐̈́̾ͨͭ̀̋̓ͥͬ̅̐̀ͩ̒͊͜͏̵̬̗̫͕̕!̴̮͙̫̻͕̰̼̼̣̬̬̫͎̭̱̪̞͇̙̔͛͊̂̐̽͆̌ͣͮ̽̒͜͞!̒ͭͥ̉̐ͩ͊̈ͬ̐͂̑̈ͮ̀̒̀͏̵̪̗̺̫͚̮̦̪̫ͅ!̡̢̱̟͕͉͔̦̯͔̏ͯ́̚͘͟͞!̀̃̄̈́̿ͥͬ̂͆̈́̇̓̓͛͐ͯͭͥ̏҉̷̨̮̞̖̰͉͔̻̯!̛̻͈͔̭͙̩͉̪͎̹͉̮͖̙̜̐͑͗ͭ̊ͩ̆ͬ̔̿ͣ̀̚̚͠!̵̸̛͓̣̰̘̣͈̗̗͙ͣ̽̆́͊̿͂̽ͯͦ̏ͯͫ̽̓́!̡̙̖̮̯͗̎͆̾ͪ̔̂̏̎̽͛̅ͩ̚̚͜͡!̧̧̗̱͙͎̺ͥ͑̅͆̓̀̈͋͑̾̈́͗͋̈̾̚͟!̻̤͉̱͉̠̖͓̘̮̣̺̞̳̤̪͔̰̈ͧͪ͛͌͂͜͝ͅ!̵̵̨̻̱̼̦̼̼͇͎̥̞̣̲͍͕͔̝̮̉̅́̐̃̔̂̿ͭ̚!̢̼͚̞̝̝̮̱̪̻̻͔͔̣̩̗̘̍ͮͯ͒̌͒̑̆̀͒ͨ͋ͤͥ̀̀͢͠!̢͒͊̂̚҉͟͏̝̤̝̥̀ͅ!̢̈́ͯ͗ͪ̽̓ͣͫ͌͒̓ͯ̉̾ͥͫ͑ͮ̇̀҉̼͉̘̬̯͚̯̫͕̯̲̩̜͖͇̘̫̱̪͟!̞͔͍̥̙͕̺̍̂̾̏̿̾́̈͐̂͐ͧͦ̅̚͜͠!̷̮̹̞̰͙̗̙͕̜̳͚͙͔̮̇ͮ̈̋̔̅͌̆ͭ̈ͧ̿̌̋͞!̷̵̪̣͖̰͓̉ͥ̄̑̓̇ͯͨ͢͡͠!̴̛̛̦̻̠͚̖̻̭̞͇̬͈̙̪̳ͦ͊́ͭ͂̓ͬ̑͑̓̇̑͢!̸̙̦͍͉̠͇̞̀͛̓̌ͨͪͦͥ̊̐̄͘͢!̐ͪ͑͂͝͏̡̳̭̹͉̫̱̰̮͞͝!̸̶̵̪̫̪̩͚̫̥̲̹̮̙̯͎̘͌̋̇̉̅̑ͅ!̴̯̬͉̣͉͊ͣ̾ͤ̽̾̆͌ͣ̃ͮͥ̒̓̓̀̚͠!̂͆͋͌́ͤ͜͏̶̧̳͚̭̲̬̫͉͕̮͈̫͕͕!̮̯̭̲̘̹̦̹̠͇͖̠̳͍̦̗͕̤͆ͩ͂͛̏ͪ̄ͩ̀!̧̛̗͍̩̲̹̲̣̼̯̩͉̜ͨ͛̾ͧͭ͡!̡̜͎͖̙̞̥̯̱̗̘̦͍̙̳̺̣ͧ͛̌̀́̑̋́͘͡͞ͅ!̒ͭ̅͛̒͋̋͗̄̿̋ͧ͌ͩ̚͏͏҉̷͈̭̞͙̰̹͖̖̠̼̺͈̣͔́!̯̯̬̔ͫͨ̎͟͝͠!̨̪͎̙͖̜̖̳̰̬̼̬̘̪̫ͫͧͬ͌̒̈͌ͪͦ͑͐̚͘͠!͎̗̣̼̺̗̰͉̱̟̪͂ͦ̽ͮͭ͗͒ͨͤ͝͠!̢̛̣͕̰̱̪̫͚̙͙̮͎͇̦ͫͥͭ̂̃͘͞!̵̨͓̜̲͛̅ͧ͛̄͒͒́̌̂ͧͬ̋̏͑ͥ̔ͪ̃͟͜!̏͛͂̾̀́̓̓̎́͋̌̿̏͑͂͏̢̦̤̬̲͓̣̪̯̼̗̹̫̫̰̫̭̲͚!̴̑͂͋ͤͯ͐ͧ͒ͪ̋͗͂̐̃̌̂ͭ̚͟͏̧̥̺͎̥͚̕!̾̒́̓̀͏̨̖̯̻̺̻͔̳͉̳͇!̶̷͆͒̒̆ͨͧ̓ͬ́̍͊̋̊̚͝҉̪̦͍̱̯̣̩̰̩̩͈̻͉̖̘ͅ!̷̳̰͈̰͔̪̩̙͚̥͉̼͈͎͎̹͇̓ͯ̿͘͡͠!̷̶̼͔͎̪͎̺̜̲̩͛ͬͫ͋ͥ͌́̂̇̍̿͆̎͊ͧ͜!̷̆̀͑̈̾͋̍̑ͭ̃̈́̿҉̭̫̝͇̠ͅ!̵͓͚̗̣͇̞̺̲̏͌ͣ̓̅̈́̏ͪ̂̐͆ͤ͡͡!̸ͣ͗̀ͥͦͩ͛̋̐͆̐̆̈́̋̓͛͜͝҉̰͈͍̞̦͉́!̒̃ͨ̐̅͡͏̷̠̣̘̥͓͓͈̞̣́͘1̴̧̧̖͓̩̪̼̹̲͔̤̲͇͇̯͉͎̈̂́͑̉͗ͨ̑̍ͦͨ͛̂ͣ́̅1̴͓̮͓̯̙̤̬̻͈͖͔̣̓͛̔ͩ̓̏̌ͨͫ͐ͧ̓̀1̡̡̹͔̩̟͕̲͐͌̾ͪ̀́̀͝1̸̶̝̻̜̖̿ͧ͒̂͋ͫ͊̅̄ͪ̓̎̊͌̔͒̾ͤ̊͢1̢̱̠͖͉̩̤͎͖̏̓̏ͬ͐̈́͐͌̆͌̍͛͘͜1̵̤̙͓̺͙̼̩̲̟͉̦̖̮̝̹̗̘̱̆͑̈͒̋̊̂͑ͦ̎́͞ͅ1̵̥̺̪͈̼̣̙̉̄ͨ̆ͣ͐͆̂̓̃̏́̕1̸̵͔̱̺̲͉̉͆̈̓͒͒͑͑͟ͅ1̷̢̛̣̻̣̩ͧͤ̔̀̓ͮ̾̏͆̚1̷̬͚̞̣̹̭͈̖̺̋ͨ͐̏ͣ̃̌͌̀͟͟1̸͚̟̜̙͕͒ͭ̅ͦ̿ͯͯ̃͘͞͞͝1̿̏ͣ̌ͬ̆̐̏͒ͮ͟͝͏̧͙̞̰̱͓̠̺̦͔͇̙̱̖͚ͅ1̨̭̲̲̙̱̗͓̲̲̝͓̪̠͈̜͎̹̌͑ͣ̊͒̿͋̇ͨ̐͑̃́́1̶͇̝̯̘͔̼̘͔̠̝̪̰̟̜͕͎ͣͮ͋̃̉̓̈͒ͮͥ͐̍̚͝͞ͅ1̴̢̙̬̘̜͉̦̻̠͉̏̓̀̔̀̇͐ͤ͒̌ͬ̂̃̇ͯ̽͋ͭ̀̚͞͠ͅͅ1ͨ̔ͣ̀ͫ͌ͤ̋̅́̂͒͒̐ͧ͑͏̸̸̛͈̲̗̫̻̬̭̬̕1̵̛̫̙̦̰̼̙̜̗̥͔̬̃̑̅ͦ1̷̨̗̙̩̱̳̾̎͂̊̈́ͣ͐̿͂̀̽ͤͦ͗͢͝͡1̖͈̝̻͔̳͎̳͓̟̙͔̞̈́̽̎̃ͭͭͥ̔̃ͬ̽͌̚͘͡ͅ1̢̛̛̗̜̳͓̱̻̺̫̩̃͒̉͗͑ͧ́͠1̵̶̻͇͕̻̙̯̪͆ͥͫ̂͐͋ͯ̏̀ͥͦͫͨ̚ͅ1̸͛͌͆͐̓̄́̀̚҉̴̛͎͍̥͖̞̖̪̘̹̪͞1̷̥͖͈̯͉̯̤̦͓̲̮͍̟̹̯͒͐ͣ̐͊͌ͪ͗͟1̡̧̳̻̮̺͈͚͓͕͔͉ͦͮ͆͒̐ͧͪ̊͑͋ͥ̎̐ͥ̈́ͩ͡ͅ1̧̑̍ͨ̐̐ͣ́̂̚҉̷͈̭̱̗̼͇̥̖̠̖̠͘1̴̴͙͚̱̭̯͓̲ͭ͂̊̀̔̿ͩ͋ͬ̓̑̿ͭ̎̾ͮ̚̕͟͜1̡̦͇̙̳͎̻̬͌̎ͦͩ͐ͤ̀͊ͯ̍̔̄ͣ̆͗͑̋͞1̴̳͔̜̝̼̻̭͈̥̫̣̬͖̪̭̱͙͌̓̇̒̉͐́̚̚1̧̲̗̝̬͍̩͍͚͙̘͚̩̃ͥ̿ͣͤ̓̐̚͠ͅ1̷̵̻̼̤̞͗ͯͤͥ̾̆̽͒̽̈̒̍ͥ̔̚ͅ1̈́̅̅ͣͧ̐ͥ͒̏͒̽̅̓͆͗͑͛̉͑҉̴̢̙͉͈̱͓̖͍͇͙̲̗̘̬̟̀1̸̞̟͚͙͇̘̯̪̖̝͙̱̩̩̤̞̗̯̈́̍̀ͩ͋̋̒͟͢͡1̧͕̦̳͕̺̟̲̻̟̜̪̗͈̝̄̐ͪ̔̈́͒͌͢͠1͉̗͉̟̯͎͕̣̄̍ͩͪ̚͘̕͞1̸̴̢̢̝̗͓̯̟͖̮̗̳̜̲̹͙̥̀͌ͭͯ̉͛̂ͩ̃͗1̢̘̗̹̘͓̊ͫ̃̊


	18. The End?

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 18**

 **The End?**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOM" said the bomb! The walls rumbled. Sonic was gonna die, most likely since he is still in the fucking university.

"Mwhahahahahhahhaha!" Laughed Arthur Reed from Elwood City like a kid that met Danny Diveto. Sonic was gonna die.

"Shit! See ya!"Said Sonic as he ran down the hall, through the library, through the lunch room where nobody was eating lunch since the school was blowing up, through the band room where all the assholes live, through the girls bathroom which has blood stains in the urinals and in the walls mirrors and sinks and a fetus in the trash can, through the football field where all the protein heads live, through the dorms that only rich people like Silver can afford and where horny teeens have sexing, through the pharmacy where all the scary powder is sold, and past the student center where the scary powder is resold to horny teen titans go! Sonic was escaping because he didn't want to die, unlike most teens that jump off of the freedom tower so they die. "Gotta go fast!" Said Sonic nervously. He didn't want to die since the school was crumbling, like his social life since his friends were probably already dead.

Sonic was running away from Sonic University with his Sonic Speed, because he is the fastest.

""S-shit!"Said Sonic with a stutter because he was running because he is the fastest. He watched the entire college get blown up by that monkey fuck 4 eyes, Arthur Reed. Ï'll never forgive him!"Said Sonic. Many of Sonic's friends were most likely dead right now. This can be good and bad.

Sonic University had died, and Sonic was sad. Ï wonder if my friends are okay."Cried Sonic. He ran to safety to his local Sonic 4 H club. Sonic barged through the door and found nobody else inside! Because nobody goes there anymore I think, I don't know.

Sonic then ran to speedway because it was popular and hip with the teenagers. Sonic burst through the door like a quick sperm cell and found most of his friends in speedway! Only Charmy Bee died, but this made people happy since he was a gay fag tard. Arthur Reed died too, but at least he went out with a bang.

"WHOA! HEY SONIC!" Everyone said. By everyone, I mean every Sonic character that went to Sonic University. Sonic grinned like a little boy that saw his mommies boob.

"Guys you are hear!"Said Sonic. He was happy most people lived, I guess. "But, Sonic University is gone!"Cried Sonic. Then, all of a sudden, Joseph Stalin walked out of the beer cave! He had a happy look on his steel face.

"Brother Sonic! Comrad! Я видел, как ваш университет взорвался большой американской атомной бомбой! Возвращает меня к моей мировой войне 2 дня! Не беспокойтесь, товарищ, я здесь, чтобы помочь вам!" Said Mr. Stalin. Sonic liked this man.

"What can you do about my school?" Sonic asked. He wanted it back so he could get a somewhat decent job so he could pay for all the babies with possible diseases he and Amy will have when they are legit boy friend and girl friend. Mr Stalin seemed like he wanted to help!

"Brother Sonic, me and my Union will build new college in your honor!" Said Lord Stalin. This made Sonic so happy, his crotch almost pop! "Me and my strong communist economy will build new school in 9 months, Brother Sonic!" Said the leader of the USSR. Sonic would get a new, cool, radical new University in nine months with the amazing quality all Russian schools have! He couldn't wait! "You all Brothers are very lucky, 99999999999 other students died today! This day shall be remembered as Sonic Hook™!" Said Stalin. Sonic could taste his Russian accent because it was as strong as smelling a can of spray paint and a sharpie marker! Sonic shedded one single tear, but he was happy about his new Soviet Russia quality college that will be here in 9 fucking months!

He didn't care about all the 99999999999999999999999.23454803 deaths because those losers were too slow!


	19. New and Improved

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 19**

 **New and Improved**

Arthur's Note: Hi! Author here! Would you like to buy a fake door? NO, WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! Oops, sorry. I just want to notify you, the sad reader, that Sonic and friends have had nothing interesting happen in their lives. We have moved the story 9 months and 11 days 20 hours and 1 minute into the future! Now Sonic's new Russian school has been finished! It is called Soni© (Memorial) State University©! SUS© for short! A few things have changed! But Sonic's schedule is exactly the same. But I'm too lazy to tell you so you will need to fuckiong read to find out pickle puss!

"Ready for my new cool rad school with the same schedule and ©lasses !" Said Soni©. He hopped on the magic school bus for his 4564789497895th bus ride to the now new USSR SUS©!

"SEATBELTS, EVERYONE!" The bus driver shouted. Ms. Frizzle was everyone's favorite Sonic University bus driver. Normal buses didn't have seatbelts because they don't care that much, but this is the fucking magic schoolbus, so it did have seabelts.

"Yayayayayayayayayayayayyaayyaayyaay!" Everyone said at the same time because Ms. Frizzle was so rad. Everyone stumbled onto the magic school bus and sat down. Ms. Frizzle closed the doors and began to drive similarly to how Sonic runs, but not as fast as Sonic, because he is the fastest. She turned on the radio which played a song that sounded like this.

Cruisin' on down Main Street,

You're relaxin', feeling good,

Next thing that you know you're seeing

(Whah-hooo!)

An octopus in the neighborhood!

Surfing on a sound wave,

Swinging through the stars,

Take a left at your intestine,

Take your second right past Mars!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Navigate a nostril!)

(Ah-choo!)

Climb on the Magic School Bus!

(Spank a plankton, too!)

(Take that!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Raft a river of lava!)

On the Magic School Bus!

(Such a fine thing to do!)

(Whoooooaaaaa!)

So strap your bones right to the seat,

Come on in and don't be shy,

Just to make your day complete,

You might get baked into a pie!

On the Magic School Bus!

(Step inside — it's a wild ride!)

Come on, ride on the Magic School Bus!

(BuBeep! BuBeep!)

"So I was eating chicken, rice, and peas for dinner with police sirens in the background. And my dad goes "The chicken has such chickeniness, the rice has such riceness, and the peas are pretty good too.."" Said a male.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!" Said everyone on the magic school bus for their 4564789497895th bus ride to the now new USSR SUS©!

Ms. Frizzle slammed on the brakes and every kid went flying up to the front windshield because of their lack of seatbelts and inertia is a property of matter. Every kid flew up except for the retarded kids (they have special seatbelts ;) ). "CARLOS, THAT IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME!" She cried as she pulled out a tommy gun.

"I knew I should have stayed home today!" Groaned Arnold. He and everyone else on the bus were as fucked as a pickup slipup mexican truck fuck in the white house spouse eating corn diggity dogs with yellow as old cum cheese on the inside that are too cold because the microwave is a retard with tourettes.

"According to my research… wE ARE SITTING DUCKS IN A FUCKING MAGICAL TRANSPORT VEHICLE!111" Screamed Dorothy Ann. She was a white girl so that means she is dumb and liberal, but for once she was right, like god trying to kill me for writing this [my power just cut off].

"At my old school, Arthur fucking Reed blew the place up with a FUCKING NUCLEAR WARHEAD FROM 1945!11" Said Phoebe. "Something tells me we shouldn't be here." She was a white girl so that means she is dumb and liberal, but for once she was right, like god trying to kill me for writing this [my toaster just burned my fruit by the foot].

"Bow to your ruler and master: Ralphie the Magnificent!" Said Ralphie. He had an "R" on his shirt. R was also the first letter of his name. Who the fuck does this, Joe Biden?! Miss Frizzle opened fire…

"Uh oh!" Said Sonic. He ran out of the magic school bus with his sonic speed. He ran all the way to SUS and he was safe as a preteen girl with her vagina guarded by a soviet bear trap. "My friends will be just fine." Sonic said. He knew his friends and Peter Griffin will be fine because they have to be, It's the law! "Time to go to my same as last time classes!" Cried Sonic like a boy that hadn't gone through puberty yet so he will live with a tiny as a whole wheat low fat caffeine free code red throwback bacon flavored zero vegan flavored diet graham cracker in half dick.

Sonic skipped a couple classes and jumped straight to his intro to physical science class with Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical science Teacher. They were learning about proteins inside of cells. Luckily, since Sonic was the 2nd smartest, he knew a protein. "Ooooo! I know a protin!" Screamed Sonic.

What is it blue balls boy?" Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical science Teacher said. Sonic opened his mouth to speak about a protin.

.

"CHOCCY MILF! I MEEN MILK!" Said Sonic. He was proud of his mind "blowing" knowledge.

"YOU DUMFUCK!" Said Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical science Teacher. "YOU GRITBALL!" Screamed Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical science Teacher.

"Ooooooooo! How about Titin? You gook! You gringo" Said Sonic. He knew his protins. Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical science Teacher was slightly impressed, but she wanted more. She was ready for round 2.

"Alreight boy, but what's the chemical name of Titin?" Said Ms. Sonic's Intro to Physical science Teacher. Sonic was up for a challenge, but he was ready and knew Tintin's name by heart. It was only the longest word in the fucking universe!

Sonic opened his mouth, it would not close for another 5 hours. "Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleuc

yllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylgl

ycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleu

cylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylseryla

spartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucyl

arginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglu

tamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisol

eucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycyli

soleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspa

rtylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarg

inylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleuc

ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany

lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly

cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly

sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy

lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala

nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist

idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal

anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo

nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl

prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl

utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval

ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy

lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar

aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany

laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy

lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv

alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl

leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl

asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala

nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst

einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt

yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala

nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu

cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole

ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl

ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla

sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv

alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser

ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli

soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami

nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut

aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl

threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp

artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut

aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl

aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu

cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp

araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl

prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcystein

ylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyr

osylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalany

lglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyll

ysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucy

lserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycyl

alanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylaspa

raginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalyl

glutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylp

rolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisol

eucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminyl

phenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutam

inylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthr

eonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylal

anylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasparty

lthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutami

nylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylasp

artylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylv

alylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylaspara

ginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprol

ylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylpr

olylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosyl

glycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglut

amylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysyl

glutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylser

ylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylala

nylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparag

inylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglut

aminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolyl

serylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleuc

ylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphe

nylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminyl

glutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreon

ylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalany

lvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthr

eonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminyl

serylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspart

ylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylval

ylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparagi

nylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolyl

alanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthr

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

eonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginy

llysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglyc

ylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglyc

ylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylala

nylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylal

anylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucyl

alanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucy

lmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgluta

mylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylval

ylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanyla

lanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolyl

aspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylargi

nylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasp

araginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyl

tyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylp

rolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleu

cylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisole

ucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylp

rolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglu

taminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutam

ylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanyl

glutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutamin

ylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylar

ginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleu

cylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylar

ginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylpr

olylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspar

tylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylaspar

aginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreo

nylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltiti

nmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolyla

spartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylargin

ylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylaspar

aginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamylty

rosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylpro

lylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucyl

serylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucy

lglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylproly

lmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylgluta

minylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamyll

eucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgl

utaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminyl

phenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylargi

nylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucy

laspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylargin

ylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylt

hreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylal

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

anylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparagin

ylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylp

henylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinme

thionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspar

tylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgly

cyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagin

ylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyl

asparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylas

partylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylseryl

glycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglut

amylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmet

hionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminyl

phenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyl

leucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami

nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny

lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe

nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar

tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa

raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon

ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth

reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta

mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla

lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl

glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan

ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro

sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin

ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar

aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl

glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy

lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl

prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion

yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen

ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc

ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt

hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala

nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl

alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl

prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara

ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt

hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre

onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam

ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala

nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl

utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginy

ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylala

nylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglu

taminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanyll

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

eucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylt

hreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylv

alylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylar

ginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalany

lasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyl

alanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylpro

lylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidy

lasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylas

partylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonylt

yrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalan

ylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyl

alanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylv

alyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyli

soleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutam

yllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanyl

alanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvaly

lphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagin

ylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgluta

minylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylgluta

minylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylgl

ycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucyliso

leucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyliso

leucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylg

lutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyli

soleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarg

inylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylser

ylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginy

ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspart

ylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyros

ylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylle

ucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalan

ylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalylly

sylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisole

ucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllys

ylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalan

ylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphe

nylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylval

ylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutamin

ylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutamin

ylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycy

laspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleu

cylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleu

cylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglut

amylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyliso

leucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylargin

ylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylseryl

methionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylt

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyl

aspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyl

leucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleuc

ylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanyl

prolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllys

ylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleu

cylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysyl

methionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt

hreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylpheny

lalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylc

ysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgl

utaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylv

alyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylas

partylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylt

hreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucyli

soleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutam

ylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleu

cylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgl

ycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmet

hionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyros

ylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasp

artylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleu

cylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylp

rolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprol

ylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylal

anylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylv

alyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmet

hionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthre

onylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylala

nylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcyst

einylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgluta

minylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyl

tryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspar

tylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthre

onylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisol

eucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylth

reonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucyl

arginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglyc

ylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethi

onylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl

glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylseryll

eucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalyl

prolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucylly

sylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucy

lglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglu

taminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylal

anylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysyl

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

histidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylv

alylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcys

teinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylgl

utamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylal

anylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc

ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl

serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc

ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll

eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan

ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli

soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle

ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi

nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc

ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr

eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal

anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop

hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl

tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal

anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg

lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll

eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl

serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo

nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser

ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam

ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc

ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl

serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc

ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll

eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan

ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli

soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle

ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi

nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc

ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr

eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal

anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop

hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl

tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal

anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg

lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll

eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl

serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo

nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser

ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam

ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc

ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl

serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll

eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan

ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli

soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle

ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi

nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc

ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr

eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal

anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop

hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl

tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal

anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg

lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll

eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl

serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo

nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser

ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam

ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc

ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl

serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc

ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll

eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan

ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli

soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle

ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi

nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc

ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr

eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal

anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop

hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl

tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal

anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg

lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll

eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl

serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo

nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser

ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam

ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylph

enylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylph

enylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleu

cylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycyliso

leucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyla

sparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylgluta

minylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylpr

olylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphen

ylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglu

tamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylse

Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word

rylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylproly

lisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylar

ginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylargin

ylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparagi

nylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgluta

minylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucyl

aspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylis

oleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanyl

alanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetyls

eryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylsery

lvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylseryls

erylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylt

hreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprol

ylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl

valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylle

ucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalyl

glutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspart

ylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanyla

sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleuc

yltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucyl

valyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylp

henylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginyl

glutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala

nylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhi

stidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminyl

glycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspa

rtylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleuc

ylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyl

leucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyr

osylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalylt

ryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle

ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreo

nylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphe

nylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalylt

yrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylg

lycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylgluta

mylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylala

nylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspar

aginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyr

osylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvaly

ltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphen

ylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglut

aminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanyl

glycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhisti

dylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgl

ycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspart

ylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylle ucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyro sylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltry ptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleu cylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreony lthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylpheny lalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyro sylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglyc ylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamy lasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylt hreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparagin ylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosyl asparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryp tophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylala nylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutamin ylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycyl valylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleu cylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylph enylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalany lglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllys ylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryl isoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophyl alanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycy lasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanyl prolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylargi nyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreo nylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylaspar aginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreon ylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisol eucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylaspar aginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophy lthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylal anylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminyll eucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleuc ylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylis oleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylse rylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylle ucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalany lglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolyli soleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylgly cylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalyla spartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalany larginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisol eucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylal anylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreony Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word lglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalan yllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgl ycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalany lalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminyl histidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphen ylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylth reonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspa rtylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparagin ylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminy lvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgluta minylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenyl alanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglut aminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginyla rginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspa raginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglut aminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyls erylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleu cylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalan ylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgl ycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyll ysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglyc ylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylal anylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhi stidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenyl alanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthre onylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspart ylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginyl glutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylv alylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutami nylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylas paraginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylal anylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylgluta minylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylar ginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspar aginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylgluta minylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylse rylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleuc ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylar ginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolyl glycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanyl glycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucy lalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphen ylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleu cylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylle ucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgl utamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucyl valylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalan ylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpr olylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycyl arginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllys ylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylal anylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanyla spartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanyl alanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalan ylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmet hionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylp henylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylala nylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanyl leucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgl ycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagi nylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyros ylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolyl aspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylse rylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgl utamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylm ethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutamin Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word ylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleuc ylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgluta minylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphe nylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylp henylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylasp artylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylas paraginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthre onylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalany lthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgl utamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphe nylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethi onylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartyl alanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycy ltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginyl arginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyla sparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylasp artylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylg lycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgluta mylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmeth ionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylp henylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyl aspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyros ylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginy lalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylg lutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycyls erylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpr olylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyll ysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenyl alanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyl asparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthr eonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalan ylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylal anylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylpr olylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparagi nylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthr eonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreon ylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamyll eucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan ylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglu taminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylala nylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglu taminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanyll eucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylt hreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylv alylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylar ginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalany lasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyl alanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylpro lylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidy lasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylas partylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonylt yrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalan ylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyl alanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylv alyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyli soleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutam yllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanyl alanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvaly lphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagin ylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgluta minylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylgluta Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word minylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylgl ycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucyliso leucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyliso leucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylg lutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyli soleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarg inylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylser ylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginy ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspart ylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyros ylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylle ucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalan ylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalylly sylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisole ucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllys ylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalan ylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphe nylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylval ylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutamin ylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutamin ylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycy laspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleu cylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleu cylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglut amylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyliso leucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylargin ylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylseryl methionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyl aspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyl leucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleuc ylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanyl prolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllys ylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleu cylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysyl methionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt hreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylpheny lalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylc ysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgl utaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylv alyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylas partylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylt hreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucyli soleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutam ylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleu cylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgl ycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmet Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word hionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyros ylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasp artylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleu cylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylp rolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprol ylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylal anylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylv alyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmet hionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthre onylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylala nylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcyst einylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgluta minylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyl tryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspar tylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthre onylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisol eucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylth reonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucyl arginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglyc ylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethi onylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylseryll eucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalyl prolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucylly sylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucy lglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglu taminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylal anylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysyl histidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylv alylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcys teinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylgl utamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylal anylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphe nylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphe nylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleuc ylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisol eucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylas paraginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylgluta minylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylpr olylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphen ylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglu tamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylse rylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylproly lisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylar ginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylargin ylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparagi nylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgluta minylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucyl aspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanyl alanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetyls eryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylsery lvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylseryls erylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylt hreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprol ylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylle ucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalyl glutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspart ylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanyla sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleuc Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word yltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucyl valyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylp henylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginyl glutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala nylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhi stidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminyl glycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspa rtylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleuc ylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyl leucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyr osylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalylt ryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreo nylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphe nylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalylt yrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylg lycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylgluta mylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylala nylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspar aginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyr osylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvaly ltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphen ylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglut aminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanyl glycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhisti dylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgl ycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspart ylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucyl glutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylle ucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyro sylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltry ptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleu cylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreony lthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylpheny lalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyro sylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglyc ylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamy lasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylt hreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparagin ylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosyl asparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryp tophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylala nylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutamin ylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycyl valylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleu cylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylph enylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalany Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word lglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllys ylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryl isoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophyl alanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycy lasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanyl prolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylargi nyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreo nylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylaspar aginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreon ylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisol eucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylaspar aginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophy lthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylal anylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminyll eucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleuc ylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylis oleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylse rylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylle ucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalany lglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolyli soleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylgly cylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalyla spartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalany larginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisol eucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylal anylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreony lglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalan yllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgl ycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalany lalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminyl histidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphen ylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylth reonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspa rtylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparagin ylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminy lvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgluta minylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenyl alanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglut aminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginyla rginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspa raginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglut aminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyls erylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleu cylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalan Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word ylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgl ycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyll ysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglyc ylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylal anylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhi stidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenyl alanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthre onylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspart ylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginyl glutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylv alylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutami nylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylas paraginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylal anylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylgluta minylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylar ginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspar aginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylgluta minylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylse rylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleuc ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylar ginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolyl glycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanyl glycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucy lalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphen ylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleu cylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylle ucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgl utamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucyl valylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalan ylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpr olylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycyl arginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllys ylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylal anylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanyla spartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanyl alanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalan ylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmet hionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylp henylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylala nylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanyl leucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgl ycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagi nylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyros ylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolyl aspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylse rylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgl utamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylm ethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutamin ylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleuc ylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgluta minylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphe nylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylp henylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylasp artylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylas paraginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthre onylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalany lthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgl utamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphe nylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethi onylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartyl alanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycy ltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginyl arginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyla sparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylasp artylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylg lycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgluta mylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmeth Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word ionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylp henylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyl aspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyros ylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginy lalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylg lutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycyls erylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpr olylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyll ysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenyl alanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyl asparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthr eonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalan ylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylal anylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylpr olylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparagi Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word nylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthr eonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreon ylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamyll eucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan ylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglu taminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylala nylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglu taminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanyll eucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylt hreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylv alylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylar ginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalany lasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyl alanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylpro lylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidy lasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylas partylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonylt yrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalan ylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanyl alanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylv alyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanyli soleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutam yllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanyl alanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvaly lphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparagin ylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylgluta minylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylgluta minylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylgl ycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucyliso leucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginyliso leucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylg lutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyli soleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarg inylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylser ylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginy ltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspart ylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyros ylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylle ucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalan ylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalylly sylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisole ucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllys ylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalan ylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphe nylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylval ylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutamin Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word ylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutamin ylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycy laspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleu cylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleu cylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglut amylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanyliso leucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylargin ylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylseryl methionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginylt yrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartyl aspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosyl leucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleuc ylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanyl prolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllys ylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleu cylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysyl methionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylt hreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylpheny lalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylc ysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgl utaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylv alyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylas partylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylt hreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucyli soleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutam ylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleu cylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylgl ycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmet hionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyros ylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylasp artylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleu cylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylp rolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprol ylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylal anylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylv alyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmet hionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthre onylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylala nylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcyst einylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylgluta minylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyl tryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspar tylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthre onylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisol eucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylth reonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucyl arginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethi onylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosyl glutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylseryll eucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalyl prolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucylly sylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucy lglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglu taminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylal anylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysyl histidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylv alylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcys teinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylgl utamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylal anylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleuc ylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucyl serylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleuc ylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolyll eucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalan ylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysyli soleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylle ucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylargi nylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleuc ylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthr eonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylal anylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptop hyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyl tyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylal anylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylg lutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonyll eucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginyl serylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreo nylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylser ylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutam ylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylph Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word enylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylph enylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleu cylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycyliso leucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyla sparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylgluta minylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylpr olylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphen ylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglu tamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylse rylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylproly lisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylar ginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylargin ylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparagi nylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylgluta minylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucyl aspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanyl alanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetyls eryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylsery lvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylseryls erylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylt hreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprol ylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysyl valyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylle ucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalyl glutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspart ylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanyla sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleuc yltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucyl valyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylp henylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginyl glutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylala nylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhi stidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminyl glycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspa rtylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleuc ylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanyl leucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyr osylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalylt ryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylle ucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreo nylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphe nylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalylt yrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylg lycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylgluta mylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylala nylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylaspar Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word aginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyr osylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvaly ltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphen ylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglut aminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanyl glycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhisti dylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylgl ycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspart ylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucyl glutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylle ucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyro sylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltry ptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleu cylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreony lthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylpheny lalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyro sylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglyc ylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamy lasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylt hreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparagin ylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosyl asparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryp tophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylala nylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutamin ylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycyl valylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleu cylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylph enylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalany lglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutam ylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllys ylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylseryl isoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophyl alanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycy lasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanyl prolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylargi nyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreo nylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylaspar aginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreon ylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisol eucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylaspar aginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophy lthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylal anylmethionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminyll eucyllysylglutamylarginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleuc ylglycylaspartylprolylglycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylis oleucylglutamylalanylglycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylse Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word rylaspartylprolylleucylalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylle ucylarginylalanylphenylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalany lglutamylmethionylleucylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolyli soleucylglycylleucylleucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylgly cylisoleucylaspartylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalyla spartylserylvalylleucylvalylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalany larginylglutaminylalanylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisol eucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylal anylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreony lglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalan yllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylgl ycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalany lalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminyl histidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphen ylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylth reonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspa rtylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparagin ylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminy lvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylgluta minylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosyl asparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenyl alanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglut aminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginyla rginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspa raginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglut aminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyls erylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleu cylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalan ylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgl ycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyll ysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglyc ylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylal anylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhi stidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenyl alanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthre onylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspart ylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginyl glutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylv alylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutami nylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylas paraginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylal anylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylgluta minylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylar ginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylaspar aginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylgluta minylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylse rylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleuc Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word ylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalany lseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylgly cylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanylly sylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycy lisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylala nylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhist idylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylal anylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreo nylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartyl prolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylgl utaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylval ylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminy lserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalany laspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminy lglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylv alylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginyl leucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminyl asparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylala nylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcyst einylprolylprolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylserylt yrosylglycylarginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylala nylglutamylasparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleu cyllysylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisole ucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylgl ycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidyla sparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylv alylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylser ylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolyli soleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutami nylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglut aminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylseryl threonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparagin ylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylasp artylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglut aminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalyl aspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleu cylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasp araginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanyl prolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreon ylthreonylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylar ginyllysylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolyl glycylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanyl glycylalanylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucy lalanylaspartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphen ylalanylalanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleu cylalanylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylle Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word ucylmethionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylgl utamylphenylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucyl valylalanylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalan ylalanylleucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylpr olylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycyl arginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylp rolylaspartylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycy larginylglycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamyl asparaginylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylgluta myltyrosylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylala nylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylis oleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginyli soleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutami nylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylser ylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylgl utamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenyl alanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglu taminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylv alylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylva lylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreo nylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylse rylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartyla spartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalyla sparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylt hreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylala nyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylmethionylthreonylthreon ylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylglutamylarginyllys ylglutamylglycylalanylphenylalanylvalylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonylleucylglycylaspartylprolylglycylis oleucylglutamylglutaminylserylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylthreonylleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylglycylal anylaspartylalanylleucylglutamylleucylglycylisoleucylprolylphenylalanylserylaspartylprolylleucylalanyla spartylglycylprolylthreonylisoleucylglutaminylasparaginylalanylthreonylleucylarginylalanylphenylalanyl alanylalanylglycylvalylthreonylprolylalanylglutaminylcysteinylphenylalanylglutamylmethionylleucylalan ylleucylisoleucylarginylglutaminyllysylhistidylprolylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleucylglycylleucylleucylmet hionyltyrosylalanylasparaginylleucylvalylphenylalanylasparaginyllysylglycylisoleucylaspartylglutamylp henylalanyltyrosylalanylglutaminylcysteinylglutamyllysylvalylglycylvalylaspartylserylvalylleucylvalylala nylaspartylvalylprolylvalylglutaminylglutamylserylalanylprolylphenylalanylarginylglutaminylalanylalanyl Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word leucylarginylhistidylasparaginylvalylalanylprolylisoleucylphenylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspa rtylalanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylgl ycyltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparagi nylarginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyros ylasparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolyl aspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylse rylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgl utamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylm ethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutamin ylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleuc ylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylgluta minylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphe nylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylp henylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylasp artylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylas paraginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthre onylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalany lthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgl utamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphe nylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethi onylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartyl alanylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycy ltyrosylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginyl arginylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosyla sparaginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylasp artylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylg lycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylgluta mylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmeth ionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylp henylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucyll eucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutami nylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylpheny lalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphe nylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspar tylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspa raginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreon ylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylth reonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylgluta mylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenyla lanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionyl glutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalan ylaspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyro sylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylargin ylalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspar aginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartyl glutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycy lserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyl Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word prolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethion yllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphen ylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleuc ylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylt hreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylala nylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenyl alanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartyl prolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylaspara ginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylt hreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthre onylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutam ylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylala nylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylgl utaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylcysteinylprolylprolylaspartylalanyl aspartylaspartylaspartylleucylleucylarginylglutaminylisoleucylalanylseryltyrosylglycylarginylglycyltyros ylthreonyltyrosylleucylleucylserylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylglycylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginy lalanylalanylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylhistidylleucylvalylalanyllysylleucyllysylglutamyltyrosylaspara ginylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylg lutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycyls erylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylpr olylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyll ysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenyl alanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucyl asparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthr eonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalan ylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylal anylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylpr olylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparagi nylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthr eonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylarginylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreon ylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamyll eucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginylglutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan ylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglu taminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylprolylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalan ylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysylalanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylal anylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucylvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylgluta minylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylmethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalyl phenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthreonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleu cylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylalanylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanyl aspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcysteinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylaspar aginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglutaminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylgluta minylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylvalyltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylg lutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylaspartylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyro sylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylthreonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphe nylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylg lutaminylglutaminylserylprolylthreonylthreonylalanylglutamylthreonylleucylaspartylalanylthreonylargin ylarginylvalylaspartylaspartylalanylthreonylvalylalanylisoleucylarginylserylalanylasparaginylisoleucyla Chemical Name of Titin–The Longest Word sparaginylleucylvalylasparaginylglutamylleucylvalylarginylglycylthreonylglycylleucyltyrosylasparaginyl glutaminylasparaginylthreonylphenylalanylglutamylserylmethionylserylglycylleucylvalyltryptophylthreo nylserylalanylprolylalanyltitinmethionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamylserylleucylphenylalanylalanylpr olylprolylleucylglutaminylglycylphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylprolylaspartylglutaminylvalyllysyl alanylalanylisoleucylaspartylalanylglycylalanylalanylglycylalanylisoleucylserylglycylserylalanylisoleucy lvalyllysylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylglutaminylhistidylasparaginylisoleucylglutamylprolylglutamyllysylm ethionylleucylalanylalanylleucyllysylvalylphenylalanylvalylglutaminylprolylmethionyllysylalanylalanylthr eonylarginylacetylseryltyrosylserylisoleucylthreonylserylprolylserylglutaminylphenylalanylvalylphenylal anylleucylserylserylvalyltryptophylalanylaspartylprolylisoleucylglutamylleucylleucylasparaginylvalylcys teinylthreonylserylserylleucylglycylasparaginylglutaminylphenylalanylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylglut aminylalanylarginylthreonylthreonylglutaminylvalylglutaminylglutaminylphenylalanylserylglutaminylval yltryptophyllysylprolylphenylalanylprolylglutaminylserylthreonylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylglycylasp artylvalyltyrosyllysylvalyltyrosylarginyltyrosylasparaginylalanylvalylleucylaspartylprolylleucylisoleucylth reonylalanylleucylleucylglycylthreonylphenylalanylaspartylthreonylarginylasparaginylarginylisoleucylis oleucylglutamylvalylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylgluta minylserylglutamylasparaginylglutaminylglutaminylserxisoleucine." Said Sonic. He was proud. Too bad it was already fucking tomorrow! Now he had to go to his computer aided design class.


	20. Sonc

**Sonic University**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Sonc**

Sonic walked into his CAD class, and for you buttfucks, CAD is short for Computer Aided Design like how your dick is short for your significant others disappointment/unsatisfaction. The classroom used to be the motor room, so it smelled like old crackers, orange juice, and chromosomes. There were a lot of computers, obviously, and there was a 3D printer. "I'm gonna THREEDEE print something today!" Said Sonic. He liked the 3D printer. He printed Amy a lava dildo for her 1/1435643333425087436-2368745 birthday. Too bad it burned the inside of her vagina and now she got a cast for it. She also has to stand up when going potty. Her period is also perminastly lava. Sonic walked his Gonorrhea invested ass over to the THREEDEE printer.

"Welcome to the THREEDEE printor! The ultimate 3D experience!" Said the printer. She had a very nice and sexy robotic voice for a printer that ejects ink into 3D objects.

"Whats a GameSphere?" Said Sonic. He was very confused, like me when I am driving and the grocery store has to tell me it's not a drive through as I drink my pet rat's breast milk out of an old crystal pepsi can.

"What would YOU like to THREEDEE print, Sonic?" Said the sexy ink ejector. She even knew his name! This triggered Sonic, but in a good, non liberal/feminist way.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. [Insert sexy line].

"Looks like someone's low on " _ink"_." Said Sonic as he shoved his circular, evil assburger baby cock into the THREEDEE printer.

"EEEEEEER REEEEEEEEE RE RE HM HMH HM HMHM SHHHHHHHHHHH PHHHHHB MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SHR SHR SHR SHR SHR THTHTHTJEHRITHPRH SSSSSSSSS MMM VOOOOOOOOOOOOOM ESSSSSSSSSSALIKRHUE; RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said the printer. "PBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!" The printer was jammed! Space jammed! Slam jammed!

"FUCK!" Said Sonic. "Its stuck!" He cried as he shook the printer, which was clamping down on his cock like that retard college girlfriend that used her teeth. It sounded like a baseball bat hitting plastic, keep in mind every child in the CAD class was watching. Finally, Mr. Sonic's Computer Aided Design Teacher even looked over! Now we gotta real jam goin down!

Suddlny the thot printer began to work again! "VSHHHHHHHHHHH" She said as she printer out a hand sized, green, deformed version of Sonic. Sonic pulled his danger cock out of the THREEDEE printer. Since he ejacualted his live sperm into the ink, this creature that was printed is… ALIVE! And it had EVIL ASSBURGER BABYIES!

"UHEEAHAW A GRGSDJGLYH PBT SWRSWRSWRSWRSWRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Said Sonic's new son. Sonic realized his mistake. In Biology, he learned that each parent gives 23 chromosomes to their offspring, but he was the only parent, (printers don't have chromosomes) this creature had an assburger and only 23 chromosomes! Sonic felt bad, yet attached to his new down syndrome son.

"I'm gonna name you, uhhhhhhhh, SONC!" Said Sonic. His CAD class began to clap, but out of anger.

"ABORTION!" Said the class. Sonic knew it was never too late for an abortion. He began to step on Sonc and kill him.

"EGHAD EGAH REWWREWREW PBVBBBBBBBBT BUCAC RUUUUUUYM TRU MOO RITHJIOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSGTITITITITITITITITITI YUYIOTYIR!" Said Sonc. He was retarded and green.

"Sorry little guy." Said Sonic as his foot came "down" on Sonc.

"SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Said Sonic's shoe. Sonc's retard body was underneath Sonic's shoe.

The class clapped but out of happy. Too bad for them, because Sonc lived! But 14 of his chromosomes spilled out onto the floor. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPKLJ!" Said Sonc. his body looked like mashed potatoes, but green. The class dove for the chromosomes. FREE EXTRA CHROMOSOMES! More chromosomes meant you were smarter. The CAD kids needed this since they were taking APUSH (more like BPUSH) and other and other AP brown and yellow kid classes. Sonc looked up at Sonic with his potato shaped eyes. He might be blind now.

"Fuck! Well Sonc. Guess you'll live with me!" Sonic said as his fist closed around his dumb body, squeezing 3 more chromosomes out. Together, they walked to Sonic's AP Geometry class.

As soon as they walked in , Sonic saw some old friends. Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Fang the Sniper (he has a gun), Bean the Dynamite (he has a bomb), and Bark the Polar Bear (white knuckles). "Shit!" Sonic said under his breath. He knew these were bad and sketchy kids. He hasn't talked to them in about 6.02*10^23 seconds! Like that weird indian kid next door that pretends to be funny and you don't want to talk to him anymore.

Ms. Sonic's AP Geometry Teacher started class. "OKIE CLASS! Lets discuss pi!" She said. Sonic knew pi.

"OOOOOoooo!" Said Sonc! This surprised Sonic! Sonc was being retarded in class! He tried pounding him down with his fist, 16 more chromosomes flew out! Sonc had negative chromosomes! HOLY SHIT! I don't know what that does! "Pi es 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679821480865132823066470938446095505822317253594081284811174502841027019385211055596446229489549303819644288109756659334461284756482337867831652712019091456485669234603486104543266482133936072602491412737245870066063155881748815209209628292540917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841469519415116094330572703657595919530921861173819326117931051185480744623799627495673518857527248912279381830119491298336733624406566430860213949463952247371907021798609437027705392171762931767523846748184676694051320005681271452635608277857713427577896091736371787214684409012249534301465495853710507922796892589235420199561121290219608640344181598136297747713099605187072113499999983729780499510597317328160963185950244594553469083026425223082533446850352619311881710100031378387528865875332083814206171776691473035982534904287554687311595628638823537875937519577818577805321712268066130019278766111959092164201989380952572010654858632788659361533818279682303019520353018529689957736225994138912497217752834791315155748572424541506959508295331168617278558890750983817546374649393192550604009277016711390098488240128583616035637076601047101819429555961989467678374494482553797747268471040475346462080466842590694912933136770289891521047521620569660240580381501935112533824300355876402474964732639141992726042699227967823547816360093417216412199245863150302861829745557067498385054945885869269956909272107975093029553211653449872027559602364806654991198818347977535663698074265425278625518184175746728909777727938000816470600161452491921732172147723501414419735685481613611573525521334757418494684385233239073941433345477624168625189835694855620992192221842725502542568876717904946016534668049886272327917860857843838279679766814541009538837863609506800642251252051173929848960841284886269456042419652850222106611863067442786220391949450471237137869609563643719172874677646575739624138908658326459958133904780275900994657640789512694683983525957098258226205224894077267194782684826014769909026401363944374553050682034962524517493996514314298091906592509372216964615157098583874105978859597729754989301617539284681382686838689427741559918559252459539594310499725246808459872736446958486538367362226260991246080512438843904512441365497627807977156914359977001296160894416948685558484063534220722258284886481584560285060168427394522674676788952521385225499546667278239864565961163548862305774564980355936345681743241125150760694794510965960940252288797108931456691368672287489405601015033086179286809208747609178249385890097149096759852613655497818931297848216829989487226588048575640142704775551323796414515237462343645428584447952658678210511413547357395231134271661021359695362314429524849371871101457654035902799344037420073105785390621983874478084784896833214457138687519435064302184531910484810053706146806749192781911979399520614196634287544406437451237181921799983910159195618146751426912397489409071864942319615679452080951465502252316038819301420937621378559566389377870830390697920773467221825625996615014215030680384477345492026054146659252014974428507325186660021324340881907104863317346496514539057962685610055081066587969981635747363840525714591028970641401109712062804390397595156771577004203378699360072305587631763594218731251471205329281918261861258673215791984148488291644706095752706957220917567116722910981690915280173506712748583222871835209353965725121083579151369882091444210067510334671103141267111369908658516398315019701651511685171437657618351556508849099898599823873455283316355076479185358932261854896321329330898570642046752590709154814165498594616371802709819943099244889575712828905923233260972997120844335732654893823911932597463667305836041428138830320382490375898524374417029132765618093773444030707469211201913020330380197621101100449293215160842444859637669838952286847831235526582131449576857262433441893039686426243410773226978028073189154411010446823252716201052652272111660396665573092547110557853763466820653109896526918620564769312570586356620185581007293606598764861179104533488503461136576867532494416680396265797877185560845529654126654085306143444318586769751456614068007002378776591344017127494704205622305389945613140711270004078547332699390814546646458807972708266830634328587856983052358089330657574067954571637752542021149557615814002501262285941302164715509792592309907965473761255176567513575178296664547791745011299614890304639947132962107340437518957359614589019389713111790429782856475032031986915140287080859904801094121472213179476477726224142548545403321571853061422881375850430633217518297986622371721591607716692547487389866549494501146540628433663937900397692656721463853067360965712091807638327166416274888800786925602902284721040317211860820419000422966171196377921337575114959501566049631862947265473642523081770367515906735023507283540567040386743513622224771589150495309844489333096340878076932599397805419341447377441842631298608099888687413260472156951623965864573021631598193195167353812974167729478672422924654366800980676928238280689964004824354037014163149658979409243237896907069779422362508221688957383798623001593776471651228935786015881617557829735233446042815126272037343146531977774160319906655418763979293344195215413418994854447345673831624993419131814809277771038638773431772075456545322077709212019051660962804909263601975988281613323166636528619326686336062735676303544776280350450777235547105859548702790814356240145171806246436267945612753181340783303362542327839449753824372058353114771199260638133467768796959703098339130771098704085913374641442822772634659470474587847787201927715280731767907707157213444730605700733492436931138350493163128404251219256517980694113528013147013047816437885185290928545201165839341965621349143415956258658655705526904965209858033850722426482939728584783163057777560688876446248246857926039535277348030480290058760758251047470916439613626760449256274204208320856611906254543372131535958450687724602901618766795240616342522577195429162991930645537799140373404328752628889639958794757291746426357455254079091451357111369410911939325191076020825202618798531887705842972591677813149699009019211697173727847684726860849003377024242916513005005168323364350389517029893922334517220138128069650117844087451960121228599371623130171144484640903890644954440061986907548516026327505298349187407866808818338510228334508504860825039302133219715518430635455007668282949304137765527939751754613953984683393638304746119966538581538420568533862186725233402830871123282789212507712629463229563989898935821167456270102183564622013496715188190973038119800497340723961036854066431939509790190699639552453005450580685501956730229219139339185680344903982059551002263535361920419947455385938102343955449597783779023742161727111723643435439478221818528624085140066604433258885698670543154706965747458550332323342107301545940516553790686627333799585115625784322988273723198987571415957811196358330059408730681216028764962867446047746491599505497374256269010490377819868359381465741268049256487985561453723478673303904688383436346553794986419270563872931748723320837601123029911367938627089438799362016295154133714248928307220126901475466847653576164773794675200490757155527819653621323926406160136358155907422020203187277605277219005561484255518792530343513984425322341576233610642506390497500865627109535919465897514131034822769306247435363256916078154781811528436679570611086153315044521274739245449454236828860613408414863776700961207151249140430272538607648236341433462351897576645216413767969031495019108575984423919862916421939949072362346468441173940326591840443780513338945257423995082965912285085558215725031071257012668302402929525220118726767562204154205161841634847565169998116141010029960783869092916030288400269104140792886215078424516709087000699282120660418371806535567252532567532861291042487761825829765157959847035622262934860034158722980534989650226291748788202734209222245339856264766914905562842503912757710284027998066365825488926488025456610172967026640765590429099456815065265305371829412703369313785178609040708667114965583434347693385781711386455873678123014587687126603489139095620099393610310291616152881384379099042317473363948045759314931405297634757481193567091101377517210080315590248530906692037671922033229094334676851422144773793937517034436619910403375111735471918550464490263655128162288244625759163330391072253837421821408835086573917715096828874782656995995744906617583441375223970968340800535598491754173818839994469748676265516582765848358845314277568790029095170283529716344562129640435231176006651012412006597558512761785838292041974844236080071930457618932349229279650198751872127267507981255470958904556357921221033346697499235630254947802490114195212382815309114079073860251522742995818072471625916685451333123948049470791191532673430282441860414263639548000448002670496248201792896476697583183271314251702969234889627668440323260927524960357996469256504936818360900323809293459588970695365349406034021665443755890045632882250545255640564482465151875471196218443965825337543885690941130315095261793780029741207665147939425902989695946995565761218656196733786236256125216320862869222103274889218654364802296780705765615144632046927906821207388377814233562823608963208068222468012248261177185896381409183903673672220888321513755600372798394004152970028783076670944474560134556417254370906979396122571429894671543578468788614445812314593571984922528471605049221242470141214780573455105008019086996033027634787081081754501193071412233908663938339529425786905076431006383519834389341596131854347546495569781038293097164651438407007073604112373599843452251610507027056235266012764848308407611830130527932054274628654036036745328651057065874882256981579367897669742205750596834408697350201410206723585020072452256326513410559240190274216248439140359989535394590944070469120914093870012645600162374288021092764579310657922955249887275846101264836999892256959688159205600101655256375678566722796619885782794848855834397518744545512965634434803966420557982936804352202770984294232533022576341807039476994159791594530069752148293366555661567873640053666564165473217043903521329543529169414599041608753201868379370234888689479151071637852902345292440773659495630510074210871426134974595615138498713757047101787957310422969066670214498637464595280824369445789772330048764765241339075920434019634039114732023380715095222010682563427471646024335440051521266932493419673977041595683753555166730273900749729736354964533288869844061196496162773449518273695588220757355176651589855190986665393549481068873206859907540792342402300925900701731960362254756478940647548346647760411463233905651343306844953979070903023460461470961696886885014083470405460742958699138296682468185710318879065287036650832431974404771855678934823089431068287027228097362480939962706074726455399253994428081137369433887294063079261595995462624629707062594845569034711972996409089418059534393251236235508134949004364278527138315912568989295196427287573946914272534366941532361004537304881985517065941217352462589548730167600298865925786628561249665523533829428785425340483083307016537228563559152534784459818313411290019992059813522051173365856407826484942764411376393866924803118364453698589175442647399882284621844900877769776312795722672655562596282542765318300134070922334365779160128093179401718598599933849235495640057099558561134980252499066984233017350358044081168552653117099570899427328709258487894436460050410892266917835258707859512983441729535195378855345737426085902908176515578039059464087350612322611200937310804854852635722825768203416050484662775045003126200800799804925485346941469775164932709504934639382432227188515974054702148289711177792376122578873477188196825462981268685817050740272550263329044976277894423621674119186269439650671515779586756482399391760426017633870454990176143641204692182370764887834196896861181558158736062938603810171215855272668300823834046564758804051380801633638874216371406435495561868964112282140753302655100424104896783528588290243670904887118190909494533144218287661810310073547705498159680772009474696134360928614849417850171807793068108546900094458995279424398139213505586422196483491512639012803832001097738680662877923971801461343244572640097374257007359210031541508936793008169980536520276007277496745840028362405346037263416554259027601834840306811381855105979705664007509426087885735796037324514146786703688098806097164258497595138069309449401515422221943291302173912538355915031003330325111749156969174502714943315155885403922164097229101129035521815762823283182342548326111912800928252561902052630163911477247331485739107775874425387611746578671169414776421441111263583553871361011023267987756410246824032264834641766369806637857681349204530224081972785647198396308781543221166912246415911776732253264335686146186545222681268872684459684424161078540167681420808850280054143613146230821025941737562389942075713627516745731891894562835257044133543758575342698699472547031656613991999682628247270641336222178923903176085428943733935618891651250424404008952719837873864805847268954624388234375178852014395600571048119498842390606136957342315590796703461491434478863604103182350736502778590897578272731305048893989009923913503373250855982655867089242612429473670193907727130706869170926462548423240748550366080136046689511840093668609546325002145852930950000907151058236267293264537382104938724996699339424685516483261134146110680267446637334375340764294026682973865220935701626384648528514903629320199199688285171839536691345222444708045923966028171565515656661113598231122506289058549145097157553900243931535190902107119457300243880176615035270862602537881797519478061013715004489917210022201335013106016391541589578037117792775225978742891917915522417189585361680594741234193398420218745649256443462392531953135103311476394911995072858430658361935369329699289837914941939406085724863968836903265564364216644257607914710869984315733749648835292769328220762947282381537409961545598798259891093717126218283025848112389011968221429457667580718653806506487026133892822994972574530332838963818439447707794022843598834100358385423897354243956475556840952248445541392394100016207693636846776413017819659379971557468541946334893748439129742391433659360410035234377706588867781139498616478747140793263858738624732889645643598774667638479466504074111825658378878454858148962961273998413442726086061872455452360643153710112746809778704464094758280348769758948328241239292960582948619196670918958089833201210318430340128495116203534280144127617285830243559830032042024512072872535581195840149180969253395075778400067465526031446167050827682772223534191102634163157147406123850425845988419907611287258059113935689601431668283176323567325417073420817332230462987992804908514094790368878687894930546955703072619009502076433493359106024545086453628935456862958531315337183868265617862273637169757741830239860065914816164049449650117321313895747062088474802365371031150898427992754426853277974311395143574172219759799359685252285745263796289612691572357986620573408375766873884266405990993505000813375432454635967504844235284874701443545419576258473564216198134073468541117668831186544893776979566517279662326714810338643913751865946730024434500544995399742372328712494834706044063471606325830649829795510109541836235030309453097335834462839476304775645015008507578949548931393944899216125525597701436858943585877526379625597081677643800125436502371412783467926101995585224717220177723700417808419423948725406801556035998390548985723546745642390585850216719031395262944554391316631345308939062046784387785054239390524731362012947691874975191011472315289326772533918146607300089027768963114810902209724520759167297007850580717186381054967973100167870850694207092232908070383263453452038027860990556900134137182368370991949516489600755049341267876436746384902063964019766685592335654639138363185745698147196210841080961884605456039038455343729141446513474940784884423772175154334260306698831768331001133108690421939031080143784334151370924353013677631084913516156422698475074303297167469640666531527035325467112667522460551199581831963763707617991919203579582007595605302346267757943936307463056901080114942714100939136913810725813781357894005599500183542511841721360557275221035268037357265279224173736057511278872181908449006178013889710770822931002797665935838758909395688148560263224393726562472776037890814458837855019702843779362407825052704875816470324581290878395232453237896029841669225489649715606981192186584926770403956481278102179913217416305810554598801300484562997651121241536374515005635070127815926714241342103301566165356024733807843028655257222753049998837015348793008062601809623815161366903341111386538510919367393835229345888322550887064507539473952043968079067086806445096986548801682874343786126453815834280753061845485903798217994599681154419742536344399602902510015888272164745006820704193761584547123183460072629339550548239557137256840232268213012476794522644820910235647752723082081063518899152692889108455571126603965034397896278250016110153235160519655904211844949907789992007329476905868577878720982901352956613978884860509786085957017731298155314951681467176959760994210036183559138777817698458758104466283998806006162298486169353373865787735983361613384133853684211978938900185295691967804554482858483701170967212535338758621582310133103877668272115726949518179589754693992642197915523385766231676275475703546994148929041301863861194391962838870543677743224276809132365449485366768000001065262485473055861598999140170769838548318875014293890899506854530765116803337322265175662207526951791442252808165171667766727930354851542040238174608923283917032754257508676551178593950027933895920576682789677644531840404185540104351348389531201326378369283580827193783126549617459970567450718332065034556644034490453627560011250184335607361222765949278393706478426456763388188075656121689605041611390390639601620221536849410926053876887148379895599991120991646464411918568277004574243434021672276445589330127781586869525069499364610175685060167145354315814801054588605645501332037586454858403240298717093480910556211671546848477803944756979804263180991756422809873998766973237695737015808068229045992123661689025962730430679316531149401764737693873514093361833216142802149763399189835484875625298752423873077559555955465196394401821840998412489826236737714672260616336432964063357281070788758164043814850188411431885988276944901193212968271588841338694346828590066640806314077757725705630729400492940302420498416565479736705485580445865720227637840466823379852827105784319753541795011347273625774080213476826045022851579795797647467022840999561601569108903845824502679265942055503958792298185264800706837650418365620945554346135134152570065974881916341359556719649654032187271602648593049039787489589066127250794828276938953521753621850796297785146188432719223223810158744450528665238022532843891375273845892384422535472653098171578447834215822327020690287232330053862163479885094695472004795231120150432932266282727632177908840087861480221475376578105819702226309717495072127248479478169572961423658595782090830733233560348465318730293026659645013718375428897557971449924654038681799213893469244741985097334626793321072686870768062639919361965044099542167627840914669856925715074315740793805323925239477557441591845821562518192155233709607483329234921034514626437449805596103307994145347784574699992128599999399612281615219314888769388022281083001986016549416542616968586788372609587745676182507275992950893180521872924610867639958916145855058397274209809097817293239301067663868240401113040247007350857828724627134946368531815469690466968693925472519413992914652423857762550047485295476814795467007050347999588867695016124972282040303995463278830695976249361510102436555352230690612949388599015734661023712235478911292547696176005047974928060721268039226911027772261025441492215765045081206771735712027180242968106203776578837166909109418074487814049075517820385653909910477594141321543284406250301802757169650820964273484146957263978842560084531214065935809041271135920041975985136254796160632288736181367373244506079244117639975974619383584574915988097667447093006546342423460634237474666080431701260052055928493695941434081468529815053947178900451835755154125223590590687264878635752541911288877371766374860276606349603536794702692322971868327717393236192007774522126247518698334951510198642698878471719396649769070825217423365662725928440620430214113719922785269984698847702323823840055655517889087661360130477098438611687052310553149162517283732728676007248172987637569816335415074608838663640693470437206688651275688266149730788657015685016918647488541679154596507234287730699853713904300266530783987763850323818215535597323530686043010675760838908627049841888595138091030423595782495143988590113185835840667472370297149785084145853085781339156270760356390763947311455495832266945702494139831634332378975955680856836297253867913275055542524491943589128405045226953812179131914513500993846311774017971512283785460116035955402864405902496466930707769055481028850208085800878115773817191741776017330738554758006056014337743299012728677253043182519757916792969965041460706645712588834697979642931622965520168797300035646304579308840327480771811555330909887025505207680463034608658165394876951960044084820659673794731680864156456505300498816164905788311543454850526600698230931577765003780704661264706021457505793270962047825615247145918965223608396645624105195510522357239739512881816405978591427914816542632892004281609136937773722299983327082082969955737727375667615527113922588055201898876201141680054687365580633471603734291703907986396522961312801782679717289822936070288069087768660593252746378405397691848082041021944719713869256084162451123980620113184541244782050110798760717155683154078865439041210873032402010685341947230476666721749869868547076781205124736792479193150856444775379853799732234456122785843296846647513336573692387201464723679427870042503255589926884349592876124007558756946413705625140011797133166207153715436006876477318675587148783989081074295309410605969443158477539700943988394914432353668539209946879645066533985738887866147629443414010498889931600512076781035886116602029611936396821349607501116498327856353161451684576956871090029997698412632665023477167286573785790857466460772283415403114415294188047825438761770790430001566986776795760909966936075594965152736349811896413043311662774712338817406037317439705406703109676765748695358789670031925866259410510533584384656023391796749267844763708474978333655579007384191473198862713525954625181604342253729962863267496824058060296421146386436864224724887283434170441573482481833301640566959668866769563491416328426414974533349999480002669987588815935073578151958899005395120853510357261373640343675347141048360175464883004078464167452167371904831096767113443494819262681110739948250607394950735031690197318521195526356325843390998224986240670310768318446607291248747540316179699411397387765899868554170318847788675929026070043212666179192235209382278788809886335991160819235355570464634911320859189796132791319756490976000139962344455350143464268604644958624769094347048293294140411146540923988344435159133201077394411184074107684981066347241048239358274019449356651610884631256785297769734684303061462418035852933159734583038455410337010916767763742762102137013548544509263071901147318485749233181672072137279355679528443925481560913728128406333039373562420016045664557414588166052166608738748047243391212955877763906969037078828527753894052460758496231574369171131761347838827194168606625721036851321566478001476752310393578606896111259960281839309548709059073861351914591819510297327875571049729011487171897180046961697770017913919613791417162707018958469214343696762927459109940060084983568425201915593703701011049747339493877885989417433031785348707603221982970579751191440510994235883034546353492349826883624043327267415540301619505680654180939409982020609994140216890900708213307230896621197755306659188141191577836272927461561857103721724710095214236964830864102592887457999322374955191221951903424452307535133806856807354464995127203174487195403976107308060269906258076020292731455252078079914184290638844373499681458273372072663917670201183004648190002413083508846584152148991276106513741539435657211390328574918769094413702090517031487773461652879848235338297260136110984514841823808120540996125274580881099486972216128524897425555516076371675054896173016809613803811914361143992106380050832140987604599309324851025168294467260666138151745712559754953580239983146982203613380828499356705575524712902745397762140493182014658008021566536067765508783804304134310591804606800834591136640834887408005741272586704792258319127415739080914383138456424150940849133918096840251163991936853225557338966953749026620923261318855891580832455571948453875628786128859004106006073746501402627824027346962528217174941582331749239683530136178653673760642166778137739951006589528877427662636841830680190804609849809469763667335662282915132352788806157768278159588669180238940333076441912403412022316368577860357276941541778826435238131905028087018575047046312933353757285386605888904583111450773942935201994321971171642235005644042979892081594307167019857469273848653833436145794634175922573898588001698014757420542995801242958105456510831046297282937584161162532562516572498078492099897990620035936509934721582965174135798491047111660791587436986541222348341887722929446335178653856731962559852026072947674072616767145573649812105677716893484917660771705277187601199908144113058645577910525684304811440261938402322470939249802933550731845890355397133088446174107959162511714864874468611247605428673436709046678468670274091881014249711149657817724279347070216688295610877794405048437528443375108828264771978540006509704033021862556147332117771174413350281608840351781452541964320309576018694649088681545285621346988355444560249556668436602922195124830910605377201980218310103270417838665447181260397190688462370857518080035327047185659499476124248110999288679158969049563947624608424065930948621507690314987020673533848349550836366017848771060809804269247132410009464014373603265645184566792456669551001502298330798496079949882497061723674493612262229617908143114146609412341593593095854079139087208322733549572080757165171876599449856937956238755516175754380917805280294642004472153962807463602113294255916002570735628126387331060058910652457080244749375431841494014821199962764531068006631183823761639663180931444671298615527598201451410275600689297502463040173514891945763607893528555053173314164570504996443890936308438744847839616840518452732884032345202470568516465716477139323775517294795126132398229602394548579754586517458787713318138752959809412174227300352296508089177705068259248822322154938048371454781647213976820963320508305647920482085920475499857320388876391601995240918938945576768749730856955958010659526503036266159750662225084067428898265907510637563569968211510949669744580547288693631020367823250182323708459790111548472087618212477813266330412076216587312970811230758159821248639807212407868878114501655825136178903070860870198975889807456643955157415363193191981070575336633738038272152798849350397480015890519420879711308051233933221903466249917169150948541401871060354603794643379005890957721180804465743962806186717861017156740967662080295766577051291209907944304632892947306159510430902221439371849560634056189342513057268291465783293340524635028929175470872564842600349629611654138230077313327298305001602567240141851520418907011542885799208121984493156999059182011819733500126187728036812481995877070207532406361259313438595542547781961142935163561223496661522614735399674051584998603552953329245752388810136202347624669055816438967863097627365504724348643071218494373485300606387644566272186661701238127715621379746149861328744117714552444708997144522885662942440230184791205478498574521634696448973892062401943518310088283480249249085403077863875165911302873958787098100772718271874529013972836614842142871705531796543076504534324600536361472618180969976933486264077435199928686323835088756683595097265574815431940195576850437248001020413749831872259677387154958399718444907279141965845930083942637020875635398216962055324803212267498911402678528599673405242031091797899905718821949391320753431707980023736590985375520238911643467185582906853711897952626234492483392496342449714656846591248918556629589329909035239233333647435203707701010843880032907598342170185542283861617210417603011645918780539367447472059985023582891833692922337323999480437108419659473162654825748099482509991833006976569367159689364493348864744213500840700660883597235039532340179582557036016936990988671132109798897070517280755855191269930673099250704070245568507786790694766126298082251633136399521170984528092630375922426742575599892892783704744452189363203489415521044597261883800300677617931381399162058062701651024458869247649246891924612125310275731390840470007143561362316992371694848132554200914530410371354532966206392105479824392125172540132314902740585892063217589494345489068463993137570910346332714153162232805522972979538018801628590735729554162788676498274186164218789885741071649069191851162815285486794173638906653885764229158342500673612453849160674137340173572779956341043326883569507814931378007362354180070619180267328551191942676091221035987469241172837493126163395001239599240508454375698507957046222664619000103500490183034153545842833764378111988556318777792537201166718539541835984438305203762819440761594106820716970302285152250573126093046898423433152732131361216582808075212631547730604423774753505952287174402666389148817173086436111389069420279088143119448799417154042103412190847094080254023932942945493878640230512927119097513536000921971105412096683111516328705423028470073120658032626417116165957613272351566662536672718998534199895236884830999302757419916463841427077988708874229277053891227172486322028898425125287217826030500994510824783572905691988555467886079462805371227042466543192145281760741482403827835829719301017888345674167811398954750448339314689630763396657226727043393216745421824557062524797219978668542798977992339579057581890622525473582205236424850783407110144980478726691990186438822932305382318559732869780922253529591017341407334884761005564018242392192695062083183814546983923664613639891012102177095976704908305081854704194664371312299692358895384930136356576186106062228705599423371631021278457446463989738188566746260879482018647487672727222062676465338099801966883680994159075776852639865146253336312450536402610569605513183813174261184420189088853196356986962795036738424313011331753305329802016688817481342988681585577810343231753064784983210629718425184385534427620128234570716988530518326179641178579608888150329602290705614476220915094739035946646916235396809201394578175891088931992112260073928149169481615273842736264298098234063200244024495894456129167049508235812487391799648641133480324757775219708932772262349486015046652681439877051615317026696929704928316285504212898146706195331970269507214378230476875280287354126166391708245925170010714180854800636923259462019002278087409859771921805158532147392653251559035410209284665925299914353791825314545290598415817637058927906909896911164381187809435371521332261443625314490127454772695739393481546916311624928873574718824071503995009446731954316193855485207665738825139639163576723151005556037263394867208207808653734942440115799667507360711159351331959197120948964717553024531364770942094635696982226673775209945168450643623824211853534887989395673187806606107885440005508276570305587448541805778891719207881423351138662929667179643468760077047999537883387870348718021842437342112273940255717690819603092018240188427057046092622564178375265263358324240661253311529423457965569502506810018310900411245379015332966156970522379210325706937051090830789479999004999395322153622748476603613677697978567386584670936679588583788795625946464891376652199588286933801836011932368578558558195556042156250883650203322024513762158204618106705195330653060606501054887167245377942831338871631395596905832083416898476065607118347136218123246227258841990286142087284956879639325464285343075301105285713829643709990356948885285190402956047346131138263878897551788560424998748316382804046848618938189590542039889872650697620201995548412650005394428203930127481638158530396439925470201672759328574366661644110962566337305409219519675148328734808957477775278344221091073111351828046036347198185655572957144747682552857863349342858423118749440003229690697758315903858039353521358860079600342097547392296733310649395601812237812854584317605561733861126734780745850676063048229409653041118306671081893031108871728167519579675347188537229309616143204006381322465841111157758358581135018569047815368938137718472814751998350504781297718599084707621974605887423256995828892535041937958260616211842368768511418316068315867994601652057740529423053601780313357263267054790338401257305912339601880137825421927094767337191987287385248057421248921183470876629667207272325650565129333126059505777727542471241648312832982072361750574673870128209575544305968395555686861188397135522084452852640081252027665557677495969626612604565245684086139238265768583384698499778726706555191854468698469478495734622606294219624557085371272776523098955450193037732166649182578154677292005212667143463209637891852323215018976126034373684067194193037746880999296877582441047878123266253181845960453853543839114496775312864260925211537673258866722604042523491087026958099647595805794663973419064010036361904042033113579336542426303561457009011244800890020801478056603710154122328891465722393145076071670643556827437743965789067972687438473076346451677562103098604092717090951280863090297385044527182892749689212106670081648583395537735919136950153162018908887484210798706899114804669270650940762046502772528650728905328548561433160812693005693785417861096969202538865034577183176686885923681488475276498468821949739729707737187188400414323127636504814531122850990020742409255859252926103021067368154347015252348786351643976235860419194129697690405264832347009911154242601273438022089331096686367898694977994001260164227609260823493041180643829138347354679725399262338791582998486459271734059225620749105308531537182911681637219395188700957788181586850464507699343940987433514431626330317247747486897918209239480833143970840673084079589358108966564775859905563769525232653614424780230826811831037735887089240613031336477371011628214614661679404090518615260360092521947218890918107335871964142144478654899528582343947050079830388538860831035719306002771194558021911942899922722353458707566246926177663178855144350218287026685610665003531050216318206017609217984684936863161293727951873078972637353717150256378733579771808184878458866504335824377004147710414934927438457587107159731559439426412570270965125108115548247939403597681188117282472158250109496096625393395380922195591918188552678062149923172763163218339896938075616855911752998450132067129392404144593862398809381240452191484831646210147389182510109096773869066404158973610476436500068077105656718486281496371118832192445663945814491486165500495676982690308911185687986929470513524816091743243015383684707292898982846022237301452655679898627767968091469798378268764311598832109043715611299766521539635464420869197567370005738764978437686287681792497469438427465256316323005551304174227341646455127812784577772457520386543754282825671412885834544435132562054464241011037955464190581168623059644769587054072141985212106734332410756767575818456990693046047522770167005684543969234041711089888993416350585157887353430815520811772071880379104046983069578685473937656433631979786803671873079693924236321448450354776315670255390065423117920153464977929066241508328858395290542637687668968805033317227800185885069736232403894700471897619347344308437443759925034178807972235859134245813144049847701732361694719765715353197754997162785663119046912609182591249890367654176979903623755286526375733763526969344354400473067198868901968147428767790866979688522501636949856730217523132529265375896415171479559538784278499866456302878831962099830494519874396369070682762657485810439112232618794059941554063270131989895703761105323606298674803779153767511583043208498720920280929752649812569163425000522908872646925284666104665392171482080130502298052637836426959733707053922789153510568883938113249757071331029504430346715989448786847116438328050692507766274500122003526203709466023414648998390252588830148678162196775194583167718762757200505439794412459900771152051546199305098386982542846407255540927403132571632640792934183342147090412542533523248021932277075355546795871638358750181593387174236061551171013123525633485820365146141870049205704372018261733194715700867578539336078622739558185797587258744102542077105475361294047460100094095444959662881486915903899071865980563617137692227290764197755177720104276496949611056220592502420217704269622154958726453989227697660310524980855759471631075870133208861463266412591148633881220284440694169488261529577625325019870359870674380469821942056381255833436421949232275937221289056420943082352544084110864545369404969271494003319782861318186188811118408257865928757426384450059944229568586460481033015388911499486935436030221810943466764000022362550573631294626296096198760564259963946138692330837196265954739234624134597795748524647837980795693198650815977675350553918991151335252298736112779182748542008689539658359421963331502869561192012298889887006079992795411188269023078913107603617634779489432032102773359416908650071932804017163840644987871753756781185321328408216571107549528294974936214608215583205687232185574065161096274874375098092230211609982633033915469494644491004515280925089745074896760324090768983652940657920198315265410658136823791984090645712468948470209357761193139980246813405200394781949866202624008902150166163813538381515037735022966074627952910384068685569070157516624192987244482719429331004854824454580718897633003232525821581280327467962002814762431828622171054352898348208273451680186131719593324711074662228508710666117703465352839577625997744672185715816126411143271794347885990892808486694914139097716736900277758502686646540565950394867841110790116104008572744562938425494167594605487117235946429105850909950214958793112196135908315882620682332156153086833730838173279328196983875087083483880463884784418840031847126974543709373298362402875197920802321878744882872843727378017827008058782410749357514889978911739746129320351081432703251409030487462262942344327571260086642508333187688650756429271605525289544921537651751492196367181049435317858383453865255656640657251363575064353236508936790431702597878177190314867963840828810209461490079715137717099061954969640070867667102330048672631475510537231757114322317411411680622864206388906210192355223546711662137499693269321737043105987225039456574924616978260970253359475020913836673772894438696400028110344026084712899000746807764844088711341352503367877316797709372778682166117865344231732264637847697875144332095340001650692130546476890985050203015044880834261845208730530973189492916425322933612431514306578264070283898409841602950309241897120971601649265613413433422298827909921786042679812457285345801338260995877178113102167340256562744007296834066198480676615805021691833723680399027931606420436891772087547710718993796089477451265475750187119487073873678589020061737332107569330221632062843206567119209695058576117396163232621770894542621460985841023781321581772760222273813349541048100307327510779994899197796388353073444345753297591426376840544226478421606312276964696715647399904371590332390656072664411643860540483884716191210900870101913072607104411414324197679682854788552477947648180295973604943970047959604029274629920357209976195014034831538094771460105633344699882082212058728151072918297121191787642488035467231691654185225672923442918712816323259696541354858957713320833991128877591722611527337901034136208561457799239877832508355073019981845902595835598926055329967377049172245493532968330000223018151722657578752405883224908582128008974790932610076257877042865600699617621217684547899644070506624171021332748679623743022915535820078014116534806564748823061500339206898379476625503654982280532966286211793062843017049240230198571997894883689718304380518217441914766042975243725168343541121703863137941142209529588579806015293875275379903093887168357209576071522190027937929278630363726876582268124199338480816602160372215471014300737753779269906958712128928801905203160128586182549441335382078488346531163265040764242839087012101519423196165226842200371123046430067344206474771802135307012409886035339915266792387110170622186588357378121093517977560442563469499978725112544085452227481091487430725986960204027594117894258128188215995235965897918114407765335432175759525553615812800116384672031934650729680799079396371496177431211940202129757312516525376801735910155733815377200195244454362007184847566341540744232862106099761324348754884743453966598133871746609302053507027195298394327142537115576660002578442303107342955153394506048622276496668762407932435319299263925373107689213535257232108088981933916866827894828117047262450194840970097576092098372409007471797334078814182519584259809624174761013825264395513525931188504563626418830033853965243599741693132289471987830842760040136807470390409723847394583489618653979059411859931035616843686921948538205578039577388136067954990008512325944252972448666676683464140218991594456530942344065066785194841776677947047204195882204329538032631053749488312218039127967844610013972675389219511911783658766252808369005324900459741094706877291232821430463533728351995364827432583311914445901780960778288358373011185754365995898272453192531058811502630754257149394302445393187017992360816661130542625399583389794297160207033876781503301028012009599725222228080142357109476035192554443492998676781789104555906301595380976187592035893734197896235893112598390259831026719330418921510968915622506965911982832345550305908173073519550372166587028805399213857603703537710517802128012956684198414036287272562321442875430221090947272107347413497551419073704331827662617727599688882602722524713368335345281669277959132886138176634985772893690096574956228710302436259077241221909430087175569262575806570991201665962243608024287002454736203639484125595488172727247365346778364720191830399871762703751572464992228946793232269361917764161461879561395669956778306829031658969943076733350823499079062410020250613405734430069574547468217569044165154063658468046369262127421107539904218871612761778701425886482577522388918459952337629237791558574454947736129552595222657863646211837759847370034797140820699414558071908021359073226923310083175951065901912129479540860364075735875020589020870457967000705526250581142066390745921527330940682364944159089100922029668052332526619891131184201629163107689408472356436680818216865721968826835840278550078280404345371018365109695178233574303050485265373807353107418591770561039739506264035544227515610110726177937063472380499066692216197119425912044508464174638358993823994651739550900085947999013602667426149429006646711506717542217703877450767356374215478290591101261915755587023895700140511782264698994491790830179547587676016809410013583761357859135692445564776446417866711539195135769610486492249008344671548638305447791433009768048687834818467273375843689272431044740680768527862558516509208826381323362314873333671476452045087662761495038994950480956046098960432912335834885999etc!" Said Sonc. Too bad it was already fucking tomorrow!


	21. Sonic's Old Buddy

**Chapter 21**

 **Sonic's Old Buddy**

Sonic was skulking home from his education center, also known as FUCKING COLLEGE FOR YOU SLOW IDIOTS AND COLOSSAL GAYS. He slumbered into his driveway and saw another automobile in the way, a brown Chevy Sonic™. "What the? Uh...uh… O fuck." Said Sonic. He knew whose car that was, and he hasn't seen her in like a decade. This was the secret person he had his first sex with, and it wasn't his dad!

" ." Said Sonic. His mommy wasn't home. But someone was.

"Hiya Ogilvie Maurice." Said a soft, relaxed, and boobtastic feminine voice. Ogilvie Maurice was Sonic's baby name, and it sucked dick so he went by sonic to prevent the bullies at school from calling him Ovary Maggot or something spastic like that. "Thot I would cum by and say hi to my little blue speed mouse." She said.

Sonic was stunned. He thought he would never see his first sex again! But here she fuckin was. "S-sally? Is that u?" Sonic said.

"Ya u collosal gaytard!" Said Sally Acorn. She wore nothing except a short blue jacket that couldn't contain her bombastical boobies, like that grocery bag with pneumonia that rips apart and all of your chocolate milk spills out into the parking lot and to save it you try licking it off the hiv infected pavement. "Your mom, Mrs. Alenna, isnt gonna be home for a while, Ogilvie!" Said Sally the nutfuck.

"Don't call me that gay ovary name!" Screamed Sonic like a midget trying to by colgate toothpaste with tartar control. "Why are you hear?" Questioned Sonic.

"Oh, you know." Said Sally as the small zipper burst on her short blue jacket burst, allowing her supreme godlike breasts to spill out like that damn chocolate milk in the parking lot.

"POP" Said Sonic's crotch. He saw her pussy engage into hyperdrive too! It was dripping, yet thirsty for speedsex from sonic the sexhog! She was curvy and sweet like a non low fat donut from that one homeless guy that sits next to home depot that laughs at your testicular cancer that enlarges your testes to dangerous levels of mass.

She laid down on the couch as Sonic climbed on top of her. "TARGET LOCKED!" Said Sonic's evil assburger baby penis. Sonic pulled out into Mexico to get the largest thrust into Sally as possible. "THWOOOOOOOOOMP!" Said the penis! IT WAS A MEGAHUMP!

"ooooOOOOOAAAAH!" Screamed Sally as Sonic squeezed all the chocolate milk out of her chest balloons/ boobies. Since Sally had darker skin, her breast milk was chocolate milk, Sonic liked this a lot! Their bodies rubbed against each other like two fish in a can sweating a lot and covered in grease and chocolate milk. Sally's thick thighs were falling off the couch! Her stomach was enlarging, she was becoming pregnant with an evil assburger baby! Her belly looked like 12.45 basketballs were having an orgy inside! "Oh Sonic! Fill me with you're white greasy humburgesa cum!" Scremaed Sally, she was a slut btw.

"No, I can't cum inside sally, u bitch!" Sonic said. He didn't want her to die like Mrs. Arithmetic. Sally frowned and wrapped her legs around Sonic's back to prevent him from pulling out. Sonic knew this trick, his old pet fish, speedy, used to do this to him. "Sally, you bitch, let me go!" Sonic cried. If he saw one more booby he would instantly cum, infecting his aunt sally with evil assburger babies.

"ERURKCALALALAKA!" Roared Sonc! He emerged out of the toaster to see his mother, Sonic.

"WTF!" Said Sally. "!"

"Aw, hey little man!" Said Sonic. He was happy to see Sonc, his little tard. "Whose a slow bo-" Sonic stopped, Sonc's eyes drooped down like a pair of boobies! It was too attractive and made Sonic cum into aunt Sally's genitals. "Fuuuuuck!" Said Sonic.

"Attaboy Sonic Attaboy!' Said Sally, she was satisfied. "I'm so proud of you! But who is that little guy?"

"Shit! Shit! BUTTFUCK! I didn't want to ejaculate in your bodacious salami smelling gent!alia! !" Cried Sonic! Sally might die now from sonic's boiling big bodacious broadcasting sperm! I swear to god that is gonna leave a mark.

"I drink volvic and make it tasty for the ladies" screamed sonc like a godamn tard mom at a soccer game screaming that her tard kid didn't get participation award because of her tard child being 30 years old tardman! Sonc was eager to get in on the action with Sonic and his first sex, Sally!

"Sigh, this is Sonc." Said Sonic. "He is the result of me and the school's THREEDEE printer. He currently has negative chromosomes so he might actually be smart, not complete tard."

"Earth is flat, like mother Sonic's rack!" Said Sonc. "HAHA, it ryhmes''""""w0ah""""""

"Nvmd he is a fuckoing tard bard card shard!" Said Sonic. Sonc's boobie eyes looked up at Sally and her boobies, which spewed out choclate milk that sonic wasn't gonna waste.

"Aw, he's as cute as a lil chromosome!" Said sally. "Wait, you fucked a printer." All of a sudden, Sally's uterus began to rumble! "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." It was like she was giving birth to a car engine, that was running! She wasn't gonna die, she was giving birth to an evil assburger babiey!"Holy fishpaste, olgevary! Im going into labor! I hate the industrial revolution!" Sonic was speechless. He crouched down and prepaired for delivery. Its not Digiorno. Her vagina looked like a sideways mouth, and it was breathing! Suddenly sonic saw a green, glowing head in the mouth.

"Well, here it fucking comes." Said Sonic. The head popped out like a gumball popping out your fallopian tube since you swallowed it 7 years ago.

"ROAAAOAOAWAOEOARD!" Scremaed the head. It was green, and it glowed like the kid from the Lorax. The rest of the body popped out too, choclate milk and ovary juice and blood and even some orange juice/organs spilled out of Sonic's first sex, Sally.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpbbbbb…" Said Sally. All of the blood in her body left during the delivery, not digiorno. The baby flopped onto the floor with a loud splash like a really fat american falling off of big ben. It started speaking in wingdings.

"S;doigbpegboer ;gSDg][3]4-634-8gr0nsfzb';naopefh11111111" said the evil assburger babiey that was just born because sonic was good at sexing relatives. Suddenly it formed a massive, tubular dick. It began to jack off and came all over the microwave freezer until it was full and the microwave started crying.. The evil sperm that was green and glowed like the ghost in ghostbusters "came" together and formed another evil assburger baby!

"Fuck. Twins?!" Said Sally. She needed blood, she laughed like this, "oraoraoraoraora." Then both of the babieys jacked off and made more evil babieys, now there were four! Count them; one, tow, three, fucking four!

"Holy shit, these babies r outta control!" Screamed Sonic. He needed to stop these evil assburger babieys, they were eating all the Danactive drinks and Takis in the oven! They were eating everything! Holy fucking fak rak in a southern slack pack pick up fasty foody in a rolly polly's sternum love shack baby love shack in a fax rack in the middle of idaho in a stack of shaqs with six packs of crystal pepsi causing heart attacks and pregnancy.


	22. Family Reunion

**Chapter 22**

 **Family Reunion**

Knuckles looked at his Sonic Calendar™ because today was a totally radical and special day for him. There was a red circle on today's date on Knuckles Sonic Calendar™ in Knuckles household in St. New Sonic York Land. His parents were having a family reunion at his house at 4pm today! He hasn't seen a lot of his family since the 90s. "Oh boy, today I can meet and greet with my family members at the family reunion today." Said Knuckles. He ran downstairs to see his mommy and daddy.

"Good morning my sweet Mexican hedgehog!" Said Mrs. Knuckle's Mommy. She was cooking up all the food for the big day. Speaking of big, the meat was very big and juicy.

"So greasy! Oooooooo. Rad, man!" Said Knuckles. He couldn't wait to take a giant bite out of that sweet piece of bacon his mommy was cooking. "Wait a min, hol up!" Said Knuckles. "Why is it called bacon when you cook it, and why are they called cookies when you bake them?" Cried Knuckles. Just then his daddy walked in.

"Boy, I shoulda left u back in missouri!" Belched Mr. Knuckle's Daddy. "Yall thicc in ya in the head, son. Now shut it tight!" The scary man said in a twangy voice.

"Now honey, leave him be. He's just curious." Said Mrs. Knuckles. She wore a short, white t-shirt with tiny flowers and hummingbirds covering the surface area of the piece of clothing. Her breasts poked out so much, the bottom of the shirt was raised above her belly button, which was an innie. Her lifted shirt thus revealed her apple bottom jeans being held up by a slim belt. The jeans curved around her plump butt, which was the most round thing in the world according to Mr. Knuckles. "Here, hon." Mrs. Knuckles said to her son, "Have a piece!" She gave Knuckles a thick piece of pig bacon. She also gave another piece to her husband.

"Thank ya, dear." Said Mr. Knuckles. He wore a red and black flannel shirt with loose jeans. His iron toed boots tapped againsts the ground as he ate the piece of bacon like a man. "Very delievios, Mrs. Knuckles." He said in a firm, yet redneck voice. He then took a sip of his Sonicwiser™ beer to wash all the grease out of his throat. "HRRRMPGGR!" He mumbled as he cleared his manly throat.

Knuckles then ate his piece in one fast bite, but not as fast as Sonic since he was the fastest. "Nice meat mom!" Knuckles yelled as he slapped her ass, Mrs. Knuckles jumped up a little bit as a reaction. As he slapped his mom's butt, he cupped his hand to puncture her pussy, he read on the internet that women like that and that it turns their vagina into a homemade waterfall. Mr. Knuckles gave his son a stare. Then we went back to drinking his beer and whistling the Sonic the Tank Engine™ theme song.

"Why thank you, dear!" She said as she turned Knuckles around and spanked his boney little butt. Ass slapping was a family tradition for the Knuckles family. It was a way of saying thanks, like how indian people strip and take a dump on the meals their wives made to say thank you. "Now go on dear and clean your room. It can be an area where you can watch your cousins so we adults can talk about how Uncle Knuckles can't find a job since he lost his papers."

"On it mommy!" Cheered Knuckles as he ran to his room to clean it up. His room was a mess, hurricane Katrina must have paid his room a visit.

"Ding dong, you fuck!" Said the doorbell.

"They're here!" Cried Mrs. Knuckles. She had finished her cooking and Mr. Knuckles had finished his beer. Knuckles was making his final touches to his room, as he ran down the stairs to greet his family. Mrs. Knuckles opened the door, "AAAAAAAHHHH! MOM!" She cried as she gave Grandma Knuckles a hug almost as large as their mortgage. "I'm so happy you could make it! And I see Grandpa Knuckles made it too!" Mrs. Knuckles said with a smile. She was talking about the jar full of ashes Grandma Knuckles brought. That was Grandpa Knuckles, he suffered severe brain damage after jacking off to the point his whole body went numb. As a result, the hospital gave him an artificial brain that ran on Windows 98. The year was 1999 and Y2K prevented Grandpa Knuckle's computer brain from working, since the year went from "99" to "00." The brain reset and lost power, taking Grandpa Knuckles with it. Grandma Knuckles was deeply upset and never remarried, she takes her husband wherever she goes now, including the family reunion of course.

"Yes indeed, darling. We both made it to see you and your little Knuckie!" Said the old lady as she gave Knuckles a hug.

"GASP!" Cried Knuckles. As Grandma gave him a hug, she squeezed all the shit out of his ass when she grabbed his cheeks. "Man, how could this moment get any worse." Thought Knuckles. When someone says this in a form of entertainment, it gets worse 12 out of 9 times, including this one.

"cRASSSHHHH!" Said Grandpa Knuckles. Grandma Knuckles dropped the jar as she gave her lil Knuckie a hug! The jar cracked and all the ashes spilled out and covered all of Knuckle's shit.

"WHRIIIIIIIIIL! PLOOOOOOOOOOP!" Said the Sonic Spin Dash Vacuum Cleaner™ as Mrs. Knuckles got rid of the mess, and her dad. Grandma Knuckles was speechless and began to shake and quiver. Grandpa Knuckles was officially lost, lets just say the old man was in deep shit. Luckily, Grandma had alzheimers, so she forgot about the whole accident and walked into the kitchen to feast.

The next family member came through the door, "AYE, WHAT UP FAM!" Screamed a possibly intoxicated male. Uncle Knuckles was in the house. "AYE, WHAT UP LIL MAN!" Uncle Knuckles yelled as he rubbed Knuckle's head. Not his penis head because that's gay. Mrs. Knuckles looked at her husband in fear, it was his younger brother after all. "MEET MY FRIEND, THE NOID!" Screamed Uncle Knuckles as the noid trotted into the house, smelling like Domino's pizza.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed the noid. They both walked into the kitchen to feast. Next, Aunt Knuckles walked through with her 24.5 kids. The oldest was a girl echidna named, Tikal. The others were toddlers and infants and fetuses. Very young, little humans.

"Dis way guys." Knuckles advertised as he guided all of his cosines into his room to keep the grown ups occupied. Aunt Knuckles was a single mom and looked tired and worn out from all the fucking kids I guess. They all entered Knuckle's room. It was red with a TV, a bed, and a window and other bedroom shit. Knuckles walked over to Tikal, she was the only one of the 24.5 that could talk. "You play any vidya games?" Said Knuckles.

"I play Fortnite." Said Tikal. Knuckles sighed and laughed at the same time like me at my funeral. Fortnite wasn't a real video game, only guys can play video games anyways. But he pulled out his Sega Dreamcast and allowed her to pick a game to play. "Lets see hear. Sonic Adventure, Daytona USA, Sonic Shuffle, uh, Crazy Taxi? EW, THESE GAMES R GAY!" Shouted Tikal. Knuckles began to cry, he stole a lot of money out of mama knuckle's purse to get those. "OOOoooooooooo, wait! Let's play New Super Mario Bros DC!" Said Tikal. Knuckles signed out of relief and he started the game.

"WOO-HOO! HERE WE GO!" Said Mario. Knuckles was playing as the red italian plumber.

"EUEUEUEUEHHEYAYAYAY! It's a football, I chiseled it" Said Luigi. Tikal was playing as the green italian plumber. They both sat down and began to play el game.

Knuckles noticed that Tikal was very good at the game. She was wearing a short brown skirt with a skimpy brown top. Her orange hair seemed so delicate, yet strong. When she sat, her short skirt gave access to her pink underwear, for all the world to see. She didn't know this, though, but Knuckles did.

"BUNOS GAEM!" Said Toad in a loud and scary screaming voice. Tikal was required to collect all the coins to win the mini game, she needed to navigated an obstacle course but needed to dodge all the baddies daddies. Knuckles didn't want her to beat his high score of 3.25 coins. He was actually very bad at the game. "START!" Screamed Toad. Tikal she started her journey. "ER" Said the game, she got a coin. "ER" and another coin! She was gonna beat Knuckles, and he didn't want to lose to a girl.

"Shit!" Whispered Knuckles softly like he was whispering. He needed to distract her! He laid the palm of his hand onto the bright, orange, upper leg of his cousin, Tikal. She didn't seem to notice lol.

Tikal was approaching another coin, she was gonna be even closer to beating Kunckles! "Woh, I'm gonna beat your high score!" She laughed. Knuckles knew what he needed to do.

"SLii!iiIlP SHLOoOP SHL AP!" Said Knuckles hand as it zoomed up Tika1's 39.5 foot leg, into her skirt, and arrived at her heaving vaganer. He pressed two fingers deep into the front of her vagaina, rubbing her cliterous so fast it made a sound that caused all the dogs in the area to stop barking.

Tikal noticed this, "HUuuuuuUUUH! Yuore cheating! Tw t! Bollocks!" She cried in british language, but she couldn't stop him. She was still trying to get another 1.25 damn coins to beat Knuckles.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Said Knuckles as he got closer to the target. He put his whole fist up his cousin. She was still trying to win. "Sloooooooooph! Shhlip! ShhHlanik" Knuckles now had over half his body inside Tikal! "SLoooopP!" He was now fully inside Tikal, who was crying out of pleasure. Remember: Whenever someone is horny any pain they receive is converted into pleasure.

"OHohohohoohohoh'hHoh'h my sweet kunkie chunkie!" She cried. All of the other little cousins stared at them, but they didn't understand. It was so much pleasure, she dropped the controller and screamed. People heard this downstairs and it scared the cousins.

"Gee, sure is dark in here." Said Knuckles. "Did ya bring a light?" He asked. "NO" Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. A sticky liquid has filled his lungs and it was spewing out from the top of the uterus. "MPH MPHGMF USAHJP !" Said Knuckles. Tikal was cumming and there was no escape!

Someone barged into the room, "What the hell is-!" Screamed Mr. Knuckles yelled as a highly inflated Tikal was giving birth to Knuckles! The little red Mexian hedgehog popped out with gallons of semen from Tikal.

"HUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" She cried. Knuckles and his dad stared at each other as Tikal laid limp. The game's happy loud music still blurred in the background and little cousins cried loudly.

"Dispatched entreaties boisterous say why stimulated. Certain forbade picture now prevent carried she get see sitting. Up twenty limits as months. Inhabit so perhaps of in to certain. Sex excuse chatty was seemed warmth. Nay add far few immediate sweetness earnestly dejection." ~ Stephen Hawking


End file.
